Loud House: Enter the Black Vortex
by Michael Ravencroft
Summary: The Black Vortex, an object of immense cosmic power has found its way to the Loud family, and for Lincoln Loud, things are about to get crazy. Suddenly, all his sisters are becoming cosmic powered, and are also confessing repressed feelings of romantic love towards their only brother. As the tension rises, an evil searches for the Black Vortex...
1. Lisa Loud

Lisa Loud, she was a prodigy, a girl gifted with great knowledge and an insatiable curiosity. Despite being all of four years old, Lisa had a strong grasp of all the sciences, even the "soft sciences" as she would put it. However, this gifted genius did have the tendency to perform the occasional hazardous experiment from time to time, so an explosion or two was not out of the ordinary on any given day. Today was different though, as Lisa Loud was busy working on cross dimensional portal device.

She had her big brother, Lincoln, use a prototype to send him into an alternate dimension where he had ten brothers instead of sisters. Or as the internet would call it, "Rule 63".

After that achievement, Lisa shelved her invention for a time, until now. She had grown a interest again in the theory of a "Multiverse", her older brother would jump at the chance to talk about such things, but his interest in the theory pertained more towards the fantasy part of it. Whereas Lisa's was more aligned with the possibilities, realms within realms, tangent histories and drastically altered events. Every action and inaction always carried with it a reaction that affected the world, no matter how micro or macro it was, it could always change the course of human history, for better or for worse.

Although, if Lisa was being honest with herself, her intentions weren't just focused on the scientific, no, there was another reason, a selfish reason, but one that she wanted an answer to, and Lisa Loud would not be denied her answer.

Her current invention was large and took up at least half of the room. There Tesla coils that were mounted on both sides, releasing arcs of electricity as the machine powered up. Lisa had donned her white lab coat and eye protection, with a switch in hand, ready to activate. Lisa's left hand rose up as she prepared to press the button with her index finger, but then she paused.

_Is this really something I should be doing? To use science for such a trivial desire? _Lisa looked at her device again, and her resolve was steeled. _It's not only for __**that**__, this is also to further our knowledge of the universe!_

With that, Lisa pressed the button, and a series of things happened after. A green portal opened before her, it was made of energy for a moment before the center changed. Like an old TV trying to get a good signal, the image was fuzzy. Lisa tweaked one of the dials on the remote, making the image come in clearer. After a few seconds, Lisa was finally able to see one of the worlds that Lincoln was sent to awhile back.

She could see several male counterparts to her female siblings, including herself. What struck as interesting was the fact that Lincoln's counterpart was not male but female.

"Hmm, I suppose this answers that one question we all asked ourselves. Suffice to say, rather cute."

But that wasn't what she was looking for, so Lisa "changed the channel", dimensionally speaking. She kept flipping through multiple dimensions trying to find the right one, the closest to their own without being too radical. However, with each flipping of the "channel", the alternate dimensions were getting more out there, chaotic, and at some point Lisa was certain that she wasn't viewing her dimensional plain anymore.

_It has to be here,_ Lisa thought. _Just one more then._

Lisa turned the dial once more, and that's when things went downhill. The portal became unstable, an influx of power was being expelled from the portal, or more accurately, from something on the other side of the portal. Fearing what this might do to the fabric of space and time, Lisa hurriedly ran to the machine, opened a panel, and yanked out the power core. When she did, an explosion went off that rocked the entire house, along with releasing a flash of light. Lisa groaned as she found herself jettisoned against the wall, her lab coat, along with much of her room, was black and charred.

"I'M OKAY!" Lisa yelled.

Lisa peeled herself off the wall and landed on the floor, now this wasn't the first explosion that Lisa had created when conducting experiments or fiddling with her latest invention, in fact it had become commonplace. So long as the pint sized genius responded to them, the family was somewhat alright as Lisa did also have extensive knowledge regarding the human body and could easily diagnose herself if she was injured or sick, and if it was anything major, she would let them know.

But that did not stop at least one of her siblings from coming to check on her, someone she could always rely on to do so, even if it was not required.

A knock came at her door as Lisa's older brother, Lincoln Loud, popped his head in. "Hey, I know you said you're alright, but…that was kind of a louder and flashier explosion than usual. Are you sure you're okay?"

Lisa smiled and then sighed. _Good old dependable, if not predictable, Lincoln. _"I appreciate your concern elder sibling, but I assure you, I am perfectly alright."

The white haired boy nodded. "Okay, but, uh, what is that thing? Is that what caused the explosion?"

Lisa looked in the direction of her brother's gaze, believing he was referring to her dimensional device. However, that was not it. The device was in ruins and would need several weeks of work to repair by Lisa's rough estimates. But there was something else standing in the middle of its ruins.

The object was at least ten feet tall, a god-like figure was carved in the unknown metal that comprised it, and in the middle of this idol, was a mirror or what looked like a mirror.

"No, that is to say, I don't know what that is…" Lisa admitted.

Lincoln approached the object and was about to touch it, but Lisa quickly swatted his hand away, making Lincoln hiss in pain.

"Lisa, what the heck?!"

"I do not recommend touching this object until I have ascertained its origin!" Lisa warned.

"Wait, 'origin'? Lisa, what were you doing in here earlier?" Lincoln asked in an authoritative tone.

Aside from their oldest sister, Lori, when it came to managing the younger Louds, Lincoln was the unspoken second in command to Lori. So, she relented and told him what she was doing, albeit leaving out the real reason why she was conducting her experiment. When she was done, Lincoln stood there with a look of awe and amazement at the object.

"You're saying this thing's probably from an alternate universe?!"

Lisa rubbed her chin and hummed in contemplation. "Possibly. The 'multiverse theory' has been proposed by many top researchers in the field of quantum physics. What was once relegated to mere science fiction, does actually have merit, as I was just proving not too long ago. But, I was merely _viewing_, I had no intention of bringing anything to our dimension. This requires further study, until then, I suggest keeping this from our siblings and our parental units."

Lincoln looked at his sister with confusion. "And why's that?"

Lisa adjusted her glasses. "Because, I would like to analyze this object and have a better idea of what it can do before we expose the rest of our family to it. If it indeed turns out to be dangerous, I know of some people who can dispose of it post haste."

Lincoln looked at the mirror, and then back to Lisa. She was a certified genius, but he did worry, as there have been times when Lisa's scientific curiosity outweighed her concern for her own safety.

"Fine, but the second you find something out, or you need help, you come and get me. Okay?"

Lisa nodded. "I can agree to those terms."

Lincoln sighed as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. When he did, Lisa looked back at the mirror with a narrowed her gaze at it.

"Alright, let us see what you're made of."

* * *

Lincoln put his fists on his hips as he looked at Lisa's door, he still didn't think it was a good idea to leave her alone with that mirror, but he was going to trust his little sister's judgment on the this one.

"Lincoln." The white haired boy turned to see his right and saw his the oldest Loud child, Lori. "I know it's Lisa and all, but is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah, don't worry she's fine! But she did ask that we not disturb her for a bit," Lincoln half lied.

Lori sighed in relief. "I swear, I'm literally growing older just worrying about her. Anyway, I'm heading out with Bobby. You're in charge while I'm out."

That made Lincoln pause. "Wait, _I'm _in charge?! What about Leni?"

"She's out with her friends."

"Luna?"

"Competing in some kind of music contest."

"Luan?"

"Cheering up sick people with her Patch Adams comedy troupe."

Lincoln gulped before he asked, "Lynn?"

"Out with her team – one of them – at practice."

Lincoln blinked. "Wow, how did I not notice that half my sisters are not in this house?"

Lori knelt until she was looking Lincoln in the eyes. "Listen, Linc, I need you to be more attentive, okay? Pretty soon, all your big sisters are going to be off to college or whatever else they want to do, and soon _you_ will be the one looking after all your younger siblings. I'm telling you this because I know you can be responsible, since, let's be honest, you literally look out for all of us."

Lincoln blushed a little, it was true, as the only brother of ten sisters, Lincoln felt a strong urge to protect them. Even though he knew that most of them could take care of themselves, he still felt that it was his duty stand up for them.

Lori hugged her little brother, feeling a strange fluttering in her heart. One that she recognized, but at the same time was not wanting to acknowledge. Lori released Lincoln and said, "Okay, so, like I said: you're in charge."

Lincoln watched as his sister descended the stairs and out through the front door. "Well, Mom and Dad are gone with Lily, and it's just me and the rest of my little sisters, along with a strange mirror that looked like it came from '_Ace Savvy and the Remarkable Mysterious Mirror_'. Okay."

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

"CONFOUND IT ALL!" Lisa yelled in frustration, restraining herself from using her more vulgar vocabulary, although right now, she felt it was warranted.

Lisa had run every test she could within her mini laboratory, metallurgical tests found that the metal matches nothing on the periodic table, spectral analysis showed the object was giving off a peculiar radiation signature, but again, it didn't register with any known energy known to man. Even the mirror at the center of the idol was unknown. If one looked closely, it would appear as if a piece of space itself was carved and fitted into the idol, but still managed to show a perfect reflection of Lisa.

"This thing defies logic! Hmm, perhaps I should consult Lincoln…at this point, this object is verging more towards the realm of science fiction rather than science fact! But then again, if it did come from another world, then all the more reason why it doesn't make sense…"

Lisa continued to look at the mirror, and then she focused more on her reflection. Her eyes were being drawn to it, almost hypnotically so. Lisa took out her recorder and began taking notes.

"Entry 10: I…for some inexplicable reason, find myself staring deeply into the mirror affixed to the idol. I…I don't know why."

Lisa's reflection began to change, the image became distorted as the whole mirror seemed to swirl with light. In less than a few seconds, what Lisa saw wasn't her, or rather, it was her, but different. What she saw was an older version of herself, her body had seemed to have aged about ten years, putting the reflection at fourteen. She wore a green leotard, and black leather-like spandex that covered her arms up both of her arms. Her legs were fitted into boots that came up to her thighs, and both the boots and the gloves had a circuit board design that pulsed with emerald light.

Upon the reflection's back was a pair of translucent wings, six in total, and each featuring the same circuit board design on them. Lisa's short bob cut was grown past her shoulders and came about midway down her back. Her glasses were gone as she sported a green visor over her eyes. This version of Lisa Loud, for some reason, felt right, felt powerful, intelligent, everything that Lisa envisioned herself to one day be, something a akin to a digital goddess.

"Perhaps it is due to the strange radiation it is exuding, but I may be experiencing a case of mild delirium. But as of right now, I am staring at…well…myself…but another version of myself I suppose…my potential realized you might say…"

Lisa felt drawn to the image of herself, she dropped the recorder and walked towards the mirror, and her reflection did the same. Lisa came face to face with herself as she placed her left hand against the mirror, with the reflection mimicking her movements. The young genius felt a great want swell within her, she wanted to be this girl before her, she wanted to be cute, intelligent, and powerful, and she felt that's what this version of herself was. But how was she to become this?

The reflection began mouthing some words, Lisa tried to lip read, but there was no need. It was like a whisper carried on the wind, brushing her ear ever so faintly, but still heard all the same. It was then that Lisa Loud uttered six words that would begin a chain reaction that would suck in the rest of her family, and bring about great change to the Loud House and possibly the world.

"I submit to the Black Vortex…!"


	2. Lucy Loud

Lincoln kept his door open while he was reading his comics, wanting to be ready in case Lisa needed help, that, or in case any of his younger sisters needed him. But despite his time reading, he really couldn't pay too much attention to the panels or the text, if he was really into it, Lincoln would've disrobed until he was in nothing but his undies, but that wasn't happening, not when something could happen.

Almost two hours had passed, and the only thing that Lincoln heard was Lisa's soft swearing earlier. The thought of going over there to see if he could help did cross his mind, but then he thought against it. What help could he be to a certified genius?

_Probably best to leave her alone…_

Just then a slight rumble occurred, along with a flash of light. Lincoln was about to bolt from his bed, but he never got the chance. Without warning, Lincoln's door quickly shut, and then something strange occurred, well stranger than that. A strange green code began to form over his wall, and within seconds the door was gone.

Lincoln jumped back onto his bed, his eyes darting for the window to the outside. But whatever strange force was at work seemed to anticipate this, as the strange green code appeared over the window and made it disappear. Lincoln was getting increasingly worried, something had trapped him in his room, and that same strange something could also be harming his sisters.

"I don't know what's happening, but I'll be…be _damned _– yeah, I said it – I'll be _damned _if I'm going to let whatever this is hurt my–!"

"Greetings, Lincoln!"

"WAAH!"

Lincoln fell back on his bed as a girl popped into existence over his head. That same girl then landed on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning him to the bed. She rested her hands on his chest as she looked down upon him through her green visor.

"W-W-Who are you?!"

"Elder brother, there's no need to fear! It's me, Lisa, your younger sister!" the girl stated.

Lincoln took a moment to observe the girl who was sitting on top of him. Part of him wished he hadn't, as the girl was quite attractive and cute, and the suggestive why she was sitting on him was making his young mind wander to places that he wasn't sure he wanted it to yet. Lincoln shook his head then glared up at the girl.

"Yeah right, you're not Lisa! You're at least the same age as my sister, Luan! And Lisa wouldn't wear something like that! Plus, she has a lisp and wears glasses, none of which you have!" Lincoln protested.

The girl sighed as she crossed her arms over her budding chest. "I suppose you do require some proof, understandable, even I find my new form a bit disorienting. But very well, ask me anything that only Lisa Loud would know."

Lincoln wracked his brain for something, something so out there, so strange that no would be able to know unless the knew Lisa. That's when it hit him. "What kind of music do you like '_Lisa_'?"

"Classical music."

"AHA!" Lincoln shouted accusingly. "I knew it you weren't –!"

"But I am also partial to West Coast Rap, and have been known to drop a sick beat from time to time." Lisa interrupted.

Lincoln's jaw dropped as his eyes widened with shock. "Pardon my French but…HOLY CRAP IT'S YOU!"

Lisa smiled. "Indeed."

"H-H-How…? W-W-Why?"

Lisa raised both of her hands up and as she did, two hard-light, holographic keyboards appeared before her. She typed away for a few seconds until a screen appeared to Lincoln's right in the middle of his room.

"It was the mirror, brother. It's called the Black Vortex, a powerful and ancient object not from our universe. My experiment earlier dragged this object from its original universe, and brought it here. The mirror, upon standing before it, will show you a version of yourself, a you that is brimming with cosmic power at your fullest potential. All you must do is submit to the Vortex, and viola." Lisa gestured to herself, indicating that this form she had taken was her full cosmic powered potential.

"So…you were the one who made my window and door disappear?"

Lisa rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yes, my apologies for that, but I didn't want you to run away, and if you freaked out I also sound proofed the walls so nothing we say can be heard."

Lincoln blinked. "Wow, that's something, considering how paper thin these walls are."

Lisa chuckled giddily. "Oh, Lincoln, with this power, I can see so much clearer! All the complex theories that were ever written are like child's play to me now! I understand how the universe works, I can singlehandedly propel the human race into an era of technological advancement hitherto unseen in modern time! Oh and time, I can see the flow of time itself! And before you ask, no, I can't see the future, but I can see the past! I can see atoms, molecules, dark matter, and with my Omni-Code, I can manipulate it at my behest!"

"Wait, 'Omni-Code'?"

Lisa raised her right hand, and immediately the strange green code that appeared earlier was in her hand, but condensed into a sphere. "My – to put it into gaming terms – cheat code to alter or manipulate matter and energy as I see fit."

Despite the craziness that had just fallen into his lap, figuratively and literally, Lincoln couldn't help but be awestruck and excited by what Lisa was telling him. "So, essentially, the mirror gave you superpowers?"

Lisa tapped her chin. "That's an oversimplification of what it actually does, but in layman's terms, yes."

"Wow…so…um, what are you going to do now that you're…older and a science goddess?" Lincoln asked with a slight bit of worry.

Lisa chuckled as she lowered herself down and laid her head down on her brother's chest. "Truthfully, Lincoln, I would like to spend time with you. Now that I know almost everything, I can solve all the world's problems in less than a day on any day I choose. But, I never really get to just spend time with you, just the two of us, without our siblings around."

Even though Lincoln knew this girl lying on him was Lisa, his young, four-year-old, genius little sister, he was finding it harder to correlate that fact with the cute science goddess in front of him. "I…I wouldn't mind, but…I don't think that there's anything you'd like to do with me that's fun for you too. I mean, I'm into comics and fantasy, and ghost hunting…"

"Lincoln Loud, as of five minutes ago, I just proved that not all of your comics are just made up, for here I am, a girl with powers beyond mere mortals. Plus, now that my brain is opened up, I feel as if I can enjoy the more mundane things with less worry about how it will affect my brain growth. I mean, I have cosmic powers and the knowledge that goes with it, I don't think a day of just having fun with my brother will take it away."

"O-Okay, but…Lori's out, and so are Luna, Luan, Leni, and Lynn, so right now it's just me to look after you guys."

Lisa chuckled, she seemed to find his worries amusing for some reason. "Lincoln, I can teleport us anywhere you want to go, and be back before any of them know it. And if you're still worried, I can place defenses on the house to ensure that no one can be harmed so long as they remain in this house."

"Seriously?!"

Lisa got up and sat on her knees. She brought up another holographic keyboard and began typing away. Once she was done, her Omni-Code seamlessly layered itself into the house, it was a split second, something you'd miss if you weren't paying attention, but the code flowed through the house, writing in Lisa's command into the very atoms of the house and objects of the house. "It's done, now, where would you like to go? If you don't mind, could I make a suggestion?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great, how about the surface of the sun?!"

"Wait Wha–?!"

Before Lincoln could protest, both he and Lisa had disappeared in a flash of green light, his room returned to normal, with the window and door reappearing. Just then, some sounds came from the vent to Lincoln's room, and from that vent tumbled out the oldest of the young Loud sisters, Lucy Loud. The young goth was beside herself, she didn't know what to think or how to properly react to what she had just witnessed and heard.

Lisa, her little sister, had become cosmically empowered and was now a practical science goddess. What's more, she just took Lincoln to the sun. While she did worry, Lucy knew that Lisa – even in a cosmic power state – wouldn't put their only big brother in danger like that. If Lisa was as powerful as she claimed, then surely Lisa had a way of protecting Lincoln from the vacuum of space, and the hellfire that was the sun itself. Still…

"There's only one way to be sure…"

Lucy exited Lincoln's room as she made her way downstairs, she paused for a moment in front of Lisa's room, after hearing what she did to gain her powers, perhaps she could–?

_No, first things first._

Lucy made it to the bottom and entered the kitchen. She walked up to the counter and spotted her father's cutlery. The dark girl normally didn't shy away when it came to things regarding death and horror. Lucy would sometimes sneak and watch horror movies she wasn't supposed to, the only person who knew was Lincoln. Lucy did get a little peeved when he had watched "_The Harvester_" behind their parents' backs and didn't invite her to see it, but then she remembered that her brother didn't do horror as well as she did. _Still…he accepts me and all my interests. That's why…_

The young goth took a nervous breath as she reached for the butcher's knife and drew it out of the holder. It was perfectly honed, the edge recently sharpened. Having a chief for a father meant all the cooking tools had to be in good condition, bowls cleaned, assorted laydels and stirring spoons, and of course, sharpened cutting knifes. Even for Lucy, this was scary, Lisa had put up some kind of protection hack around the house, and if what she was saying was true, then the knife wouldn't harm her.

Lucy rolled down her left sleeve as she took the knife in hand, she placed the sharpened edge against her forearm, making sure to avoid the spots where she could see some strong blood vessels. She didn't spend all that time in the Young Morticians of the Future Club for nothing. Lucy tightened her grip and gritted her teeth, sweat rolled down her brow as she yelled out and ran the blade across her forearm. Lucy scrunched her eyes as she prepared for the pain that was to come. However, she felt nothing.

The black haired girl looked upon her forearm and saw nothing, not a scratch, no blood at all. She inspected the knife and found that it had no traces of blood. "Maybe the edge is dull?" Lucy reached for a banana from the fruit bowl, she then swung the blade down on the yellow fruit, cleaving it neatly in half. "Okay…it's not dull, it's very sharp…which means…it's real!"

Lucy put the knife away and walked back up to her shared room. She sat upon her bed, looking at the bust of her favorite vampire character (and secret/not so secret husbando), Edwin. Edwin was someone she could confide in, aside from Lincoln, he never judged her, just like Lincoln, and always listened when she had a problem, just like Lincoln.

"Sigh…Edwin, my little sister, Lisa, just obtained powers of otherworldly origins. And…I just saw her with Lincoln…for years I've told you this dark secret of mine, and…it would appear I am not the only one who has a similar secret."

Lucy took Edwin into her hands, crossing her legs on her bed as she looked the bust in the eyes.

"I…I love Lincoln, but…I know the love I feel for him is forbidden…I know not if this is a mere crush or if I am truly ensnared in the chains of love…I thought I was the only one, but…it seems Lisa too feels the same way. The way she was all over him, couldn't she see how uncomfortable she was making him?! Lisa may be a genius, but has much to learn about matters of the heart!"

Lucy found herself staring up at the ceiling, her brooding growing worse as she thought about the current situation.

"Lisa may be able to convince Lincoln to take that leap and enter into a forbidden romance with her. With how powerful she is, who could really stop her? Our parents would be powerless, the laws of man are nothing before the cosmic might she now wields." Lucy chuckled. "She could easily rewrite the laws if she wanted to…But…doesn't Lincoln deserve to know that there are others who care about him just as much, Edwin?"

The bust only stared blankly at her.

"You know, Lisa only started to act that boldly after receiving her powers. I wonder if this Black Vortex doesn't just give you power, but also gives you the confidence and clarity to see your emotions. If that's the case…"

Lucy placed Edwin on her nightstand and kissed the vampire bust on the cheek.

"Farewell Edwin, and wish me luck."

Lucy rushed out of her room and stopped before Lisa's room. The young goth reached for the door but then she felt that someone was watching her. A quick glance over the shoulder and down the hall dispelled that fear as she opened the door. _That's very sloppy of you, Lisa. Something this powerful and you left it without any defenses. Probably in too much of a hurry to show off to Lincoln._

Lucy closed the door behind her and turned to face the object Lisa had called, the Black Vortex. It was the kind of mirror that Lucy would love to have in her room, to go with her collection of macabre and strange occult objects.

However, she didn't need to be a scientist to know that this thing was definitely not of this world. Lucy always had a strong spiritual connection to the supernatural, she was sensitive to auras and other invisible energies. And right now, she could feel it, this thing was powerful, oppressively so, and yet, it also beckoned. As if it was letting you know just how powerful it was, but not because it wanted you to fear it, quite the opposite, it wanted you come closer, because it promised power.

Lucy stepped closer to the mirror, tentatively inching her way until her reflection appeared in the mirror. At first it was only her, wearing her black dress, black and white socks, and black and white arm sleeves. But then that image began to shift. Lucy gulped, not sure what the Black Vortex would show her. It may have turned Lisa into what she saw, but there wasn't anything saying the mirror couldn't turn her into a monster.

The image finally began to come in clear and Lucy said, "Gasp!"

A bright full moon appeared in the mirror, but in front of that moon was a young teen of fifteen years. She had a cloak made of shadows with the hood of that cloak raised. A violet dress wrapped around her body with the skirt hem stopping halfway down her knees, the front of the dress had three black bows that acted like ties to a bodice, with black lace sleeves that covered her shoulders.

Upon her clothes were ancient rune and sigil markings that glowed a burning gold color. She wore knee high, black and white socks, and slender black boots with a small heel. Her arms had black gloves that covered her forearms and on back hand part of the glove was an amethyst secured with gold.

The being pulled back her hood and revealed Lucy's face, she moved the bangs to show her crystal blue eyes. Mirror Lucy reached out, and Young Lucy did the same, mesmerized by the image that was her cosmic self, her full potential realized.

Lucy watched as the reflection mouthed a few words. Lucy already had an idea of what the words were, after overhearing Lisa, but now it was confirmed.

"I submit to the Black Vortex."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Flames erupted, spewing molten plasma into the darkness. It was a sight to behold, one few humans or machines could hope to see up close. The surface of the sun. Below Lincoln's feet churned a near endless engine of plasmatic energy that had been burning for billions of years, providing warmth and fueling the progression of life on Earth, indeed, without this inferno sphere, the Earth would just be another dead planet like the others.

Lincoln took a tentative step forward, his shoe making contact with the surface, the whole time though, Lisa was smiling and giggling at how timid Lincoln was being about the whole thing.

"You can relax, elder brother, I've used my Omni-Code to make us impervious to the intense heat of the sun, as well as making it so that we don't fall through it."

Lisa hovered above Lincoln smiling down on him as she watched Lincoln get used to the feeling of being on the surface of the sun. "This…This is really wild Lis! Did you also make it so that there's oxygen?"

"Uh, no, if I did, the entire star would explode. I just made it so that the particles of solar radiation that you absorb oxygenate your blood and organs. You could stop breathing now and you'd still be okay. I've also altered your eyes so that you're not blinded by the light and can see everything."

Lincoln had to admit, this was very cool, he wasn't so sure that he liked how fast and easily his sister altered his body without his permission, but considering that they were in the vacuum of space and standing on the sun itself, he sure as heck wasn't complaining.

Lincoln eventually sat down on the surface, what should burn instead felt warm and toasty, like a fireplace on a cold winter's night. The white haired boy looked up into the sea of stars and marveled at everything he was seeing.

"Lisa, this is amazing! _You're _amazing!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lisa blushed at the compliment as she floated down and took her seat next to Lincoln. "Thank you, it means a lot to me to hear that."

"Well, I mean it."

Lisa raised her visor so that she could look at her brother with her own eyes, their normal color had changed to green, showing that she was still cosmically charged. "Lincoln, there's something I'd like to tell you, and…now that I'm like this, I feel like now is as good a time as any. I only ask that you try not to 'freak out', at least not right away."

Lincoln looked to his young sister with worry. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Lisa sighed heavily, it was now or never. "Lincoln Loud, I love you."

Lincoln raised his eyebrow. "Okay, I love you, too, Lisa. What's wrong with that?"

Lisa shook her head. "Nothing, although the love I speak of is not familial, while I do posses that love, there is another that has been building inside me every time I'm around you. And it only happens when I think of _you_. My love is the same as what Lori feels for Bobby, but for you, Lincoln."

The eleven-year-old understood that, and his mind locked up. Time seemed to grind to a halt, whether that was due to Lisa using her Omni-Code or just his perception was unclear to him at this time. "I…I…Y-Y-You love me like _that_?!"

The science goddess nodded in the affirmative.

Lincoln hugged his legs to his chest as he processed this information, his four-year-old sister loved him, romantically. The white haired boy took a moment to look at his sister, her eyes were cast to the surface of the sun, unable to look at him as she awaited his response. How was he supposed to respond to that? The initial reaction would be to call his sister disgusting, but that wasn't him. And disgust wasn't what he was feeling right now, shock, yes definitely, but disgust? Not in the slightest. Curiosity though was winning out amongst his emotions, mostly because he wanted to know why. Why did the second youngest of the Loud sisters fall in love with him, her own brother? Especially with as scientific and logical as Lisa was, surely she knew all the reasons why they couldn't be like that, right?

"Lisa, I'm going to tell you right now, I'm not mad at you or grossed out. So, you don't have to worry about that," said Lincoln.

Lisa turned her head and finally looked him in the eyes.

"All I do want to know is: why? I mean, I kinda had a crush on some of our big sisters when I was younger, Lori was the first, then Leni, Luna, Luan, and even Lynn. So I can kind of understand why you'd feel that way, but to say that you _love me_, you can understand why I need to know why you like me like that."

A small smile graced Lisa's lips. "Part of it is for this very reason. While you can be rude and selfish from time to time, not uncommon as we are eleven children sharing a space, you're also considerate towards us. You look after us, even our elder siblings when you know they can take care of themselves. Our sister's sometimes find my intellect intimidating, I know they love me as do our parents, but it does make me feel a little isolated. But you never saw me that way, while I did sometimes annoy you with my knowledge, you would always make time for me, and even listen to my lectures before I gave them to my colleagues."

Lisa stood up and began walking around as she continued to speak. "Do you know what truly frightens me, Lincoln?"

"No…what is it?"

Lisa glanced over her shoulder and said, "I fear myself. As my intellect grew, I knew that one day, in order to pursue greater knowledge, I'd would have to possibly give something up. I feared pushing away my emotions, that which makes me human, and becoming cold and unfeeling towards my friend and family. But you showed me I can turn off the genius and just be like anyone else. I thought to myself, you can be my anchor, Lincoln, that you wouldn't ever let me take that plunge and that I could still be who I am and a genius."

Lisa turned around and held out her arms. "As illogical as it would be, I wanted to be with you, but then again, love isn't logical, it just is. However, I knew that you wouldn't take me seriously. I am – _was _– a four-year-old girl, if I had told you what I said now, you'd just write it off as a crush. But the Black Vortex granted me my wish, it granted me the knowledge I wanted without losing my emotions in the process, and with this clarity, I could see my emotions and knew what I wanted. And what I wanted, brother, is to be with you. That is why the Black Vortex granted me this body as well, an older body so that you wouldn't have to wait for me to achieve proper dating age."

Lincoln took a moment to examine her body, indeed, she had aged up significantly. A lean and slender body, beautiful brown hair, and – speaking objectively – quite the attractive outfit. He processed all of this, and also tried to figure out why his face was warm and why his heart rate went up a little.

"Lisa…I don't know what to say…I didn't know that I made you feel that way," said Lincoln.

Lisa approached him and sat on her knees in front of him. "I didn't expect you to, you can be denser then a neutron star when it comes to certain matters"

"Hey!"

Lisa chuckled and after a second so did Lincoln. The science goddess reached out with her right hand and took hold of Lincoln's left. "Lincoln, will you at least give me a chance to show you that us being together is not a mistake, that it's worth it?"

Lincoln looked to his hand and then to Lisa. "Lis, you know that if – big _IF _– I even decided to do something like this with you, what would our parents think? Our sisters? And…I'm not planning on this happening, but if kids are involved, they'll be mountain cannibals!"

Lisa deadpanned as she withdrew her hand, then waving it to bring up a screen. "First, let me explain. While inbreeding can lead to genetic deformities and higher risk of disease, it is also dependent on the factor of how many generations of such. The risk factor is only marginally higher for brother and sister unions, while first cousins is on or about the same as two non-related subjects. Second: with my power, I could easily fix such problems before they arise. My Omni-Code also gives me the ability to rewrite cells and make them do what I want."

"As for our siblings and parents, well, yes, the stigmata from such a relationship cannot be overlooked. Our sisters may look at you as a 'pervert' or say that you are 'sick'. Our parents may disown you, or both of us, and send us to live far apart, or just one of us. The general public surely won't look kindly on it either."

Lisa's face grew a little serious. "But then again, who cares. I am as you put it a 'Science Goddess'. I can easily fix the world's problems within twenty-four hours, and with the same efficiency, bring it to its knees in less than that time. Don't you see, Lincoln? The way I am now, it's okay for us to pursue such a relationship! No one can tell us it's wrong, because I'm stronger and smarter than anyone on Earth, and I can easily address any problems we may have! Please, Lincoln, please tell me you will at least give this a chance?"

Lincoln wasn't sure what the right answer was here, it was probably "no", but at the same time, he found himself considering it. Lisa was cute, and he did feel funny around her, and honestly, who could tear them apart if he did decide to go through with it? Lisa was easily more powerful than anything in the universe right now, and if she wanted, probably could create a planet and make that their home instead of Earth and make her own laws.

"Lisa…I…"

Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, a dark spot appeared beneath him. Darkness wrapped around him, cocooning his entire body.

"LINCOLN!" Lisa cried as she tried to save him.

But the darkness merely released a wave of energy that forced Lisa back. That moment was all the darkness needed before the cocoon sunk into the pool of shadows, taking Lincoln along with it.


	3. Lola & Lana Loud

Lola had been listening, at first she heard Lori and Lincoln's talk outside, how Lori was trusting Lincoln to watch over them. Hearing this actually made Lola smile, not her normal, scheming, almost wicked smile, but a genuine smile. She had felt that it was time that Lori gave their brother the reins, Lincoln had proved on multiple occasions that he was capable of watching over them. Even though he could be an idiot about it sometimes, Lincoln always took responsibility for them when it mattered most.

The pageant princess felt a fluttering in her heart when she thought about her big brother, he was exactly what a prince charming should be. Kind, considerate, brave – most of the time, strong – not as strong as their sister Lynn, but that could be remedied with some exercise and a trip to a gym. And there was no one Lola trusted more than Lincoln to act as her manager. In fact, one of her fantasies involved her and Lincoln as a dynamic duo, taking the world by storm as she not only became a famous pageant queen and model, but actress, and her big brother filling the role as her manager, and secret boyfriend.

Such a thought made Lola giggle with glee.

Then there came the rumble and flash of light, their room was directly across from Lisa and Lily's room, so both her and Lana noticed the flash. When they opened the door to see what was happening, there was nothing, so they dismissed it right away.

Then they heard tumbling sounds coming from Lincoln's room, the twins cracked their door open just enough to watch as Lucy came running out of Lincoln's room, paused at Lisa's room, and headed downstairs.

The twins exited their room and looked inside Lincoln's room.

"Wait, where's Lincoln?" Lana asked.

Lola entered his room and called out, "Lincy! Are you in here?" Lola pulled up the sheets to look under his bed, but there was no sign of him. "I'm not crazy, right? You only saw Lucy run out of his room too, right?"

"No, I saw. We should go and see what Lucy's doing, maybe she knows what happened to him," Lana suggested.

The twins made their way downstairs, the whole time, Lola was feeling a bit angry at the situation. After overhearing that talk that Lori gave him, she was sure Lincoln would take his role more seriously than this. Her inward thinking led her to end up going slower as Lola noticed her twin little sister Lana round the corner towards the kitchen.

When Lola finally descended the stairs, she caught up with Lana who quickly made her older twin hide. "What are you doing?!"

Lana forcefully pushed the flat of her hand against Lola's mouth and went, "Shh!"

Lola moved her sister's dirty hand from her mouth. "Don't you shush me! And don't put your grody hand on my mouth, who knows where that thing has –!"

Lana repeated her action and hissed, "_SHH!_". Lana then pointed her thumb at the kitchen, prompting Lola to look.

The twins watched as Lucy pushed down her left arm sleeve, while holding a knife in her right hand.

"What is she doing?!" Lana asked with fear.

"Oh no, she's finally gone crazy! I knew this day would come, but I was hoping it wouldn't, but it is!" Lola whispered with the same amount of fear.

The twins wanted to scream as they saw their sister place the knife against her skin, they wanted to rush in and stop Lucy from doing something crazy, but they remained frozen with fear, not sure if Lucy would turn that blade on them or run the risk of accidentally getting stabbed with the knife in the process of stopping Lucy. Their eyes widened as they bit their lips to stifle their screams as they witnessed their big sister run the blade across her arm in a swift cutting motion.

Strangely, there were no screams of pain, nor was there any sign of blood. The knife was clean and Lucy was unharmed.

"Did…Did you see what I saw…?" Lola asked.

"I don't know…I'm still trying to process it…" Lana replied.

Lucy put the knife away was about to walk in their direction, the twins hurriedly made their way up the stairs and hid in their room. They huddled close to each other, knowing how notoriously thin the walls were, being close and speaking to each other huddled together made it so that they didn't have to raise their voices and could keep their conversation private.

"What the heck is goin' on Lola?!"

"I…I don't know! Lucy tried to cut herself, but the knife didn't hurt her! It…It must've been dull!"

Lana shook her head. "No way, Dad always keeps those things sharp enough to split hair, he's a chief, it's like protocol for him!"

Lola wracked her brain as she the tried to make sense of this, she knew Lana was right, there was no way their father would allow any of his knives to get dull. Just then, they heard Lucy return to her room, and it was here that the notoriously thin walls proved their infamy as they heard Lucy talk to her vampire bust.

She went on about Lincoln, about how she felt about him, a secret that made both the twins' eyes widen with shock. Lucy went on about what she saw in Lincoln's room, and about what happened to Lisa. They thought their sister had lost it, but then they heard her say, "Farewell, Edwin, and wish me luck!"

The girls made their way to their door, cracking it just a little to watch their big sister Lucy stand before Lisa's door. Lola's tiara bumped against the door handle and forced her to quickly shut the door before Lucy saw them. Lola and Lana's hearts pounded in their chests as they waited to see if Lucy would come and call them out. But when they heard the door close, they knew they were in the clear.

Lola and Lana opened the door just in time to feel a rumble through the house, along with a flash of light coming from under the door to Lisa's room. Black shadows began to leak from the space beneath the door, making Lola and Lana hug each other and shake with fear. Then the shadows receded and all was quiet.

Against their better judgement, the twins opened the door and looked upon the admittedly scary looking mirror that was the Black Vortex that they heard Lucy speak of. The twins closed the door when they saw that Lucy was gone, returning to their room to mull over what they had just heard and witnessed.

"Lucy and Lisa like-like Lincoln…?" Lana asked.

"I…I guess so," Lola replied.

Lola knew how Lana felt about Lincoln, their connection as twins was strong, allowing them to feel what the other felt. Be it joy, sadness, fear, or pain, they would feel it. They tried not to be obvious about it, they didn't want to freak their siblings out, especially when Lola broke her arm and leg, Lana felt that pain when it initially happened, alerting her that something bad had happened to Lola. But after a while it faded to the back of her head.

It was this connection that let Lola know that her twin sister shared the same feelings for Lincoln as she did. Part of her wondered if this was due to their connection, did Lana feel like that for Lincoln because Lola herself felt such strong emotions for him? Or what if it was the opposite, what if Lola's feelings were brought on because she was feeling the emotions of Lana? This had long weighed on the pageant princess' mind, and now was as good a time as any to find out.

"Lana, I want to ask you a question," said Lola.

"O-Okay, what is it?" Lana asked.

"Do you love Lincy?"

Lana looked at her sister with confusion. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love him."

Lola sat down at her teatime table and looked her twin in the eyes. "No, I mean, do you _love _Lincy, like how Lori likes Bobby?"

Lana blushed at the comparison, she began to rub her arm nervously under the scrutinizing gaze of her older twin. "W-W-Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I love Lincy like that. And I know you know I do because we're connected like that, and I know you know that I know you feel the same way. Please just tell me, because right now, there are crazier things to worry about," said Lola.

Lana took a deep breath as she steeled herself. "Yeah, I do love him like that! He's always looking out for us, he doesn't think it's weird that I like to play in the mud, or fix things, he accepts me for me! I guess, it's the same way Lucy feels…I know I don't act all girly like you or Leni, I mean even Lynn can dress up once in awhile, but _me_? I'm more comfortable in a pair of jeans or overalls! Lincoln even helped me free the frogs, risking getting in trouble for it. How…How could I not love him Lols?"

Lola sighed, and smiled a little. "Well, that's good to know. I was afraid your feelings were making me feel the same way, or if I was the one doing it to you. But it looks like Lincy's both our prince charming."

Lana blushed as she smiled. "Yeah, he kinda is."

Lola's smile then morphed into annoyed sneer. "And here we are standing in our room while our two super powered sisters are about to put the moves on Lincy!"

"Yeah, it's not fair! Why should they be the only ones who get to tell him how they feel!" Lana added.

"Lucy was right about one thing, Lincy does deserve to know that there are other girls who love him just as much." Lola's eyes fell on her front door, more specifically, what lied beyond it. "And I know just what to do."

Before Lana could ask what, Lola got up from her chair, walked to the door, opened it, and made her way to Lisa's room. Lana followed behind her as Lola opened Lisa's bedroom door again, revealing the Black Vortex.

"That weirdo mirror gave them powers, it can do the same for us!" Lola declared.

"Hold it, how do we know that Lucy didn't set a trap or something?" Lana asked.

Lola looked around for something, her eyes falling on one of Lily's toys. She picked up a wooden block and chucked it at the mirror's idol base. Both girls hit the deck and waited for something to happen. However, after the block made contact, nothing happened. The twins looked up and then deadpanned as they thought as one. _Seriously, she didn't put up any kind of protection for it?_

"Okay, so it's not booby trapped, who goes first?" Lana asked.

"Who knows if it'll even work, maybe it's reached its limit for how many people it will give powers to," said Lola.

"Well, we might as well try. Rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first?"

"Ugh, fine."

The twins played at least best four out of seven, being a twin granted them both insight as to what the other was going to throw, and games like this could go on forever, but there was a way for one of them to win. Misinformation. It was tricky, they had to not think about what they were going to throw, at the same time they had to feed information to the other to tell them what they possibly were going to throw. This could backfire on either one of them, as it wasn't always a guarantee that one would win more than the other, so it kept things well balanced.

After seven games back and forth, the loser ended up being Lana. The youngest twin gulped, not sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Lana began her walk towards the Black Vortex, but stopped and glanced over her shoulder, "If I don't make it, tell everyone I love them, and make sure my animals–"

"Don't talk like that! You'll be alright!" Lola interrupted, not wanting to think of the worst-case scenario.

Lana continued walking towards the Black Vortex until her reflection finally appeared in the mirror. The tomboy twin continued to stare at herself until the image began to distort. The mirror showed a new version of Lana, much older, about thirteen years old at least. The girl in the mirror was not entirely human, more like an anthropomorphic half girl, half beast. She had royal fur covering most of her body, the fur around her forearms and lower legs was white that transitioned into the royal blue fur. This beast girl had a small muzzle, blue eyes, and ears that were white tipped. Running along from her lower jaw, down the middle of her body, and all the way into her inner thighs was white fur. The girl had two long tails that swished about, the tips of which were also white. The beast girl also had long blue hair that covered the sides of her head, and went down her back, almost the same length as her twin sister.

In the background was a bunch of animals, and all of them bowed to the beast girl as if she was their ruler. Lana didn't know what to say, this was her, this was her true cosmic potential, and she looked awesome. Lana moved closer to the mirror, and Beast Lana walked towards her, both Lanas met at the mirror, both touched their hands to the mirror, Lana's eyes were wide as she heard the whisper of her bestial form.

"Lana…are you alright?" Lola asked. "Lana…?"

"I…I submit to the Black Vortex."

Lola watched as the mirror glowed and Lana passed into the mirror itself. A bright flash of light blinded her for a moment, and then came the rumble that shook the house a little. When the light faded, Lola opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

What stood before her was not her sister, or rather it was, but transformed. Lana was on her knees, a little disoriented, but her senses were quickly coming back as she took a look at herself. Noticing her ivory claws and silky royal blue fur, her tails instinctively angled themselves into her field of vision, allowing her to see her new appendages. Lana's eyes widened with glee at the transformation, feeling power course through her body, she could see and hear things that humans couldn't, but animals could. She could even smell the different scents in the air, and Lana could easily distinguish each scent.

"Lana, are you…are you alright?"

"Oh-ho, _better _thank okay! I'm super charged! I can smell and hear everything! I think I can even track down where Lincoln is!"

Lola took a moment to look over her sister's new form, feeling it a bit uncomfortable that her sister was practically naked, despite being covered in fur. "Oh, okay, but…you know you're kinda naked, right?"

Lana looked down at herself and shrugged. "Hey, so are animals, but they ain't coverin' up and neither am I! Not quit wasting time! It's your turn!"

Lana sped towards Lola on all fours, the speed in which Lana moved was inhuman, Lola only blinked once and suddenly Lana was behind her. The beast girl nudged her along, like a dog pushing its owner forward.

"Okay, okay, stop pushing already!"

Lola huffed and began walking towards the Black Vortex, she wasn't as scared as she was earlier, not after seeing what it did, but still, she didn't know exactly what she would become. The six-year-old walked up to the mirror as her reflection finally showed. The mirror suddenly clouded with some kind of crystal-like matter. The crystal shattered after a few seconds and revealed Lola's new reflection.

Much like her twin, this new version of herself had been aged up to thirteen, but her body was made of a pure, organic diamond-like substance. She wore a flowing pink and white dress, with golden shoulder straps. Draped over her shoulders was a pink cape that bellowed majestically, upon her head was a crown that seemed be affixed to her head, it was yellow in color like a topaz. Diamond Lola's eyes were pure white, powerful and enticing, Young Lola looked upon this cosmic version of herself, and it made so much sense. For what was more a beauty that lasted forever, that could withstand any pressure placed upon it, and cut down anything in its path. What represented these things more accurately than a diamond?

Lola walked up to her reflection without hesitation had said the same words as her twin did earlier, "I submit to the Black Vortex!"

* * *

Lincoln believed himself to be dead, I mean, what else was he supposed to think after being sucked into a pool of darkness? Although he didn't feel dead. Then again, what was death supposed to feel like? Was it supposed to feel like someone was gently hugging you from behind?

"Don't be afraid, Lincoln. You needn't fear the dark so long as I am with you."

"W-Who's there?"

The darkness began to fade away, and when it did, Lincoln beheld a wondrous sight. Streams of ethereal energy flowed through space like water, tiny winged creatures – which could only be described as fairies – freely flew around. In the distance, Lincoln was sure he saw a golden dragon, like the ones from Chinese and Japanese myths. The dragon weaved around some sparkling orbs before disappearing into a portal.

Now that there was light, Lincoln noticed two arms wrapped around his body, and was now aware of two somethings pushing up against his back. Lincoln managed to look upwards and was met with a pair of striking blue eyes.

"W-Who are you?"

The teen chuckled and said, "It's me, dear brother, Lucy."

"LUCY?!" Lucy let Lincoln go so that he could turn around and look at her. Lincoln felt weightless and thought he was about to float away, but then he stopped. He looked down and saw the undulating cape of shadows had wrapped part of itself around his ankle, creating an anchor. "Is that…really you?"

Lucy curtsied to her brother. "It is I."

"You…You didn't by chance go into Lisa's room and look into a strange mirror, did you?"

Lucy smiled as she waved her hands at her current form.

"Right, sorry, had to ask. But – so – that was _you_ who dragged me into that dark portal?!"

"Correct, the Black Vortex transformed me into a being of magical cosmic might. The realm of the supernatural is open to me, Lincoln, and this place, this place exists between the physical world and the magical world, it's its own universe! So, I suppose this makes me the Sorceress Supreme."

Lincoln felt like his head was about to explode, Lisa was a science goddess, and now another of his sisters has become the Sorceress Supreme of all magic. "Okay, I gotta ask, why? And how did you know the Black Vortex was in Lisa's room?"

"Fly with me, and we'll talk."

Lucy offered her outstretched hand towards Lincoln, the white haired boy knew he should demand that Lucy take them back, but then again, he did want to see more of this magic-verse. Lincoln reached out and took her hand, a violet aura spread from her body and layered itself over him. Once that was done the two of them began their flight. They passed by several portals that led to different spots back on Earth, some of them showed mythical creatures that still existed, the fey beings of Ireland in Tír na nÓg, to the dark forests of Europe where there still stalked werewolves and vampires. Another portal showed an underwater city, glowing bright as many people swam around it.

"No way! Is that Atlantis?!" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, these portals lead to places on Earth that have a magical connection to the greater magic that flows through all things, from here, we can access any of them whenever we wish," said Lucy.

Lincoln continued to stare at the portal, completely enraptured by the sight before him. Lucy smirked as a sense of victory overcame her, Lucy and Lincoln shared a fascination with the mystical and supernatural, and while Lisa could show him the universe, Lucy could show him the universe behind the universe.

Just then, two beings emerged from the portal, both of them were made of water, and swam around Lincoln in the void they were in.

"What are they?" Lincoln asked.

"Undines, elemental water spirits, they can be quite playful," said Lucy.

The Undines began to take on physical form, problem was, when they did take on physical form, the Undines were pretty much…

"NAKED!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lucy quickly wrapped her cape around Lincoln's eyes, obstructing his view of the two nude water nymphs. "Playful they are, if a little too _friendly_. Back off ladies!"

The Undines huffed and returned to their water forms before going back to the portal. When they were gone, Lucy released Lincoln, his face was bright red from what he saw.

"Um, sorry about that," said Lucy.

"N-Not a problem…okay, so, real talk, why did you become this?"

"Sigh…alright." Lucy told Lincoln about how she had been in the air ducts and overheard the conversation they had, and her subsequent visit to the Black Vortex. "I just…I just couldn't stand to see Lisa make you feel uncomfortable the way she was all over you earlier!"

"Oh…" Lincoln began to worry, had she overheard the part where Lisa had confessed her forbidden feelings for him? If Lucy wasn't happy with Lisa's behavior, this certainly wasn't going to make things better. "…um…the thing about Lisa…"

"I mean, does she think that she's the only one who harbors romantic feelings for you?!"

The gears in Lincoln's mind came to a grinding halt. "Wait what?"

Lucy waved her hand and willed some land into existence, she then sat them both down on the patch of grass and looked her brother in the eyes. "Yes, it's true, Lincoln, I too love you as more than a brother, I love you more than a sister should…I've kept these forbidden feelings hidden for all these years, trying to figure out the best way to tell you, fearing what your reaction would be and losing the bond we share. But now, fate has brought us the Black Vortex, and now I can confess these feelings for you. Lisa may feel the same way, but I think you have the right to know that she's not the only one of us who feel the same way. And I think you have the right to know."

Lincoln's world was starting to get turned upside down, inside out, and thrown into the spin cycle. In the less than an hour, not only had two of his little sisters become cosmic powered, but have also confessed to being in love with him. Again, now that he took a moment to look over Lucy, he was feeling that strange feeling again when he was with Lisa. _Am I really considering this…?_

All of a sudden, a green orb appeared around Lincoln, the orb was comprised of the familiar Omni-Code that Lisa used. In the blink of an eye, Lincoln vanished from sight. Lucy shot to her feet as she looked around, she released her aura, searching the magic-verse for any sign of her brother, but there was none. Lucy expanded her search outside of this dimension and it was then that she knew where her brother had gone. And it made her brow furrow.

"LISA!" Lucy cried as her cape wrapped around her, transforming her into a crow that flew into the distance before disappearing.

* * *

Lincoln blinked again, feeling like the whole world moved around him at warp speed. When it stopped, he felt a little queasy, like when he road the Dairyland roller coasters.

"My apologies, Lincoln, I was worried and had egressed you from that strange dimension as quickly as possible. Such a sudden movement would cause temporal displacement sickness, allow me to remedy that."

Before Lincoln knew it, Lisa was standing before him, well, kneeling now as she placed her hand on his head. Her Omni-Code flowed through him, and in less then a second, any sickness he felt had been erased. "Oh, wow, thanks Lisa, but where are we?"

Lisa rubbed the back of her heard in embarrassment. "I, ahem, as I said, I panicked and teleported back to Royal Woods. I used my Omni-Code to scour all space-time to locate you after your sudden abduction. I eventually located you in some strange sub-dimension and pulled you out. I don't know how or why that happened…" Lisa then hugged Lincoln close to her. "I'm just glad you are okay."

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lisa, she sounded genuinely worried for his safety. "It's okay, Lis, it wasn't scary. Plus, I wasn't exactly alone."

A flash of violet light went off above them, prompting Lisa to remove herself from her brother's embrace as she prepared to do battle with whatever it was that had dared to kidnap her beloved. That is until she saw who it was, despite her current cosmic appearance, Lisa could easily recognize who it was.

"LUCY?!"

The raven haired girl floated down to the ground as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello, Lisa."

Lisa's surprise faded as she collected herself. "I see you have gained powers from the Black Vortex. Am I safe in assuming it was you who took Lincoln."

"You'd assume correctly, little sister."

"And why was that? For your information, we were having a private and very important conversation."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "A conversation about you confessing your love for our brother."

Lisa's gaze narrowed. "I had run the data after I had become empowered, there was a 80.5671324896146% chance that you too harbored romantic feelings for our brother."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Wow, with odds that high, one would think that you tried to make sure that _you _were the only one who would get the chance to confess, and possibly change his mind."

While the stare down was going on, Lincoln couldn't help but notice they had been teleported to the park, and they were now being watched by several people. "Uh, guys, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else, and the keyword here is _talk_."

"Admit it, you wanted to monopolize Lincoln's feelings all for yourself and make sure I didn't get the chance to confess!" Lucy accused.

Lisa scoffed. "Confess indeed, at the rate you were pining for him, and given you inability to be straight forward about your emotions, your odds of ever telling him were less than zero."

Lucy's right had began to glow with arcane magical energy, at the same time, Lisa's Omni-Code began to appear in the air surrounding her.

Lincoln was getting worried now, a sister brawl in the Loud House was one thing, but a sister brawl with two cosmic powered sisters, that could very well level the city, if not the world.

Unfortunately, the insanity had only just begun. A series of thumps shook the ground, they weren't random though, they were rhythmic. The quakes started to get stronger, until the people all started to look in the same direction. Lisa, Lincoln, and Lucy turned to see what the people were looking at and their eyes twitched.

"Is that…?"

"It can't be…"

"It is…"

It was a frog, a giant frog. A giant frog that was wearing the top half of a black kimono, tied to the white sash was a katana, with a wooden hilt and sheath. The frog made one giant leap that cleared it from the streets, and had it sail over the park. Its large body eclipsed the sun for a brief moment before finally landing in a clearing in the park, the impact was strong enough that it made everyone jump into the air about a foot before falling back down. The frog turned its massive body around and stared down at the people. The citizens of Royal Woods then fled for their lives in the opposite direction, aside from them, only Lincoln, Lisa, and Lucy remained.

The two sisters put their brawl on pause as they turned towards the giant amphibian and put themselves between the creature and Lincoln. However, they were not quick enough as someone from atop the frog's head leaped off and pounced on Lincoln. Before Lincoln knew it, he was rolling on the grass and came to an abrupt halt, his vision spun as he tried to focus on the person on top of him.

"What's up Lincoln?!"

Lincoln's vision finally stopped spinning as he looked upon the beast girl who had pinned him down. Despite how she looked, Lincoln recognized that raspy voice of hers, it sounded older, but it was definitely hers. "LANA?!"

"Wow, you got it in the first try! That's awesome!"

Lincoln looked down and saw that his sister, while covered in head to toe in royal blue and white fur, was technically stark-naked right now. "Lana, I have a pretty good idea what happened to you but put some clothes on!"

Another figure descended from the frog's head, this second figure did a flip before landing on the ground and caused it shake just a little bit, sticking the landing like a gymnast. "Don't waste your breath Linky, I already tried, but she says she's more 'comfortable' like that."

"LOLA?!" Lisa and Lucy exclaimed at the same time.

Lola posed for her two siblings and said, "The one and only."

Lana was busy nuzzling her big brother's cheek as she laid atop him, her twin tails swishing happily back and forth. "I was getting worried there, Lincoln. First, I caught your scent heading way up into the sun, and then it just vanished. And then it just reappeared all of a sudden, I'm glad you're alright!"

Lincoln's face was getting redder, despite all this, he did feel bad for making his young sister worry and managed to work his hand up to stroke her hair. "It's okay, Lucy and Lisa were with me, I wasn't in any danger. I do have one question though."

"Shoot."

"What's with the giant frog?!"

Lana looked up and smiled. "Oh yeah, that's Hops. One of my powers allows me to super charge any animal, and it turned Hops into a giant frog."

"And why does he look like a character from that manga '_Minma of the Hidden Village of Ninjas_'?" Lincoln asked.

"I like that story, one of the few stories that frogs and toads are cool," said Hops.

"Of course, the frog talks," said Lisa.

"Why are you two here?! And how did this happen to you?!" Lucy asked.

Lola sashayed over to Lincoln and shooed Lana off of him, she then offered him a hand which Lincoln accepted. The young boy was then hoisted up swiftly, making his eyes widen at how strong his little sister was. Lola still held Lincoln's hand as she looked into his eyes. "What do you think Linky? Dazzling, no?" Lola asked ignoring Lucy.

"Uh, yeah, really dazzling. It's weird, it feels like normal skin, but, it's sparkling," said Lincoln as he took this moment to feel the texture of Lola's hand.

"It's an organic type of diamond, feels like skin, but don't let that full you. I could tear apart a tank and walk through nuclear explosions without getting a scratch," said Lola.

"Ahem!" Lucy cleared her throat, gaining their attention. "Again, how did you find the Black Vortex?!"

Lola released Lincoln's hand as she scoffed and flipped her hair. "It wasn't like either of you put any kind of protection around it. It's just sitting there in Lisa's room."

Lincoln's brow furrowed at that. "Wait, you two transformed and didn't put any kind of cloaking or protection spells around it?!"

Lisa and Lucy nervously chuckled, much to their chagrin, they did not.

"Of course, they didn't. They were too busy wanting to show off and confess to Linky," Lola mocked.

"Oh, and pray tell, what did you two do to conceal its presence?" Lisa asked in annoyance.

"We put a tarp on it at least," Lana responded. "More than you two did."

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose, despite their cosmic transformations, it still didn't change the fact that they still acted like themselves, even with all the confession stuff going on. "Wait a minute, how the heck did you know that Lucy and Lisa were confessing to me?"

"We found out through Lucy, paper thin walls," Lola answered.

Lucy face palmed herself while Lisa did the same.

"And we thought it wasn't fair that you got to tell Lincoln how you really felt, and we didn't! So, you know, you're not the only ones who love him! We love him too, and we should get a chance to be his girlfriends!" Lana stated.

Lincoln's left eye twitched, even Lola and Lana were in love with him, how and when did this even happen?

"Humph, I'm surprised the two of you are working together, seeing as you two have been at each other's throats before to get his attention," Lisa pointed out.

Lola smiled. "Shows what you know. We decided to _both _be Linky's girlfriends. You see, I couldn't stand to see Lana heartbroken if I got Linky."

"And couldn't stand to see Lola sad if I got 'em."

"So we decided–"

"–that we're going to share Lincoln–"

"–and be his girlfriends–"

"Together!" Lola and Lana finished.

"Preposterous! I was the first to tell him of my true feelings! As well as I would be the more sensible and most compatible with Lincoln than you three," said Lisa.

"Ha! There's more than just numbers and figures to consider, you have to have a connection as well! And by your logic, that means that Lincoln and I are even more compatible, since we both share a love for the paranormal!" Lucy shot back.

"We have just as much in common with Lincoln as you do!" the twins retorted.

"Do not!" Lucy shot back.

"Do too!" Lola and Lana countered.

"Enough!" Lisa exclaimed as she released a burst wave of her Omni-Code.

In a flash, everyone in the park was gone, except for the Loud children and Mega Hops.

"Uh…L-Lisa, what did you do?" Lincoln asked.

"I have moved us all to a pocket dimension and created a perfect replica of Royal Woods within its confines, minus the civilian and animal factors. If we are to settle this, it is best done in a place where there are no others who will be hurt."

Lana scoffed. "Great plan, if that's the case, why did you bring Lincoln in here?!"

Lisa adjusted her visor. "It's to allow Lincoln to see which of us is truly superior, and worthy of being his lover."

Lola cracked her diamond knuckles and smirked. "Sounds perfect."

"Guys, this is getting out of hand now, why don't you just calm down and –!"

Suddenly, Lincoln was wrapped in a green sphere of energy. "That will protect from any misfires that may occur."

"You call that a defensive barrier?" Lucy mocked. With a wave of her hand, the green sphere was then wrapped in violet and black energy as yellow rune markings layered on its surface. "Now that's a defensive barrier."

"Guys, come on!" Lincoln pleaded as he knocked his fists against the surface of the barrier.

Mega Hops leaned down and scooped up Lincoln's bubble, cradling it in his webbed hand. "C'mon, Linc, we've seen enough of these kinds of fights to know that they gotta work them out themselves."

Lincoln hated to admit it, but the giant frog had a point. His mind harkened back to the incident regarding the "Sister Fight Protocol", how he tried to settle the matter and only made things worse. Lincoln learned his lesson that day, that sometimes you just need to stand back and let these things resolve themselves, he just hoped that that applied to sisters who had cosmic powers. Hops took a couple of giants leaps in the opposite direction, putting themselves a good distance from the park. No sooner did they turn around did it turn into pure bedlam.

A massive explosion raged in the park, and from it, four different figures flew out of it.

Lola was sent flying through the air, but she quickly righted herself as she smashed her right hand into the asphalt, tearing up the street as she managed to slow herself down to a stop. Lucy flew towards her, hands already charged with magical energy as she fired a blast of azure light straight for her young sister. Lola didn't bother to move as she crossed her arms in front of her to form an "X". The beam slammed against her, but Lola dug her heels into the street, refusing to be moved by Lucy's attack. Lola then did something surprising; she began to step forward. Her progress was slow, but she was able to push against Lucy's mana beam, steadily getting closer to her foot by foot.

Lucy cursed under her breath as she cancelled her attack and flew into the air to think of another attack method. However, when she did, Lola raised her right hand and fired the same mana beam right at Lucy. The Sorceress Supreme hurriedly erected a barrier just in time for the beam to explode against its surface. Lola fired another azure beam, this time with both of her hands. The beam slammed against Lucy's shield and created a bigger explosion that threw her into a tailspin.

The Sorceress Supreme released a burst of mana that ceased her tailspin. Lucy dived down to the ground and slammed her fist against it. A yellow magic circle appeared beneath her as the ground rumbled and shook violently. Lola planted her feet to steady herself, wondering what it was that Lucy was planning. In the blink of an eye, two slabs of molten rock rose from the ground on her left and right. The two slabs slammed together, completely swallowing Lola in the magmatic heat like a coffin.

Unfortunately, a series of rumbles from within the molten slabs told Lucy that it wasn't over. Lola came walking out of the molten fire like it was nothing, not a scratch was seen on her diamond body, not even her clothes were singed. "Luc, you should know, the hotter and greater the pressure is, the stronger and more brilliant a diamond becomes!"

Meanwhile Lisa and Lana were fighting it out upon the roof tops. Lisa was using her Omni-Code to fire lasers beams at her sister, but Lana's transformation had granted her reflexes beyond that of a human, granting her great spacial awareness and reflexes, as if she was channeling the quickness of every swift and nimble creature in the animal kingdom. It was frustrating to Lisa to say the least, her calculations seemed to be accurate in predicting her movements, but despite her attacks reacting to the speed of thought, Lana's body was reacting to the same speed.

"Ugh! Dammit, Lana, stand still!" Lisa demanded.

"Ha! Yeah right, why would I do that and let you hit me?! You gotta be quicker than that, little sis!" Lana mocked.

Lisa encircled the area with an Omni-Code field, and steadily shrank it. If she couldn't match her speed, then Lisa would just limit Lana's breathing room.

As Lana jumped off the rooftops, she stopped when she saw the barrier, but then Lana turned on her heel and ran the opposite direction, only to stop once again to see that the barrier had completely cut her off. Lana growled, a deep bestial growl as she stared up at her sister, eyes shifting to slits.

"Now then, why don't we end this!" Lisa pointed her right hand at Lana, and immediately, the Omni-Code appeared over her body, making her big sister seize up.

Lana grunted as she felt the code try to alter her body to whatever it was that Lisa was trying to do. But Lana would not be detained, she grunted and growled as her body began to glow royal blue. Lisa's brow furrowed as she felt herself struggling, after a minute, Lana's royal blue aura erupted as she released a powerful roar that shattered the barrier that Lisa created.

There was a recoil as Lisa was pushed back, her hand stung as if it had been slapped with a ruler. "I see, if it were any other normal person, my alterations would have taken affect, but considering your cosmically empowered physiology, and your stubborn will, it'll be near impossible to alter your mind or body."

Lana growled at Lisa as she declared, "You' _won't _be doing that again!"

The beast girl got down on all fours as she looked up at Lisa. The royal blue aura continued to rage, and soon Lana's body began to shift. Her sinew and bone grew and elongated, her short muzzle grew longer as her fur grew more jagged. In less than a few seconds, Lana had transformed herself into a large quadrupedal beast of prey. The twin tails grew longer and bushier, her legs and body had defined muscles, but had a lean look, showing that she was built for speed as well as power. A bushy white mane appeared around her neck and halfway down her back. The creature she had turned into looked like a cross between, a wolf, bear, and fox.

"The animals of the world give me power, and even some not of Earth, Lis. For instance…"

Lana disappeared from Lisa's sight, but she soon found herself bathed in a shadow. Lisa barely blinked as she turned her head slightly to see Lana looming over her, her blue slit eyes glowing as she glared down at her.

"My speed comes from the Carnatars of the planet Reoriu, they can cover a thousand miles in less than three seconds. So, you can imagine how they are at short distances. And my flight, the antigravity ability of the Slors of planet Grum. And my strength…"

Lana raised her right paw and struck Lisa in the side, sending the science goddess flying like a ragdoll through several buildings before finally landing in the middle of Flip's Food & Fuel. Lisa groaned, thanking herself for having the foresight to create a thin barrier and layer it over her body, or else that blow could've easily broke her rip cage.

Lana landed outside the gas station and said, "That comes from the Trugs of the planet Ater, they can cause earthquakes with their fists alone and are at least two-hundred feet tall. You may have the power of science, but I have the power of the Animal Universe!" Lana punctuated this fact by opening her mouth and releasing a blast of plasma energy straight into the gas station.

The moment the superheated energy hit Lisa, an explosion went off, followed by an even bigger one as the gas tanks below erupted, turning Flip's into a smoldering crater. All and all not a great loss, if this were the real Royal Woods.

Lisa flew out of the fire and quickly created multiple copies of herself that surrounded the area, each copy released a hard light chain that wrapped around Lana's body. Immediately following that, the copies sent a surge of electricity through it, electrocuting Lana, but her resistance was strong as she merely gritted her fangs and began thrashing to get them off.

Up above, Lisa was forming an attack, condensing a nuclear blast into the size of a marble that rested in the palm of her hand. Once she had condensed it enough. Lisa released the attack, firing a large emerald beam that fell upon Lana. The blast was even bigger than she had thought as a mushroom cloud formed, thankfully she had gotten rid of the radiation threat before firing the attack, so there was no fallout to worry about, however, the shockwave that was generated did wash over the fake Royal Woods, flattening and shattering most, if not all of the shops and homes within a hundred mile radius.

The shockwave continued to roll across the battlefield and eventually made its way to where Lincoln and Hops were. The mega frog unsheathed his katana and plunged it into the ground as he held Lincoln's sphere tight in his grip. The wave finally hit and it nearly knocked the wind out of Hops, and almost threw him into the air if not for his anchoring idea. The wave kept going, that is until it finally reached the edge of the dimension, and caused the entire space to rattle and shake. There were even signs of cracking occurring in the sky.

"Okay, this is totally insane, Hops! At this rate they're going to kill each other!" Lincoln exclaimed in panic and fear.

"I hate to say this, but I think you're right, this ain't like there normal fights, it's almost like they're really trying to be the last human standing," said Hops. "Plus, I don't know how much longer this dimension can take…"

It was true, with each powerful blow his sisters dealt each other, for every explosion of power, the pocket dimension Lisa had brought them too was slowly cracking apart, like fragile glass. Even the barrier he was trapped in was starting to show signs of breaking. It was made to withstand a lot, but apparently not the power of four cosmic beings at once.

Lola's body raged with pink energy, while Lucy's aura was black as night. Lisa's aura flared emerald green, while Lana's was royal blue. Their powers continued to increase, they were completely consumed with the goal of defeating, if not completely destroying the person before them. Somewhere along the line, the fact that they were sisters had been forgotten, they were just rivals, rivals in the pursuit of a boy who had unknowingly won their hearts.

"I won't stop!"

"We'll never stop!"

"Not until you're all gone!"

"AND I AM THE ONE LEFT STANDING!"  
"AND I AM THE ONE LEFT STANDING!"  
"AND WE ARE THE ONES LEFT STANDING!"

The four cosmic beings shouted as one as their cosmic powers flared even more; the pocket dimension's fissures were spreading even more quickly than before. The four sisters dashed for each other, and upon contact, their power erupted into a large explosion that roared throughout the pocket dimension. A crack formed right beneath Hops and the giant frog slipped as he began to fall. The great amphibian used his sword once again to anchor himself to the ground, but now he was lift dangling over the edge of dimensional rift below.

Another eruption of power shook the air and ground violently, and that's all it took.

Lincoln soon found himself slipping out of Hops' grip and falling straight for the rift. Hops tried to catch him, but it was too late, all Lincoln heard was Hops calling out his name before disappearing into the rift.

What happened next could only be described as the scariest flume ride of Lincoln's life. Lights flickered in every direction, a complete feeling of weightlessness overcame Lincoln as he found himself free falling through the rift. Fear gripped him, he wasn't sure what was going to happen, or if his sisters would stop long enough to realize what they were doing, and that he had fallen into a dimensional rift. The barrier was showing signs of strain, he had trusted his two sisters when he said he'd be safe, but after taking the brunt of all of that cosmic power times four, it was very weak, and the rift was constantly bombarding the barrier with its own energy.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home!" Lincoln pleaded with everything he had.

Just then, a tear in the rift appeared, and Lincoln, in a desperate move, shoved his whole body to the right until he knocked against the right side of the barrier. His efforts paid off as the barrier angled itself towards the tear. A flash of light blinded Lincoln for a moment before he then found himself, not in the rift, but in the sky.

Below him he could see all of Royal Woods, but at the same time, he noticed that he was in a complete freefall towards the city. "I-I-It's fine, it's all good! The barrier's still up, so I'll be alright even if I crash!"

Fate seemed to want to kick Lincoln in the gut whenever it got the chance, because no sooner did he say that did the barrier shatter like glass, leaving the eleven-year-old exposed to the roaring wind. Upon realizing this, Lincoln did the only thing he could do. He screamed bloody murder.

He did everything he could to stop the fall, he tried swimming up, but it was no use. In an incredibly desperate attempt, he reached out for a cloud and tried to hold onto it, and just like his rational brain had told him, it didn't work.

_This isn't a comic book, of course that wouldn't work!_

"OH SHUT UP, BRAIN! IT WAS WORTH A SHOT!"

The ground was fast approaching, and Lincoln had no other options, this was how he was going to die, falling to his doom. The only thing he could do was either keep his eyes open and watch the end or shut them and think happy thoughts until the sudden impact made everything go quiet. He chose the latter.

Lincoln shut his eyes tight, trying to occupy his mind with anything to prevent him from thinking about how close his death was coming. Of the many thoughts that flashed through his mind, only one came to mind. Not of his parents, not of his friends, but of one of his sisters, one who more often than not did make him feel safe. The sister who would sing lullabies to him when he was toddler, who's passion for music made his first concert unforgettable, who always filled their family home with music and kept it alive in their hearts no matter the circumstances. And that's when the words to one of the best songs of that particular sister began to fill his mind, and before he knew it, Lincoln sang.

"R-Rock and roll is r-r-runnin' through my veins…hey, hey…Electric soul like wires to my brain…hey, hey…"

The tall buildings were coming into view, and the people who were at one point too small to see, were becoming more defined.

"I-I-I can't be wrong…don't n-need direction…I c-c-can find my way…!"

Suddenly, the air began to vibrate, as if the air was now the amp to an electric guitar that seemed to be playing in all directions. The white haired boy opened his eyes as he noticed that he had stopped falling and was now suspended in the air. Lightning crashed over head, but instead of thunder, only music played, and the lightning wasn't blue or white, it was purple.

The lightning continued to rage until it all combined into one point, and then it fired down straight over Lincoln. The boy once again closed his eyes for fear of getting electrocuted, but it didn't hurt. Lincoln opened his eyes as he saw the lightning begin to take form, and what he saw astonished him and at the same time filled him with untold relief.

A woman appeared before him, she was all of eighteen, wearing a silver breast plate that had two treble clefs on either side of her chest plate and lightning bolts crisscrossing in the middle that glowed with purple lightning, her shoulder pauldrons had a single spike that acted like a lightning rod as the electricity would arc from it. This woman had on leather pants that had silver plates fitted around the thighs, knees, and shins, and upon her right forearm was a bracer that had rising volume bars that matched to the sound reverberating through the air. On her left wrist was a wrist band that had six lightning bolt shaped spikes coming out of it.

Her boots were silver, and at the ankle joint, were wings made of purple lightning that gave light flaps. The woman's hair had purple, glowing streaks that would release small sparks of purple lightning, and reached down her back and bellowed in her aura. Around her head was a silver head band, and at the center of that headband was a guitar pick that glowed purple like an opal. The woman was shredding on a guitar that was literally made of the same purple lightning, the strings were made of white lightning just to give contrast and show where they were.

The woman opened her eyes and revealed two pools of purple light. Lincoln could only describe this woman as the goddess of rock and roll, and there was only one person he knew who could claim such a title.

"L-Luna…?"

The woman smiled at Lincoln, raised her hand and then strummed her guitar.

"**PLAY IT LOUD! PLAY IT LOUD! **

**I got no time for turning it down!~**

**PLAY IT LOUD! PLAY IT PROUD!**

**I live it, I breathe it**

**Don't tell me I don't need it now**

**PLAY IT LOUD!**

**Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud**

**PLAY IT LOUD!**

**Turn it up until your speakers blow out~"**

The goddess of rock 'n roll released her axe and let it fade back into her body as lightning. She then reached out and scooped up Lincoln into her arms as her eyes returned to normal.

"Hey little bro, what do ya think?"


	4. Luna Loud

Luna was up on stage, the lights glared down on her as she strummed her guitar, doing what she did best, rock out. Sweat dripped from her brow as she lost herself in the song, and played to the audience before her, letting the world around her blur until only the music existed. When she was done, the crowds cheered and yelled as thunderous applauds echoed in through the room.

The young rocker of the Loud family had gone to a music contest to try and get discovered again, unlike what had happened on America's Next Hitmaker. Michelle and Doug were expecting to have her become someone completely different, but she would not give up on herself, she was going to be Luna Loud to the end.

After her audition the young rocker went backstage and circled around until she was in the audience seating area. It was there that she saw her girlfriend, Sam Sharp. Luna walked up to her and the two embraced as Sam said, "Luna that was great! Not to dis the other acts, but you definitely sounded better than most of them."

"Thanks, luv. Here's hopin'," said Luna.

The judges had seen the final act, and dismissed themselves to a private room to discuss. Luna's right leg tapped anxiously against the floor, Sam saw this and took Luna's left hand into her right, giving it a comforting squeeze. Luna smiled as her nervousness ebbed a bit.

"Don't go passing out on me now," said Sam.

"Nah, I think I'll walk around and get some air. Be right back."

Sam nodded and released Luna's hand as the brunette got out of her seat and walked around the building. She was deep in thought at this point, not really minding where she was going. The whole time though, Luna was going over her performance, wondering if she missed something, or hit a wrong note, or missed a lyric.

Luna took out her cellphone, trying to take her mind off of things. She scrolled through a few pictures of her and Sam, her smile grew more loving when she scrolled to the next set of pictures, and it was here that her nervousness was truly leaving her.

The first picture was of her and Lincoln when she took him to his first Smooch concert, Clyde was in the background dancing his jig due to having ice dumped in his pants. The next couple were just of Lincoln and Luna hanging out, either around the house, at family outings, or private little things like listening to one of her songs. Her thumb unconsciously stroked Lincoln's cheek as a sigh escaped her lips.

When Luna realized what she was doing, she shook her head and growled at herself. _Dammit, Lunes, stop that! You promised that you wouldn't think about him like that, especially when you're out with Sam!_

"But, I'm sorry, why exactly can't we pick her?"

Luna stopped and looked around, she realized that she had somehow wandered into the area where the contest's crew was and had ended up at the door to where the judges were having the deliberations.

"I'm with Todd on this one, no disrespect to the other contestants, but Luna Loud was by far the best we've seen. She'd be perfect for the label!"

Luna's heart felt like it was going to explode, they were going to pick her as the winner.

"Because, Luna Loud is too much of a rebel to actually listen to anyone," said a familiar female voice.

_Wait, I know that voice._

"You saw what she did on our show, can you imagine her doing that to your company? Going maverick at the drop of a hat?"

_I know that voice too! No way!_

Luna, without thinking, opened the door and narrowed her gaze as she saw the two judges on a video call with Doug and Michelle.

"Miss Loud, what are you doing back here?!" Todd asked.

"Not the issue right now! The _real _issue is: what the bloody hell are you doin' talkin' to these wankers?!" Luna demanded as she slipped into her British accent.

Doug and Michelle smiled wickedly at the young rocker.

"Oh, you didn't know? We're the co-producers of this contest," said Doug.

"Which means _we _have final say on who wins and who doesn't," said Michelle.

"Seriously?!"

The female judge spoke up. "It's true, they are our co-producers. But that being said, I feel as if we're not getting the whole story here."

"Damn right you're not getting the whole story! These two wanted to change everything about me! My music, my name, my looks, they wanted to turn me into a completely different person! My whole 'rebellion' was me being true to myself!"

Todd looked to Michelle and Doug with a raised brow. "That true you two, did you really try to alter her that much? What exactly was so bad about her that you needed to change?"

Doug and Michelle were noticeably getting ticked.

"Just look at her, she screams grunge rock! That's not what makes money, and in this business, it's all about the money, so if we needed to change some things, then it was for her and our benefit," said Doug.

"Besides, we need her to appeal to both the guys and the girls, she just screams I'm a butch lesbo right now. And we already have enough trouble with some of these singers keeping it in their pants, we don't need her banging every girl that screams her name," said Michelle.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Luna screamed as she walked closer towards the monitor, only for Todd to stop her.

"That was over the line, Michelle!"

"Can it, Rachel!" Doug stated.

"Look, it's simple, we hold the purse strings. We say who wins and who losses, and we make the rules. So, thanks for auditioning, better luck next time. You two pick one of the others who didn't sound nearly as bad and we'll work from there. Nice seeing you again, _Lulu_." Michelle mocked as the monitor switched off.

Luna slammed her fist against the table as she looked to Rachel and Todd. "You're not seriously going do what they say right?!"

The two judges glanced at each other, their emotions conflicting.

"Look, we can't go against them, they're right. They control the money and company, so any decision we make will be thrown out, or they'll just simply fire us and find two yesmen to do what they say," said Todd.

"But, Miss Luna, we can at least help you in other ways. We can make some calls, we do know other record labels that would be a great fit for you, and could help you get out there!" Rachel offered.

Luna scoffed at the idea. "Yeah right, with _those two _sharks swimmin' around out there, I'm likely to get torn apart before I play one note! Thanks, but not thanks!"

Luna stormed out of the room, finding her way back to the auditorium and finding Sam and her axe.

Sam looked up with her smiling face and was about to ask where she had been, at least until she saw the look of anger on Luna's face. "Luna, what happened? Are you alright?"

"We're leaving…!"

Sam looked at her with confusion. "Leaving? But they haven't announced the–"

"JUST GET YOUR ARSE UP, WE'RE LEAVIN' THIS BLOODY DUMP!" Luna shouted.

The eyes of the other contestants fell on Sam and Luna. Sam didn't know what had gotten into Luna, but she did as Luna told her. Luna shouldered her axe and grabbed Sam by the wrist and stormed on out of the building with her girlfriend in tow.

* * *

It took some time after they left, but eventually Sam and Luna had settled for going to the park and sitting on a bench. When she had calmed down, Luna apologized profusely for the way she acted to Sam, and told her about what happened.

"I'm really sorry, Babe, I didn't mean to yell at you…I'm such an idiot…"

Sam rubbed her girlfriend's back in circular, comforting motions. "Hey, it's alright. It freaked me out a little, but I could tell you weren't mad me. Although…I can't really blame you, I can't believe those assholes are a part of that contest! And that bitch actually had the balls to call you a 'lesbo' like that! We should report them or something, that's like discrimination!"

Luna smiled at Sam and sighed. "It ain't that. They're still miffed because I wouldn't conform to what they wanted me to be." The young rocker leaned back as she looked up at the blue sky. "I can't imagine what my life would've been like if I had gone through with everything they wanted me to be. I'd be singing, but it wouldn't the songs I wanted to sing, plus I can't imagine all the stress I'd be under working for them."

"You'd probably end up a nervous wreck," said Sam.

"True that. But, I think the worst part would be leaving you behind, my fam…Lincoln…" Luna's eyes widened as she realized she had said her brother's name out loud. "Shit, Babe, I-I'm sorry!"

Sam gave a little smile. "It's okay, you know you told me about how you feel about him a long time ago."

Luna leaned forward until her elbows rested on her thighs. "I gotta be the worst big sister in the world…I mean, what kind of older sister has a crush on her little brother?!"

"I'll admit, Lincoln is cute," said Sam as she let out a dreamy sigh.

"Watch it, Sam," Luna warned playfully.

Sam chuckled at the empty threat. "But seriously, I understand how you could feel that way. He's kind, he's loyal, and he's always looking out for you guys. Even though it's supposed to be the other way around, Lincoln still feels he needs to defend his big sisters. Plus, I know you two have a deep connection."

"I just remember watchin' him grow up. You know, before Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily showed up, Lincoln was bunking with me the same way that Lisa and Lily are."

Sam blinked. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I used to sing him to sleep all the time. Not gonna lie, I was kinda bummed when Mom and Dad moved him into his own room. Don't get me wrong, I love having Luan as my roommate, but I just liked that bond, ya know? And somewhere along the way, it just changed into somethin' other than just family love. I started seein' him as a guy. The little dude was smart, not Lisa smart, but crafty smart. His plans could get messy and messed up, but sometimes they actually worked, and it was crazy cool how he manages to pull them off."

"You admire him, and you love him," said Sam.

"Not only am I the worst big sister, I'm also the worst girlfriend. I still can't figure out why you're still with me knowing what you know about me?"

Sam kissed Luna on the cheek and snaked her hand into one of Luna's. "Because when you talk about him, I don't see lust, I see love, just a stronger version of it. You're a passionate girl, Luna Loud, and that's what I love about you, and I know that's what Lincoln loves about you. That's why I know you'd never do anything to hurt him, or act on those feelings against his will. And I can also see that you like me too, and I can accept that part of you."

The corner of Luna's mouth curved up a bit. "But it's mostly because you know the odds of me seducing my little bro are slim to none, right?"

Sam brought up her free hand and made a little wavy motion. "Ehhhh…sorta kind of."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "You sayin' I have a chance or something?"

"Look, I'm bi and so are you. Neither of us really has a right to judge the other on who we love, really, no one does. But…" Sam looked away for a moment.

"Babe?"

"To be honest…if I thought that the chance existed, I'd tell you to try."

Luna's eyes widened with shock, she wasn't expecting to hear that coming from Sam. "You…You'd really be okay if I dated Lincoln?"

Sam released Luna's hand as she rubbed her face and sighed heavily. "I do love you, Luna Loud. That's why, I think you owe it to yourself to make your feelings clear to Lincoln. I'm not saying now, but, someday, you need to sit him down and tell him how you feel. Otherwise, you'll always wonder 'what if'. And…to be honest, if I had to pick between you and any of your other siblings, I'd say you and him have the best shot of making it work."

Luna felt a tinge of fear creep into her heart. "This isn't a breakup, right?"

"God no!" Sam smiled as she gave Luna a shove. "But, when you do work up the courage to tell him, I'll be here for you, whether it's a yes or a no."

Luna hugged Sam tight as she buried her head in the crook of Sam's neck. "I don't deserve you, Sam."

"That's my choice, and I say you do." Sam stated.

The two ended their embrace and just sat there for a bit, enjoying the view of the park and the people running around. Sam looked at Luna and asked, "Still a bit ticked?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as before. I guess I'll head home and tell the fam the bad news, and maybe have Lincoln console me," Luna ended the last bit of her sentence with a dramatic flare.

Sam slapped the side of Luna's arm. "Whatever! But I'm walking you back, I'm not leaving you alone after all that."

"Fair enough, luv."

* * *

A couple of bus rides and a walk later, the couple arrived at the Loud residence. Luna opened the door with her key, and was surprised to find it quiet inside.

"Huh, that's a first. I know Mom and Dad have Lily with 'em, and Lincoln and the littler Louds should be here?" Luna pondered.

"Maybe they're just up in their rooms?" Sam thought out loud. Luna raised an eyebrow at that, this was the Loud House, and the word "quiet" was a foreign concept. "Yeah, never mind, I forget where I'm at."

Luna chuckled, but then began to ascend the stairs with Sam right behind her. They began checking the rooms, one by one while calling out the names of the Loud siblings. Luna knocked on Lincoln's door and said, "Bro, I'm comin' in, if you're doin' somethin' in there ya don't want me to see, now's the time to say so!"

With that warning given, Luna opened the door, but just like the others, it was empty.

"We haven't checked this one," said Sam as she reached for the doorknob to their right.

"Whoa, hold on now!" Luna quickly intercepted Sam's hand. "That's Lisa's room, my super genius little sister. Best you use caution."

Sam slowly nodded as Luna proceeded to open the door herself. Luna opened the door slowly, trying to avoid any potential security or experiment gone array. But, once she opened it, there was no explosions or security. Luna gave the okay to follow as they both entered Lisa's room. Sam noticed that the ceiling, part of the walls, and carpet had black soot.

"Oh God, you don't think something happened to your little sister, do you?!" Sam asked with worry.

"Nah, they would've texted or called me. Explosions are kind of her thing. Although…" Luna moved towards the tarp, looking it over carefully. "Never seen Lis cover up her inventions before. She usually doesn't hide much from us. And I use the word _usually _very loosely." Luna approached the tarp, feeling a strange compulsion to look under it.

Sam watched her girlfriend reach for it, but gently reached out and wrapped her hand around Luna's wrist. "It's probably best then we don't mess with it. Don't want to set something off."

Luna shook her head as she if was coming out of a daze and chuckled. "True, still, where the heck could they be?"

Sam let a playful grin spread across her face. "Well…" the blonde rocker began walking towards the door, putting a little extra sashay in her step as she swung her hips, "Since we're alone, and have the house to ourselves…I say we make the most of it, what do you think?"

Luna stood there mesmerized by Sam's movements and her half lidded stare. The blonde rocker disappeared around the side of the door, making Luna follow after her. Luna got into the hallway and watched as Sam continued to tease her girlfriend from afar, slipping off her teal leather jacket and throwing it into her room, and with the same fluid motion, unbuckling her belt and throwing it into the room as well before entering it.

The young brunette hurried along until she was standing in the doorway. She gulped when she saw Sam lean against the latter that led to the top bunk. Luna slowly closed the door behind her, and placed her guitar against the wall as she made her way towards Sam. The blonde wasted little time in removing her shirt, showing off her white bra and perky breasts.

Sam kicked off her boots and ascended the latter, and as she did, Luna swiftly removed her boots and chased after her. When she got to the top, she saw Sam, laying on her back as she awaited her lover. Luna crawled towards her, removing her own shirt and showing off her purple bra to Sam. Luna leaned down and began kissing Sam's neck, making the blonde shudder with pleasure, her kisses went lower, touching against her exposed collar bone before making her way to her right breast. The two of them had agreed that they wouldn't go too far with each other, so this was the extent of their lovemaking, a little exposure, and a lot of heavy petting and kissing.

Luna began using her right hand to knead Sam's left breast, causing her to moan in pleasure. Sam ran her hands along Luna's back, letting her hands travel down until she cupped Luna's rear and gave it a light squeeze. Luna looked up with her own half lidded stare to the blushing girl before her, a hunger grew in her, a fire burning with passion, a passion to take Sam here and now. But she had to control herself, she would never go too far with Sam, not after she finally worked up the courage to ask her out all those months ago.

The freckled brunette stopped her teasing of Sam's chest and rose back up to give her a proper kiss. Their lips crashed against each other, their tongues dancing in their mouths as their hands explored each other's bodies. It would be so easy, Sam and Luna thought, to go one step further, all that they needed to do was remove a few more pieces of clothing and they would…

Suddenly, Luna's phone began to go off in her skirt pocket.

"You…You should answer that," said Sam in between kisses.

"Let it go to voicemail," Luna retorted as she continued to make out with Sam.

Sam broke their kissing, panting heavily as she looked up at Luna. "What if it's your folks or your sisters or brother?"

Luna gritted her teeth, Sam was right. As much as she wanted to continue to enjoy this moment, it could be her parents or siblings messaging her, and the last thing she needed was to have her younger sisters – well any of her siblings really – barge in and see clothes strewn on the floor and a half naked Sam in her bed.

But, before Luna could reach for her phone, Sam's phone went off as well. Both girls looked to each other, feeling it odd that that would happen.

Reluctantly, Luna and Sam got into sitting position's on Luna's bed as they took out their cellphones.

Luna's phone had several messages left by Chunk, her roadie and drummer. Luna dialed his number, it rang for a few seconds before Chunk picked up. "Chunk, dude, what's goin' on? Why you blowin' up my phone?"

"Ya better check the telly, luv! There's somethin' screwy goin' on at the park, and…well…I don't know quite how to say this, but I think I spotted your brother!"

"LINCOLN!" Luna yelled in a panic.

Sam looked to her phone and saw messages from her friends that said something about "superheroes" in the park. Sam hurriedly went online and found a live news streaming site and gasped. "Uh…Luna, you'd better look at this!"

Luna hung up her phone and leaned over to see what Sam was looking at. Sure enough, the news reporter, Katherine Mulligan, was reporting on something in the park, high in her news copter. The cameraman zoomed in on a giant frog with a katana, and four teenage girls, well, two of them looked like teenage girls, the other two humanoid. One was a man-beast girl, and the other looked like a walking talking diamond.

That wasn't what was worrying her, oh no, what worried her was that those two humanoid looking teens had Lincoln.

"What the actual FUCK!" Luna exclaimed.

"How did Lincoln get in the middle of _THAT_?!" Sam asked in total confusion.

"I-I don't know, but I gotta go help him!"

Luna jumped from the top bunk, landing hard against the floor, and making her legs hurt with the sudden impact. She searched the floor for her shirt and donned it as quickly as she could.

"WAIT!" Sam called out as she made her way down the latter.

"I can't wait! Lincoln's in danger!"

"No, look, something's happening!" Sam stated.

Luna's heart sank, she didn't know if she could watch whatever was happening or going to happen next. Reluctantly, Luna looked at Sam's phone and watched as one of the teens glowed green, and then a flash of green light went off, creating a sphere of emerald light that surrounded all six of them. The sphere then vanished, and with it, the giant frog, the four teens, and Lincoln.

The freckled girl felt her legs turn to jelly as she leaned up against the door for balance. Lincoln was gone, he was kidnapped by those girls and giant frog monster. "I…It's my fault…"

"What?"

"I should've been here sooner instead of wallowing in my fucking self pity after what happened! If I had, maybe…maybe I could've…" Luna's eyes stung with tears as guilt began to well up in her heart.

Sam put her phone away and took Luna by the shoulders as she made her look her in the eyes. "Listen to me, Luna, this isn't your fault! You had no idea something like this was going to happen! And besides, you saw all that! If those girls had freaky powers, what chance did you really stand?!"

"It doesn't matter! I could've done _something_! Fucking bloody hell! Where's Lisa at time like this!" That's when it hit her. "Lisa!"

Luna tore herself from Sam, swung the door open, and bolted down the hallway. Sam wanted to at least put some of her clothes back on, but right now she'd rather be half naked and stop her girlfriend from doing something she might regret, then fully clothed and be too late. Sam rushed down the hallway and stopped when she was at Lisa's room. Luna was already inside, tearing the place apart as she searched.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?!" Sam asked.

"Lisa's gotta have some kind of super weapon or invention that can help me find Lincoln and fight those super powered bitches!"

Sam watched as Luna pulled open the drawers where Lisa had her chemicals setup, she tore each one out, looking through them and coming up short. There were many things in the drawers, but without Lisa, she had no idea what any of the inventions she made could do. One wrong move with any of them and Luna could very well end up dead by accident, but she couldn't stop. There had to be something in this room that could help her save her brother, the object of her forbidden love.

Sam carefully entered the room as she watched Luna slow down. "Luna, it's going to be alright, we'll call the police, or some freaky scientist somewhere. Lisa's well connected, if we find her we can save Lincoln."

"What if it's too late…?" Luna asked as her tears fell. "What it's already too late? Who knows what they're doing with him Sam…!" Luna fell to her knees as her hands unknowingly gripped at the edge of the tarp. "I JUST WANT SOMETHING TO HELP ME SAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

With that declaration, Luna bolted to her feet as she jerked her hands forward, and in so doing, pulled the tarp down. The tarp bellowed as it finally hit the floor, Luna had her back to it, but Sam was able to see what it was, and it made her gasp and take a huge step back.

Luna rubbed her eyes as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Luna…what is that?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

The brunette rocker turned around and gazed upon an idol with a strange mirror in the center. The mirror looked as if a piece of space itself was carved and fitted into the idol.

"What was your sister working on?"

"I-I don't know, I've never seen anything like this! I mean, this looks like something Lucy would be into, sure is creepy enough…"

Luna stepped a little closer, inching her way slowly towards it, feeling a strange pull coming from it.

"Lunes, maybe you shouldn't get too close to it…Lunes?"

Luna continued to move closer to it until her reflection appeared in it. For a moment she saw herself as she was, but then the image in the mirror began to change as purple lightning began to fill the mirror, despite this, Luna didn't step away, if anything, she stepped closer. The purple lightning was wild and untamed, that is until someone tamed it. A teen appeared in the mirror, commanding the lightning towards her as it formed a guitar. That same teen shredded on the lightning guitar as she hovered in the air and made the storms her instruments of rock.

The mirror showed millions of people cheering towards this teen, the Goddess of Rock 'n Roll, but that wasn't what caught her eye. No, what drew her attention the most was that this teen had Lincoln with her, having conjured a guitar for him out of vermillion lightning. The teen leaned forward and kissed him upon the lips, not a chaste kiss either, the kind that she and Sam were sharing earlier. Speaking of Sam, on the teen's right was Sam Sharp, a blue lightning guitar was in her hands as the teen turned to her and gave her the same kind of kiss.

The teen's wild hair finally parted enough for Luna to see her face, and what she saw, shocked and amazed her. "Is that…is that me?"

The reflection nodded.

Sam on the other hand didn't know what Luna was seeing, but the mirror was glowing bright. The blonde teen shielded her eyes to keep whatever was happening to Luna from happening to her. "Luna, get away from that thing!"

"I can become that…?"

The reflection nodded again as it reached out and pressed its hand against the mirror from its side. Luna reached out with her left hand and did the exact same thing, putting her hand over the reflection's. The reflection spoke, and the words carried on the wind into Luna's ear.

"LUNA!"

"I submit to the Black Vortex!"

A bright light engulfed the room, followed by a strong tremor. Sam was knocked onto her rear as she shut her eyes from the blinding light. After a few seconds, the rumbling and light stopped. Sam dared to open her eyes, and what she saw rendered her speechless.

Luna had emerged from the mirror, but she was changed, now appearing like the Rock 'n Roll Goddess that was shown to her. She had aged up by about two years, making her seventeen, purple lightning arced around her body, filling Luna with incredible power, power she had never known before. This feeling of exhilaration and strength was comparable to playing one of her concerts for her fans and family, times a million, no more than that.

"Sam…I feel…I feel totally incredible!" Luna exclaimed.

"L-Luna? Is t-that really you?" Sam dared to ask. "Are you alright?"

Luna smiled as she approached Sam, kneeling before her as she offered her hand to her girlfriend. "Right as rain, luv. And better."

Sam carefully placed her hand into Luna's, prepared to receive a powerful shock from all the electricity racing around her. Surprisingly, there was no shock. Luna stood up and brought Sam up with her. The entire action was done in such a fast and smooth motion that Sam just now realized she was standing up, and now in Luna's arms. The transformation seemed to have given her some extra height as she was now looking up at her girlfriend instead of eye to eye.

"I…I don't understand, what happened to you?"

"I don't know, but it feels right. I feel as if I can do anything now, Babe! I can see sound, feel it – no! More like I _am _music! The power of sound and electricity, the storms, it's mine now, Sam! And with it, I can save Lincoln! I can protect him! I can find him!"

Sam was getting a little worried, this woman sounded like Luna, she smelt like her, and it felt like her, but Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something's changed in her.

"I'm going to save him, and then, I'll tell him how I really feel."

"Wait, what?!"

"I can do it now, Sam! I can tell him, and with this power, no one can tell me it's wrong! And, y'know, I was hopin' you could stay with me, too," said Luna.

Sam shook her head. "W-What are you asking me to do, Lunes?"

Luna cupped Sam's cheek and said, "All three of us. You, me, and Lincoln, I have the power to keep us together, no matter what anyone says. We can love each other, without fear of being torn apart, of being seen as degusting, or anything!"

The sound of thunder drew Luna's attention for a moment, as if the thunder was telling her something.

"I need to try and bring him here, I have an idea how to get him back."

"Luna, I don't think this is a – mmmf!"

Luna silenced Sam with a deep kiss. Sam was losing herself in this kiss, she could feel energy moving into her body. The lightning that ran through Luna was running into her, honing in on every nerve in her body that was dedicated to sensing pleasure and stimulating them. Her mind felt hazy, buzzing, racing, Luna's power was overwhelming and yet so inviting that Sam didn't want to be apart from it as she moaned in Luna's mouth.

Luna parted her lips from Sam's, and the moment she did, Sam felt weak in the knees, her whole body tingled with pleasure and power, her eyes nearly glazed over. "Wow, sorry luv, I guess I don't have a complete handle on my power yet. Guess I buzzed ya a little."

"Yeah…I…I can't stand right now…I think I might've of…"

Luna blushed. "Wow, damn, um…ahem…I'll take ya back to my room, you can, uh, burrow a pair my underwear, but I gotta go and save Lincoln."

The Goddess of Rock 'n Roll picked her girlfriend up, bridal style, and then zipped from Lisa's room and back into her own room in less than a second, surprising Luna. "Okay, this is going to take some getting used to." Luna set Sam on Luan's bed as she turned towards the window, opening it up as she prepared to leave.

"W-Wait…" Sam called out as she grabbed ahold of Luna's wrist. "Luna…"

"Don't worry, every little things gonna be alright."

With that, Luna transformed into a bolt of lightning that flew out the window and into the sky. Sam was slowly recovering from the intense kiss she had just shared with Luna, everything about it felt right and wrong, but the way Luna was talking, she sounded as if she was planning on keeping them both.

"Would…Would that be so bad?"

Sam contemplated this, the way Luna was now, there was no one who could tear them apart, not her and Luna, nor Lincoln and Luna. Not even all three of them, and if there was one person who could make a relationship like that work, it would be Luna. But first things first.

"I need some pants…and some panties…" Sam said to herself as her face burned with embarrassment.

* * *

Luna was high in the sky above Royal Woods, the town looked so small compared to the ongoing lands and vast skies above. But there was no time to waste, Luna could sense it, like an out of tune song, something was going on in the background of the dimensions between. Luna raised her left hand and to it formed her purple lightning axe. The Goddess of Rock 'n Roll gave it quick spin, and then turned it into a keytar, as she began to play, the very air vibrated and acted like her amps. Storm clouds gathered around her as purple lightning raged.

"**I got myself a notion**

**And one I know that you'll understand**

**To set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand**

**Maybe we'll discover**

**What we shoulda known all along**

**One way or another, together's where we both belong**

**If we listen to each other's heart**

**We'll find we're never too far apart**

**And maybe love is a reason why**

**For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye!"**

Luna's voice and music began to carry through air, resonating on a cosmic level with multiple dimensions at once, and acting as a sort of echolocation to locate the one whom she loved with all her heart.

"**If you're ever lonely, then stop!**

**You don't have to be**

**After all, it's only a beat away from you to me**

**(Take a look inside and see)**

**Yeah!"**

Luna closed her eyes as the music opened her mind, and let her see with her mind's eye what was happening behind the scenes. There was definitely something wrong, there was a dimension next to theirs, but there was power, a lot of it, and it was being released at a rate that it couldn't handle. It was the four teens that had kidnapped Lincoln, she was content to let them rot there, but what worried her was that Lincoln was in that same dimension. She focused her power, trying to keep the dimension from shattering and holding it together. But it was daunting task, as much power as she had, there were four powers fighting in – dimensionally speaking – a tight confined space, and it was cracking.

"**If we listen to each other's heart**

**We'll find we're never too far apart**

**And maybe love is a reason why**

**For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye!"**

Luna could see Lincoln, she could see him and he was about to fall and she couldn't reach out to him. Then the worst happened, he fell. He fell into a rift, plummeting through dimensions. Luna tried to control the direction of his fall, but it was getting harder to do, that is until she had an idea. Luna would provide him with a way out.

"**Seein' it eye to**

**Seein' it eye to eye**

**We're seein' it eye to eye, baby**

**For the first time**

**For the first time**

**Eye to eye**

**Seein't it**

**Seein' it, baby**

**Seein' it eye to**

**For the first time ever**

**Hey yeah**

**Seein' it, baby**

**We're seein' it eye to eye**

**Seein' it**

**(C'mon, baby)**

**Eye to eye**

**Eye to eye**

**Eye to eye**

**Eye to eye**

**Yeah!**

**Eye to eye!"**

Luna slammed her hand on her keytar and ushered in the final note. Upon doing so, she could see a hole in space open below her, and from it fell a sphere. Luna sighed in relief, but then she began to worry as the bubble popped and her little brother began to cry out in fear. Luna replaced her lightning keytar with her lightning axe, and as she readied to play and save his life, her finely tuned ears picked up on Lincoln's singing, and it just so happened to be her song.

"Little bro, you're gonna make me swoon!"

* * *

Lincoln looked upon another of his sisters who had become cosmic empowered. Was it by his own sheer force of will that this happened? By invoking her song, did Lincoln somehow make this happen? Whatever the circumstances, Lincoln was just happy he was no longer falling through infinite space, or through the open sky.

"Luna, you have no idea how happy I am to see you, even if it is cosmic Luna," said Lincoln.

Luna smiled. "I'm happy to hear you say that, Linc. Maybe you could fill me in on who the hell dared to kidnap my little bro?"

"Yeah…they would be our sisters, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy."

Luna's eyes widened with slight disbelief until she remembered what happened to her. "Let me guess, the Black Vortex?"

"Yep."

"Jeez, did they have to make a scene like that?" Luna sighed heavily. "Whatever, so long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

Luna gave her little brother a kiss on the forehead, making him blush, and at same time he felt a jolt of excitement run through his body. Lincoln noticed the blush on her face, and at this point, he had a good idea of why she was blushing, but for some reason, Lincoln wasn't as bothered by it this time around.

"Luna, I'm just going to come out and ask, do you love me?" Lincoln asked.

Luna blushed, but decided to play it cool. "What kind of question is that? Of course I love you, bro."

Lincoln sighed. "No, I mean are you _in love _with me?"

"Um…I…" A serious look befell her face, she wasn't going to hesitate, and this was her chance. "Yeah, I am Lincoln. I've…I've felt this way about you for a while now, and…look, I know it's messed up, and kinda wrong, but…I promise you, I love you more than you can imagine."

Lincoln blushed once again. "Seriously, what did I do to make you guys feel this way?!"

Luna blinked. "Wait, what do you mean 'you guys'?"

Lincoln looked down and gulped. "Um, could we possibly do this on the ground?"

Luna blinked and then looked down. "Oops, sorry Linc."

* * *

Luna had flash traveled them to a secluded spot, just outside of Royal Woods. Lincoln and Luna sat on the grass as Luna strummed a gentle tune on her lightning axe, listening to Lincoln tell her all about what happened. How the Black Vortex got into their home, how Lisa was the first to transform, then everything else that followed. Lincoln described the battle he witnessed between his four – formerly younger – sisters, how it shifted from just a little skirmish to a full blown throw down of cosmic proportions.

"It was crazy, Luna, it was like they were really trying to kill each other! Because of me! I wanted to stop them, but…"

Luna ceased her strumming and placed her right hand Lincoln's back, rubbing it soothingly, strangely enough the lightning axe was still strumming without her fingers plucking the strings. "You don't need to blame yourself, Lincoln. I don't know what's gotten into them, but they'll snap out of it here soon when they realize you're not there."

Lincoln glanced to Luna and asked, "Can I…um, use some words that I'm not allowed to at home?"

"After the day you had little bro, I think you deserve to let out some steam. Plus, you know I'm not one for censorship."

Lincoln took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. "THIS IS ALL…ALL….F-FUCKING MESSED UP!" Lincoln cringed when he said the forbidden "F" word, his eyes looking around as if he was waiting for some adult to come and scold him.

Luna found this adorable and chuckled a little. "Well, don't worry. I'm here now, and I can straighten those four out. So, who'd you chose?"

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"Ya just got confessed to by at least five girls, Linc. Most guys would kill to be in your position," said Luna.

"Not many guys are being confessed to by their sisters who are cosmic powered."

"Touché."

Lincoln placed his face in his hands as he groaned. "I don't know…At first, I didn't know what to think when Lisa told me she liked me like that, and part me was kinda willing to try it and see what happens. Then Lucy comes in and tells me why she likes me so much, and then the twins. I honestly don't know how to feel right now! I love all of you, but right now…I don't know…"

Luna frowned, saddened by how much this was burdening him. "You could always choose me and Sam."

"What?!"

"Hear me out." Luna went back to strumming her guitar, and as she did, constructs made of lightning appeared before them, one in the shape of Sam, another in the shape of Lincoln, and of course herself. "The way I see it, we're comfortable around each other. There's not much we wouldn't do for each other, and you do come to me sometimes when you're gettin' stressed, and I'm always there to play ya a song to help make you less so. You should know, I told Sam a long time ago how I feel about you."

Lincoln gulped. "O-Oh, and she's alright with it?"

Luna smiled. "She said that she wasn't worried about me. She said if I was only horny for you, she'd have dumped my ass on the spot and told me to get help. But whenever she sees me talking about you, she says she can only see the passion, the same I have for Sam. Sam even said that she'd let me confess to you, and if it turned out alright, Sam would let us be together.

Lincoln's jaw dropped. Sam was not only accepting of Luna's forbidden feelings, but she was also willing to stand aside and let Luna be with Lincoln. "Wow…that's some girlfriend, Lunes."

"Don't I know it. But now…" the constructs linked hands before them. "With this power, we can all three be together. I mean, you do find Sam at least a little attractive, right?"

Lincoln blushed as she looked down at the grass.

"You can tell me, I'm not going to get mad."

"A…A little…"

Luna ruffled her little brother's hair as she giggled. "Good, cause I do too. She likes you, not like I do, but I'm sure she'll see your appeal." Luna stopped ruffling his hair and gently brought his head up to look at her. "Lincoln, the only thing I want is for you to be happy, and I'll do anything to make you happy. Anything…"

Luna's guitar disappeared as she slowly crawled towards Lincoln. The young boy didn't know what was happening as he slowly found himself lying on the grass as Luna laid on top of him. His body felt weird, his face felt like it was on fire, and there was a strange stirring down between his legs, a sense of guilt and excitement was willing up inside of him at this moment.

"L-Luna…w-what are you doing…?"

"Depends, what do you want me to do?" Luna asked with half lidded eyes.

There were both some reasonable things going through his head, as well as other things that his adolescent boy mind was thinking about that he was sure were not things one should think about concerning their older sister. Luna placed her hand over Lincoln's chest and caressed it gently, her hands releasing sparks of electricity that tickled him and made him feel good at the same time.

"Just say the word little bro, and I'll do whatever you want, right here, right now…"

"I…I…"

Luna began to growl with annoyance as her gaze shifted away from him. "Looks like we're gonna have some company, mate."

Lincoln watched as Luna stood up, and then, a few feet in the air, a tear in space-time opened up and out from it shot out four different lights that crashed into the ground, each impact caused a tremor that definitely registered on a the Richter scale. There were four craters, and from all four, Lincoln's sisters rose up and made their way towards them. When they got closer they all shouted at once, "LINCOLN!"

The white haired boy raised his hand up and said, "Hey…"

"Thank the dark arts you're alright!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hops told us you fell into this crack and we've been searching all over for you!" Lana stated with worry.

Lincoln looked around and noticed that they were short one large amphibian. "Where is Hops? Is he okay?"

"Lana changed him back and we dropped him off back in our room. But, the real question is…WHO'S THIS PUNK ROCK HUSSY!" Lola demanded.

Thunder roared overhead. "Watch it Lols."

The four sisters blinked as they recognized the voice.

"Luna?" Lisa asked. She then face palmed herself. "Of course it's you, who else would look like the cover of a heavy metal band." The super genius glanced towards Lola and Lana. "'We put a tarp over it', all the good _that _did!"

Lana hissed at Lisa, and Lola just flipped her hair and turned her nose up at Lia.

"Okay, so, now that we're all caught up, here's what's going to happen. You four are going back to the house and Lisa's going to use her cosmic smarts to figure out where that freaky mirror came from, and we're going to wait for the rest of the fam to get back. You guys caused a real scene in the park today, so we're gonna keep a low profile."

The four sisters looked to each other, Luna's plan was reasonable, but there was something that irritated them. The look on Lincoln's face, his blushing cheeks, the sweat that was clinging to his skin, and…the other four sisters blushed.

"Elder sister unit, what did you do to Lincoln in our absence?" Lisa asked with a stern tone.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

Lucy narrowed her gaze. "Why don't you turn around and look."

Luna sighed in annoyance and indulged her little sisters. When she looked down, Luna blushed and chuckled. "Okay, that's actually flattering."

Lincoln was confused as to what they were looking at, until he followed their gazes as they zeroed in on his crotch. There was a slight bump that had formed. Lincoln crossed his legs and put his hands between them, completely embarrassed by his body's reaction to what Luna had done earlier.

"I-I…I uh…"

Lana approached Luna and growled. "What were you doing with Lincoln?! Why is he like that?!"

"My analysis of Lincoln's vitals show that he has recently experienced an increase in blood flow to his genitals, along with elevated heart rate, and a slight increase in oxytocin levels. All are indications of physical arousal due to sexual stimuli." Lisa's visor glowed. "Were you attempting to become intimate with Lincoln in our absence?!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed as her black aura raged.

"L-Look, guys, it's…I mean we weren't –!"

"I was leaving that up to Linc, but I may've been leading us into it," Luna confessed.

"Why you –!" Lola began.

"YOU WHORE!" Lucy shouted as she fired beam of black energy straight at Luna.

The beam struck her older sister in the chest, sending the rock goddess flying into the air and crash landing into the trees in the distance.

"LUCY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lincoln asked with shock.

"She deserved that! She was trying to defile you! I won't let a woman like that near you!"

A bolt of indigo lightning descended from the sky, and struck the tree line where Luna was flung. All the trees within a five foot radius of Luna were instantly vaporized, her eyes were glowing with purple lightning as she hovered three feet off the ground, lightning axe in hand.

"You gotta a lot of balls to sucker punch me like that ye little twat!" Luna stated in her British accent. "And who are you callin' a bleedin' bint?! If anythin', you look like a goth wannabe fantasy stripper!"

Lucy's hands glowed with magical energy as she yelled and flew towards Luna. The Rock 'n Roll Goddess moved out of the way, fast as lightning, and reappeared next to Lincoln.

"I love Lincoln, it's beyond physical, and I want us to be together. And if you all can't see that I'm the one best suited to be with him…" Luna raised her right hand as she prepared to strum her guitar. "Then maybe I need to beat it into you lot!"

Luna strummed her guitar hard, sending out a sonic wave that blasted away all four of the cosmically empowered sisters, Luna made sure to create a sonic shield around Lincoln to protect him from her attack.

Lola was the only one out of the four that managed to hold her ground, she smirked at her big sister in superiority. "Nice try, Luna, but I'm not going to break!"

"Everythin' has a breaking point little sis, ya just need to find the right frequency."

Luna began playing her guitar, sending out concentrated sonic waves that made Lola dig her heels into the dirt to keep from being pushed back. However, the sonic waves were different, she was feeling them, and they were actually starting to hurt.

"W-What's happening…?! W-What are you doing to me?!"

"Sound can cut through anything if it's focused right, and it can break apart anything when a high enough frequency is found that resonates with that object. Because of that, I just happened to find your frequency, and now I'm going break you apart at the atomic level!"

Luna strummed again, sending another powerful sonic blast at Lola, making her fall to one knee as she felt pain course through her body.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Lana roared as she transformed into her super beast form and dashed towards Luna. The rock goddess disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared behind Lana, she pointed the neck of her axe at Lana and fired an indigo lightning bolt that struck her in the back, making the beast girl yelp in pain as she was sent flying in the direction of Lucy.

Lucy barely had time to raise a shield before Lana barreled into her, sending both sisters to the ground. Before either of them could get up, another bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck them both, causing a strong explosion that rumbled through the earth.

Lisa readied to entrap Luna with her Omni-Code, but then she flash traveled yet again, appearing behind Lisa. "Hey, Lis, how that tinnitus?"

Luna brought both of her fists against Lisa's temples. As soon as she made contact, Lisa screamed in pain as her ears rang, she could hear a loud thumping, and if that wasn't enough, it felt like it was being played on every kind of screeching, noisy, caterwauling instrument ever made all at once. Lisa tried to teleport away, but with the assault on her mind, it was extremely difficult for her to think.

"That's my heartbeat dude, I threw in some reverb and some other sounds to make it extra painful!"

"S-STOP!" Lisa managed to say, that is until she finally went silent.

Lincoln's eyes widened with fear. "Y-You d-didn't…?"

Luna released Lisa. "Chill out, Lincoln, she's alive. She'll be back up and running after a while, but by that time, we'll be together. Unless any of you think you can take me on?"

"Yeah, I'll take that shot!"

Before Luna knew it, she felt a fist strike against her left cheek. A sonic boom erupted in the area upon contact, and Luna was sent straight back into the woods, but this time she just kept going, cutting a path of destruction through the trees that didn't seem to stop.

Lincoln had his head down, not sure what to expect now. Actually, he did know, but at this point he wasn't sure which one this was going be. Lincoln looked up and his jaw dropped.

Standing there was a girl with brunette hair, she had crimson red gauntlets that went up to her forearms, metallic boots were wrapped around her lower legs, and shoulder pauldrons that had the sculpted image of a goddess. Upon her face was a mask that had slit eye holes that glowed white, the mask was metal, crimson in color, with silver markings, with stylized horns. The breast plate only covered the top of her chest, while she wore a red leotard, with a belt that looked like it was won in a cosmic fighting arena.

The warrior woman, who looked all of fifteen, waved her hand over her mask and made it disappear to reveal her freckled face. "Heh, I can't leave you alone for a sec, Stinkoln."

Lincoln deadpanned. "Hi, Lynn."

Lynn smirked as she reached towards her little brother. Lincoln sighed and took her hand, only to have the super powered girl pull him up in one swift motion and hug him close to her. Without warning, Lynn locked her lips with Lincoln, kissing him boldly and quite passionately.

Lucy and Lana finally came to, and their eyes practically leapt out of their skulls. Lisa and Lola recovered, and both were rendered speechless. Luna reappeared in a flash of lightning and her reaction was a combination of all four.

Lynn released Lincoln's lips as she stared into the eyes of her dazed brother, meeting her forehead with his. "Not a bad first kiss, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Song _Eye to_**_ **Eye**_**, from "_ A Goofy Movie_", belongs to Disney.**


	5. Lynn Loud Jr

**Time for the obligatory Author's Notes!**

**Mark the Mark: Glad you're liking it!**

**Argentum Agony: I could answer that question, but then that would be telling wouldn't it?**

**OMAC001: Glad all my years of writing pony fanfiction has paid off! **

**EliteSlayer103: It pretty much is a game of incest hot potato XP. But I'm glad **_**anyone's**_** interested in this, honestly, I'm kinda sorta new to the fandom of the Loud House, so when I decided to do this Marvel Crossover, I hoped it would pan out. **

**And now to answer some lingering questions some may have but have not asked yet. **

**Q: Will we see other Marvel heroes appear in the Loud's universe?**

**A: Honestly, I have not given thought to that yet. Depends if I feel that it's necessary for the greater Marvel Universe to get involved or not. **

**Q: Who will Lincoln end up with? Will I go for the cop out "Harem Ending"?**

**A: Yes, no, depends!**

**Alright enough with that, onto more super powered incest insanity!**

* * *

Lynn Loud, or as she liked to be called, "Lynnsanity", was the most athletic and most physically imposing member of the Loud family. At the age of thirteen, Lynn had gained quite the reputation as one of, if not the best, athletes in Royal Woods, having won many tournaments in various sports teams around town.

Normally, her mind would be more in the zone when she was practicing with her team, but today her mind was elsewhere, although you couldn't tell just by looking at her, even when distracted, Lynn was still a beast. Too few could see past the façade and see that she was not giving a 110%.

Once practice was over, Lynn's best friend and teammate approached her. Her name was Margo Roberts, she had long, light brown hair, with freckles, and buckteeth. "Hey, Lynn, you alright?"

The brunette turned around and smirked. "Never better, what's up?"

Margo raised an eyebrow at Lynn. "C'mon, Lynn, to BS me, I know you've head something on your mind since you got here. I thought it was nothing and you just needed to blow off some steam during practice, but your head wasn't completely in it. So, I'm asking, is something up?"

Lynn sighed in defeat. "Dang it…did…could the others tell?"

Margo shook her head. "No way, even when you're at your worst, you're still the best. I'd say you were giving about a hundred, maybe ninety-five percent out there. Enough to just go through the motions without raising any suspicion."

"If that's true, how did you know?"

"I'm your best friend, of course I'd know. Now, quit dodging the question and tell me," Margo stated.

Lynn rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Fine, let's talk and walk."

The two girls hefted their gear onto their shoulders and proceeded down the sidewalk. It was quiet for the first couple of minutes before Lynn began to talk.

"…This is going to sound a little weird, but…I-I've been thinking about Lincoln," Lynn confessed.

"Your little brother, what about him?" Margo asked.

"You know that his class came to our school for the day, right?"

Margo nodded. "Yeah, you told me about that. You said he did pretty well."

Lynn hung her head. "Yeah, well, it still hasn't left my mind. I mean, yeah, he did great _that day_. But what if he ends up in the same position I was in in a couple of years? I won't be there to watch out for him!"

"Well, guy's gotta learn to toughen up sometime, right?" Margo then noticed that her friend still had a worried expression. "This is really getting to you, huh?"

Lynn took her right hand and dragged down her face as she groaned. "Look…don't go tellin' anyone this. You know I love my bro, and you've seen how hard I am on him. But that's because I want him to toughen up! I mean, would it kill him to throw a punch at me when we fight over the remote?!"

Margo blinked. "So…you _want _Lincoln to hurt you?"

Lynn brought her hand up and made a teeter-totter motion with it. "Look, you know it, most people at the school and at my house know it, but I'm pretty much the toughest girl around. I know martial arts, wrestling, _and _the secret art of ninjutsu!"

"You _still _haven't told me how you learned that last one." Seriously, it had irked Margo to know that her friend had learned the ways of the ninja, and hadn't shared who or how she got the knowledge.

"Point is, I _need _Lincoln to show me that he can defend himself! I mean – yeah – I do want him to throw a punch my way, at least it would tell me that he has the balls to do it!"

Margo smiled a little at Lynn, of the many things she admired about her, there was one thing that stood above it all, Lynn's fierce protective instincts towards her younger siblings.

"I will admit, your bro can be a bit of an ass when he wants to. But, a majority of the time, he's really kind and caring towards you guys, and to others," said Margo. "And I get it, you want to protect that, right?"

Lynn nodded. "He's a great guy…I mean, we're the closest in age, and we've spent a lot time together. I always watched out for him, and when I was sad during the few – _FEW _– times I lost some games, he was there to cheer me up. My Mom and Dad, and my sisters, would too, but it was different when it came from Lincoln, I felt, like, tons better." _I guess that's probably why I…_

Margo placed her hand on Lynn's shoulder, snapping Lynn's attention back to her friend. "You really love him, don't you?"

_More than I'd cared to let you know, Margo…_"Yeah, totally."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel? Maybe if he knew why you're so tough on him, he'd gain a new appreciation for it? Or at least he'd have a better understanding of your intentions." Margo suggested.

Lynn rubbed the back of her head as she gave Margo a small smile. "I'll think about it. You know I'm not about spilling my guts to just anyone."

"Well, he's not just 'anyone', he's your little brother. If anyone's not going to judge, it'll be him." Lynn did feel a little better now that she talked about this with Margo. She wasn't the best when it came to airing out her feelings, and it made it hard sometimes for people to know when to approach her, but Margo could always tell. "And, you know, I'm pretty sure he's opened minded enough to hear that you're in love with him."

"Yeah…WAIT! WHAT?!" Lynn yelled as her face burned crimson red, not from anger though.

"Just saying, sounds like you're kinda swooning over him a little," Margo teased.

"I-I-I am _NOT_, in love with _Lincoln_! I mean, for the love of god, he's my _brother_!" Lynn argued, although the conviction behind it was somewhat lacking.

Margo chuckled, enjoying the rise she got out of Lynn. "Geez, chill out, I'm just messing around. I know you'd never feel like _that _towards him."

Lynn kept her gaze pointed at the concrete. "Sorry…I mean…you can't really joke like that, y'know."

"Sorry, but I mean, you gotta admit. The way things are at your place, it's like the perfect setup to one of those weeb Asian cartoon shows. One boy, ten girls, wouldn't trade it for the world!" Margo declared.

Lynn rolled her eyes as she scoffed at the idea. "Please, we're all his sisters!"

"And yet that doesn't seem to stop some of those main characters in said weeb shows from getting on with 'em."

Lynn blushed a little at hearing that. _M-Maybe I've been raggin' on those shows a little too harshly…I mean, Lincoln likes comics and all that other weeb stuff…couldn't hurt to watch some of it…_

The two girls stopped at the crosswalk as Margo began to head off in the other direction. "I'll see you later, Lynn. And, you know, just talk to him."

"Thanks, Margo!" Lynn waved back as she watched her friend leave.

Once Margo was gone, Lynn let out a Lucy inspired sigh. If only her friend knew the depths of her feelings towards her brother. How deep her protective instincts ran when it came to him. In truth, she kind of didn't want him to toughen up, he was a kind and considerate guy, considering he lived under the same roof with five hormonal teenage girls and five younger siblings that consisted of one emo, a second tomboy and a beauty queen, a mad scientist, and a pooping – yet adorable – baby. If anything, he was her opposite, she was rough and crass, and he was gentle and thoughtful. The yin to her yang.

_Kind of want his yang in my yin…_ "Okay, that was so bad, even Luan would smack me for saying it."

Yes, to her occasional bewilderment, Lynn would often think of herself and her brother having intimate rendezvous with each other. Lynn managed to keep herself in check when she was having her fight with Lucy. Looking back on it, that was probably not the best decision she had ever made. Sleeping in the same bed as your secret crush was a recipe for disaster, but somehow she managed to pull through it. Part of her brain had saw that time as a chance to get closer with her brother, and for a few days, when Lincoln started acting more crude, Lynn had thought Lincoln was reciprocating her feelings a little. Which led her to move the rest of her stuff into his room, and true, she did miss Lucy, that much she wouldn't deny, but at the same time her thoughts about spending night after night with him in the same bed was exciting.

Of course, that all came to an end when she realized he was just trying to kick her out. She couldn't really blame the guy too much, Lynn had essentially barged in and took over. Lincoln had probably forgotten, but there was a time before Lucy came along that the two of them did share a room together since they were the closest in age.

But then he was transferred out, at first, Lynn was upset, she liked having Lincoln in her room. But the reason why her parents gave Lincoln his own room in the first place was becoming more apparent as the years went by. Puberty, and with it, a growing knowledge of the differences between boys and girls. Being the only male sibling of the Loud House, he needed his own space where he wouldn't be subjected to view his sister undress all the time. Of course this didn't stop the awkward few times when Lincoln accidentally walked in on his sister's while changing.

Lynn began her walk, crossing the street as she reached the other side and bringing her just a bit closer to her family home. Lynn cursed herself, she hated that she couldn't just come out and tell Lincoln how much he meant to her, how much she liked him. Expressions of emotion, or lack there of, that was something that she and her little sister Lucy shared. Lynn could only express herself physically, while Lucy did so through the written word.

"Shit, at this point, I'd trade my sports talent for a day just to be able to write like Lucy. At least that way I can just leave a letter or something…"

But what could she do? Lynn knew how wrong it was to feel this way for her sibling, and yet she just did not give a damn. Lynn knew who she wanted to be with, and in her mind and heart, there was no guy that compared to Lincoln. Sure, did she have a few crushes on some guys, yeah, she was a thirteen-year-old girl, it happens. But even then, her heart would always return to the one she had been with all her life.

Just then, Lynn got a ping from her cellphone. The jock took out her phone and saw that it was a text from Margo.

[_LYNN WATCH THIS! IT'S LINCOLN!_]

"WHAT?!" Lynn yelled as she quickly tapped on the link Margo had sent.

What she saw next made her drop her duffle bag to the ground. Lincoln was in the park, with four strange girls and a giant frog monster. The four girls seemed to be arguing, but since the footage was taken from a news helicopter, Lynn could only interpret that was what was happening. The green one yelled something and then all of them disappeared in a flash of green light.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn screamed in fear for her brother.

Lynn dashed down the street, heading straight for her house, she had to tell her parents, no, she had to talk to Lisa about what she saw. The mad scientist of the family must have some way of rescuing their brother? Lynn's impressive speed brought her home in no time at all, but then she stopped when she felt a slight tremor course the ground, followed by flashing lights from Lisa's room.

"LOUDS!" Lynn glanced to her right and saw their elderly neighbor, Mr. Grouse, stick himself out his window. "I don't know what shenanigans are going on in there this time, but knock it off!"

Before Lynn could run inside, she stopped and thought about what Mr. Grouse said. "Hey, Mr. Grouse?!"

The old man looked down and saw the tomboy calling up to him. "Eh, what do you want?!"

"Have there been flashing lights and shaking coming from my house today?" she asked.

"Tch, when _isn't _there flashing lights and shakin' goin' on in your house? But, to answer your question, yeah, a lot recently! Don't know what yer up to in there, but keep it down or –!"

Suddenly, a bolt of purple lightning shot straight out of the window of their house, more specifically, the window to Luna and Luan's room.

Mr. Grouse saw the lightning and yelled out, "HOLY SHIT!" before falling onto his rear in shock from the sight.

Lynn did the same, her rear landing hard against the unforgiving concrete of the sidewalk. She watched the lightning bolt soar into the sky and once it was out of sight, clouds began to form overhead. Lynn looked back at Mr. Grouse's place and called out, "Mr. Grouse are you alright?!"

The old man managed to make it back to his window, shaking a bit from what he saw as he cautiously peeked over the edge of his window. "Y-Y-Yeah, j-just fine…But what in the blue blazes was that?!"

"I-I don't know, but I'm going to find out!"

"Wait, at least let me–!"

"No, way, if it's something my genius sister whipped up, then I should deal with it!"

Mr. Grouse was conflicted, despite how he constantly complained about the Loud Family, there was no denying that he had grown fond of the children. Especially after what Lincoln Loud had done to help him see his family on Christmas, and had the Louds and McBrides over to celebrate with him. So, even though he would do favors for the Louds through lasagna bribes, that didn't mean he wouldn't come to the aid of the children if he felt that they were in real danger.

"…Fine, but if it's really bad ya better come and get me, understood young lady?!"

Lynn smiled at the old man and nodded towards him. The tomboy rushed towards the front door, fished out her key, and opened it. Once inside, Lynn began calling out for her parents, when there was no response she called to her siblings. When she received no response, Lynn rushed upstairs, heading to Luna and Luan's room where the lightning had exited. Lynn threw open the door, only for her eyes to bulge and her face to heat up.

Standing there in the middle of the room was Sam Sharp, Luna's girlfriend, who was also half naked. No shirt, pants around her ankles, and thumbs hooked into the waistband of her panties as she bent over slightly to pull them down. Sam had also blushed when she saw Lynn burst in, both girls were just standing there, in an awkward moment that seemed to drag on for infinity.

"H-Hey Lynn…y-you're home."

"Y-Yeah…I, uh…I saw something come out of this room…and…I-I came to check and see what it was…"

Sam slowly nodded. "Oh, okay…yeah…I can help you with that…but, um, c-could you possibly close the door so I can…you know…?"

"S-Sure, sorry!" Lynn's mind finally kicked on and she slammed the door shut as she leaned against the wall. Her heart beat fast in her chest as the heat of her cheeks remained. "Oh man, did I get excited from seeing that?" Lynn took a moment to think about what she saw and she shivered with delight, she then thought about Lincoln in his underwear and felt the same shiver. "Yep, I'm possibly bi. Damn Luna's lucky…!"

After a few seconds, the door finally opened, with Sam wearing a pair of Luna's jeans. At first, Lynn was going to ask why, but then remembered there were more important matters.

"Thank god you're here, Lynn!"

"Sam, what the hell was that?!"

"That was Luna!"

Lynn paused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, this is hard to explain, but…did you happen to see a news video about Lincoln recently?" Sam asked.

"If you mean the one where my brother is kidnapped by four strange girls and a giant frog, then yeah, I did!"

Sam nodded. "Okay, well, Luna saw that and she became frantic! She raided your sister, Lisa's, room looking for something to try and help him."

_Damn, guess I wasn't the only one with that idea_, thought Lynn.

"But then, we found this weird mirror, and…well…there's no way to say this without it sounding like something out of a movie, but Luna stepped through this mirror and came back out with superpowers! That lightning bolt, that was Luna flying off to do…whatever it is she's going to do!"

Lynn held up her hands in a stopping motion. "Wait, Lisa has a mirror in her room that can give superpowers?! This is perfect, I can use that to –!"

"NO!" Sam interrupted as she grabbed ahold of Lynn's shoulders. "Don't use that thing! Yeah, it gave her powers, but…I-I don't know, something's not right about her…I can't explain it, but I think it does more than just give you powers. Wait…"

"What?!" Lynn asked.

Sam's mind began to race as the pieces were falling into place. Luna had told her that Lincoln should be in the house with his sisters, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa. All of whom were not in the house, but the mirror, the Black Vortex, was here. It was then that Sam came to a startling revelation.

"Oh shit…Lynn…those girls that took Lincoln, those were your sisters!"

"Seriously?!"

"Think about it, Lincoln was supposed to be here watching your younger sisters, but all of them, including Lincoln, are gone, and that mirror's still here! I think all four of them got powers from the mirror!" Sam then came to another revelation. "Oh crap, if that's true, then Luna might hurt them before they can tell her!"

Sam hurried down the stairs, but stopped when she reached the bottom step. "Lynn, wait here for your mom and dad, I need to see if I can reach Luna before she makes a mistake! Also, please, do _NOT _go into Lisa's room. I know you want to help, but right now that thing's too dangerous!"

With that warning given, Sam ran out of the house, slamming the door closed behind her. Lynn stood there at the top of the stairs, her mind trying to process everything Sam had just told her. If what she was saying was true, then her big sister was about to attack her little sisters without knowing it, and Lincoln was getting caught in the crossfire. The tomboy's fists clenched in anger of the situation.

"Lincoln must be scared out of his mind right now…who knows what they're doing with him?!" Lynn glanced to her left, spotting Lincoln's open bedroom door, and to the right of that was Lisa's room. Sam may've been the same age as Luna, but there was no doubt that Sam was mature and responsible when she needed to be, after all, Sam had a little brother of her own. "…fuck it."

Lynn ran down the hall and stopped at Lisa's room. Inside was the mirror that Sam spoke of, the Black Vortex. Lynn had to admit, compared to Lisa's other inventions, this was probably the most gothic art inspired of her creations, honestly Lynn half expected that this mirror might've actually been something Lucy summoned by accident.

"I swear, if Lucy actually managed to use magic…"

Lynn pushed that thought away, she needed to focus, she needed to save her brother. The tomboy walked towards the mirror, and as she got closer, she could feel a pull coming from it. Like a magnet, it drew her closer, caught in its pull. Lynn walked until her reflection appeared in the mirror, and that's when it got weird.

The image of Lynn Loud shifted, until an entirely different image appeared, what stood before her was a woman of fifteen, her brunette ponytail flowing in the wind as her crimson armor gleamed in the light. She looked like a warrior, no, it would be more accurate to say this woman _is _a warrior. The ground around her was littered with unconscious bodies, and in the distance were giant monsters, slain by her hands. Lynn felt a strange swelling sense of excitement, that this woman before her was everything she wanted to be, strong, powerful, unstoppable, and fearless. A woman like that would never be afraid to tell the person she loved how they felt.

The warrior woman turned around and looked directly at Lynn. The woman waved her hand over her face, dismissing the mask she wore and revealed a freckled face. Lynn unconsciously pointed at herself as she asked, "Are you…me?"

Mirror Lynn nodded and pointed her thumb back behind her. Lynn's eyes looked in that direction and saw an older Lincoln walking towards her and a young girl with light brown hair and freckles to match that of her two parents.

Lynn's mouth gaped open, was this mirror saying that the power it could grant her was enough that a future with her younger brother was possible? No, more like the mirror was saying it _is_ possible, and it was a future that she could have. Mirror Lynn pressed her hand against the mirror, and Lynn did the same. The silent words that Mirror Lynn spoke carried to the ear of Lynn, and she spoke aloud, "I submit to the Black Vortex!"

A flash of red light erupted from the mirror, swallowing Lynn Loud Jr. But then she reemerged from the mirror, standing in the center of the room, completely transformed. Lynn stood as tall as her sister Luna now, her muscles were more defined, but at the same time, she sported a lean frame, just enough to show off her feminine figure. A crimson aura wrapped around her body, power coursing through her veins, she practically felt like one of those _Dragon Claw X_ characters.

_Yeah, I watch that one! The fights are badass!_ Lynn stated to no one in particular.

Lynn clenched her fist, and the mere motion of doing so created a small shockwave that rattled the house. This brought a smile to the athletic Loud's face, her physical prowess was magnified, the Black Vortex had made her the epitome of power and strength, there was no way anyone could stand against her, not even her own sisters.

"Speaking of which…"

Lynn looked at the Black Vortex, this thing could grant powers to anyone. Right now it was limited to her and her sisters, but how long would it be before her parents found the Black Vortex? For her future with her brother, the boy that she loved, there was no way she could risk having her mother and father gain that kind of power, with their authority, the mirror would certainly give them powers to match it. Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents and would do anything to protect them, but at the same time, they were the only other force that could stop Lynn from pursuing her soon-to-be relationship with Lincoln, if they got powers, but without powers, all they had was their authority as parents, which Lynn respected, but she was a cosmically empowered super warrior, so…yeah.

Lynn opened the window to Lisa's room and jumped out. Her aura flared and she immediately found herself floating in the air. It was at this time she saw Mr. Grouse, mouth agape as he stared at Lynn. "Hey Mr. Grouse! It's me, Lynn Loud! No need to worry, everything's cool now!"

Mr. Grouse's response was him passing out, falling onto the floor of his house with a "THUMP". Lynn winced upon hearing that sound and made a mental note to have her dad make some lasagna for him.

But back to the matter at hand. Lynn floated up high in the air above her house, her eyes gazed into the distance as she searched. The power she received enhanced all her abilities, sight being among them, allowing her to peer into the vast distance as if she was looking through a powerful telescope. But it wasn't just her normal senses, her sixth sense as well, her ability to sense things like energy and changes in the environment around her. It was with this ability that she managed to lock onto the power that was Luna, she saw them in the distance talking.

_That's fine, at least I can deal with this thing in the meantime._

Lynn went back down into Lisa's room and forcibly tore the Black Vortex out of the house, bursting through the wall. Strangely enough, Lisa's Omni-Code appeared over the hole she had made, closing it like a healing wound until there was no trace of the damage that Lynn had caused.

"Ooookay, guessing one of them used their powers to protect the house or something. At least I don't have to fix it," said Lynn.

The warrior goddess flew back up into the air, trying to decide on a safe place to put the Black Vortex. While she thought on it, Lynn decided to check in on her siblings. When she did though, she saw something that made her blood boil. Luna was inching herself onto Lincoln, there was no other way to describe what she was seeing other than her sister was seducing their brother.

"That two bit tramp!" Lynn growled.

Just then, she saw her other four sisters appear and they began to argue. Lynn couldn't help but notice how Lincoln was blushing and how Lola was pointing at a slight bulge in Lincoln's pants. And then the fighting happened.

"Okay!" In what was probably the dumbest thing that Lynn Loud has ever done, she chucked the Black Vortex into the distance, on or about into the town proper. "That's it!"

Lynn then jetted off towards the battle, not even giving a second thought to the incredibly stupid thing she just did in the heat of the moment.

* * *

Lincoln wasn't sure how to classify this day. At first it started out ordinary, then it became interesting, then scary, and now…now he had no words. Lynn had appeared and super punched Luna away, and then she went and kissed him full on the lips. Lincoln was hyper aware of everything in the moment, the feeling of Lynn's tongue as it had entered his mouth, the sweet taste of her lips, and the sultry look in her eyes when she pulled away.

To say that the young boy was dazed would be an understatement. All day he had been confessed to by one sister after the other, and now, one of them actually managed to kiss him, although, this was Lynn we were talking about. The tomboy was not that great with words, so, Lincoln surmised, this was her version of a confession. Lincoln had to admit, it was effective, and it got the point across. Still, what bothered him the most about all this, was the fact that he didn't mind it all. Well, a growing feeling of annoyance was forming from having his lips stolen like that. But more than that, up till now, he had been on the fence about whether he should consider taking one of his sisters as a girlfriend, Lincoln wasn't sure he was ready to kiss them like he had Ronne Anne. Speaking of which…

"Lynn, first off: WHAT THE FUCK?! Second: you know that's not my first kiss. And third: WHAT THE _ACTUAL _FUCK!"

Lynn smirked. "Damn, Linc, haven't heard you swear like that. It's kinda hot. But who said I meant you? That was _my _first kiss, bro, and I just gave it _you_."

The weight of that made Lincoln feel conflicted. On the one hand, he felt honored that she wanted her first kiss to be with him. On the other, he also felt that she wasted it on a guy like him.

"Lynn, you're seriously in love with me, too? I thought…you kinda didn't like me that much…" Lincoln confessed.

Lynn released her little brother as she looked upon him with hurt in her eyes. "Lincoln…how could think that? That's obviously the furthest thing from the truth!" Lynn gently cupped his chin and looked directly into his eyes. "Yeah, I'm tough on you, I can be mean sometimes, and when we fight, I…I sometimes forget to hold back and end up hurting you. But, I never did it because I hated or disliked you!"

"Then…?"

"I did it because I wanted you to be tougher than me! I wanted you to be tough enough to take on anything that came your way, because I don't want anyone taking away that kind, considerate, gentle part of you, Linc! Not a bully, not some stranger, and definitely…definitely not some girl."

Lincoln was honestly shocked, yeah, he knew Lynn loved him, well not in the romantic sense. Before all this, he knew all his sisters loved him and he loved them, but with Lynn, he didn't know where he stood with her most of the time. She could be a bully towards him sometimes, and just as quickly, switch gears and become a caring and protective big sister. He remembered that they were closer when they were younger, before he was moved into his own room, and it made him wonder if they were still roommates if they're relationship would've been different?

Now he knew, his tomboy of a big sister was just trying to toughen up her little brother. Lincoln placed his left hand over the one Lynn was using to cup his chin. "Lynn, I'm sorry I thought that about you…"

"You don't have to be, it's my fault for not just telling you how I felt…damn, Margo was right, all I needed to do was talk to you." Lynn sighed. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You stay the same Lincoln Loud that I love, and _I'll _be the one to protect you! I have the power to do that now!"

Just then, thunder roared overhead, ending the moment Lynn was having. With an annoyed grunt she looked towards Luna, eyes flaring with purple lightning as she glared at Lynn.

"Get. Away. From. Lincoln. NOW!" Luna ordered.

Lynn patted Lincoln on the shoulder as she walked past him so that he was at her back. "Or what?"

Luna summoned her lightning axe, but at the same time, Lola and Lana joined her. "Or else I'm going to wail on you!"

Lynn scoffed. "Please, like you could–?"

"LYNN!" Lucy screamed as she bolted straight for her big sister.

Lynn reacted with greater speed as she and Lucy locked hands as they grabbled. An ebony aura flared around Lucy as Lynn's crimson aura ignited to meet her sister's. Lucy gazed into the eyes of her sister, and Lynn paused a little when she saw tears in her eyes.

"How could you?! How could you steal a kiss from Lincoln?!" Lucy cried.

"…I'm sorry, Luce, but I feel the same way you do. If we're being honest, I've felt this way for longer than you," said Lynn.

Lucy took a step forward as spell circles appeared around her hands, giving her a boost to try and win this power struggle. "Tell me, before the Black Vortex, did you know?! Did you know I loved him?!"

"I'll admit, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but it's not hard to miss when they're my roommate. So, yeah, I have known, I've always known you liked him like that! Because I felt the same way and saw the same thing in you! You hid it well, but I could tell, in the small little things you did when he was around, how you smiled more when he hugged you! But…"

Lynn's aura raged, becoming bigger as she took a step forward. "I'm the one who can make him happy! I can keep him safe! I'm stronger than all of you, and you know it!"

Lucy's eyes turned into black pools as her dark energy ignited. "Luna, Lola, Lana, you stay out of this fight! She's mine!"

Lola scoffed at that absurd declaration. "As if! You're not the only one who wants some!"

"Yeah, I want some payback!" Lana added.

"No." The twins looked to the oldest sibling among them with confusion. Luna dismissed her axe and crossed her arms over her chest. "This isn't something we should interfere in. You two may be okay with sharing Lincoln, but these two are like fire and ice, neither one of them wants to give an inch here. Let them fight…"

The two auras exploded, making Lincoln raise his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself. However, his worry was for naught when Lisa teleported to his side and erected a barrier around the two of them.

"Fear not, older male sibling, I'll keep you safe. I'll make up for my lack of such from before," said Lisa.

When the explosion of light ended, Lynn took advantage of the confusion and delivered a powerful uppercut to Lucy's midsection, the sorceress gasped in pain as the blow sent her straight into the air. Lynn swiped her hand over her face, making the mask reappear as she took off after her sister. A red comet flew through the sky chasing after a black speck, but when Lynn caught up and prepared to attack, Lucy spun around and brought her hands together in front of her. A spell seal appeared as a beam of black and silver light erupted from it, bathing Lynn in it's magical power.

Lynn was pushed away from the force of the attack, but was otherwise undamaged. Just then, Lynn saw several Lucy's in the sky, at least two dozen in total. Some had summoned swords made of magical energy, others had spell circles floating around their hands, ready to cast. Lynn inhaled and exhaled slowly as she entered her fighting stance.

One of the copies flew at Lynn like a bullet, blade raised to strike her down. Lynn dashed to meet the copy, striking it in the center of its chest, releasing a burst of energy that shot through the copy and made it disappear. Another copy appeared behind her, ready to impale Lynn. Lynn, however, flipped up in midair just as the copy thrust forward.

Lynn got behind the copy yanked both of the copy's arms behind its back while Lynn kept her right foot firmly planted in the middle of the copy's back. The copy cried out in pain as Lynn pulled, the copy's arms about to break from their sockets.

If this was the real one, Lynn wouldn't be torturing her like this, but thanks to her enhanced senses, she could easily tell the difference between the real one and the copies. So, without mercy, Lynn yanked one last time until she heard the sound of the bones in the copy's arm break from their sockets and go as limp as noodles. The copy then turned into smoke like the previous one before it.

At that moment, two golden chains shot out from either side of Lynn, wrapping around her arms and pulling her taught. The chains sizzled against her armor and aura, threatening to pierce through both. Another Lucy copy came in and punched across the face with a mana coated fist, she punched Lynn again, and again, a few more times in the face and some more in the stomach. The Lucy copy backed away as it prepared to finish her, but Lynn was far from even breaking a sweat.

Lynn grabbed the chains firmly and then pulled forward, the other two Lucy's cried in shock as they were swung forward. The chains acted like a bolo as they wrapped around the third Lucy until all three of them were wrapped in their own chains. Lynn placed both her hands together as she took a stance, energy gathered between her hands, growing bigger and bigger.

"HAAAAAA!" Lynn cried out as she thrust her hands forward and fired a large crimson beam towards the chained copies. The copies were washed away in the wave of power, wiping them out completely.

Lynn's aura flared as she flew towards the rest of the copies, she dodged their attacks one after the air, while simultaneously destroying them with one blow or a couple of blows. All but six copies remained now. Lynn flew to one of the copies and tossed it at another, and then smashed her fist into the gut of the tossed one, firing a blast that took out both at once. Four tried to gang up on her, but Lynn simply elbow struck one in the sternum, and then grabbed another by the face and forced her to act as shield as another copy tried to stab her, but instead stabbed its copy ally. Once it disappeared, Lynn performed a spinning backhand that generated enough force to break the copy's neck. Lynn took out the fourth and final copy with a energy blast that sliced the copy down the middle.

Lynn glanced about, trying to find where the original was, for a moment she had a lock on her, but then Lucy disappeared. Suddenly, Lynn found herself blindsided by a strong attack that sent her flying into the ground, causing a small earthquake that resonated through the entire town of Royal Woods. Lynn, as well as the rest of her siblings, looked up as Lucy appeared before them, but not in the way she was before.

Floating in the sky was a fifty-foot tall woman, her body was as black as night, or rather, it was a if the night sky had been given physical form. Stars dotted the giant woman's body, with large raven wings that gave gentle flaps, in her right hand she held a scimitar, the blade curved like a crescent moon, and glowed a silvery color. The giant woman's head had a crescent moon acting like a mantle crest upon her forehead, which glowed a bright white. The being's eyes were bright blue pools of energy as she looked down upon her siblings, or more specifically, Lynn.

"_**This is one of my strongest spells, Avatar of Night: Nyx!"**_ Lucy proclaimed through the avatar's mouth.

The avatar flew down and landed upon the ground, and then kicked straight at Lynn, digging up the dirt and rock as she did so. Lynn was sent sailing into the air, the avatar wasted no time as it took off at an unbelievable speed – despite its size – and flew to where she could intercept Lynn. The avatar caught up with Lynn as she swung her sword down on the tomboy. Lynn finally corrected herself, just in time to use both her hands to grab the blade before it could hit her. The warrior goddess grunted with effort as she tried to keep Lucy's attack from hitting her, gritting her teeth as her muscles cried in protest of this action.

The crescent moon crest on the avatar's forehead quickly changed from a crescent into a bright full moon. It then fired a beam of pure white light that engulfed Lynn in its burning power. An explosion went off as Lynn was sent flying into the air. The avatar caught up with Lynn and kicked her up even higher into the sky, a sonic boom erupted from the blow as Lynn was sent higher into the air.

When Lynn came to her senses, she realized she was now in the outer atmosphere. Lynn readied to fight, but was having a hard time, once again, sensing Lucy's presence. But Lucy was already there, her body of night blended perfectly with the dark vastness of the universe behind Lynn. The avatar of night began to gather mystic energy, building it up more and more as she readied to end this exercise in futility.

It was then that Lynn sensed her presence and looked straight up. Seeing that Lucy was preparing an attack, Lynn quickly entered her stance and gathered energy into her hands.

"_**Raven Mocker!"**_

"_HAAAA!"_

From the center of the avatar's chest a raven made of black and purple light shot out and gave a loud caw as it soared straight for Lynn. Lynn raised both of her hands up as she fired off her crimson energy wave. The two attacks slammed into each other, causing another shockwave to erupt, the point where the two powers met created a bright light as the two struggled for supremacy. The eyes of the avatar shined brighter as the dark energy fueling the Raven Mocker attack grew twice as powerful, pushing back Lynn's attack. Lynn's brow began to sweat as she suddenly found herself being pushed back down to Earth at a rapid rate of speed. Flames ignited around Lynn as the friction from reentry burned at her aura.

From down below, the Loud children could see as a fireball was coming towards them, followed by a beam of black light.

"That's not good, right?!" Lincoln asked.

"At the rate of speed that Lynn is falling, coupled with the energy behind Lucy's attack…" Lisa brought up a holographic screen as she did some quick calculations and her expression fell. "Oh…Oh my…"

Luna raised an eyebrow. "'Oh my' what?"

"Um…don't panic, but it's quite possible that all of Royal Woods and everything within a twenty kilometer radius will be turned into a smoldering crater."

The others' eyes twitched upon hearing this.

"Sorry, but HOW ARE WE _NOT _SUPPOSED TO PANIC?!" Lola argued.

"The whole city will be destroyed! Mom, Dad, everybody!" Lana stated in fear.

However, it was too late. Lynn made touchdown upon the ground, and everybody braced for the explosion to come. A bright flash of light went off, but then it vanished, and right after, Lucy's attack was cancelled out. A giant explosion of crimson light flared up from where Lynn had been forced down. Lucy's avatar teleported back down and it's eyes widened upon seeing Lynn.

Lynn's mask was gone, revealing her brown eyes had changed to a bright gold. Her hair had been released from the confines of its ponytail and was now flying freely. The color of her hair had changed as well, now a deep crimson color, and spiky on top of that.

"Congrats, Luce, you actually made me get serious." Lynn stated as she entered a fighting stance. "This is my Limit Break form!"

Something was different now, Lynn's voice had gotten serious and less cocky. Her eyes were fixed on the avatar, no longer viewing it as a combatant, but an enemy. In the blink of an eye, Lynn disappeared from sight. Everyone searched for her, but she reappeared right where the avatar's stomach was. Lynn struck the avatar's stomach with a powerful forward punch, the shockwave created from it was stronger than the previous ones, making even the other four cosmic powered sisters flinch.

The avatar's eyes widened, it hurt, it actually hurt her even in such a form, the blow was strong enough to make the avatar bend over and hold its midsection from the pain. But Lynn didn't let up. With the same insane speed as before, Lynn appeared behind the avatar, raising her right hand, she coated it with crimson light as she slashed at both wings of the avatar. A cry of pain was loosed in Lucy's voice as the two wings evaporated into wisps of dark energy.

Lynn sped away from the back and was now right below the avatar's chin. The warrior goddess shot upwards and hit it with a powerful uppercut, sending the avatar into the air. The assault wasn't done as a red comet flew around and struck the avatar in the back, eliciting another cry of pain. The comet then struck her again from another angle, and again, and again, and again. Lynn was zipping around the avatar so fast that it was creating trails of crimson light, and with each painful blow came the concussive shockwave, making sure everyone felt the blow.

The avatar's body was forming cracks, showing that it was not going to last much longer. Lynn flew up higher, and spun around as she dove down with her right leg extended into a flying kick. The avatar turned around just in time to get struck right in the center of her chest, Lynn drove the kick home until it broke through the astral form of the avatar, Lynn pierced through the body and came out its back, with Lucy on the other end of her foot. Both sisters hit the ground with a thunderous "BOOM!", kicking up a cloud of dust that rushed over everything.

Lisa used her Omni-Code to erase the dust from the air, allowing them to see what had happened.

There, on the ground, was Lucy, bruised and battered, cuts all over, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, with Lynn's foot still planted on her chest as she stood above her young sister victorious. Lynn removed her foot and grabbed Lucy by her cloak, pulling her up to meet her gaze, Lynn forced her to stand as she punched her across the face, and then again, leading into a knee jab to the goth sorceress' stomach, making her cough up blood before Lynn body slammed her onto the hard, unforgiving earth.

"LYNN STOP, IT'S OVER, YOU WON!" Lincoln screamed.

"It's not over until my opponent's no longer breathing."

Lynn raised her foot to stomp on Lucy's head, but a swift blast of lightning from Luna's axe forced the jock to back away.

"Lynn, that's _ENOUGH_! You've taken it way too far now!" Luna stated.

_It's too far NOW_, Lincoln thought incredulously.

"Don't get in my way, Luna, or you're next," Lynn warned.

Lynn raised her right hand as she concentrated energy to fire at Lucy. However, when Lynn fired, Lola jumped in front of the attack. Her diamond body absorbed the power and then reflected it back at Lynn. The warrior goddess didn't even bother to block the attack as it struck her, exploding on impact. When the dust settled, Lynn only narrowed her gaze.

"I'm going to end her, I wasn't going to do the same to you all if you just let me and Lincoln be, but now…" Lynn entered her fighting stance as her aura flared up again. "I guess I'll just have to clean house."

Lynn dashed towards Lola, and so too did Lola. Their fists met in the middle, causing more tremors to erupt in the air and ground. But the moment Lola knocked fists with Lynn, she realized how much of a bad idea this was. Immediately, Lynn began throwing rapid fire punches at her young sister, Lola, for her part, could only raise her arms into a defensive position as she was pummeled by her older sister. Despite her diamond body, the blows were seriously starting to hurt her.

Lana transformed into her Super Beast mode and came to save her twin sister. Lynn backed away as Lana struck the ground where she was stood, Lana then focused her own cosmic energy into her claws and swiped the air in front of her, releasing crescent blades. Lynn deflected them with ease, but they were just a distraction. Lana and Lola had caught up with her and began their assault. Lana would slash at Lynn with her claws and throw a few kicks, while Lola threw heavy punches.

Lynn was kind of surprised, of all their sisters, Lola and Lana were total polar opposites, and yet, they were completely in sync with each other, their strikes never crossed or blocked the other, it was as if they were reading each others' minds, knowing exactly when to pull back to allow the other to attack and when to strike together. Lynn had to admit, she was impressed by their teamwork…it was a shame that she had to put an end to it.

Her heightened battle senses allowed Lynn to see the exact moment when both girls were wide open, it was practically a nanosecond, but it was all that Lynn needed. Lynn shot forward, grabbing Lana by the throat, while grabbing Lola by the face at the same time. She drove both of them into the ground, kicking up a dust cloud upon impact. However, she didn't let go, Lynn flew upwards with both girls still in her grasp, the warrior goddess tossed Lola into the air first, followed by Lana but with a harder throw.

Lana impacted against her super dense twin, causing her to gasp in pain from her back hitting Lola.

"LANA!" Lola cried out.

Lynn jetted towards of them and delivered a knee strike to Lana's gut, the bestial girl coughed out blood as soon as she was hit. The impact of the attack was so strong that it actually hit Lola as well, making her gasp as if she had been struck as well. Lynn let them descend just enough so that they were in position. Lynn brought her hands together, locking her fingers, and struck Lola in the back with a double handed hammer fist. Lola screamed in pain feeling as if her back had been broken, but those screams were short lived as the twins were thrown back to the ground, lying in a body sized crater, completely motionless.

Lynn smirked, not batting an eye that she may've seriously injured her little sisters. The sound of crackling electricity caught Lynn's ear, right before she caught Luna's lightning axe right in the left side of her face. Lynn was sent into the trees, smashing through one after the other until she released a burst of energy that stopped her from going any further.

The goddess of rock 'n roll flew at Lynn, axe in hand as she brought it down in an overhead strike. Lynn brought her arms up into an "X" position, catching the instrument weapon in between her forearms. Lightning raged around Luna as she let out a fierce battle cry, from the sky, a bolt of column sized lightning shot down and struck where they stood. A great explosion went off, causing the trees within a ten foot radius of where they stood to be vaporized. Lynn had managed to get away before the bolt hit, but she suddenly found herself falling into a portal, putting her right back within Luna's striking range.

The two older sisters traded blows, creating thunder from each strike. Luna's attacks were as fast and fierce as lightning, making her a good match against Lynn, a fact that Lynn herself was realizing all too well. Lynn tried to get away to assess Luna's fighting style, but each time she did, a green portal would open up and throw her back to where Luna was.

_Lisa, you little poindexter bitch!_

Lynn decided to go more on the offensive as she began committing more to her strikes, Luna seemed to be keeping up, but Lynn was able to catch an opening and was about to strike, but then another green portal opened and made Lynn appear behind Luna. The goddess of rock 'n roll capitalized on this and hit Lynn with a sonic wave, throwing her into a tailspin and nearly stunning her. While in that stunned state, Lisa fired off photon beams, Lynn dashed around and flew into the air, but it was no use, those beams would hound Lynn like tracking missiles. At the same time, Luna called down the wrath of the heavens, letting loose one lightning bolt after the other as they too chased her down.

At one point, Lynn found herself surrounded by the attacks, all avenues of escape were cut off as she was pelted with continuous light beams and lightning blasts. Lynn growled in anger, she would not be beaten, this was for Lincoln, for the future she saw with him, she would not let anyone have him. Lynn roared into the air as her aura flared up like wildfire, forcing the lightning and beams to cancel out. Luna and Lisa gulped when they noticed that Lynn had once again transformed.

Her muscles had gotten a bit bulkier, her hair a little spikier. The deep crimson color had now changed to a bright scarlet, the black pupils of Lynn's eyes were gone as it was overtaken with the gold shine, red marks appeared over her eyes as well, running along her nose into sharp lines that only added to her fierce visage, word "war paint" comes to mind. Her aura settled back down around her, now releasing small sparks of electricity.

"Limit Break: Level 2!" Lynn announced.

"Oh shit…" Lisa and Luna groaned.

Lynn's speed had dramatically increased – as if she wasn't already fast – allowing her to cross the distance from the air, putting herself right in front of Lisa. The goddess of science, for the first time in her life, upon looking at her big sister Lynn, felt something that she thought she'd never feel upon seeing her. Fear.

Before Lisa could form a thought, Lynn had kicked her, sending the young genius flying to Lynn's left. Lynn zoomed across the way and caught Lisa by the face, slamming her down into the ground without any regret. A crater formed in the wake of her action, but Lynn wasn't done, a red glow shined from the crater and in the next moment, a pillar of red light shot into the sky from where they stood, followed by a powerful explosion that was making Lincoln's protective bubble crack fast.

Lynn tossed Lisa out of the crater like a rag doll, letting the bruised and singed genius lay on the ground unconscious. Luna growled as she flew into the sky, waving her lightning axe around as she called on the elements for aid. Storm clouds formed overhead as streaks of lightning arced across the sky and coalesced into Luna's axe. The goddess of rock 'n roll twirled her axe around as she took a stance, her eyes glowing with electrical power.

"Dammit, Lynn!"

Lynn raised her right hand and clenched it into a fist. She then raised her middle and index finger, allowing energy to gather at the tip. Luna didn't waste any more time as she jetted straight for Lynn, moving like a bolt of lightning as she readied her axe, turning the business end of her elemental instrument into a literal ax blade.

"_WRATH OF VALHALLA!"_

"Red Spiral Cannon!"

Lynn pointed those same fingers towards Luna, and immediately afterwards, a beam of crimson light, wrapped in a spiral of energy, shot towards Luna. The rocker barely had time to react as she moved to her left, the beam still hit, piercing straight through her right shoulder, cancelling out Luna's attack. The beam continued to sail into the sky, further and further until it eventually made it to the moon, piercing through it, and continuing onward. Lynn ceased the attack as she saw Luna roll onto the ground, clutching her right shoulder and gritting her teeth in pain.

Lynn appeared over her, bringing down her left foot against the wound and stomping hard on it, catching Luna's left hand at the same time. Luna screamed in pain as the bones in her shoulder broke, along with the ones in her left hand. "No more of that noise."

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was witnessing, Lynn had waylaid all five of his cosmic empowered sisters like they were nothing. To say she was a warrior goddess would be an understatement, in her current state, it was more accurate to say she was the goddess of war.

"LYNN STOP IT!" Lincoln pleaded.

Lynn turned her attention to her little brother, to his credit, Lincoln didn't flinch when she looked at him. The super powered tomboy began making her way towards him as she said, "Linc, don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Lynn held out her arms as if she was coming to give him a hug. "Your big sis Lynn won't let anyone hurt you, I'll protect you, I'll love you…"

A bolt of lightning hit the back of Lynn's head, causing the goddess of war to turn around and scowl at Luna. The rocker was barely standing, her right arm was limp and bleeding, her left hand was still broken, but she managed to fire a lightning bolt as evidenced by the smoke that wafted off it. "Get away from him…you fucking psycho…!"

Lynn's eyes narrowed. "Should've just stayed down."

"LYNN, NO!" Just as Lincoln said that, a streak of yellow zipped by his bubble. "Wha –?!"

Lynn raised her hand, about to fire an energy blast at Luna, but right before she fired, a comically white gloved hand wrapped itself around Lynn's arm and forced her arm to point up, firing the beam into the air. That same hand then held onto her tighter as it whipped her up and threw her against the ground, picked her up, spun her around, and then tossed her away into the air before falling back down onto the ground.

Lincoln saw that gloved hand, it was connected to something yellow that seemed to go back all the way from the opposite side of the sky. In a matter of seconds, the owner of that hand appeared, revealing that it was in fact a really stretchy arm. The arm snapped back to its owner who then landed beside Lincoln's bubble, gave it a tap, and made it pop like a normal bubble.

The newest addition to this craziness was a female of about sixteen years of age. Her torso was white, she had bright yellow shoulder pads that were round spheres, on her chest she wore a flower with pink petals and a yellow center attached right over where her heart was. Whimsical patterns were drawn into her torso, some accentuating her feminine curves, others were just for show. Her legs were also the same color yellow, leading to a pair of white shoes, with yellow fluff balls at the top of the shoes. Her neck was yellow to match that of her other limbs, but her face was porcelain white, with three dots painted on both sides of her cheeks to indicate freckles.

The top her head was painted yellow, which went all the way to the back of her head, on each side of her head were two long pigtails that stretched to about a little past her shoulders. The woman's eyes were a warm brown color, but held within them whimsical charm, she even flashed Lincoln a jovial smile.

"Hey there little bro!" The woman's neck elongated until her head was now upside down. "What's up? Ha, ha, geddit?"

"LUAN?!" Lincoln face palmed himself and dragged his hand down his face. "Of course, why not? Let me guess, you're in love with me too, and you got powers from the Black Vortex in Lisa's room?"

Luan's head returned to its original position as pink tinted her white face. "Heh, heh…y-yeah, I do…did you get mind reading powers from it?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't gotten _any _powers from it, and at this point, I'm not sure I want to."

"Oh, well then, to answer your second question. No, I didn't go to Lisa's room, because I wasn't even at the house. The Black Vortex just appeared near the hospital I was at!"

Lincoln nodded, paused and then yelled, "WAIT, WHAT?!"


	6. Luan Loud

**Author's Notes:**

**Argentum Agony:**** I ain't even going to lie. Yes, thank god for Rebecca Sugar and the SU Crew! I was honestly struggling with Luan's powers in the outline, but when the SU Movie hit, and I was crying out "THANK YOU!" as now I knew what to do for Luan.**

**EliteSlayer103:**** Right on-the-nose. Yes, while the girls all have romantic feelings for Lincoln for one reason or another, the Black Vortex does in fact – according to Marvel Lore – not only imbue cosmic powers, but it can also alter the heart of those who are empowered. So, yeah, 9 girls all pining for the same boy, wielding cosmic powers. Yeah, it's a recipe for disaster.**

**Mark the**** Mark:**** Yeah, the hell with it, HAREM ENDING!**

* * *

Luan Loud, to say that her life's ambition was to make people laugh would be a serious understatement. Luan lived for one thing, and one thing only, to bring smiles to people's faces through the use of comedy, lighthearted – verging on horror movie level – pranks, and the occasional pun or two, or three, or ten. At the age of fourteen, she honed her craft and created her own business, ironically called Funny Business, and became a well known hit in the birthday party circuit.

Today, Luan had a job to do, and it wasn't Funny Business related. You see, Luan was a firm believer in the healing power of laughter, that a good laugh could lift the spirits of even the most downtrodden, and sometimes, a smile and a laugh was what someone needed the most on an otherwise cloudy day, and Luan was more than happy to try and be that ray of sunshine for that person. That is why she had joined a local Patch Adams Comedy Troupe, they would go to different hospitals and entertain the patients who were laid up in bed, or couldn't leave the hospital due to their ongoing treatment, or were becoming depressed due to their current medical situation.

Among the many performers, it was agreed that Luan Loud brought more joy into their routine, and the lives of those who watched it. The last couple of hours had been fun, and the show was about to end as Luan was given the last word.

"Well, that's all folks! I. V. seeing you later! Geddit?!"

*rimshot*

The crowd laughed and the little children laughed harder. A couple of minutes passed and Luan changed back from her clowning outfit and into her normal street clouds, which consisted of a plaid yellow skirt, white blouse, and a squirting flower. When she was done she waited outside near the entrance to say goodbye to the rest of her associates.

Luan watched as one of the young children she had performed for happily waved to her, having recognized her from the show even without her clown getup. Luan beamed at the young boy and waved back at him. What saddened her though, was that that boy was one from the Cancer Ward.

"You okay, Luan?"

The young comedienne looked behind her and saw the leader of the Troupe. He was a man in his fifties, with blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was graying on the sides a little. He had certainly earned the title of Troupe Leader, as his ability to make others laugh was equal only to her own, his expressions were hilarious, and the different voices he could do were expert level, verging on Hollywood.

"Dr. Williams? Sorry, what was that?"

Oh, and he had a Ph.D. in both medicine and clowning.

"I saw you had a forlorn face, so I thought I ask," he said.

"Oh…yeah…it's nothing, I was just waving to that kid who was at the show," said Luan.

"Doesn't seem fair does, it?" Dr. Williams asked.

"No…it doesn't…"

The truth of the matter was, as much as Luan liked doing this, it also made her sad. Dr. Williams wasn't sure about bringing on such a young talent onto the Troupe, not because he didn't think she had the skills, oh no, that _definitely _was not the case, it had more to do with her heart. Knowing that some of their audience were terminally ill, could and has impacted most members of such Troupes. Some had found it hard to go through with their acts because knowing that these audience members may not be here the next time they come back, was a heavy thing to way on the heart. And that was just for an adult performer, he wasn't sure if he wanted to expose Luan to that at such an age. But the comedienne proved her metal more than once, however, there were a few times where the armor chinked a little.

The old doctor patted Luan on the head as he smiled. "Don't forget, even if it's just for an hour, or a day, if we can help them feel better, or forget about their troubles for a little bit, then it's all worth it. Better to know one moment of happiness and laughter than none at all."

Luan smiled and giggled a little. "I know. It's just, when I look at some of them, sometimes I can't help but think of my own family. My brother among them…"

"Oh yes, your assistant. Kid has a real knack for the slip and slide," said Dr. Williams in a funny voice.

"Yeah, he's the only brother I have, I mean, there's ten girls, and he's the only brother we all have. Sometimes we can get a little bossy, but you know, that's how we are, but since he is our only brother, sometimes we can all get a little overprotective of him. I know the five us were when he was born, always looking out for him, and he always looked up to us."

Luan looked to one of the kids, who was being brought out in a wheelchair, and her mind briefly replaced that boy in the wheelchair with Lincoln, and she shuddered. "The thought that something might happen to him that makes him end up here…it scares me a little sometimes."

"Don't worry, Luan, with you at his side, I don't think that there's much that could harm him. You're truly a ray of sunshine in people's lives, bringing a good jolly to those around you. And as we believe in the healing power of laughter, I'm sure so long as he has you for a sister, the laughter you provide will keep anything bad away," said Dr. Williams.

Luan nodded in agreement.

"Now, if you excuse me, I gotta go see a man about a clown car to drop us off."

Luan's cheeks puffed out as she tried to contain her laughter, only now noticing that Dr. Williams was wearing his clown shows as he walked outside.

_Dr. Williams' right, I gotta think more on the positive. _

Luan took out her cellphone and looked through a few pictures of her past gigs. One of which she was particularly happy with. It was when she first hired Lincoln as her prop assistant. Sure, she bribed him with near endless birthday cake, and sure, they did kind of have a falling out, but in the end, he stayed on as her assistant. Lori had texted her a photo of the two siblings when they came home that day, falling on top of whoopee cushions and having a great laugh about it.

Memories would flood back to the comedienne, days long past when Lincoln was much younger. Whenever he was scared or was sad, Luan would always drop whatever she was doing to cheer him up. And yeah, she knew that her family dreaded that dreaded month of April, as that would be the day that hell was brought onto the Loud House in the form of a Prank Apocalypse. She had to admit, out of the many April Fools Days, Lincoln had managed to rally the family at least a handful of times to thwart her pranks. She was honestly becoming quite proud of him, if anything, the reason he became the "Man with the Plan" was likely due to Luan's Prank-ageddon's. Keeping him on his toes.

Despite the occasional groan from one of her puns, Luan knew that her brother appreciated even a little joke to lift up his spirits. And somewhere along the way, she grew to admire her younger brother, and that admiration turned into infatuation, and then Luan woke up and realized one day that she was crushing on her little brother.

_I don't incest you go through any of those thoughts, _Luan's mind stated.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I'd act on any of it…besides…the quickest way to take away his smile, would be to tell him how I really feel…When he looks at me, it's with a smile that makes me warm inside. If I tell him, that smile will be gone and he'll just look at me like I'm sick…"

_Well, maybe you are? I mean, you do have another boy you could be chasing after. But instead, you're pining over's Lincoln's Log._

Luan's face burned as she blushed from the insinuation.

_Hey, no sins in getting that worked up._

Luan groaned at her own inner thoughts. Well, if she was sick, she was in a hospital, and they do have a psychology ward. Luan struggled with this feeling in her heart, if it was up to her, she'd stay by Lincoln's side and protect that smile, be _his _ray of sunshine to lift him up. Heck, maybe if he did reject her it'd be just the slap in the face she needed to snap herself out of it.

"That or he could say yes and we have ourselves a little sin kid," Luan mused.

Just then, Luan watched as some of the nurses and visitors were hanging around one of the TVs, there seemed to be something going on that they didn't want the kids to see, but she wasn't a patient so…

Luan managed to sneak her way towards the TV and watched as the local Royal Woods reporter, Katherine Mulligan, was doing some kind of report.

[_Beings with superpowers. Once relegated to the pages of comics, movies, and ancient myth, but as of today, that is no longer the case. I rode in the news copter and showed you four of these super powered females and a giant amphibian._]

Luan had to bite her tongue upon seeing the news footage, because along with those four super girls, was also a boy with white hair, one she'd recognize anywhere. _LINCOLN!_

[_That happened about an hour ago, since then, we've been getting reports of strange atmospheric phenomenon occurring in the skies above Royal Woods. Purple lightning, and what some have been describing as "rock music" could be heard high above the town. And recently, our local National Geographic institute has been detecting low level earthquakes occurring on the outskirts of town. Whether his is also related to the four mysterious girls from before is unclear, but we'll continue our coverage on this event!_]

Luan walked backwards away from the crowd, there was no mistaking what she just saw. Lincoln was somehow in the middle of this madness, whether willingly or unwillingly, she didn't know, but whatever was going was not good, and she needed to help her brother. Luan quickly took out her cellphone and called Luna, figuring she should be back home after her contest. No answer. She called the house, but again, no answer.

She thought about calling Lori, but then didn't. If there was anyone in the family that could help, it was Lisa, and she should've been at the house. _Unless…Unless those weirdo girls stopped by the house and did something to Lisa and kidnapped Lincoln!_

Luan rushed outside, searching for Dr. Williams so that she could hopefully catch a ride with him. However, a strange noise caught her attention, a whistling sound like you'd hear in a cartoon when something heavy was about to drop out of the sky. As if by instinct, Luan looked up just in time see something drop out of the sky and land with a "BOOM" in the wooded area near the hospital. Many people in the parking lot left their cars and rushed into the hospital, but Luan was the opposite.

She ran towards it. Something was calling to her, the comedienne could feel it as whatever landed hit the ground. Luan ran as fast as she could, coughing as the dust cloud that was kicked up stung her eyes and made her taste dirt. Luan continued forward, until she managed to get to where the object landed. It left a fairly sizable crater upon impact, about teen feet wide and five feet deep. At the center of the crater was…a mirror. A strange looking mirror. There was no smoke, and it wasn't hot, so the object clearly didn't fall from space.

"Granted, from what Lisa's told us, if something like that fell from space that fast, we'd all be dead."

Pushing that morbid bit of information aside, Luan found herself transfixed on the mirror itself. Carefully, she slid down the crater and stood before the strange mirror. In the mirror, she saw herself, pretty normal. That's when things got strange. The image of Luan shifted, becoming kind of cartoony, and yet, still not half bad looking for an aged up version of herself.

"What's going on…?"

The image changed to show her mirror self entertaining people of all ages with her strange powers, bringing smiles to everyone around her. But there was one whom the Mirror Luan paid attention to, one smile that she wanted to see the most. And there he was, Lincoln, much older, about fourteen or so. The two were having lots of fun with Mirror Luan using her limbs to form different shapes and objects, along with some other whacky abilities. Still, what made regular Luan blush, and probably enticed her more, was that the Lincoln in the mirror kissed Mirror Luan. And it wasn't just some normal sibling kiss on the cheek, this was full lip contact.

Luan felt her face heat up again, but couldn't stop looking. Mirror Luan now stood alone and bounced happily towards the mirror, smiling at Luan as she pressed her left hand against her side of the mirror. Luan walked closer to the mirror and did the same thing. Mirror Luan spoke and those words were carried on ethereal winds to Luan's ear.

"I submit to the Black Vortex!"

The ground and air trembled as a bright flash of yellow light went off. Luan felt herself get turned around, because when next she realized, she was on her hands and knees on the ground, facing away from the Black Vortex. Luan looked upon her hands, and then the rest of her body. Luan looked up at the lip of the crater, she then raised her right leg and stepped forward. Upon doing so, her leg began to stretch all the way until her foot touched the even surface on the other side. Without missing a beat, her body was pulled towards that same leg until she was now standing outside of the crater. Luan looked back and saw how she crossed the distance so easily, and despite how far her limb had stretched, there was no pain at all, it tickled a little, but it didn't hurt.

"Huh…I wonder…?"

Luan made a fist with her right hand and stuck out her thumb, she inhaled and the placed her lips around her thumb and began blowing into it. One puff, and her hand expanded, a second puff, her hand expanded even more. Luan released her full breath and her hand continued to grow until she had expended her breath and started breathing normally.

Her hand had now become five times its normal size, in sheer contradiction to the laws of physics, her hand didn't feel heavy at all, it felt light as a feather. However, when she brought that same enlarged hand down, the ground shook as if it now weighed a ton and a half. Luan's eyes widened as she lifted her right hand and saw that she had left an impression on the ground. Luan concentrated on her hand, the appendage returned to normal size in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, liking this so far. Now…"

Luan imagined her legs were like spring coils, and just as she thought it, her legs began to coil and wind up as she found herself going lower and lower to the ground as the tension built up. Luan made a jumping motion, and as soon as she did the sound of a spring coil going "boing" went off as was sent flying into the air, higher and higher she went until she could see all of Royal Woods and beyond.

"OH, WOW! HA, HA!" Luan laughed in excitement.

The cosmic joker imagined her body into a ball, and just like that, her body puffed up. Her descent was fast, but when she hit the ground, she merely bounced up again, and again. Luan would do this about five more times before returning to her normal form upon the fifth bounce. Luan found flexibility and shape manipulation to be extremely fun as she whipped her arms forward, watching the limb extend far into the distance, when she thought they had gone far enough, she pulled them back, and like a bungee cord, her limbs returned to their original position.

"This is so cool! I'm like a living cartoon character!" Luan exclaimed as she bounced around the area, bounding from tree to tree.

Luan would jump high into the air, then whip out her arm towards a tree branch. Once she had a good grip on it, she reeled herself towards it and spun herself around before landing nimbly on that same branch. One thing Luan was noticing, her body was very light, despite how small the branch was, it didn't snap under her weight. Once again, her body defying logic when it came to weight and mass. Luan spent a couple of minutes continuing to play with her newfound powers, that is until she sensed something.

Her pigtails twitched upwards, acting like antenna as they seemed to hone in on something. Luan stretched up into the sky as she looked around, her pigtails finally settled on a direction, pointing in the general area of the Royal Woods outskirts. She could definitely sense something was wrong there, negative emotions were strong there, as well as positive ones, but they were getting mixed together somehow. A series of concussive sound waves echoed through the sky, followed by a giant, winged woman made of the night sky appearing, fighting a red comet.

Somehow, the comet won, but there was something more going on that she couldn't see exactly. A growing malice, pain, a wanting, almost obsessiveness, and from what she could tell, it was coming from at least six different sources, but one was growing stronger, one with murderous intent.

But among those emotions, Luan sensed another person there. Fear, worry, and hurt, not for themselves, but for the other six. Luan honed in on that one, and in her mind's eye, she could see clearly who it was. "Lincoln!"

Luan readied herself to spring into action, but then paused. She looked back down at the ground and remembered the Black Vortex was still down there.

"Oops, can't really leave something like that lying around…" Luan returned back to the ground and looked upon the mirror as she pondered what to do with it. Knowing full well that leaving it where it would allow some random stranger to walk up and get powers. And there were already six – technically seven – people like that who already had powers. Just then, a light bulb went on.

I'm not joking, a literal light bulb appeared over Luan's head for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Idea!" Luan enlarged her left hand and picked up the Black Vortex. She then used her right hand to pull at the collar line near her neck. Luan tugged forward and continued to do so until she had opened a large enough gap for the mirror to fit. The cosmic joker then slipped the Black Vortex into that gap and let the line snap back into place. Luan shivered for a moment. "Ooh, that thing's cold, but at least its safe!"

Luan stretched upwards until she reached the roof of the hospital, luckily it had a helipad. Luan's pigtails found the disturbance again, her enhanced vision allowed her to at least catch a glimpse at what she was aiming for, a red glow. The cosmic joker nodded as she stuck out her tongue and closed her right eye as she took aim. She began spinning her right arm around and around in a full circle, building up momentum as she wound up.

The cosmic joker then whipped her arm backward as it continued to go out further and further. Luan held it there for a few seconds, like pulling back on a rubber band just right before you shot it at someone. Once she was ready, Luan flung that same arm forward, the action caused a sonic boom to erupt in the air as that limb sailed across the sky.

* * *

"So, yeah, that's what happened," said Luan.

Lincoln's eye twitched. This was madness, but more than anything he was annoyed and angry at what Lynn did. Speaking of, Lynn finally pulled herself out of the crater she was tossed into, her expression was no less angry than it was before.

"Okay, who the hell just signed their own death warrant?!" Lynn demanded.

"Lynn…?" Luan asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me, who –?!" Lynn finally took a moment to look upon the new arrival and groaned in utter annoyance. "Oh, fucking hell, of all the people in Royal Woods! _YOU _got powers _too_?!"

Luan placed her hands at her hips and glared at Lynn. "Well that was rude."

"Lynn!" Lincoln stated. "How the hell did the Black Vortex end up at a hospital?!"

"What are you talking…about…oh…" Lynn then remembered her earlier actions. "Ah, crud…I, uh, might've chucked it into the distance before coming over here…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Lincoln yelled. "Why would you do that?!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Lynn pointed at Luna, who was now on her knees. "She was about to practically jump your bones, bro! I had to stop her before that!"

Luan looked to Lincoln with mild surprise. "Wait…does that mean…?"

"Yes, Luan. All of the rest of our sisters have joined the 'We're In Love With Lincoln' club, that's how I knew, and why I'm not surprised in the slightest," said Lincoln.

Luan looked around, seeing the battered states of their sisters, her frown deepened as she turned her attention back to Lynn. "And you did all this, Lynn?! You beat up all of our sisters?! I knew you could be a bully sometimes, but this is going too far!"

Lynn's aura flared up. "Lucy started it! If you'd all just give up and let me be with Lincoln, none of this would be happening! So, be smarter than them, Luan, don't fight me."

Luan chuckled and then laughed, and laughed harder until it was almost maniacal sounding. "Really?! You?! Now that's the best joke I've heard all year! No, Lynn, you're not good for Lincoln, he needs someone who can make him happy and smile all the time! That's me."

Lynn growled at Luan as she took a step forward. "Please, you expect me to believe that?! You don't take anything seriously! Everything's one big ass joke to you!"

Luan snapped her fingers, and for some inexplicable reason, music began to play in the background. "Oh, I don't joke when it comes to Lincoln, little sis. When it comes to who should be with him, I'm _dead _serious! Geddit?"

Lynn roared as she dashed towards Luan.

"_That's it, you heard me right, I'm not hiding how I feel~_"

Lynn threw one jab after the other, but Luan's body easily maneuvered around each strike, bending and twisting in ways the human body was not supposed to. This in turn threw off Lynn's battle senses, something was wrong, she couldn't get a read on her movements, it was if a field of chaos was swirling around her. Just then, Luan's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Lynn's arms. Luan's head extended forward and their eyes met.

"_Gee ain't it fun we can finally be honest now~?_"

Luan's body flipped around until she was standing behind Lynn, but in that same motion, she flung Lynn overhead and brought her down into a body slam about ten feet away. Lynn stood as she grabbed ahold of those arms and pulled Luan in. However, Luan only grabbed Lynn's arms tighter as she flung herself straight for the tomboy, feet first. Luan struck with the force of an entire cotenant right on Lynn's chest. The goddess of war coughed as the air escaped her lungs, the impact sent her flying forward as Luan released her, letting Lynn skip on the ground like a rock skipping the surface of the water.

"_You're rude and crass, and honestly you're kind of a egotistical bitch~!_"

"_Gee ain't it fun we can finally be honest now~?_"

Lynn smashed her right hand into the ground, stopping her from going further. Her red aura flared as she zoomed towards Luan again, firing off multiple energy beams in hopes of hitting Luan. Luan twirled her arm around like a giant fan, letting the blasts hit against her arm as they exploded and created a dust cloud. A single arm pierced through the smoke as it snaked its way around Lynn's neck, tightened like a noose and then dragged her across the field towards the crater where Lola and Lana were.

"_Did you do this to them? Did you do this~?_"

That same arm dragged her back until she was before Luan, that same maniacal smile was on her face as she used her other hand to slap Lynn across the face. But each hit she gave was concussive, creating a "BOOM!" with each strike.

"_How could you do this? Just how could you~?_"

After the consecutive slaps, Luan twirled around like a tornado and threw Lynn into the air, however, her arm was still wrapped around her neck. When Lynn was high enough, Luan reeled her back in and then punched her in the gut, sending Lynn back. Luan pulled her back down and repeated this several more times.

"_Can you make him happy? Can you do that~_?"

Lynn released a burst wave of energy, making Luan release her. The war goddess shot down faster than lightning as she struck at where Luan was, creating fissures in the earth beneath. But to her surprise, Luan was gone. On the ground next to her, Luan had flattened herself, becoming two dimensional and slid across the ground until she was behind Lynn.

The only warning Lynn had was the sight of Luan's shadow and the next verse, "_If you thought you were safe you'd be dead WROOOONG~!_"

Lynn was then treated to a rapid fire barrage of punches from Luan's stretching arms, each strike hit with the same concussive force as he previous attacks, but at the speed that they were going, it might as well had been double the striking power.

"_Oh that's right, I'm here to tell you, you never stood a chance~!_"

"_Gee ain't it fun we can finally be honest now~?_"

Lincoln used this chaos to hurry over to his youngest sister, when he saw Lisa, he winced. She looked worse than he thought, carefully he managed to turn her over onto her back, the goddess of science coughed up some blood as her vision returned to her. "L-Lincoln…?"

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here!" Lincoln answered.

Lisa groaned as she managed to get herself sitting up, but Lincoln still had to support her. The young genius saw the fighting and said, "Can I assume correctly…that that other being…is Luan?"

"Y-Yeah, but, she's taking this too far! She's beating Lynn, but…at this rate, she'll kill her!"

Lisa spat out some blood and murmured under her breath, "Wouldn't exactly be a terrible loss…"

Luan ended her assault, now standing a few feet away as she grinned at her handiwork. Lynn's armor flaked off, while others had cracks, blood trickled from her brow, her leotard was torn enough that her midriff was partially exposed.

"So, ready to give up?" Luan asked.

"I…I never quit…not now, not _ever!_" Lynn declared.

Luan's eyes narrowed as a mad grin appeared on her face.

"_That's right. That's right! What am I even saying?! You've never quit any game you ever played~!_"

Luan pulled on another line on her body, opening up a pocket as she reached in and took out an oversized mallet.

"_How 'bout we play another game? One that I can win~!_

_Life or death!_

_Winner takes all!_

_Are you ready?! Who cares – let's begin~!_"

Luan bounced around the battlefield like a demonic clown as she twirled her mallet around and struck Lynn, sending her flailing into the air. The cosmic joker jumped into the air and smacked her back down to terra firma, but upon the moment of impact, Lynn bounced off the ground. That moment allowed Luan to come in, spin around, and deliver one more mighty blow from her hammer. The strike made the earth fissure and crack, upheaving rock and sediment from below. Lisa managed to erect a barrier around herself and Lincoln, keeping them safe from the fallout of the attack. Luan stood in the crater she made, with Lynn lying prone at the center.

"You really needed to learn when to quit, Lynn. But you're not the one who can make him happy, _I am_."

As Luan readied to leave the crater, she felt a disturbance. Lynn's body began to rise up, as her scarlet aura flared up once again. Lynn released a mighty roar of fury as the crater erupted with crimson light. Luan jumped out of crater before she got caught up in the wild energy. The power was so strong that it caused an earthquake to go out for miles and miles, no doubt they were feeling it Great Lakes City by now.

The other siblings managed to regain consciousness, only to wish they hadn't. Lynn floated above the crater, her eyes were completely white, her body had bulked up even more, like a female body builder's physique.

"Lynn?" Luan asked.

"**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** The sound of Lynn's voice shook the very air with its fury.

"W-W-What's happened to her…?" Lincoln asked with a shaky voice.

"I…I don't know…each time Lynn has been close to defeat, her power spikes to break through her limits, but this time…she was beaten, thoroughly. So this…if I may say, might be another state of that Limit Break form. A form that refuses to give up even after being beaten so badly, and will go, no matter how painful, until that enemy is destroyed. There is a name for such a state, and in place of Lynn, I will announce it…Limit Break: Berserker."

"**LUAN!"**

The cosmic joker unleashed her rapid fire punch barrage at Lynn, at the same time, Lynn met her attack with her own fists. The air shook more with the sounds of thunder from each time their fists connected.

Lisa managed to bring up a holographic screen as it began gathering data on Luan's and Lynn's powers. "This isn't good…"

"For who?!" Lincoln asked.

"Either of them. Luan's body has its own quantum entanglement field, or to put it simply, a Chaos Field. It's localized to her, allowing Luan to break or bend the laws of physics to a degree, and with her new physiology, she's essentially rubber. But even so, Lynn's power and speed have gone up dramatically."

Lincoln took another look at the battle, Luan was matching Lynn blow for blow, even though their punches never connected with the others' body, their fists were. "Luan seems to be matching Lynn in both."

"Because Luan is using a rebound effect. When ever she throws a punch, she's absorbing the impact and using it to bounce back her fists, but Lynn…Lynn's going all in, her body is tearing itself apart and repairing her at the exact same time, this in turn is allowing her power to grow as she keeps breaking through her limits. At this rate…"

Lisa didn't have to say it, because it was already happening.

Luan was struggling now, sweat beaded on her brow as Lynn's strikes were getting stronger, and her body was starting to get tired from the constant attacks. The cosmic joker, for a split second, missed her mark. Lynn saw this and charged straight through the opening, planting her right fist in Luan's face. The blow sent Luan flying, but Lynn grabbed one of her stretchy legs and reeled her back in. When Luan got near her, she twisted around and tried to evade, but as if reading her mind, Lynn turned around and fired a beam from her left hand, hitting Luan right in the chest as it exploded.

Lynn focused her power into her right fist and struck Luan in the gut. A flash of light went off as something went flying off into the distance at a high rate of speed. Lynn readied to attack again, but Luan's flower unleashed a deluge of water that hissed against Lynn's aura, but then the flower released a yellow ball of light that fired at Lynn's face, exploding on impact and making the war goddess howl from the pain.

With that distraction, Luan made her move, she slipped under Lynn and got behind her. With her stretchy limbs, Luan wrapped herself around Lynn's arms and legs, she then wrapped her neck around Lynn's neck, effectively tying her up. Lynn struggled against the vice hold that Luan had on her, making gagging sounds as the long neck tightened around her own.

"You're too wild, Lynn! You're practically a monster! I'm sorry, but I'll have to put you down!"

"**YOU GOT THAT REVERSED!"**

Lynn's red aura flared as Luan's yellow aura flared up to meet it. The red aura began to grow and grow, swirling around them as it turned into a dome. Luan's aura was only barely able to protect her from the turbulent force and intense heat of Lynn's power.

Lisa's eyes widened as her readings gave her cause to worry. Wasting no time, Lisa hurriedly erected a multi-layered barrier around herself and Lincoln.

"What are you doing?!"

"Lynn's building up to critical mass! She's going to blow!" Lisa warned.

Lincoln looked around, seeing the crater where Lola and Lana were, Lucy, and Luna who was now sitting on her rear, watching this fight with unamused worry. "Lisa, you have to protect _them _too!"

Lisa looked at her older brother, and then glanced to her other siblings. "Lincoln…please do not ask me to save my own rivals for your affection."

"LISA, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THEY'RE OUR FAMILY!" Lincoln's tone was pleading, and yet also had the strong tone of an older brother ordering his younger sibling.

Lisa was conflicted, the last thing she wanted to do was make Lincoln angry with her, but at the same time, she wasn't keen on saving their lives, lest another battle royal was to happen again. But in the end, Lisa's love for her brother outweighed her need to get rid of the competition. With a bit of strained effort, Lisa magnified the shield she was using to keep the two of them safe, and created a giant green wall made of multiple layers of energy.

"LYNN! STOP IT!"

"**ONLY WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"**

The dome of crimson light rapidly shrunk, and then exploded with mightily enough that it could be seen for miles around. Lisa's shield layers were shattering one after the other, Lincoln took Lisa's right hand and gave it a squeeze as he shut his eyes and waited for the end.

_I will not let you die, Lincoln! I swear on all that exists in the multiverse, I'll shield you from this mayhem!_

Lisa's eyes glowed green as the Omni-Code appeared, creating even more shield layers just as quickly as they were being destroyed. Lincoln opened his eyes and watched as the second youngest of the Loud children was working hard to protect them, he could even feel her hand squeezing his own back.

"You can do it Lisa, I believe in you!" Lincoln encouraged.

Lisa's cheeks reddened as her heart thumped excitedly in her chest. The goddess of science released a fierce battle cry, as strong as she could muster as she poured all she had into the defense of her beloved brother. The blast continued for an entire minute before it finally stopped. When the explosion ended, and the dust cleared, Lincoln gasped. The barrier that Lisa had created had kept them all safe, but the earth around them had been singed and burned into a near wasteland. Lincoln panicked for a minute, trying to remember if there were any houses or anything nearby.

"Do not…worry…beloved brother…there were no other human lifeforms in the immediate area. Luna brought you here to be alone…I am loathed to admit it…but she made a wise decision in bringing you here…"

Lincoln sighed as she gently hugged Lisa. "Thank you, Lisa. Thank you, I'm so proud of you for doing that."

His words were honest and true, and it made the young genius' heart swell with happiness and pride from the praise. "Thank you…Lincoln…"

Lisa suddenly went limp, Lincoln gently released the hug and saw that Lisa had lost consciousness. He gently placed her on the ground, remembering his health classes, Lincoln pressed his index and middle fingers against Lisa's carotid artery. The white haired youth released a sigh of relief when he felt a steady beat.

Lincoln turned his attention back to the battlefield, sky was marred with heavy dust and debris that floated in the air, obscuring the sun from view and casting a shadow upon the area. A few feet away stood Lynn, and on the ground behind her was Luan. Neither one was moving, a dark shadow cast upon Lynn's face from the bangs of her hair.

Lincoln feared that Lynn may've done some kind of kamikaze attack and took them both out. However, that was a short lived theory when Lynn's eyes shined white, and like an ember of fire, Lynn's aura slowly began to regain its former luster, and after a few seconds, it flared up like wildfire once again.

"**I'm the one…I'm the only one who can have him! Who can protect him! All of you are weak!" **Lynn's fierce, white gaze fell on Lincoln, but then it softened to a more loving expression. **"Lincoln, come with me."**

Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he stood up and opened his mouth to answer Lynn, but he didn't get the chance as an azure beam of light descended from the sky and struck Lynn from on high. The blast was powerful, _very _powerful, enough that it made the jock berserker fall to one knee. With a growl of fury, Lynn released her own energy wave, causing the other to explode and cancel out. All the conscious siblings looked up into the sky, and their jaws dropped in shock and awe.

The dust cloud had a hole punched through it from the sheer force of the blast that came down. From that hole, two beings floated down, they looked like almighty deities from the heavens, come to cast judgement upon the foolish humans who dared to enter the realm of the gods. Both beings were female, but their auras and characteristics were vastly different from each other.

The female on the right was at least eighteen years of age. Her golden hair flowed like a cape down her back, shimmering ethereally, as if it was made of sunlight itself and gave off sparkles. She wore a shimmering, turquoise dress which hugged her frame and showed off her curves, with wing-like frills around the shoulders, and cut just low enough to give a look at her cleavage and show off her ample bust.

Golden bracelets, three on each wrist, gave a light chime whenever they hit each other, like heavenly bells. The back of the dress sported a large, glittering turquoise bow, with the tail ends extending about ten feet in both directions. The skirt was layered, the first layer being that of the shimmering turquoise material, and the under layer being white as snow. The young woman wore turquoise colored heeled shows, with white straps. Upon her face she wore white glasses that had a feathery wind design, with lenses appearing as of sunlight had been crystalized and fixed as the lenses.

To the left was another young woman, about nineteen years of age. She had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down towards the ground. Unlike her companion, she wore no dress, she wore armor. It was azure in color, and covered almost all of her body. With golden lines etched into it that gave off a glow as energy flowed through them. Her short hair flowed in much the same way as her partner, but if the other girl's was sunlight, this girl's hair was like solar fire, with embers wafting off of it at different intervals. A white cape flowed from her left shoulder, attached around the left collar bone region of the armor by a golden medallion.

"I literally can't leave any of you alone for one minute without you guys nearly levelling the town."

"LORI?!" Lincoln gasped, still surprised that he could be surprised after all this. He then looked to the other woman and said, "Leni…?!"

"Hi, Linky!"

* * *

**R.I.P. Robin Williams **


	7. Lori & Leni Loud

Lori Loud, the eldest of the Loud children, the first born. Lori wouldn't say this out loud to anyone, most especially her siblings, but she was tired. She loved her siblings dearly, but sometimes it was just…hard. Responsibility was thrust upon her at an early age, being the oldest meant that she was looked up to by her younger siblings, which meant if she acted rebellious and disrespectful, then her brother and sisters were more than likely going to imitate her. On top of that, it also put her at the top of the sibling totem pole.

The oldest was in charge, but that also depended on how reliable the oldest was. When Leni was born, Lori was happy to have a little sister, and one that was close in age to her was a plus. Then after that came Luna, then Luan, then Lynn. Of course, as it was said, the oldest was in charge, and Lori thought Leni could help her with that responsibility. Now, not to rag on Leni, Lori loved her, and she was probably the most motherly of the ten sisters, but her airheaded, scatterbrained behavior was worrying to both herself and their parents.

Luna was kind of responsible, but her rocker side tended to be more about freedom. Luan took most things like joke, so it was hard to take her seriously, and Lynn, well, she was still young at the time, but as the years went by, Lori's suspicions about her would be correct. After that came six more siblings, thankfully at different time intervals.

_Seriously, were they, like, literally trying to preserve the clan or something?_

Now with ten siblings, each with their own eccentricities, Lori had to become the authoritarian of the house when their parents weren't around. Did she get a power rush from bossing her siblings around? Yes. But at the same time it was exhausting, some days she wished she could just kick back and let someone else worry about them while she just enjoyed being in the chaos with them.

There were truly two things that kept Lori from being crushed under the weight of it all. One of them was Bobby Santiago, or as he was also known as "Bobby Boo Boo Bear". The young Latino man was her rock, she was in love with him, and he with her. The young man did, literally, anything for her. He was a hard worker, doing multiple jobs to help support his mother and sister, one of the many things she admired about him. In all honesty, she was and is in love with him, but then…that's where things get complicated.

For you see, Lori Loud has another love, one that appeared in her life a six years before she met Bobby. And the name of this boy she loved, was Lincoln, her little brother. Now, Lori didn't mean just normal familial love, no, she _loved _Lincoln. For some reason, when she first saw Lincoln when he was a baby, their eyes met, and a connection formed. Maybe it was because he was the first male sibling to be born in their little family, maybe it was some kind of cosmic fluke, call it whatever you want, but there was no denying it. Lori felt a strong love for Lincoln that went beyond sibling love.

As the years went on, and Lori fell for Bobby, she was growing concerned about herself. She loved Bobby, but she also loved Lincoln. There were many times when Lori considered talking to her parents about these feelings, and maybe getting help. But then she thought about the look on their faces, the looks of disgust, of disappointment in themselves and in her. She'd be sent away, and Lori wouldn't blame them, sometimes, in the darkest parts of her mind, Lori feared that one day she'd act upon her feelings and show Lincoln just how much she loved him.

The very thought filled her with self-loathing and hate, and yet, at the same time, seeing herself and Lincoln in such an intimate relationship made her quiver with delight. Maybe that's why she was harsher on him than on most of the others? In retrospect, Lori had been harder on Lincoln than most of her other sisters. She reasoned in her mind that it was to prepare him for the day when he'd be the lone older brother and he'd have to shoulder the burden of watching out for the younger Loud sisters. That was one part of it, the other was to make sure she didn't have to think about her other feelings if she solely focused on being a big sister. But it was hard, and some days were harder than others, especially when Lincoln was involved.

When Bobby and Lincoln began to hang out with each other, it was literally the hardest time for her. The two boys she loved the most were hanging out, and she felt alone, more than that, it was like fate was taunting her by making them connect with each other.

It wasn't fair, to any of them. It wasn't fair to Bobby that she had feelings for another man, much less that that other man was her younger brother. It wasn't fair to Lori that she couldn't tell Lincoln how she felt without damaging the relationship they already had. And it wasn't fair to Lincoln that she was keeping this secret from him.

So, here she was, Lori Loud, driving back to Royal Woods with her boyfriend. Bobby's family managed to get a truck for him, mostly to be used for the Mercado, but it technically also belonged to him since he was destined to one day run the Casagrande Mercado. The two teens had spent a few hours hanging out in Great Lakes City, scouting out potential flats or houses for them to live in when Lori eventually moved to the city, and were now nearly to Royal Woods.

Lori looked out the window, wistfully sighing. This did not go unnoticed by Bobby, Lori was his life, and if something was bothering Lori, it bothered him too. "Babe, you alright?"

"Um…I…I don't know," said Lori.

"If you need to talk about something, I'm all ears."

Lori glanced to Bobby, a small smile formed on her lips before it shifted into a frown. "Boo Boo Bear, could you pull over for a moment? There's something I…I need to tell you and I'd rather you not be driving when I do."

Bobby raised his eyebrow in concern, but nodded as he pulled off to the side into a dirt area away from the road. The Latino unbuckled his belt and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Okay, what's eating at you?"

Lori couldn't keep it in any longer, six long years of pining for her brother, and while she wasn't really, Lori felt like she was technically cheating on her boyfriend. She knew full well that this could end their relationship, she knew that there was nothing stopping Bobby from leaving her on the side of the road and calling his mother to tell her what she had said. Which would in turn lead to Mrs. Santiago calling Lori's parents, and then, well, we all know where that'll go.

Still, knowing all this, Lori needed to tell him. It wasn't fair to him, he was a wonderful boyfriend and he deserved to know the truth about how sick the woman he loved really was.

"There's no easy way to say this, Bobby. But…there's someone else I love just as much as you," said Lori in a sad tone.

Bobby looked surprised, of course he was, the woman he loved just confessed to loving another guy the same as him. "Oh…o-o-okay…c-can I ask who it is, at least?"

"It's someone you know already."

Now Bobby was confused, he wracked his brain as she went through his mental list of all the boys that hung around them back in Royal Woods. It was no secret that Lori Loud was one of the prettiest and hottest girls at their high school, but everybody knew that the two of them were Royal Woods' power couple, and no one was itching to break that up.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to tell me," said Bobby.

"…Lincoln…"

Bobby blinked, and then he gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, oh man, babe, don't scare me like that!"

Lori raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean, of course you love Lincoln, he's your little bro, and someday my little bro-in-law."

Lori growled. "That is, _literally_, not what I meant! I mean I _love _him! I love him as a girl loves a boy, as _I _love _you_! I'm _in love _with my little _BROTHER_!" The young blonde practically screamed that last part at Bobby, her eyes narrowed as tears began to form.

Bobby took a moment to let that sink in, and when it did, his expression changed. "Lori…babe, you really mean that?"

Lori turned away from Bobby, her head nodding in silent affirmation.

Bobby turned to look forward as he gripped the steering wheel. Now he knew why she wanted him to pull over, something like this would've made him swerve on the road and get into an accident just from the pure shock of it all. Honestly, Bobby wasn't sure how to react. He supposed the normal reaction to hearing something like this would be to feel disgusted with Lori, I mean, he had Ronnie Anne, his own little sister, and to hear that Lori loved her little brother like that would be like Bobby confessing the same for his little sister.

He shuddered at that thought, that was a good sign at least. But when he looked to Lori, she looked vulnerable, more so than he had ever seen her. Lori often let her defenses down around Bobby, but it felt like she was still keeping some things from him, and now she had just bared a deep dark secret to him. Another appropriate response would be to tell her to get out and call his mother to call Mr. and Mrs. Loud. But he didn't. He just sat there, in silence, contemplating. Judgement wasn't the route, that much was certain, Lori wasn't looking to be judged by him, at least that's what he felt.

The Latino teen took in a deep breath and exhaled it, he wasn't going to get angry, or be disgusted, he was going to be the Bobby that she needed right now. "Okay, Lori, I'm…I'm going to need you to explain this to me."

"What's there to explain…I'm a sick bitch who wants to be in an incest relationship with my brother who's six years younger than me…pretty cut and dry," said Lori robotically.

Bobby's brow furrowed in anger, both because of how she answered, but because of how she addressed herself. "You're not a 'sick bitch' , Lori!"

Lori turned to Bobby as tears flowed down her face. "What else do you call someone like me?! I'm in love with you, and I'm in love with my little brother! How is that not sick?!"

Bobby could tell that Lori was going to go there, so he had to be the calm one here. "Okay, so tell me. Have you forced Lincoln to have sex with you?'

Lori had a look on her face as if he had just insulted her mother. "Of course not! I would never hurt him or do anything like that to him! I-I'd sooner kill myself!"

"Okay, then there's your answer." Lori looked confused. "If you were really a 'sick bitch', you'd have done that to Lincoln by now. If this was just lust, you'd have taken what you wanted a long time ago. Convinced him that he wanted it, or forced him since you are bigger, older, and stronger than him."

Lori shuddered at the thought, she'd admit to having some fantasies about convincing Lincoln to make love to her, but that's all they were, fantasies. The idea of acting on them and seeing his confusion and fear, it hurt her. "No, never, I wouldn't…"

"Then you love him."

"Of course, I do."

Bobby gently placed his right hand on Lori's shoulder, he felt her shaking, but then the shaking stopped after a couple of seconds. "Babe, I won't pretend I understand why you feel that way towards him, but I know you love him, and that's probably the one thing I can understand. And I'm glad you love me enough to tell me this secret."

Lori smiled a little as she rubbed her eyes. "You have every right to break up with me, hell, you have every right to be angry with me. I just told you I love two people the same way."

Bobby took a moment to think on his answer. "I can't really feel angry. I mean, it's not like you did anything with him, and all the time you've spent with him is just you two doing family things. So, I can't get mad at that. But, I do want to know, why tell me now?"

Lori sighed heavily. "A little before you picked me up, I had this talk with Lincoln. I told him I was leaving him in charge and that it was time for him to step up. When I hugged him, my heart fluttered, the same way it does when I'm with you, Boo Boo Bear."

The blonde looked towards the sky as she rested her other hand on Bobby's. "I just thought…it won't be long before I eventually leave Royal Woods and come live with you in the city. I…I don't know, maybe some crazy part of me is saying I should go for it before that happens…find out if it's possible to have a relationship with him, or if I'm just crazy…"

"Do you want to tell him how you feel?"

Lori reluctantly nodded. "I just hate having to tiptoe around him, wondering 'what if'? I told you because, I'm possibly considering telling him the truth, and…I was wondering if you'd be there with me when I do. You are like a big brother to him, and I think…one way or another, he'll need you to help him make sense of it."

Bobby gently brought Lori in for a hug, Lori accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around his him, feeling safe in his strong arms. _ I really don't deserve you…_

The teens separated and Bobby gave Lori a little kiss on the lips, causing her to blush. "I'll be there for you, Babe, no matter what. If it's for that, or whatever happens after."

"You are, literally, the best boyfriend in the world."

Their little moment was cut short as a series of earthquakes rumbled throughout the area. Lori shrieked as she held onto Bobby, the tremors causing the truck to shake. There were also flashes of light in the distance, coming from near the town.

"What the hell was that?!" Bobby asked.

Lori quickly went to her phone, searching through news sights for answers as to what was happening. That's when she saw the reports, and that's when she saw Lincoln. There was also talks about disturbances, near a hospital where Luan was supposed to be performing at, and talks of super people.

"Bobby, get me back home! I think Lincoln's in trouble!" Lori ordered.

"On it!"

Bobby started the truck and took off down the road, if there were any cops around, they were busy doing other things as Bobby sped down the highway.

_I'm coming Lincoln, you're big sister will be there soon!_

Bobby drove as fast as he could, weaving around one car after the other. They eventually came up on Royal Woods Mall, Bobby looked up into the sky and quickly slammed on the breaks, making Lori jerk forward a little bit.

"Ow, Bobby, what the hell?!"

"Look!"

Lori looked up and watched as something flew through the air, Lori caught a brief glimpse of the object, and something inside her was kindled. The object continued to fly until it smashed through the roof of the mall, more specifically, Reininger's.

"Bobby, take us there, now!"

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

There were a lot of things that Leni Loud didn't understand, and a lot of things that she did. She was easily the kindest, sweetest, and gentlest girl of the Loud clan. Her innocence was like a breath of fresh air, and made people gravitate towards her, she was honest to a fault, and never held any grudges towards anyone.

_Besides, holding grudges is totes bad for your skin. It causes wrinkles and is just toxic for your body in general._

The term "airhead" had come up in multiple conversations concerning her.

_Like, how is my head full of air? I'm pretty sure that I have a skull and brain?_

…Point being, she just saw the world differently than others. While some could only see the worst, Leni saw the best, always having a glass-half-full kind of attitude, she wanted people to be happy, and she was happy when others were happy, and sad when others were sad.

Perhaps that's why most of her friends acted like guardians around her. Whenever a boy would ask her out, Lori or her friends would conduct their own impromptu background check on them. Leni was gullible, a downside to her alternate viewpoint of the world, often easily tricked or manipulated, and could take things too literally. Couple with that the fact that she was a blonde bombshell, she was definitely on the radar for a lot of the guys looking to have her as either arm candy, or for not so pure purposes. Fortunately, this also enticed a lot of guys to act as her bodyguards as well, whenever a boy saw someone attempt to take advantage of her, they'd quickly step in and protect her, a kind of unspoken rule of the school.

Leni didn't keep many secrets, except for the ones that were told amongst her siblings. But there was one that she did keep, from everyone, her mom and dad, her other siblings, best friends, even Lori.

You see, Leni tried to go out with boys, and while some started out great, most of her relationships ended quickly. Either because the boy she was dating lost patience with her, and for the sleaze balls, even they felt that they'd go to hell if they tried to take advantage of her. And whenever she had a breakup, the only two people who could make her feel better, were Lori and Lincoln.

Lincoln always had patience with her, he never saw her as a nuisance, or a burden. Despite some of her flaws, he made sure to remind her of all her good points, accepting her as herself. Sometimes, by which I mean all the time, Leni wished that Lincoln wasn't related to her by blood, that he was just some boy from another family. At least then it would be alright to be in love with him.

Leni wasn't as dumb as others thought, yes, she knew that being in love with your own sibling was wrong. But, she often wondered why? Yes, there were laws against it. Yes, there were some doctor people who gave reasons why a brother and sister shouldn't be together. But why though? Why did they decide that? And who were they to tell her that the feelings in her heart weren't of love? Leni was aware of the difference between love and lust, and she wasn't in lust with Lincoln. This was love, the truest love she could feel as both a girl and a sister.

Although, she could never tell her friends, and most assuredly not Lori. Lori loved Leni, they were best friends and sisters, if she told Lori, the older sister would either try to convince Leni to stop feeling that way or tell their parents. The mere thought of being separated from Lincoln and her family made Leni's heart ache. She couldn't jeopardize that, so, she reluctantly ignored her feelings, as hard as that was to do, and it was hard. She'd often catch herself slipping up from time to time.

Sometimes she'd hug him longer than what was necessary, sometimes she'd ask him to look over clothing designs that were not exactly age appropriate, and sometimes she'd wander into his room wearing only a towel wrapped around her body.

Nevertheless, society said that a brother and sister could not be together. Despite the feelings in Leni's heart, it didn't matter if it was true love, no one would look kindly on her if she did confess. That, again, still didn't stop her from still feeling what she felt, nor did it stop her from thinking about Lincoln.

Take today for example, today was supposed to be hanging out with her friends, until the manager of Reininger's, Ms. Carmichael, called in Leni, Fiona, and Miguel. The last few hours had been kind of brutal, what with the constant shaking and people getting freaked out, still, the mall was a fairly sturdy building, concrete walls, steel shutter doors, it was more or less a fortress if push came to shove.

Despite all the craziness, Ms. Carmichael did not want this to disrupt their work, and because she was responsible for their safety and right now they were far away from the goings on further in town. For now anyway.

It had finally slowed down and Leni was taking inventory of the items on the floor. She spotted an orange shirt, and it instantly made her think of her brother. Leni hummed in contemplation. _Now that I think about it, he could really use an update to his wardrobe. He does like orange, so let's keep that as the mane color focus. _

Leni began going through the different racks, it wasn't unusual for employees to take a few items off the racks and stuff them behind a workstation to buy at the end of their shift. And Leni took full advantage of that, she scoured the tables and racks for different pants, shirts, and jackets, mixing and matching them in her mind's eye as she imagined Lincoln in each different outfit.

Leni sighed dreamily as she imagined for a moment that the two of them were on a date, the young boy letting his beloved sister pick out his outfits, using her superb fashion sense to make him look as handsome as she knew he was and is. When Leni was done, she approached one of the registers, arms filled with clothes to the point that it obscured her vision. Fortunately, Leni's work friend, Fiona, hurried and took some of the load off of Leni's arms.

"Geez, Leni, went a little overboard today didn't ya?" Fiona asked.

"Heh, maybe, I just saw all these and thought that they'd be perfect for Linky!" Leni stated.

Fiona took a moment to register the pet name, and then she frowned, although very slightly. "Oh, you mean your little brother."

"Yep!"

"Not going to lie, I kinda thought of him and his friend as pests for a while, at least until they cleared you of stealing. Still, their hounding didn't help matters," said Fiona.

Leni blushed a little. "Sorry, Fi, he can get a little carried away when he's in his 'Ace Savvy' stuff, and even more so when he's trying to help one of us. It's totes cute when he does that, looking out for us."

Fiona smiled a little. "You really like your brother."

"I love him," said Leni, she said it, but it wasn't the sisterly love that Fiona thought she meant. Leni wasn't lying anyway, she did love Lincoln.

"Glad he has a sister like you he can depend on, I mean, I know there are like nine more of you, but I think it's nice that he has someone as nice as you in his life."

The girls got the clothes behind the counter, seeing Miguel approach, they waved to him to come by.

"Ah, it's completely dead in here, most people are gathered around the food court due to what's going on," said Miguel.

"What is going on anyway?" Fiona asked.

"No idea, you know how Ms. Carmichael is about cellphones on the work floor, unless it's business related, no cellphones."

"That's totes harsh." Leni looked between her two friends, and decided to be bold today since there were other people around. "Um…guys, could I ask you a 'what if' question?"

"Sure," said Miguel.

"Lay it on us," Fiona answered.

Leni tapped her finger tips against each other nervously, trying to think of the best way to word her question. "Um…suppose that Lincoln, my little brother, wasn't related to me?"

The two teens blinked.

"Wait, he's adopted! Ha, I knew it! You owe me fifty, Miguel!" Fiona stated in triumph.

Leni looked to Miguel as he took out five ten dollar bills and handed them to Fiona. "I'm confused…"

"We sorta kinda had a bet going on that Lincoln was adopted. We just figured…with the white hair and all," said Miguel.

"Um…no, Lincoln _is _my little brother. Mom had him and everything."

"YES!" Miguel fist pumped and held out his hand. "Fork it back, with interest."

Fiona grumbled as she gave back the tens, and added five more of her own.

"Anyway…suppose he wasn't my brother…do you…do you think he'd make a good boyfriend?" Leni asked shyly.

That caught her friends by surprise, they honestly weren't sure how to answer that question. What was there to say? If they weren't family, yeah, maybe he could be a good match for Leni? Miguel and Fiona shared glances, they knew full well that Leni wouldn't be asking this kind of question if there weren't a reason for it.

"Leni, I'm going to ask you as a friend. Has your little brother become…curious about you, lately?" Miguel asked.

"Well, he did say I often make him wonder."

Fiona face palmed. "No, that's not what Miguel meant. What he's asking, is if Lincoln's been pressuring you into something?"

"No…like what?"

There was an awkward tension in the air. Fiona and Miguel didn't want to assume the worst, but with Leni, as innocent as she was, and given her gullibility track record thus far, assuming the worst was not outside the realm of possibility.

"Look, we just want to make sure that your little brother's not making you do…_things_ that you shouldn't be doing as brother and sister," said Miguel.

It took a minute, but soon the wheels began to turn in Leni's head. "Ooooh, wait, I get it! You're asking if Lincoln's asked me to do things like show him by breasts or touched me in places, right?"

Miguel and Fiona blushed fiercely, both teens cleared their throats loudly before continuing.

"Well…yes, that's kind of what we're asking," said Fiona.

"Oh, then no. He hasn't. I don't really think he's asked that even once…I mean, I have accidentally walked into his room after I've showered, and he did blush this cute shade of red before he told me to get out."

_Now that I can believe_, they thought in unison.

"Okay, so, speaking in a 'what if' scenario…I…I guess I could, I mean, he does know you better than most," said Miguel.

"Despite the fact that he can go overboard, he does genuinely cares about you, based on what I've seen and what you've told us. So, yeah, I guess if you weren't related it would be cool," said Fiona.

Leni felt both happy and sad by their answers. "If they weren't related", that was the only factor, that was the only obstacle that prevented her from being with him, the perfect guy for her, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect…*gulp*…husband.

"Not for nothing, Leni, but why do you ask?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, well, there's this dance coming up at school and…"

Just then, a few something crashed through the roof of the store, causing all three teens to duck behind the registers. Slowly, they peeked over the registers to see what had caused the damage, and there, standing erect in the middle of the store, right below the hole, was a strange looking alter with a mirror.

"What in the ever loving hell is that?!" Fiona exclaimed.

"It's some kind of gaudy looking mirror, that fell from the sky and didn't shatter when it landed, that's some scary mojo right there," said Miguel.

Leni, however, was silent. Her eyes transfixed on the mirror, she found it hard to look away. Just as Leni rose to her feet, the doors to the store flung open. Leni turned around and saw that Lori and Bobby had come in.

"LORI!"

"LENI!"

Both sisters ran towards each other and hugged the other fiercely.

"Are you okay?" Lori asked as she looked over her young sister.

"I-I'm okay, but, why are you back? I thought you and Bobby would be out for a bit longer?" Leni asked.

Lori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Leni, do you literally not know what's been happening out there?!"

"No, we've been working all day," said Leni.

Lori filled in Leni on what she knew thus far, and what she saw on the news. Of course, Leni was distraught upon hearing that Lincoln might be trouble, and unfortunately, neither one of the Loud sisters knew what exactly they could do in his situation. That is until Lori looked at the strange mirror. The older blonde separated from the group and walked towards it, she was vaguely aware that Bobby was calling out to her, but she ignored him. It was as if the mirror had some sort of magnetic pull on her, drawing her closer as if saying, "Come and look at me."

Once Lori was close enough for her reflection to show, something happened. The image in the mirror shifted, revealing an older Lori, clad in azure armor, looking like the queen of the gods. She sat upon a throne, with many of her perceived enemies subjugated, and her loved ones praising her name. Next to her throne were two other ones, on her left sat Bobby, he too was older, now sporting a beard that made him look rugged. The other was empty, but that would not last long. Walking towards the throne was a young man with white hair, he bowed slightly to Mirror Lori before she bade him to rise and come to her.

Once the white haired young man was close, Mirror Lori rose from her throne and kissed him passionately before her court. Lori knew who this boy was, it was literally obvious, it was Lincoln. Mirror Lori was kissing Lincoln in front of everybody, and no one objected. How could they? She was the queen, she had all the power, no one was above her, the only ones who had her ear, who could say they had her heart, were the two men in the thrones on either side of her.

Mirror Lori looked towards the real Lori, her hand rising and pressing against the glass of the mirror. Lori walked forward and pressed her right hand where the Mirror Lori's hand was.

"Lori!" Leni cried.

"Babe!" Bobby yelled.

"I submit to the Black Vortex!"

The mirror erupted with azure light, causing the others to turn away as the store shook with strong tremors that rattled the store and everything else around. When the light faded, the teens gasped at what they saw. Lori was kneeling in a classic "superhero landing pose". She then rose up, her fiery blonde hair releasing embers as her white cape flapped from her motions. Lori's eyes opened, and her blue eyes shined with unbridled power.

"I feel, amazing!" Lori exclaimed.

Bobby walked closer to Lori, at least he hoped it was Lori. "Babe…Lori, is that you?"

Lori smiled as she walked towards her beloved, her armored boots clanking against the linoleum floor. She stood before Bobby, just a few inches taller than the Latino teen. Lori gently cupped his cheek and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss. Bobby was surprised for a moment, but then he could feel it, this was Lori.

"Bobby, the answer to my fears and dreams has literally been handed to me, everything's going to be okay now!" Lori stated happily. Her gaze turned to Leni who was coming closer to them. "Leni, Lincoln needs help, and we're the only ones who can."

"H-How?" Leni asked.

"The Black Vortex, it can unlock your full potential, and grant you the power you need! Don't you want to help him?!"

Leni looked at the mirror, and then back at Lori. Lincoln was in trouble, and if Lori was right, she could get the power she needed to save her brother, the boy she loved more than anyone in the world.

Lori walked up to Leni, placed her hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "Leni, I know how you feel about Lincoln." Lori felt the young girl tense up, her eyes widening with fear. "And that's because I feel the same way."

"You…You do?!" Leni asked with a hopeful tone.

"Yes, and with this power, no one can tell us it's wrong, _NO ONE_. Because we'll be stronger, we'll be more powerful than any army, or weapon on this or any world! Leni, for the love in your heart, for his safety, please, help me save our brother!"

Leni tightened her fists, her eyes narrowing as a serious expression befell her face. Lori nodded and released Leni, letting her proceed towards the Black Vortex.

"Leni!" Fiona and Miguel exclaimed.

Leni turned her head and smiled at her friends. "It'll be okay guys, I promise."

The sixteen-year-old saw her image in the mirror, and it too changed. Leni saw herself as an eighteen-year-old, but she was beautiful, like a goddess of beauty and mercy. Many around her came to her with pleading looks of pity and hurt, Mirror Leni answered their pleas as she radiated her power, making the blind see and the crippled walk. She saw them all, but only one saw her as she wanted to be seen. Lincoln, he approached her, held her gently in his arms as Leni had dreamt about, and kissed her passionately, all pretense of being siblings was gone in this vision, she was powerful, a benevolent goddess who granted the gift of healing to all, who would deny a goddess as gentle as her the right to love whomever she wanted?

Mirror Leni placed her hand against the mirror, and Leni, in much the same way as her big sister before her, placed her right hand against the mirror and spoke the same words. "I totes submit to the Black Vortex!"

Turquoise light filled the room as another round of tremors shook the ground and air. The light faded and out came Leni, older, and radiating like that goddess she saw herself as. The teens could see it clearly, the differences between them, Lori was a the swift and terrible sword, and Leni, she was the steadfast and benevolent shield.

"Boo Boo Bear, I need you to take the Black Vortex to my house and wait for me there," said Lori.

"Um…where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"To save our brother, it won't take long."

Leni clapped her hands together and placed them atop the Black Vortex, ribbons of turquoise light wrapped around the mirror until it was completely covered. The light materialized into actual cloth ribbons, making it look not as suspicious. "There, you can lift it easy, and you won't make people suspicious!" Leni floated over to Miguel and Fiona. "Sorry, could you guys cover for me with Ms. Carmichael? I really need to go and help." They simply nodded a silent, "yes", and Leni brought them into a hug. "You guys are totes best friends!"

"Let's go Leni, Lincoln's waiting for us," Lori ordered.

"Coming!" Leni replied.

The two empowered teens hovered towards the hole in the roof, and then took off as two streaks of azure and turquoise light. The remaining teens blinked, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Bobby sighed heavily as he walked towards the Black Vortex, he touched the ribbons, they seemed sturdy enough. The Latino youth grabbed the sides of the mirror and pulled upwards, it rose up so fast that he almost fell over due to how light it was.

"Wow, Leni wasn't kidding, it is light! Like, lighter than air!" Bobby marveled.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to do what she said?" Miguel asked.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend I understand all of what's happening, all I know is that Lori and Leni are going to help out my bro, Lincoln, and this thing's too dangerous to keep around here. When they get home, they'll know what to do with it."

With that said, Bobby walked out of the store, carrying the Black Vortex.

Fiona and Miguel looked to each other, and Fiona asked, "Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to tell Ms. Carmichael what happened in here?"

"Why not."

* * *

Lori and Leni hovered in the air as the Loud children looked upon them with awe, all except for one, Lynn. Lori took stock of what was going on, she didn't need to guess to know what happened, she could tell, all her sisters had obtained powers from the Black Vortex, and somehow had gotten into a fight. Lynn's power must've overwhelmed them all, laying them out like they were nothing. Although, from the looks of Lynn, it appeared as if she didn't walk away completely unscathed. Lori spotted Lincoln sitting on his knees next to an unconscious Lisa.

"Leni, go and help the others, I'll deal with Lynn."

"Right!"

Leni flew towards Lisa and Lincoln, landing gently onto the grass as she knelt beside Lisa. Lincoln couldn't help but notice how beautiful Leni was, I mean, he always knew she was, but now, it was more apparent. Leni noticed his gaze and blushed.

"Linky, you're staring at me," said Leni.

"S-Sorry!" Lincoln apologized as she averted his gaze.

"I don't mind, you can look as much as you want," she said with a slight purr to her voice.

Lincoln gulped. "You, uh, you got powers from the Black Vortex?"

Leni blinked. "Wow, can you read minds now?!"

"No, that's just seems to be the trend today. And…I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but…do you…are you in love with me, Leni?"

The blonde goddess nodded happily. "I am, and so is Lori!"

"LORI!" Lincoln exclaimed as he looked back up to the woman floating in the air. "Y-You mean…Lori's in love with me, too?!"

"Well, yeah, of course she is."

Lincoln was now officially stunned, Lynn was one thing, but Lori? She gave him more of a hard time than Lynn did, yes she could have her moments of kindness, but a good eighty percent of the time, she mostly bossed him around. The Queen of No, miss bossy big sister, Lori, was also in love with him?

A turquoise glow snapped Lincoln out of his thoughts. Leni's body glowed as the tails of her bow turned into pure light and shot out in two different directions. The tails continued to snake their way around until they encompassed the entire area, at least enough that contained the sisters who were injured. A dome of sparkling turquoise light formed around them, and from that dome rained down sparkling, glitter-like particles. Lincoln looked down on Lisa and watched as her body began to heal, all the bruises and dried blood, all the tears to her outfit, all of it was being mended, or erased as if it had never happened.

It wasn't just Lisa, Lola and Lana's pain from their injuries were gone, allowing them to stand back up and look at each other with relief. Luna's left hand returned to its original state, nothing broken and fully functional. Her right shoulder's bones had mended, and the hole that had been shot through Luna's arm was gone, allowing her to move it normally once more.

Lincoln ran to where Lucy was, skidding to a halt as he knelt before her. Lucy's broken bones were healed, her bruises and cuts gone. Lucy looked up to Lincoln and smiled happily.

Leni saw that there was still one more that needed healing. A ribbon of turquoise light formed around Leni's right arm as she whipped it forward and had it wrap around Luan's waist, she then pulled back to bring her into the healing field, but Lynn wasn't having it. Lynn grabbed ahold of Luan's leg, tightening her grip to the point that there was a subtle sound of bones splintering.

"**You ain't healing her, too!"**

"Lynn, let her go! I need to help her!" Leni begged.

"**NOT A CHANCE!"**

Suddenly, Lori appeared next to Lynn, arms still crossed as she looked at Lynn with a fierce gaze. "Let her go, Lynn."

"**OR WHAT?!"**

A powerful blast of energy exploded in front of Lynn, making the war goddess release Luan as she was sent flying in the opposite direction. Luan was brought into the healing field, where the rest of the siblings gathered as Leni's field began to do its job.

Lynn, after getting over the shock of the attack, turned her attention on Leni, taking out the healer was the top priority. The freckled brunette's scarlet aura flared as she dashed towards Leni. The others saw this and prepared to attack Lynn, however, Leni brought up her hand, telling them not to attack. When Lynn neared the healing field, the sparkling energy transformed, taking on a polygonal shape as it solidified and hardened.

When Lynn punched the barrier, it rebounded, sending the energy back at her and throwing Lynn a few feet from the barrier itself. Lynn got up off the ground and attacked again, only for the same thing to happen once again. She channeled her energy into her hands and fired a raging beam of scarlet light at the barrier. The beam struck against the barrier, but it did not yield, it did not crack, it didn't even shake. Lisa could see it, thanks to her power, she could clearly see that Leni's barrier was diffusing the energy of Lynn's attack, breaking it down into its base particles and dispersing them across the surface of the barrier. Lynn eventually ceased her attack as she panted from the effort.

"**Why…WHY CAN'T I BREAK IT?!"**

"It's literally obvious, Lynn." Lori floated towards the barrier, standing before it as she stared down Lynn. "Leni's powers are more supportive, she can heal and defend, she is the shield and, like, second mother to you all. And me? I'm the sword, I'm the one who strikes at anyone who harms our family, or the ones I love. Be it outsiders, or those within. And Lynn, right now, my blade is pointed at you."

"**I mowed them down once, and I'll do it again! You'll be no different!" **Lynn declared.

"Oh, sweet, stupid Lynn, you couldn't be more wrong. Do you know what my power is?" A blur of azure zipped across the field and now Lori stood in front of Lynn, catching her by surprise. "It's power, pure, unadulterated, unbridled, _power_!"

A comet of azure light zipped in from Lori's right and struck Lynn across the face, another came in and delivered an uppercut that lifted Lynn two feet off the ground. Another azure comet fired off and hit Lynn in the stomach, hard enough that it created a shockwave that sent her flying in the opposite direction.

Lynn's aura flared up as she stopped herself and dashed towards Lori. The war goddess unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at her oldest sister, but it was no use, Lori moved so quickly that the only thing Lynn hit was just her afterimages. Lynn suddenly felt something wrap around her left leg, when she looked down she saw a band of azure light was the culprit. That light hoisted Lynn up and then body slammed her hard against the ground, knocking the wind from her lungs for a moment. The light released her, but then it was followed up by hundreds of azure comets raining down on her, pummeling her relentlessly.

The scarlet aura flared once again as she soared into the sky and away from the barrage. Lynn fired off rapid fire energy blasts, littering the entire area in scarlet light. The beams rained down on the whole area, exploding violently upon impact. Leni's barrier kept them all safe as Lynn continued in her endeavor to make the surface they were on resemble that of the moon. Lori didn't move from where she stood, her azure aura outlined her body and cape, protecting her from the explosions. Lori scoffed in annoyance as Lynn didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. The empress of power gazed upwards, her eyes flashed, and before her fired a column sized beam of azure light that cut through all the scatter blasts that Lynn was raining down.

Lynn stopped as she backed away just before the beam managed to hit. The sheer force of the attack buffeted her harshly, making the remainder of her armor shatter. Lori flew up to meet Lynn, and the war goddess snarled in pure hatred of this woman before her. **"Why don't you use your hands! Fight me! Or are you too afraid of breaking a nail you prissy bitch?!"**

Lori laughed mockingly at Lynn. "Oh, Lynn, that's funny. That's totally not the reason why I haven't thrown a single punch at you. I don't because you're, _literally_, not worth lifting a finger for."

That set Lynn off. **"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" **Her scarlet aura rose high into the air, making the earth and sky rumble with her fury, veins became more prominent on her body, her leotard threatening to rip apart if she got any huger.

"And you've proven my point. You're in no way fit to be with Lincoln."

"**WHAT?!"**

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on here. Our sisters, you included, all got powers from the Black Vortex, and all of you harbored a forbidden love for our brother. This in turn lead you all to fight each other, bringing us to the state that we are in now. It proves that I, and I alone, can make our little Lincoln happy, I mean, I am the oldest, I'm the whole package. Beauty, brains, and power, what man could want more? I'll satisfy him in every why he could dream of, and make him my king!"

"**PERVERTED WHORE, YOU'D CHEAT ON BOBBY?!" **Lynn accused.

Lori scoffed. "Of course not, he'll also be with us. I can literally handle loving two men."

Lynn roared as she charged for Lori, only to receive a strike to her face, but she pressed on. Lori narrowed her gaze as she unleashed a barrage of comet strikes at Lynn, but the red beast didn't stop, she just kept pushing through it, her eyes fixated on her target, on her enemy. Her right fist was layered with energy as she continued to power through Lori's attacks. Lori increased the number of comet strikes until Lynn was completely obscured. Lynn roared with all the fury she had as she threw her punch. A blast of scarlet light erupted in the sky, making everyone turn away at how brilliant the light was.

When it faded, Lynn's fist practically face to face with Lori, her right fist having missed Lori's head and instead was behind Lori.

"What, you gonna kiss me?" Lori mocked. Just then, she felt a sting on her left cheek. The empress of power raised her right hand and touched her left cheek, when she examined her fingers, she saw blood. A cut had formed on Lori's cheek.

"**Tagged ya." **

Lori closed her eyes as she uncrossed her arms, and when she opened her eyes, they were shining with azure light. "Okay, now I'm mad."

Lynn released a roar as she opened her mouth, that roar transformed into pure energy as she bathed her big sister in a torrent of scarlet light. But an azure armored hand jutted out of the blast and grabbed Lynn by the throat, squeezing hard until Lynn stopped her attack and began gagging. Lynn struck at Lori, but each blow she landed was for naught, as Lori didn't even register the hits, nor were they causing any real damage.

Lori raised Lynn up and then tossed like a piece of trash straight to the ground. Lynn impacted the earth harshly, which stunned her.

"Leni, make a barrier around Lynn, and keep the top open!" Lori ordered.

"Wait, why –?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Leni flinched at the harshness in Lori's voice, but did as she was told. A hexagonal barrier appeared around Lynn as she still lay there on the ground. Lori floated in the sky, just above were Lynn was. She raised her right hand into the air as particles of azure light gathered. The particles zoomed into her hand, creating a small ball of energy, but that ball quickly grew bigger and bigger with each passing second. After a full minute, the sphere of energy was twice the size of the ball that gets dropped during New Years in New York City.

"Catch, Lynn!"

Lori threw her power sphere straight down. Lynn managed to get her to feet as she saw the ball travel down towards her. Lynn released a full body energy blast into the sky, meeting Lori's sphere in the air. Purple light shined as the two color attacks met, this in turn made everything shake, the land, the sky, and even dimensions. Lori was done playing, it was time to end this, whether Lynn survived or not. Lori pointed her right hand at the sphere and released a burst of energy. The sphere reacted and suddenly burned brighter and sped up, pushing against Lynn's attack as if it where utterly nothing. Lynn could only watch as the sphere got closer and then finally made impact.

A giant explosion went off, but the blast was contained and focused upwards thanks to Leni's barrier. Any screams that could've been heard were lost in the loud roar of power that came from the explosion and the gusting wind that howled throughout the area. After a few seconds, Leni released the barrier, allowing the explosion to disperse its energy.

Lynn laid upon the ground motionless, her leotard had been almost burned off completely, leaving only enough to cover up her lower half and preserve what modicum of modesty she had left in this moment. What should be noted, was that Lynn's body was no longer in its hulked out form, nor was her hair spiky and red. Lynn had completely reverted back to her base form.

Lori smiled triumphantly, her supremacy as the eldest sibling wasn't to be taken lightly, and Lynn paid the price for trying to prove otherwise. However, Lori's smile faded when she saw something that riled her up.

Lynn stubbornly sat up, her body was bruised, with cuts and scratches, some burned patches, and blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Her left arm hung limply, her legs shook, threatening to buckle at any moment, but still, she stood. Was Lynn aware that she was pretty much naked and that her girls were showing, yes. Did she give a damn? Not at this current moment, no. Not when her bitch of an older sister was lording over her, thinking she had won.

"Are you literally so stupid that you don't know when you've been thrashed to hell?!"

"Lynn…Lynn Loud doesn't know…the meaning…of the word…quit…!" Lynn panted as she raised her right fist. "It ain't…over…until…it's over…!"

Lori's eyes glowed a bright azure. "Then I'll just make sure that it's entirely _over_!"

* * *

Lincoln couldn't take this anymore, his sisters were all hurting each other. And for what? For him? Because they all loved him and wanted to be with him? Why was he worth killing over? He didn't feel like he was anything special, he didn't think that he was particularly good looking, he certainly wasn't the most muscular guy, nor was he the most popular kid in school. He was just himself, was that really enough to make nine out of ten sisters fall in love with him?

The entire exchange between Lynn and Lori was brutal, Lynn was completely outclassed, and in her berserker state, she wasn't stopping until Lori was down and out, and Lori was proving that her title as the Queen was well earned. She commanded great power, not having to lift a finger throughout the entire battle, that is until Lynn managed to get in one grazing strike, but that's when it got worse.

Lori completely wrecked Lynn, and now, she was standing half naked and injured, and still she was going to fight. Lincoln felt his face heat up, but he ignored the fact that the sister that was closest in age to him was like that, instead, he focused on how Lori didn't seem like she was going to stop.

_THAT IS IT!_ Lincoln thought.

Without a word, the white haired boy ran out of the barrier at full speed, heading for Lynn. Lori raised her right hand then pointed it at Lynn as particles of azure light formed around it. Lincoln ran harder than he had ever in his life, he needed to put a stop to this, he couldn't take being a bystander and letting all this chaos unfold around him. Lincoln's heart pounded in his ears as his lungs burned from the effort, running at full speed and more as he tried to get between his sisters.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU'RE STANDING AFTER THIS, LYNN!" Lori declared.

Lincoln skidded to a halt in front of Lynn, making her blush out of embarrassment. The young boy raised his arms up and yelled as loud as he could, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Lori heard her brother's words at the last second, but it was too late, her beam fired off, heading straight for Lincoln and Lynn.

"_LINCOLN!_" All nine sisters cried at once.

Lynn managed to must up what power she had left and grabbed Lincoln, hugging him close to her as she let her crimson aura wrap around him to form a shield, and at the same time, she made sure that her body was the first shield. Lori tried to cancel the attack, but in her panicked state, she couldn't control it.

The other sisters went to work. Leni created a barrier around Lynn and Lincoln. Lisa used her powers to teleport Lola above the barrier, and Lucy used her magic to cast a reinforce spell on Lola, multiple times over. The diamond girl raised up her hands as Lori's beam struck her, the young pageant princess dropped to one knee due to the sheer power and force of the attack. But her goal here was not absorb, no, it was to deflect. Lola angled her hands at just the right angle, and then the beam shot off into the sky, Lola held her position there, letting the beam reflect off her diamond hands. Lori managed to release the attack, allowing the rest of beam to fly off towards the sky. In the distance, a bright azure light exploded, becoming a bright azure star.

Lincoln's heart felt like it was going to explode, at the same time, his face felt as if it was going to burn off. Because, right now, Lincoln found his face buried between Lynn's breasts. A myriad of emotions were raging in his head right now, embarrassment, relief, gratitude, anger, arousal, frustration, arousal, sadness, confusion, arousal–

_You just listed arousal three times_, Lincoln's brain pointed out.

_Sue me! I'm a boy! I just got confessed to by nine different girls! And one of them is naked, holding me against her body right now! Yes, I know she's my sister, but I do believe I listed one of those emotions as confusion! _Lincoln's conscious mind answered back.

The barrier was let down and the rest of the sibling horde descended upon Lynn and Lincoln. Most of them were relieved, but Luna, Lucy, and Lori had irritated looks on their faces.

"Okay, Lynn, you can let him go now, he's safe," Lucy pointed out.

Lynn opened her eyes and realized that this was true, when she pulled away, she saw that Lincoln's freckled face was as red as tomato. "Heh, heh…s-sorry, Linc…I just reacted, I didn't mean to…"

"Lynn, do not apologize for trying to protect me. That being said, what has been seen and felt, cannot be unseen nor unfelt." Lincoln turned to Leni and asked, "Please heal her and fix her clothes."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Leni chirped.

In a matter of seconds, Lynn's wounds were healed, and her clothes were back, armor and all.

"We're going home," said Lincoln.

The girls looked to each other in confusion.

"But, Lincoln, we haven't settled anything yet," Lori began.

Lincoln raised his hand to stop her from continuing. "I wasn't making a request, I'm telling you all, we're going home, _NOW_!"

Lori narrowed her gaze at her little brother. "Are you literally telling us what to do?"

Lincoln looked back at her with his own narrowed gaze, and Lori flinched for a moment, so did the rest of them. "I am, because all day, you guys have been dragging me around, telling me that you're in love with me! I've also watched as all of you have gone into cosmic slug fests, and nearly _KILLED EACH OTHER_!"

Looks of guilt and shame befell the Loud sisters, it was a fact that they couldn't deny.

"I don't like watching you guys fight, especially when it's over _me_! And quite frankly, I don't think the town or this planet can take anymore of you guys duking it out!" Lincoln emphasized his point by spreading his arms out, making the Loud sisters take note of the amount of damage that they had caused. "And this is just on the outskirts, all the shockwaves, and earthquakes! Do you know how many people are probably scared out of their minds right now?!"

"We're…We're sorry," Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy said with lowered heads.

Despite being older than him, the other five sisters couldn't help but feel as the younger ones did.

"We're sorry," said Leni, Lori, Lynn, Luna, and Luan.

Lincoln let out a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The white haired boy took a calm inhale and slow exhale. "First, before anything else happens, where is the Black Vortex, 'cause obviously, when Lynn punched Luan earlier, it was hard enough that it launched it out of her."

"It should be back at the house by now, Bobby should be there with it," said Lori.

"Okay…Lucy." The raven haired girl stood up straight. "Teleport us back home, preferably the backyard."

"Um…s-sure, anything you say," said Lucy.

The Sorceress Supreme created a magic circle beneath all ten of them, and in less than a second, they were returned home, in their backyard.

"GAH!"

The girls and Lincoln looked up and saw that Mr. Grouse had seen them return and promptly fainted. Lincoln sighed again, "Lisa, go up there and make sure that he's not dead."

Lisa teleported away for a few seconds, and returned shortly thereafter. "Mr. Grouse is alright, merely fainted due to overstimulation. I did take the liberty of getting rid of all his underlying chronic illnesses, as well as some he wasn't aware of, he should wake up feeling like a new man."

"Thanks." Lincoln tapped his foot against the ground as he crossed his arms and thought. "I need to leave."

"What?" Lola asked.

"I need to think, and right now, there's too much chaos here for me to think clearly!"

Lana looked at Lincoln sadly. "Where…Where are you going to go?"

"Great Lakes City, to Ronnie Anne's place."

"RONNIE ANNE?!" the nine exclaimed.

"Don't get worked up, I need to talk to someone right now, _two _someones as a matter of fact! While I'm gone, _all _of you are going to explain to Mom and Dad what the hell has happened, _AND_ you're going to fix everything that was broken due to all the fighting, _UNDERSTAND_?!"

All nine of them nodded in agreement.

"Lincoln, you need to take charge like this more often, it's literally hot," said Lori.

"I second that," Lynn added.

"Third it," Lana chimed.

Lincoln face palmed himself, and dragged that same hand down his face. "Lucy, teleport me to Ronnie Anne's please."

"O-Okay, just picture her home in your mind and I'll send you there."

Lincoln did just that.

* * *

**Great Lakes City…**

Ronnie Anne Santiago, once a resident of Royal Woods, living with her mother and big brother, Bobby. Now, she lived in the city, with the rest of family, her grandparents, aunt and uncle, her cousins, and of course their pets. The Casagrande household was warm and inviting, at first, the young Latina was not at all happy about uprooting her whole life in Royal Woods and coming to live in Great Lakes City. She left behind a lot of things, mostly, a good friend in Lincoln Loud. As it turned out, things weren't so bad here in the city. She could still talk to Lincoln via video chat on her computer, and she made a few new friends. One them, she'd dare to call her best friend, Sid Chang.

For the last few hours, Ronne Anne had been glued to the TV, watching news reports about Royal Woods and how super powered people were spotted there. It was her Abuela, Rose Casagrande, who informed young Ronnie Anne about what was happening, and as she watched, she spotted a familiar boy with white hair and orange shirt, Lincoln.

Several more reports came in about weird lightning and rock music, explosions, earthquakes, and flashes of light on the outskirts of town. Ronnie Anne was getting increasingly worried about her friend, Lincoln lived for this nerdy crap, but getting a different story when you were caught in the middle of it. And this wasn't some comic book, this was real life, and people could get hurt. Some of those earthquakes and tremors were felt all way to Great Lakes City, and her mother had already called in to say that she would be late coming home due to some of the wrecks that were caused by the quakes.

Sid and Ronnie Anne sat on the couch, the former watching her best friend as she worried for the safety of her other friend. "I'm sure he's alright."

"That Lame-O can be such a wuss sometimes, crafty and stubborn when he wants to be, but most of the time he's a wuss…still…"

Sid rubbed Ronnie Anne's back comfortingly, eliciting a small smile from the Latina. "You didn't have to stay down here with me, I'm sure your Mom and Dad want you up with them."

"Hey, I'm not gonna abandon my best friend when she's feeling this sad, or is this worried. I…I may not be able to do much, but I'd rather be here and try to help," said Sid.

Ronnie Anne placed her hand on Sid's knee as her cheeks tinted pink. "You already are, Sid."

Rosa watched the two girls and smiled warmly from her seat at the table, her tarot cards laid out as she tried to get a mystic reading on the situation. "Don't worry, mija, I've been consulting the cards since this mess started."

"So, what do they say?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Hmm, well…"

Rosa was conflicted as to what to tell her. When she started, the cards aligned as Magician, Empress, Lovers. Taken at face value, there was something powerful going on in Royal Woods, that much was certain, it involved strong girls, and it also revolved around one of the most powerful emotions in the universe, love. Then after a couple of hours, she did another reading. Reversed Chariot, Reversed Strength, Hermit, Hang Man, Tower, Justice, Death, Star, and lastly, The World. If Rosa was understanding this correctly, Lincoln will feel lost, powerless, and will be seeking guidance very soon, and not long after…

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the living room.

"_¡Dios en el cielo!_" Rosa exclaimed as she fell over in her chair.

Ronnie Anne and Sid hugged each other as they shook in fear, not knowing what was going on. After a few seconds, Ronnie Anne was surprised to see none other than Lincoln Loud exit the circle, after which it closed up. Ronnie Anne separated herself from Sid and yelled out, "LINCOLN!"

Lincoln turned around and gave her a tired smile, "Hey, Ronnie Anne."

The young Latina jumped off the couch and hugged him tight. Then she blushed and released him, giving him a light punch in the arm. "You're alright!"

"Guess you saw some of what happened, huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Duh! They've been playing news footage of you and these five super girls in the park! What is going on?! And why the hell did you appear in my living room through some magic portal?!"

Lincoln sighed. "I promise I'll explain everything." The white haired boy looked to see Rosa finally getting up off the floor. "Sorry about the scare Mrs. Casagrande."

"N-No problem, mijo, we're just glad you are safe," said Rosa.

Just then, a loud grumbling sound came from Lincoln's stomach. "What time is it?"

"It's like, two in the afternoon, dude."

"I haven't eaten anything sense breakfast, and I've practically been dragged all over creation on top of that. So, I've haven't had time to actually eat anything," Lincoln moaned.

Ronnie Anne smirked, knowing full well what was coming next.

"No one goes hungry in my house. Lincoln, mijo, you rest and I'll whip up something for you to it eat! ¡Inmediatamente!" Rosa announced as she headed into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mrs. Casagrande."

"Well, while's she's doing that, care to fill me in?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Oh, right, sorry, we'll need Clyde too." Lincoln cleared his throat. "Lisa, I know you're monitoring me! I want you to teleport my walkie to me, and make it so it can reach all the way to Royal Woods."

Lincoln opened his right hand, no sooner had he said that did a green orb form around his hand, and in it materialized Lincoln's "ARRRGH" walkie talkie. "Thanks, Lis." Lincoln turned on the device and said, "Clyde, come in Clyde, over."

[_This Clyde McBride! Lincoln, oh man, I was wondering if you were alright after I saw you on TV!_]

"Yeah, about that, I need to talk you, you and Ronnie Anne."

[_Um, okay, but…she's in Great Lakes City, is she visiting right now?_]

"No, I'm in Great Lakes City. Look, there's too much to explain right now. Go to my house, I'll warn you now, you're going to see some weird stuff there, and trust me, when I say _weird stuff_, you should take it seriously considering it's my house. I want you to find Lisa and ask her to send you to my location, I'm pretty sure she'll be waiting for you."

[_Uh…o-okay, sure. I'll do that. Guess I'll see ya soon._]

"Thanks, Clyde, over and out."


	8. A Moment to Think Pt 1

**Author's Notes: **

**For those of you who have gotten this far and are wondering what the girls' powers are based on, allow me to elaborate.**

**Lisa:**** Her powers a combination of Yuki Nagato from **_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**_**, and Techna from **_**Winx Club. **_**Her look is a modified version of Techna's.**

**Lola:**** Her look is an obvious nod to her hero alter ego from Lincoln and Clyde's comic, the Queen of Diamonds. Her powers are a combination of Emma Frost from the **_**X-Men **_**and Kole from **_**Teen Titans**_** (the OG version, obviously). **

**Lana:**** Her powers are inspired by "The Red". For those who don't know, in the DC Universe, there are different elemental forces, The Green, which is the collective power and sentience of all plant life, noted user(s): Swamp Thing and Poison Ivy. The Clear, is the collective sentience and power of all water and ocean life, noted user(s): Aquaman. And The Red, which is the collective power and sentience of all animals, noted user(s): Bwana Beast and Animal Man. The Red pretty much grants you the power of animal kingdom, so that's what Lana has, but from every animal in the universe.**

**Lucy:**** What more can be said? She's Dr. Strange and Raven from **_**Teen Titans **_**rolled into one.**

**Lynn:**** Combine Xena, Warrior Princess, and DBZ/DBS and that's what you get. **

**Luan:**** If it wasn't obvious enough, Spinel from the **_**Steven Universe Movie**_**, and all the reality warping, physics defying, and near invulnerability of a cartoon character. **

**Luna:** **She's basically the Thor of this fic, but her powers were inspired from a character from **_**Dexter's Laboratory**_**. One of the superheroes in that show was named "Val Hallan, Viking God of Rock", so, yeah, how could I not work with that?**

**Leni:**** Hers were more original and based on her actual traits in the show. Her wanting to help and heal her family when they were sick with the flu, despite her other siblings wanting to leave the others to "die", and her wanting everyone to be happy and safe. Her fashion powers were a little hard to pin down, but I'm happy with the result gotten. Her outfit was inspired by her heroic alter ego, Eleven of Hearts. **

**Lori:**** Hmm…all I can say is re-read that fight with Lynn and Lori and think hard. Here's your word hint…Muda. **

* * *

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. had been watching the news via their phones, when they saw their child, Lincoln, on one of the news reels, they were extremely worried. They hadn't gotten the chance to make it to their house as, what with all the earthquakes, shockwaves, sonic booms, and electrical disturbances, Vanzilla couldn't take it. Eventually, after a several hours of Lynn pushing the junkheap of a vehicle, Vanzilla kicked back on and the two adults, plus a baby, shot off down the road to their house.

They had tried contacting their children, but Lori wasn't picking up, neither was Luna, Leni, or Luan. The house phone would just ring constantly with no one picking up, they even tried contacting Mr. Grouse, but to no avail. Thankfully, the managed to make it back to their home, and found Bobby sitting their parked on the curb of their house, with something big sitting in the back of pickup.

Rita grabbed Lily and quickly rushed to the young Latino. "Bobby!"

Bobby looked to the Louds with a nervous smile. "H-Hey, Mrs. Loud, Mr. Loud."

"Bobby, thank god, where's Lori?! Something crazy's going on and we can't reach our children!" Lynn Sr. stated.

"Um…well…I think I know what's happening, but to be perfectly honest, Mr. L, it's better that Lori tell you herself," said Bobby.

Just then a flash of black light went off in the backyard of their house, drawing the attention of Rita and Lynn.

Rita narrowed her gaze and gently, but quickly handed Lily over to Bobby. "Bobby, you watch Lily, understand?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

The Matriarch and Patriarch of the Loud Family rushed to the backyard, where they were greeted with the strangest sight that they have ever seen. And they lived in a house with at least eleven different kids with different personalities, traits, and of various ages, so they didn't throw around the word "strange" lightly. There were at least nine different girls in the backyard, each one looked as if they were from one of Lincoln's comic books, and yet they couldn't shake this heavy sense of familiarity. Maybe it was due to this feeling that they didn't scream or panic, because they were feeling relatively calm despite the appearance of these girls.

"Y-You don't think…?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"I-It couldn't be," said Rita.

One of the girls, who looked like a half-human, half-beast creature, ears twitched in their direction. That same girl turned her head towards them, and her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Mom, Dad?!" in a raspy voice.

Hearing that voice was enough to let them know who this girl was.

"L-Lana?!" Rita asked.

The rest of the girls turned around, and each had a look that varied between, nervousness, guilt, and embarrassment.

The tallest one, who had flaming hair and azure armor, stepped out from the group. "H-Hey, Mom, Dad, it's me, Lori."

"L-Lori?!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed. He then looked to each of the girls, his eyes landed on the girl in the turquoise dress, "Leni?"

Leni nodded.

Rita looked upon the girl with armor and purple streaks in her hair. "Luna?"

"Sup, Mom…?" Luna asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

After that, it didn't take much more information for them to know who each of the others were. The one that looked like a living cartoon character was Luan, the one in the warrior woman getup was Lynn Jr., the dark sorceress girl was Lucy, the animal girl was Lana, the diamond princess obviously Lola, and the one that looked like a digital techno fairy was Lisa.

The two parents looked at each other, now would be a good time to pass out, but there were too many questions that needed answering before that could happen. So, Rita and Lynn Sr. both took deep breaths and calmed themselves before they addressed their children again.

"Okay, so, girls, we're going to need a very, _very _thorough explanation as to how, why, and what has been going on," said Rita.

"That being said, I think it's best that we all go inside the house before anybody sees you all and starts asking _us _questions that we don't have answers to," said Lynn Sr.

The girls agreed and went into the house, their parents following.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later…**

The girls faced a bit of a conundrum at this moment as they sat in the living room. They had to explain to their parents how and why they obtained power from the Black Vortex, which would in turn bring about the knowledge that all nine of their children had feelings for the only male child of the Loud Family. Despite the power high they had when they declared their love, knowing that not even their parents could stop them from loving Lincoln, it was another matter to actually declare that in front of them. After all, these were their parents, their mother and father. The ones who brought them all into this world, along with the one they all loved. How were they supposed to tell them that they all obtained cosmic power simply because they wanted to have a relationship, and incestual relationship at that, with their brother?

The girls sat in the living room, some on the couch, others on floor, and one on the chair. It was pretty jarring to Rita and Lynn Sr. to see their children so much older, especially their youngest four, they were in the single digits, but now obviously in their teenage years as far as they could tell.

"Okay, I'll ask how this all started. Who would like to tell us first?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Lisa raised her hand. "I shall…" Lisa stood up, her hands glowed with her Omni-Code as she created a holographic image of the invents that went on earlier this morning and explaining what had happened, stopping around right before she got her powers. "The…The object in question, the Black Vortex, is an object from another universe, it shows you, to put it simply, yourself but at your full cosmic potential. To obtain the power, you must say the words 'I submit to the Black Vortex', and from there, you will emerge from the mirror with all the powers it had showed you."

Rita pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. "Lisa, you're an incredibly brilliant young girl…or, I guess, young woman in this case now. I just…I just don't understand why you would do that? You're normally very careful."

Lisa cleared her throat as her eyes looked down at the floor. "I will admit…the Black Vortex does seem to have a hypnotic effect when you're in its presence. But it wasn't just that…it showed me that, with this power, I could obtain that which I most desired…"

Rita and Lynn Sr. looked to each other with confusion.

"Honey, what could that be? A Nobel Prize? The answers to the universe?" Lynn Sr. ventured a guess.

"All good guesses, Parental Unit. The power I have obtained has granted me access to knowledge that is beyond what we could ever hope to understand. I could very easily solve the economic and environmental problems facing the world in less than a day. But no, that is not what I desired…"

"Then…honey, what is it?" Rita asked.

Lisa glanced to her fellow siblings, telling them would mean that the others would have to confess to the same thing. But was she ready to confess her feelings, knowing the reactions her parents would have? Lisa was no fool, she had ran through several scenarios in the time that it took them to walk into the living room, calculating the most likely outcome based on her knowledge of how they're parents would rationally react to this kind of news, but her calculations, no matter how accurate, couldn't pin down one variable, and it was this variable that Lisa, indeed the rest of her siblings, were hoping would sway them.

The goddess of science inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, gathering her courage for the confession of a lifetime. "Mother Unit, Father Unit, the reason why I took on these powers, was for Lincoln."

"Lincoln?" Rita asked with confusion.

"Wait, are you saying Lincoln put you up to this?" Lynn Sr. asked as his brow furrowed a little.

Lisa shook her head. "Negative. What I mean to say is…I am in love with my older brother." The young genius could see the shock on her parents' faces but pressed on anyway. "I have had feelings for Lincoln for a quite some time, my initial experiment of peering into parallel worlds was to see in what dimension it was possible for Lincoln and I to be together, or to see how such a relationship would pan out when certain conditions were met. But it seems fate has brought unto us something else. The Black Vortex hasn't just granted me powers, it has altered my body, and quite frankly, Mother and Father, if the issue of bearing children comes up, with my power, I could erase any and all defects and/or genetic mutations that would arise from such a union. My point, in the end, is that I love Lincoln as more than a sister, and my position, even now, hasn't changed."

Lynn Sr. and Rita were not quite sure how to react right now, they just heard their second youngest daughter confess to being in love with her brother, their only son. A myriad of emotions were raging through their minds right now, examining every memory they could dredge up to see how they missed these signs in their genius of daughter. What made this more impactful was the fact that Lisa was the most rational and logical of their family, so they knew she knew why it was wrong for a brother and sister to love each other _that way_. And yet, here she was, telling them both that she was in love with her big brother, Lincoln, and to do be with him she got cosmic powers.

Lucy decided now was as good a time as any. "Mother, Father, what Lisa said is true, when I heard and saw her, I became…jealous. Because I'm in love with Lincoln as well, and I knew that the only way I could compete with Lisa as she was now, was to obtain cosmic powers of my own. So, I did, and I don't regret my decision, or my forbidden love for Lincoln."

Lynn Sr. raised his hand up to stop his daughter from talking. "Okay…Okay…just so we know…by showing of hands, do the rest of you feel the same way as Lisa and Lucy?"

To their surprise, all of them raised their hands, what was probably the most shocking of this revelation was the fact that their two oldest daughters' hands were raised along with the rest.

"I-I'm sorry, girls, but you can't love Lincoln like that! I-It must be that mirror thing! It altered your bodies, so it might've also altered your minds as well!" Rita concluded.

Lori sighed as she stood up. "I would agree with you, but I literally can't. I'm pretty sure the others had these feelings before the Vortex, I know I have for the last six years…I've been struggling with this for so long, riding a razor's edge around him. Trying to keep myself in check because I didn't want to scare him or ruin our family because of how I felt about him. No, the Black Vortex didn't warp our minds, our minds were already like that to begin with."

Lisa could see the shaking in their parents' legs, she quickly used her Omni-Code to create chairs behind them, allowing Rita and Lynn Sr. to fall back onto them as they ran their hands through their hair. The usual questions were going through their minds, ones that they gave voice to.

"How…How did we not notice this…?" Lynn Sr. asked in a shaky voice.

"To be fair, Pops, we were hiding it…guess we were doing it so well that none of us could see the signs, or to be fair, I think most of us were hiding it through our normal little interactions," said Luna.

"Did…Did we do something wrong? I mean…I thought we were doing good by you all…?" Rita asked in hollow voice.

Lana's ears pressed against her head as she made her way over to her mother and looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. "No, you guys didn't do anything! It's just…It's just the way we feel is all!"

Luan walked over to her father and rubbed his back soothingly. "Yeah, it wasn't like we planned on this to happen…it just sort of happened."

Leni walked over and knelt before her two parents as she looked at them both. "You guys are totes the best parents in the world, don't ever think you're not, and don't let anyone tell you you're not either! Our hearts just led us to someone we really care about."

Lynn Sr. sighed as he rubbed his face. "We've always told you kids that so long as you love someone with all your heart, it didn't matter to us where they were from, how they looked, or whether they were a boy or another girl, we just wanted you all to be happy."

"But…girls, when we said that, we never thought that it would also include your own brother! I…do you know what you're saying?! And Lincoln he –!" As if struck by a bolt of lightning, Rita shot out of her seat and took stock of her gathered children. Bobby was in the dining room with Lily, the other nine of their daughters were with them in the living room. They were down one child. "Where's Lincoln?!"

Lynn Sr's eyes shot wide open as he too sprang to his feet just realizing that the boy at the center of his daughters' affections was absent. "Girls, where's Lincoln?! Why isn't he here?!"

The girls' nervous expressions came back.

"Uh…about that, Daddy," said Lola.

"I'll tell them." Lynn Jr. spoke. "But you're going to want to sit down for this next part."

And sit down they did. Lynn Jr. told them all about the battle on the outskirts of town, how she waylaid her other sisters with complete brutality, how Lori and Leni appeared, how Leni healed them all and Lori almost killed her and Lincoln by accident. To be fair, Lynn was covering for Lori and she knew it, at the time, Lori was completely drunk on her power and ambitions to have Lincoln for her own, so her last attack was an assured kill shot had Lincoln not intervened.

"Then Lincoln kind of laid down the law with us and told us he needed some time to think over everything that's happened. He had Lucy teleport him to Great Lakes City, right about now he's with Ronnie Anne and her family, so he's safe. And if anything bad does happen, we can be there in a blink of an eye," Lynn finished.

That did put them at ease, somewhat. Knowing that Lincoln was with Bobby's family was a load off their minds, and quite frankly, it was probably the best place for Lincoln right now, considering his nine teenage, hormonal, superpowered sisters all seemed to want to kiss him.

"It's probably best that we let him stay there for a bit. He needs time to think and when he's ready, Lincoln will tell us so we can bring him back," said Lori.

"How?" Rita asked.

Lisa adjusted her visor. "I am currently monitoring Lincoln right now. Audio has been cut for privacy reasons, but I can see him clear as day from here."

Lucy raised her hand and showed a shadow bat in her hand. "And I've sent some of my familiars to keep an eye on him as well, they're attached to his shadow, if anything happens to him, I'll know about it."

Lynn Sr. sighed as he gathered his wits. "Okay, so where is this mirror thing?"

"Bobby has it in his truck outside," said Lori.

"Good. Lisa, I want you to do your super science thing and figure out how that thing works, and how you can return to normal, if at all possible!" Lynn Sr. stated. "Until then, you all stay in this house, your mother and I all have a lot to discuss."

"But Lincoln said we need to fix the town," said Lola.

"Not a problem." Lisa clapped her hands together, creating a holographic image of Royal Woods and the area surrounding it. The map displayed all the structural damage that was done from the constant earthquakes and shockwaves that were created from their fighting. "And now to fix it."

Lisa's Omni-Code appeared around her left hand, and then she snapped her fingers, sending out a wave of code that extended through their house, and out through all the all area of Royal Woods and the outskirts where their battle had taken place. The Omni-Code rewrote the damage dealt to all the land and buildings. The map expanded and showed the damage that did hit Great Lakes City, and that too was repaired in an instant.

"All done, nothing more and nothing less," said Lisa.

"Wow," exclaimed Rita. "Well, since that has been done, could you all do something about your…ahem, outfits? As your father said, we need to talk and one of you needs to watch Lily, and I don't feel that your current attire screams safety. And for god's sake, Lana, put on some clothes!"

Lana scratched the back of her head as she said, "Not exactly sure how that's going to work…I mean, for me, none of my clothes are going to fit me now. And the others, well, the Black Vortex made them."

Leni gasped. "OM Gosh you guys, I can totally fix this."

Leni used her power to wrap ribbons of light around Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lori, Lisa, Luna, her herself. The ribbons adhered to their bodies, and then materialized into new clothes, replacing their old gear, or lack thereof. Lisa was wearing a green, sleeveless turtleneck sweater, with brown khaki pants and a pair of black loafers, and still sported her visor. Lynn Jr. had her Number 1 red and white jersey back on, but it came up just a bit to show off her midriff, along with that were a pair of basketball shorts, and running shoes.

Lucy had on a black dress which exposed her shoulders and managed to leave just a small amount of cleavage to show, she wore thigh high black and white striped socks with black shoes, and her trademark monochrome arm sleeves. Lana's outfit was simpler, just a pair of overalls, and her red cap. Lola's didn't need much alteration, if anything it was downgraded just a tad. Lori's heavy azure armor was changed to a blue blouse, with one arm covered and the other exposed, and black denim jeans. Leni's shimmering turquoise dress was changed to a regular, dress, it was similar to her cosmic form's dress, but less vibrant.

Luna's rocker metal armor was gone, replaced with a purple tank top that had two lightning bolts crossed behind a skull, with a guitar in its jaws. Her skirt was black, with purple lightning stripes going down the sides, and sported mauve colored boots.

"Wow, nice goin' Leni," said Lynn Jr, genuinely impressed.

Luan stepped forward and said, "Hey, I'll look after Lily while you guys…talk and stuff."

Rita and Lynn Sr. were a little worried about how Lily would react to her sisters in their current states, despite some of them getting new outfits that were normal-ish, some of them still retained their strange auras and traits. Lori and Leni still had fiery and shimmery hair, Lana was still a beast girl, Lola was still made of diamonds, Lucy's shadow seemed to undulate, and Luan still looked like a cartoon character. Hopefully this wouldn't end badly.

"Okay, Bobby, could you bring Lily in here?" Rita asked.

The Latino walked into the room, carrying baby Lily. The toddler turned around and looked upon the strange girls who were her sisters. It was strange, the girls felt more nervous now than they had when they were telling their mom and dad how they felt about Lincoln, maybe it was because Lily was the most innocent of all the Loud children, and the thought that they might scare her actually made them sad.

"Lily…do you recognize us?" Lana asked as she slowly approached Bobby.

The baby tilted its head and reached out towards Lana; the bestial girl moved her head forward until Lily's small hand rested on Lana's snout. Lily smiled and said, "Lawna!"

"Y-Yeah, that's right, Lily! I'm your big sis, Lana!" the tomboy beast girl exclaimed happily, her bushy tail wagged with delight.

Lisa floated up a little and pulled back her visor, "Youngest sibling, do you know who I am?"

"Lisha!" Lily looked to the ponytailed brunette. "Lyyn!" Her eyes then roved to the diamond girl. "Llla! Lari! Lnny! Lccy! Luua!"

Luan stretched herself around the others until she was front and center before Lily. "How about me?"

"Lahn!" Lily stated.

Luan happily took Lily from Bobby and used her stretchy arms to create a cradle for her young baby sister. "Looks like she still knows who we are, even if we've changed."

The mother and father of the Loud children felt a little better knowing that their youngest daughter wasn't afraid of her siblings, despite their cosmically empowered states. With that settled, they retreated to their room to think and talk about what they had learned today. Once they were gone, the children sighed.

"I guess I shall do as mother and father have requested, and begin research on how to reverse this," said Lisa.

"Seriously? You want to change back?" Lynn asked.

"Negative, I very much do _not _wish to give up my newfound power and knowledge. However, should a crisis occur to which the need to know how to reverse the effects of the Black Vortex arises, it would be prudent to know how," Lisa reasoned.

Lori didn't like it, she suspected that her genius of a little sister might use this knowledge to depower the rest of them. But seeing as they were more or less forbidden from further violence with each other, due to the fact that they did not want to cause Lincoln more stress and worry, Lori supposed there was no harm in letting Lisa do her experiments, for now.

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear, would please bring the mirror up to Lisa's room?" Lori asked.

"No problem, Babe!" Bobby stated as he left out the front door.

Lisa looked up at Lori with a raised eyebrow. "You know, I could just as easily teleport it to my room with a snap of my fingers, right?"

Lori chuckled as she patted her little sister's head, making her groan in annoyance. "Oh, my dear, sweet, little genius sister. You have a lot to learn when it comes to men. While some men aren't afraid of a strong and independent woman, it's good to let them feel useful, emasculating your boo is the quickest way to turn them off. Unless they're into that kind of kinky stuff, but that should be something established right away. You should remember that if you really want to be with Lincoln."

Lisa grumbled under her breath but relented as she let Bobby take the Black Vortex into her room. Lisa wasn't sure what irritated her more, the fact that Lori was still treating her like a child, or the fact that Lori did have a point. As Lisa was about to go into her room, she noticed that each of her sisters were standing outside their rooms, wondering what was wrong, Lisa asked, "Is there a problem, siblings?"

"Not exactly keen on sharing a room with a sister who nearly killed me," said Lucy.

"Don't act like you weren't trying to do the same back there!" Lynn shot back.

"Kind of have to agree with Lucy on this one, Luan's downstairs right now, but I'm not entirely sure about being in the same room as another girl who…you know," said Luna.

Lisa rubbed her chin at the conundrum, as she too was in a similar predicament, with all the new experiments she was about to do, her room was not going to be a suitable environment for Lily. That's when an idea hit her. "I have a solution, I'll create a pocket dimension within each room, allowing us vast amounts of space, and alone time."

Without another word, Lisa snapped her fingers. Next to each door was a dial that had both names of the occupants. "Simply turn the dial and the door will open to your particular room, once inside, simply focus on how you want your room to look. It's a nearly vast expanse so you'll have plenty of room to work with. When you wish to leave, merely think 'Exit', and the door will open for you. And on the off chance you might want to visit each other, simply think of them and a door will appear, however, if the other sibling does not want you to enter, then you won't be able to."

Lucy and Lynn looked at each other with a bit of anger, their earlier battle still fresh in their mind. This was probably for the best.

* * *

Clyde rode his tandem back to the Loud House, stopping in the front yard and letting the bike fall to the ground. He took a cursory glance of the area, Lincoln had warned him that things were weirder than usual at his home, but so far everything looked normal. The young African American walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He could hear a mad scrambling behind the door and took a cautious step back.

The door cracked open a little and Mr. Loud was peeking from behind it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Loud, it's me, Clyde McBride."

Lynn Sr. opened the door a little more as he gave a small sigh of relief. "Oh, okay, it's just you Clyde. Um, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, Lincoln called me on our walkie and told me he wanted to talk to me and Ronnie Anne, and that I needed to go and see Lisa because she'd help me get there," said Clyde.

"Sooo, did Lincoln by chance tell you anything about what's going on in here?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Clyde shook his head. "Just that things are weirder than usual."

"Well that's the understatement of the century." Lynn Sr. deadpanned. "Alright Clyde, you can come in. But I'm warning you now, the girls are…different, a lot different. So, just try to keep an open mind."

Clyde slowly nodded his head. Mr. Loud opened the door and once Clyde was inside, quickly shut the door and locked it. It was here that Clyde got his first glimpse of what Lincoln was talking about. In the living room was baby Lily, but she was swinging from the stretchy arms of this cartoon looking girl.

The cartoon girl saw Clyde and happily smiled at him. "Hey, Clyde, glad you could make it."

"Uh…Uh…who are you?" Clyde asked.

"It's me, Luan! Yeah, I'm not the only one who's changed either, just to give you a heads up," said Luan.

"You mean you all look like cartoon characters?"

"No. Did you happen to see the news footage of Lincoln in the park with four super girls?" Clyde nodded his head in response. "Well, those were my sisters, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa to be exact. We all got cosmic powers, except for Lily here, and Mom and Dad."

Clyde was definitely going to need Lincoln to explain all of this. "Is Lisa here, by chance?"

"They're all here, son. I don't know why Lincoln asked you to come, but hopefully you can help him with whatever it is he needs," said Lynn Sr.

Clyde nodded his head and went upstairs, he noticed that each of the rooms now had a dial that indicated one of the two occupants of each room. Clyde walked down the hall until he stopped before Lisa's room, he knocked twice against the door and waited for a response. A few seconds later, Clyde was staring at Lisa, or rather, he was looking up at Lisa as she had not only gotten older, but a bit taller too.

"Ah, Clyde McBride, I've been expecting you. Come in."

Clyde was still so very confused right now, but still entered her room. When Clyde was inside, he felt a strange shift around him. It was then that he noticed that the room was somehow five times its normal size, it seemed to stretch on into the distance, and was littered with different scientific equipment, some he could only recognize from comic books, and others he was sure wasn't of this Earth.

"Um…Lisa, why does your room look like something straight out of _Rex's Laboratory_?" Clyde asked.

"I used a pocket dimension and created every bit of science equipment I could ever dream of, as well as some that haven't been invented by any scientist in this or any other galaxy," said Lisa.

"Uh-huh…So, how were you going to get me to Lincoln? Do you have a teleporter gun, or pod, or pad?" Clyde asked.

Lisa brought down her visor as her right hand glowed with her green Omni-Code. "Oh, nothing as mundane as that."

* * *

**Great Lakes City…**

Lincoln sat at the Casagrande dinner table, plates of food had been licked clean, and Lincoln's belly was practically distended from the copious amounts of food he had shoveled down his gullet. Ronnie Anne had Sid go back to her place until things could get figured out, and Rosa Casagrande decided to give the young ones some alone time and returned to her room to both consult her cards and make some calls.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen anyone down that much of Abuela's food without getting sick. I think you ate enough for my whole family, dude," said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln used his napkin to clean his mouth and released a belch before answering, "If you had the kind of day I've had, you'd be hungry enough to down an entire Chinese Buffet!"

"Yeah, about that, what kind of day _did _you have?"

Before Lincoln could answer that question, a bright flash of green light erupted in the living room. The two children stared wide eyed until they saw Clyde standing there, visibly shaken at the sudden teleportation as his eyes darted in every direction, taking in the new environment like a scared little puppy who had just been brought into a new home.

"Clyde?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Ronnie Anne?! Lincoln?!" Clyde gasped.

Lincoln raised his hand and gave a small smile. "Hey, Clyde, you alright?"

The bespectacled boy looked around once more and asked, "Is this…Is this your place, Ronnie Anne?"

"Yeah…Oh!" Ronnie Anne face palmed. "I completely forgot; this is your first time seeing my place!"

"And are we all in Great Lakes City?"

"Yep." Lincoln answered.

"Okay…"

And then Clyde fainted. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln helped him onto the couch, Ronnie Anne had gone to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, removed Clyde's glasses, and then in true Ronnie Anne fashion, threw the glass of water on Clyde's face. The young boy spluttered as he shot up with surprise. Ronnie Anne then handed him a towel and then his glasses.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne," said Clyde.

"No prob, now that we've got the gang back together…Lincoln, will you finally tell us what the heck is going on and why you needed to talk to _us_ of all people?!"

Lincoln sighed, there was no avoiding it. Truthfully, maybe an adult was the better consultant for such a thing as this. However, his parents were going to have more than enough to think about should his sisters tell them the reason why they got powers, Clyde's parents were a no, Mrs. Santiago, also a no. So, when all else fails, seeking counsel from your friends is sometimes better than nothing. With that in mind, Lincoln sat down on the floor, with his friends following suit, and he told them, _everything_. Starting from this morning with Lisa's experiment, to the acquisition of her powers, and each of his sisters thereafter. To the confessions of love that went beyond that of what a brother and sister should feel for each other. Then there came the death battle between his sisters on a cosmic level that this world had never seen or felt.

Throughout the telling of the story, Lincoln gauged his friends' reactions. The first was shock from hearing of the Black Vortex and the powers gained by his sisters, the second instance of shock came from when Lincoln told them that his sisters were in love with him. There were obvious signs of disgust, which weren't unexpected, technically he should feel that way too, but for some reason he still couldn't bring himself to feel that way after everything that had happened. After about ten minutes of explaining everything to his best friend, and the one girl whom he could both confide in and count on to knock some sense into him, the room went silent.

"I…I…" Ronnie Anne stammered. "I…I…"

_Great, I think I broke Ronnie Anne…_Lincoln glanced over to Clyde, his fists were clenched as he looked down at the floor. "Clyde…?"

Clyde gave a long exhale as he stood up. "Ronnie Anne, is there someplace I can go to be alone?"

The young Latina shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze and said, "Wha – Oh, yeah, um, the rooftop! It should be free right now, just take the stairs all the way to the top."

"Thanks."

Clyde didn't say another word as he walked out of the room, letting the two remaining eleven-year-olds listen to his retreating footsteps. Now, it was only Ronnie Anne and Lincoln in the living room, and silence once again descended upon the room, it was quite uncomfortable, for both of them. Clyde was his best friend and he just left the room, Ronnie Anne was probably his best girl who's a friend, and the one girl he could count on to give it to him straight. But right now, she looked like she was at a loss for words.

Lincoln twiddled his thumbs as he glanced over at her. "Ronnie Anne, please say something…"

Ronnie Anne ran her hand through her hair as she chuckled sardonically. "Lincoln…what do you _want_ me to say?"

"I don't know…anything…?"

The young Latina sighed heavily. "I don't know…I feel like I want to yell at you…but I know it's not your fault…! But is that even true?! Is it really _not _your fault?! Did you plan on making five of your big sisters and four of your little sisters fall in love with you?!"

Lincoln narrowed his gaze as he looked at Ronnie Anne incredulously. "Of course not! Who plans for something like that?!"

"Well, you are 'the man with the plan'. If anyone could pull it off, I'd say you'd be the right person to suspect or ask!"

Lincoln raised his right hand and brought up his index finger. "First of all, I appreciate your confidence in my plan making skills." Then Lincoln added his ring finger. "Second, do you really think I wanted this drama?!"

Ronnie Anne sighed again. "No…I…look, this is a lot to take in and process…why would you come to me and Clyde and not your parents?"

Lincoln flopped onto his back as he stared at the ceiling. "I don't know…because I could trust you guys, and because…"

" 'Because'…?"

"I might be considering their offers…" Lincoln admitted with a deep blush.

Ronnie Anne blinked. "Lincoln stand up for me, please." With reluctance, Lincoln did as she asked. Ronnie Anne got up and then punched her friend in the face, sending him back to the floor, rear first.

"OW!" Lincoln whined as his cheek throbbed.

"Sorry, but I think you deserved that."

Lincoln rubbed his cheek and winced. "I…I guess you're right, and probably worse if you're planning on it."

Ronnie Anne squatted next to him. "I probably should…" The Latina raised her hand and Lincoln braced himself for another strike, but then, to his surprise, she merely placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. "But I know you're not that kind of boy, Lincoln Loud. I know you didn't mean for all this to happen, and…" Ronnie Anne sighed again, "as much as I don't want to understand why you _think _you want go through with this…I know I should help you out."

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne."

Both eleven-year-olds moved to the couch, slouching against it as they felt like the weight of the world was on their shoulders, and then some. "So, you think you're in love with your sisters?"

"That's the thing…I don't know. I'm angry that things got out of hand like this, I'm slightly disturbed by it, I'm confused after hearing how and why they like me like that…" _Oh and aroused, don't forget that!_ "…and other things."

"Not gonna lie, I'm a little ticked that Lori of all people also confessed to you! I mean, what the hell?! I thought her and Bobby were, like, soulmates or some junk?!"

"If it's anything like what Luna, said to me, then I doubt she's dumping Bobby," said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow at that. "What did she say, exactly?"

"Apparently, she also still loves Sam, but she was going on about how we could all _three_ be together. With Luna, I'm not surprised by that, she's always been a free spirit and all that, so I can only assume that's what Lori has in mind for me and Bobby," said Lincoln.

"O-Oh, so she's still into girls, huh?" Ronnie Anne looked away.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow. "Yeah…she is. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Don't get defensive, Lame-O, besides…I can't exactly blame them, for…liking you _like that_."

Lincoln felt his pulse quicken. _Oh god, don't tell me…_

"Look I'll admit, I may've sorta, kinda, had a crush on you back when we were living in Royal Woods, those feelings have kind of died out over the past few months. Don't get me wrong, I still like you, but more like my best friend," said Ronnie Anne.

"You mean, like a brother?" Lincoln joked. Ronnie Anne raised her fist ready to punch him. "Sorry, sorry, too soon, I'll be quiet!"

"…Anyway…I was sure of myself until I met Sid…" Ronnie Anne smiled warmly as she thought about her newest friend. "I feel happy around her, like deep inside happy. Like how I used to feel about you."

Lincoln smiled at Ronnie Anne. "That's great, I'm happy you found someone who makes you feel that way. Are you worried that your family might not approve or something?"

"Kind of…but, if they did, I don't think they'd have been as accepting of Luna, but Abuelo seemed to like her. But she wasn't family-family…plus, I don't know if Sid feels the same way or not," said Ronnie Anne, a hint of worry in her voice.

This time it was Lincoln's turn to comfort as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, if you need to, I can ask Luna and Sam if they can talk to you, hopefully after I get all this mess cleared up. And I'm sure that Clyde's dads would help."

Ronnie Anne smiled appreciatively, she had been struggling with this for a bit, but wasn't sure if she could talk to her mother or brother about it, afraid of their reaction. If there was anyone she could come out to and not be judged, it would be this white-haired Lame-O. "Speaking of which, hope Clyde's alright…? Guess he took what you said harder than we thought."

"I'm pretty sure I know why he's more ticked at me than you are…"

* * *

Clyde had to admit, the view of the city was great. It allowed him to clear his mind and think, especially after hearing everything that Lincoln had told him. Now in his reflection, he shouldn't have walked out of the room like that, he must've looked like such a jerk, here his best friend came to him in his hour of need, and all he could think about was…himself.

The young boy sighed heavily as he said, "I'm the worst friend in the world…"

"No, you aren't, I think that honor has gone to me a couple of times."

Clyde turned around and saw Ronnie Anne, hands stuffed into the pockets of her hoodie. "Oh, Ronnie Anne…hi!"

The Latina nodded towards Clyde as she joined him at the edge of the roof, leaning up against it as she asked, "How you holdin' up?"

"Honestly, I feel worse that I walked away, then about what he told me, now at least…it's just stupid when I think about why I just did that…"

"Hmm, let me guess. You're angry at Lincoln because not only did you find out that the girl of your dreams, Lori, is able to fall in love with a younger guy the same age as you, but that that other guy happens to be her brother, and your best friend, and still seems to be in love with my brother, right?"

Clyde's jaw dropped in shock that she managed to figure him out like that. "How…How did you know?!"

"I didn't, Lincoln did. Who else would know how you feel other than your best friend?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Now Clyde felt worse. "Yeah…he's right, that is how I feel. I'm jealous…and I hate it! The girl that I've had a crush on since the moment I laid eyes on her, loves my best friend and is also _still _in love with your brother!"

"Trust me, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that."

"I know I'm being stupid, but I can't help how it…hurts a little," said Clyde as he sniffled.

Ronnie Anne placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "The fact that you know it's stupid, is a good thing. And you have every right to be upset, but your best friend is looking to us for help in trying to figure this out. Out of all the people he could've chosen, he picked _us_. He trusts us that much – trusts _you _that much. So, be the friend you know you are, and put all that therapy to use, and let's help Lincoln with this whole mess, at least what we can."

Ronnie Anne was right, Lincoln's been his best friend for years, they've been through thick and thin together. From one harrowing adventure to the next, and most likely more in the future, they would always have each other's backs. "Alright, let's do it!"

* * *

**Royal Woods…**

Sam Sharp finally managed to get ahold of Luna, thankfully, she was told that her siblings were all back at the house, safe and unharmed. The young blonde had decided to head to her girlfriend's home as soon as possible to talk to her. When she was there, Sam saw that the blinds were all closed, most likely due to the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Loud didn't want anyone peeking in and seeing their superpowered children.

Once she got to the door, she knocked a few times and heard a familiar British accent come from behind saying, "I'll get it, mates!"

Sam took a step back as the door opened, and she blushed. Luna was no longer in her rock god outfit but was sporting a more casual look that hugged her new physique just right, and accentuated her curves.

"Like what ya see, Luv?"

"Oh, s-sorry, I just…"

Luna chuckled and waved her hand for Sam to enter. Sam followed her girlfriend inside, noticing that Lori was sitting in the living room, her hair flaming with solar embers wafting upwards. Sam stopped and stared at Lori for a moment before the eldest of the Loud sisters looked towards her, making Sam go stalk still.

"Hey, Sam," Lori greeted.

"H-Hey, L-Lori," Sam replied.

With that exchange done, Lori went back to watching TV. Luna managed to snap Sam out of her slight fear and bring her attention back to the rocker. "C'mon, we need to talk upstairs. Wait until you see my room!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. Once they were up the stairs, Sam noticed a dial. Currently it was turned towards the yellow where Luan's name was written on it, to the right was Luna's name with a purple back drop.

"Babe, I've seen you and your sister's room before," said Sam.

"Not like this you haven't."

Luna turned the dial, a flash of purple light emanated from behind the door. The rocker reached for the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door. Sam's jaw dropped as she looked around; Luna smiled as she led her girlfriend into her personal space.

Inside the room – if it could be called that – was a huge landscape. Clouds were scattered across a vast sky as the wind carried a soft musical tone. They approached a gate, which appeared as two, purple metallic guitars that rose about twenty feet into the air, with an arch made of musical notes that shimmered and sparked. Through the gate were a series of structures, silver in color, and appeared Romanesque in design. One had a plaque that read "Museum of Rock", and another that read, "Interactive Concert Hall", around the area were…ahem…girls. They were wrapped in white clothes, with golden ropes tied around their waists to hold their dress to their bodies, each one had golden hair, in various lengths and hair styles, and each one had different colored eyes. They all looked the same, but each one had their own look, making Sam wonder who they were.

Luna must've caught onto what she was seeing and said, "Oh, those are my Valkyries, they watch over the place when I'm not around. Don't let them fool ya, they look hot, but if you mess with them the wrong way, they'll go full sword and shield on ya."

"They aren't…real…are they?" Sam asked.

"As real as I want them to be. This place works off of my mind, unfortunately any food I conjure in here doesn't satisfy for too long since it's not technically real, but you can eat and drink in here as much as you want and never get drunk or fat, and if you get sick, it'll disappear after a minute and you'll be ready for more!" Luna explained.

Sam smirked. "Sounds like you tried it out already."

Luna chuckled and nodded her head.

The two continued to walk down the alabaster stone path, arriving at the one building that looked different from the others. It had a Viking aesthetic to it and had images of Luna with her lightning axe in different poses on different sides. The great hall had two large, wooden doors, which Luna willed open with a wave of her hand. The great hall was even bigger on the inside, defying all that Sam understood about how space and dimensions worked, which was very little she'd admit. The first half of the great hall had statues that were dedicated to some of history's greatest rockers.

Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Who, Black Sabbath, Aerosmith, Queen, Van Halen, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Smooch, Santana, Nirvana, just to name a few. It all led to the largest statue which, to no one's surprise, was of Mick Swagger. His stood at the center of the collection with a plaque that read, "To the Greatest of the Greats, you brought direction to a girl who was directionless, and elevated her through the power of music."

"Luna, that's really cool," said Sam.

"He made me who I am today, I owe it all to him, Sammy. But, just in case you get jealous, you should wait until we get to the next hall."

Once they entered the next hall, Sam blushed. This one was dedicated to her lover, one of them at least, there were pictures of all their little moments together, the pictures were moving as if the memories had been taken out of Luna's mind and placed into the frames and played on loop. At the center of this room, was a statue of Sam Sharp, although dressed like a rock goddess herself. Her plaque read, "Sam Sharp, the girl who accepted my love, and all of me. My eternal muse."

Sam sniffled a little as she hugged her girlfriend and gave her a passionate kiss, which Luna promptly returned as she held Sam in her arms. It was still weird to have Luna be taller than her, and older, but she didn't care.

When they separated, both girls stared into each other's eyes as Luna smirked and said, "Still dry down there after that kiss?"

Sam narrowed her gaze and pushed off her girlfriend with a cheeky grin. "So, you admit that was on purpose?"

"N-No! I mean…not gonna lie, it's hot that that happened. But I didn't know how to use my powers, and that just happened without me knowing, sorry," said Luna.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll believe you, but you owe me a new pair of pants and underwear, those were my fave ones."

"Deal."

Luna led them into the second to last hall, which had a throne, and a few tables. Behind the throne was an assortment of musical instruments, laid out as if they were weapons. Off to the right of the throne was another door, which had Lincoln's name above it. No doubt, if Sam walked through there, there would be something similar to what Luna did for her in there. The freckled brunette walked up to the throne and sat upon it and motioned for Sam to come closer. Sam did so and was quickly swept up, now sitting in her girlfriend's lap.

"Whacha think of the view from here?" Luna asked.

"It's not bad, very cool."

"This is how I picture it, you and me, and Lincoln, sitting in a place just like this, like gods of rock," Luna proclaimed proudly.

Sam's excited expression fell when she heard that. "I've been meaning to ask, where's Lincoln?"

"Oh…yeah, he's at his friends place in Great Lakes City…guess we kinda overwhelmed the little dude," said Luna sadly.

"I'll bet. Having nine out of ten of his sisters confessing their love for him, that is a little much," said Sam.

"Heh, yeah, he kinda chewed us out and made us stay here. Probably for the best, all things considered."

Sam carefully got off of Luna's lap and turned to her. "Well, that's good, at least. Besides, we need to talk about…well…all of this."

Luna stood up from her throne and asked, "Why, you don't like it? I can change it to whatever you'd like, Babe! Hell, you could even live here with me there's so much room!"

Sam smiled. "I might take you up on that offer, but, seriously. I have to know; did you really mean what you said? That you want all _three _of us to be together?"

Luna moved a little closer and cupped Sam's chin. "I don't kid around when it comes to those I love, Sammy. I meant what I said, I want to be with you, and I want to be with Lincoln, too. I want all three of us together! I mean, just imagine it!"

Luna waved her hand and the room shifted and changed, now showing Luna, but even older than she was now, probably a couple of years older, but given that she was still in her cosmic state, it was safe to assume that Luna's aging might've been slowed thanks to her powers. However, Lincoln was much older now, about mid-twenties or so, he had bit of stubble to give him a gruff look, but not quite a beard yet. Along with him was Sam, noticeably older, she was in her late twenties, her hair was longer, and still sported her blue stripe color. But what got Sam's attention more than their aged-up counterparts, were the children beside them.

Two were girls, and one was a boy. The first one being about seventeen, with long brown hair, wore a purple leather jacket, gray pants, and a had purple eye shadow. The second girl was about eleven years old, wearing an orange tank top and denim shorts. Atop her head she wore a black beanie, covering some of her white, long hair, which also sported a streak of blue, like certain blonde. And last, but not least, was the boy. He looked to be about twelve, his hair was a faded shade of brown, sporting freckles, wore a denim jacket with the sleeves cut of, and a bandanna.

"Are those…?"

"Yep, that's us, or what I'd imagine us to look like anyway. Although, when it comes to those three…I feel it's less my imagination, and more like what they _will_ look like," said Luna in dreamy tone.

"Do they…have names?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'd have to run it by Lincoln, but the tall one, I was thinking, Lyra, and for the boy, Lemy."

"I see we're keeping this 'L' themed name thing a tradition, huh?"

Luna chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head and looked away. "Well…"

Sam smiled. "Lina." Luna looked back at Sam with surprise. "Lina Loud. Has a nice ring to it."

"Awesome! Now you're getting' it, just picture it. All of this, my muses, my loves, together, rocking for all time!" Luna exclaimed happily.

Sam shook her head, realizing she was getting swept up in the fantasy. "Listen, Luna, is this really what you want?"

Luna looked at Sam quizzically. "Why wouldn't it be? The two people I love the most, together with me, with a happy family. What more could I want?"

"I'm not saying that's bad, but what about your dream to be a rock star?"

Luna stepped back a couple of feet, and in a flash of purple lightning, her clothes transformed back into her rock goddess outfit. "I'm literally the Goddess of Rock N' Roll now, luv! I _am_ _music _now! Although, I wouldn't mind raining down some righteous judgement on a couple of twats in particular."

Sam gulped. "Maybe, not go all wrath of God right away."

Luna's body flashed again, and she was back in her civilian clothes. "It's a thought, anyway."

"But I'm serious here, Luna. Are you really okay with doing this? Bringing your brother into a relationship?"

"I thought you were cool with that?"

"I am, but…now…with your powers, and apparently your other sisters have thrown their hats into the ring too! I just feel like this is getting out of hand…" Sam confessed.

Luna walked closer to Sam and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. "Luv, listen, he'll choose me. I mean, I'm practically the most stable of the girls."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, I'm _very _passionate."

"Granted."

"But now I gotta ask, Sam," Luna crossed her arms as she asked, "are you _not _okay with it?"

Sam sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know…I wasn't lying when I said I'd support you no matter what your decision was regarding Lincoln…but, now you're talking about being in a three way relationship with him…I won't lie, I do think your little bro is cute, and if he turns out how that vision version of him does, then I could see it. But…I don't know, it feels like a lot of things are happening way too quickly."

Luna had a saddened look upon her face as she went to hug her lover. "Hey, I'm not sayin' we have to ring the wedding bells and send out the invites. It's still Lincoln's decision in the end."

"But I guess that's what also scares me, Lunes. Will I still be enough for you if he doesn't choose you?" Sam asked, her voice slightly tinged with fear.

Luna separated herself a little and looked into Sam's eyes. "Don't ever think that! Would it be a…a major bummer if he didn't choose me? Yeah, I won't lie, it would. But, Sam, I'll still love you and want to be with you, no matter what."

Sam looked into Luna's eyes and smiled, she moved her head forward and pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes. Luna did the same, both girls just holding each other and enjoying the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, another Loud sister was dealing with her own lover as well. Lori had returned to her inner sanctum, which was every bit the imperial palace as she imagined it to be, although a bit more modernized. Instead of a castle, it was a large skyrise building, a black marble gate surrounded the outer perimeter of the building, and was guarded by men in black suits, their faces were generic, Lori had not the time to waste on what some random person's face looked like. Inside was different, a vast garden with different varieties of flowers, and at the center was a water fountain with a statue of Lori in her armored form, standing regally for all to see as the water cascaded from below her feet.

Up above, at the highest point, surveying a random city, most likely Great Lakes City, was the penthouse suite, complete with its outdoor balcony that stretched out for a good thirty feet out, and was twenty feet wide. There was a swimming pool which went about twenty feet at the deep end, and in it swam Bobby.

The young Latino boy had to admit, all of this was really wild. But what was wilder was the sight of his girlfriend. Now that she was a bit older, and was brimming with cosmic power, her body showed it. Her feminine curves were more defined, which was only made more apparent by the bikini she wore. If it could be called that. The two-piece suit consisted of a top that barely had enough cloth to cover the front part of her bosom but left a good remainder of her breasts exposed. Her lower piece was much the same way, covering just enough of her crotch, while riding high to show off her rear and thighs. To say that his suit left little to the imagination was a gross understatement, Lori was sexy, and she knew it.

Lori was currently sitting in a chair, sunbathing as a pair of black glasses rested over her eyes, her arms stretched back, and hands settled beneath her head, her lips curved into a smile. She could tell Bobby's eyes were on her without even looking, and she liked it. The two had never gotten intimate with each other, saving their first times for something more romantic, or for their honeymoon, which ever came first. Her mind, however, couldn't rest easy. Lori's parents had retreated to the confines of their room, and Lincoln was at Bobby's place, talking to Ronnie Anne.

The idea that Lincoln might be considering Ronnie Anne over her did irk Lori a little, but not too much. Since Ronnie Anne was her Boo Boo Bear's little sister, she couldn't stay angry at her. Although the idea of all four of them in a relationship did give her goosebumps of excitement. But in all honesty, she was worried about Lincoln, he did look angry and frustrated, she could only imagine the kind of day he had before she and Leni arrived to put a stop to it.

_Although, I think I did take it too far…_

Lori couldn't help but think about that fight. The cut that Lynn had landed on her face had healed quickly and left no scar, but when Lynn stood back up after the beating, she gave her…she was dedicated. Lynn wasn't about to back down from what she wanted, namely Lincoln, but what she liked less was how far they were all willing to go to such extremes to be with him, so much so that Lori was about to end her little sister's life.

_I don't like it, but this is the only way any of us can be with him. Regular Lori wouldn't have been able to make it work, the eyes of society would judge us as immoral and disgusting. Mom and Dad would separate us all for Lincoln's "protection". The only reason they haven't suggested that is because Lincoln's literally in another city, and we're cosmically empowered. _

Lori brought her right hand up to her face as it glowed with azure light. _With the power I have, I could literally rule the world, or break it if I desired. No one would dare deny our love. _Lori clenched her fist and the light faded away as she brought that hand to rest of over her stomach. _Then again, all this is meaningless if Lincoln doesn't decide which of us he wants…if he even wants us at all…_

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Lori didn't even notice that Bobby had exited the pool and was walking towards her. He sat in the adjacent seat; a towel having been left out for him to use. Bobby had noticed Lori's smile had gotten smaller, and a small crease formed on her brow, he had seen that before, she was deep in thought about something.

"You okay, Babe?" Bobby asked.

"Boo Boo Bear, what would you say if I said that I want to marry you and Lincoln?" Lori asked.

Bobby wasn't sure how to answer that. "I…I don't know…Are you…are you saying you're deciding on which of us you want as your boyfriend?"

Lori took off her shades and sat up. "No, no, that's not what I meant! I mean…how do I put this? How would you feel about being together with me, along with Lincoln? Like, sharing me, both you as my husbands?"

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and then placed both hands upon his knees. "Wow…that's a bit of a loaded question, Babe."

Lori turned her body to fully face Bobby, she then took both of his hands into her own, making him look up into her shimmering eyes. "I know it's a lot to process, but, Bobby, this would literally make me so happy. I know you said you'd be willing to help me in my confession, but that's no longer an issue. What I need to know is, if you will stay with me, and continue to be the wonderful boyfriend you have been? Lincoln already looks up to you, and you see him as your little brother. One way or another, he was going to be a part of our family, so why not just make him even more so?"

Bobby really didn't know what the right answer was. Lori was in love with him, but also with her little brother. It didn't come from some wanton carnal need, it was just pure love, same as the two of them. Was he really ready to bring Lincoln into their relationship?

Just then, a rectangle formed a few feet behind Lori, a rectangle that was colored turquoise. Lori sighed as said, "Come in." The rectangle began to take shape, turning into a door that opened and Leni came walking in.

"Hi, Lori! Hi, Bobby!" Leni greeted.

"Hey, Leni. Did you want something?" Lori asked.

"No, not really, I love my new room, but I was getting a little lonely in there, so…"

Lori couldn't be mad at Leni for wanting to visit, in a vast, nearly infinite space, even with the ability to make whatever you want inside it, she could see Leni getting lonely. She was a very sociable person after all.

"You can stay if you want."

Leni clapped her hands and smiled. "Yay! You're totes the best!"

"I know."

Leni used her power to wrap everything from her neck down in shimmering turquoise light ribbons. The ribbons disappeared and revealed Leni in a swimsuit. It was a bit more modest than her older sister, only a little though. It was a one-piece swimsuit that hugged her figure, it exposed her back and sides, and hugged around her hips, bust, and rear. Leni walked to the deep end and dove down, her sparkling hair showing where she was done below.

Lori turned back to look at Bobby and noticed he was blushing and seemed a bit ashamed. She wasn't blind, she understood why he was blushing. "Boo Boo Bear, you don't have to be ashamed. I know Leni is hot, and it's natural that you'd think that, even with me around."

"Sorry, b-but you're hot too, Babe!" Bobby stated.

"I literally know that, but I don't mind if you stare at another girl, so long as at the end of the day, your eyes are only on me," said Lori.

Bobby smiled. "That won't be a problem."

The two lovers kissed for a moment before Lori separated and gently pressed their foreheads together. "Please, Boo Boo Bear, for me at least, will you think about it?"

Bobby was still on the fence, about it, but in the end her relented. "Okay, I promise. But, Lori, can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"This is purely hypothetical, but if Lincoln decides to go with…any of your sisters – god that's weird to say out loud – or none of you, will…will we still be together?"

"Oh, Boo Boo Bear, that literally won't happen, he'll chose me."

"Lori," said Bobby in a serious tone.

"Okay. If – a very big _IF _– Lincoln decides that. No, it won't change how I feel about you. You're still my Boo Boo Bear, and you always will be."

"Thanks, Babe."

Unbeknownst to them, Leni had heard the exchange, hiding below the edge of the pool close to them. Leni could tell that Lori meant what she said about still loving Bobby no matter what, but…she still couldn't help worrying about how she would take it if Lincoln did decide to not be with her, or any of them for that matter.


	9. A Moment to Think Pt 2

Rita had said that they should each take some time to think about this separately, so that's what they did. Lynn Sr. was going over every last memory he could dredge up from his mind, trying to see there was something he missed, some tiny, miniscule, minute sign that at least one of his daughters felt that way for their brother. To be honest, he had kind of saw something like this coming, in a manner of speaking.

Having nothing but girls, Lynn and Rita Loud were thrilled when they had a baby boy, and apparently so were the rest of his five girls. He remembered the day they brought him home, how all the girls were just crowding around him, all excited and wide eyed at the newest addition to the family, not only that, it was a boy.

Out of the older five, if you asked Lynn Sr. who among them seemed closest to Lincoln, Lynn Sr.'s first thoughts would be Junior, Luna, and Leni.

Lynn could definitely tell that Junior was happy about Lincoln, being the sporty tomboy that she was, having a brother meant she could roughhouse more and have a good sports partner. And it was like that, for the first few years until Lincoln's interests diverged into comics, fantasy, and other niche things. But that still didn't stop her from dragging him along and roughhousing with him.

Lynn shuddered a little, with the revelation that Junior had feelings for Lincoln, he was now calling into question if each of those times they did roughhouse, if Junior had ulterior motives, their two bodies pressed against each other, straddling each other, rolling around on the floor. Lynn shook that out of his head, not daring to go down that rabbit hole. Unfortunately, this called into question another incident, when Junior and Lucy had a fight and Junior stayed in Lincoln's room.

Quite frankly, Lynn and Rita wished that they had stepped in on that one. The whole reason they gave Lincoln his own room was because he was boy. Junior and Lincoln did share a room at one point until Lucy came along, oh boy, Junior was not happy about that, apparently for more than one reason.

So neither of them thought too much of letting them stay in the same room, again. Lincoln did show he did have an interest in girls, but didn't think that would pose a problem. Their fear at that time was that Lincoln would grow more curious about his developing body, and his developing sisters' bodies, and one thing would lead to another. Thankfully that did not happen when the Lucy/Junior Room Incident happened, hell, when the room was a mess, both sisters slept in his room, and nothing happened.

Luna was also another case, she would always look after him, cuddle with him, sing to him when he was sad, sang him lullabies, and would always drop whatever she was doing if it was Lincoln related. The musician of the family even helped to make Lincoln's first concert extremely fun and enjoyable, which Lynn Sr. had to admit, getting Lincoln and Clyde front stage and then _on stage_, that was awesome. Now, Luna was a free spirit…and Lynn didn't want to seem like he was accusing her…but he did feel like if there was anyone in the house who would go that far, it could've been Luna. It wasn't as if he thought that would happen, or because of her orientation, but again, things happen.

Leni was a different story. She was innocent, kindhearted, and took the term "ditzy blonde" almost too literally most of the time. Rita and Lynn were just a tiny bit worried when it came to leaving Lincoln with Leni, they were afraid that she would forget something, or forget Lincoln completely. However, she proved both parents dead wrong. Leni was exceptionally attentive when it came to taking care of him, she was there for him when he cried or got a "boo-boo". She fed him, clothed him, changed his diapers, and everything else.

Rita and Lynn found it cute when Lincoln said "Mama" and looked at Leni when he said it, of course he was able to associate Rita as his mother, but for a time he would call both Rita and Leni "mama". Which, Lynn had admit, caused a lot of misunderstandings back in the day. There was another cute moment, probably more embarrassing for Leni, when Lincoln – still thinking Leni was his mother – accidentally grabbed at her chest and put his mouth around left breast and began suckling.

It was embarrassing, cute, but embarrassing. The girls were there when it happened, blushing and snickering a little, and poor Leni didn't know what to do as the two parents looked on. Thankfully Rita was able to take Lincoln away and take care of his hunger.

"Ugh…were those the signs we missed?! They were just family bonding, right?!" Lynn asked to one in particular.

The middle-aged man slumped up against the tree in the backyard and dragged his right hand down his face. Regardless of the how, it was a fact, and his daughters nearly tore each other – and the town – apart trying vie for the young boy's attention and love.

"Loud!" a familiar voice called out.

Lynn Sr. groaned in annoyance as he glanced straight ahead and saw Mr. Grouse approaching the fence. "Mr. Grouse, whatever it is, please, I'm in no mood to talk about it. I'll tell the girls to keep it down, or to fix whatever is they've broken – scratch that! I'll fix it or pay for it! I just need to be by myself right now."

Mr. Grouse leaned on the fence as he said, "I don't blame ya, Loud, consderin' nine of yer kids got super powers and look like somethin' out of a comic book, I'd have a lot on my mind too."

Lynn's eyes widened with fear as he heard that. "W-What?! Oh, you mean _that_! W-Well – funny story about that! My son managed to talk his sisters into dressing up for a comic convention! So, my second youngest, Lisa, used her science stuff to alter their looks! Threw in some special effects to make them really stand out!"

Mr. Grouse raised and eyebrow. "A: that was the worst cover story I've ever heard. And B: I already know something crazy's going on with them, and with the normal amount of crazy that goes on in your house, that's really sayin' something."

Lynn Sr. rushed towards the fence and grabbed Mr. Grouse by his sweater vest with a panicked look in his eyes. "Please, _please_ Mr. Grouse, don't tell anyone what you saw! I'll pay you whatever you want! Just…I'm begging you!"

Mr. Grouse could see the fear in the man's eyes, a fear born of what could happen to his children. Although, after what Mr. Grouse witnessed, he was fairly certain that there wasn't a thing aside from God himself that could actually harm those girls.

"Keep yer pants on Loud, I ain't going say shit about what I saw to anyone. And would ya let me go now?!"

Lynn did as he asked. "Y-You're…You're not?"

Mr. Grouse straightened out his sweater vest before answering. "That little one – well she ain't so little anymore – the brainy one – at least I _think _it was her. Anyway, I collapsed after seein' them earlier, she came in and did something to me. Now I feel like a million bucks!"

Lynn Sr. blinked in surprise. "Lisa…healed you?"

"Somethin' like that I guess. Look, I know I haven't been the best neighbor, but – and don't tell them this – I kind of like your brats. I don't ever want to see 'm hurt or nothin', so I ain't breathing a word of this to anyone."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Grouse," said Lynn with a big sigh of relief.

Mr. Grouse reached over and patted Lynn's shoulder. "I know it ain't easy keeping that zoo of yours in line, but you and Rita are doin' a good job of it. I'm sure you'll figure this out."

Lynn's gaze was downcast after receiving the praise. "I don't know…the whole super powers thing was only one part of this problem. There's whole other aspect that neither Rita nor myself expected, and this aspect is making us question if we did something wrong in raising our children?"

Mr. Grouse retracted his hand and crossed his arms. "Ya still love 'em though, right?"

Lynn's brow furrowed. "Of course we do! Nothing will ever change that!"

The old man nodded. " 'Kay, then, so long as ya don't lose sight of that, then you two will be alright."

For the first time since getting that bombshell of information, Lynn Sr. smiled. "Thanks, again. Also, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right. A old friend of mine who's in the military told me the National Guard is sendin' some troops to the town."

Lynn Sr. began to sweat. "W-Wait, the _military _is coming here?!"

"That's what he told me. Figured I give ya a heads up just in case," said Mr. Grouse.

"Okay…Thank you, truly."

"Don't mention it, anyway, I'll be seein' ya."

With that Mr. Grouse retreated back to his house. Lynn Sr. felt both relief and worry at the exact same time. He did still love his daughters, despite their…odd feelings towards their brother. But, now the military was coming to their town, and if they weren't careful, this could end badly for his girls.

* * *

The trio met in Ronnie Anne's room, with Clyde having procured a chalkboard, somehow. The young African-American paced back and forth as Lincoln sat on the floor, and Ronnie Anne sat on the bed behind him.

"Okay, before we…ahem, address the issue. Let's get an idea of what we're dealing with," said Clyde. "Nine of your sisters have confessed to being in love with you, which incorporates five of your older sisters and four of your younger sisters."

"Yeah, you're eight, six, and four-year-old sisters," Ronnie Anne commented. "You know you can go to jail for that, right?"

Lincoln sighed. "They're not like that anymore. Among other things, the Black Vortex aged them all up, so now their close to what my older sisters' ages _used _to be."

Clyde drew a mirror on the chalkboard with the initials, "BV" underneath it. "I'll have to back him up on that one. When I went to his house, Luan was older, and Lisa was like ten years plus older than she once was."

Ronnie Anne switched her position and lied on her stomach as she glanced between the two boys. "I just want to make sure we're addressing the real issue here. That being that Lame-O here's got nine girls gunning for him, each of which is his _blood related sister_, and they're super powered."

Lincoln raised a finger and corrected, "Actually, their cosmic powered."

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow. "And the difference between the two is…?"

"Going by comic book power scaling, a super power would be like comparing it to a nuclear bomb, while _cosmic _power, is like putting that nuke against an _entire galaxy's _worth of stars and planets," Clyde explained.

"Yeah, four of them fought each other in a pocket dimension, and the whole thing collapsed because it couldn't take all the power they were throwing around," said Lincoln.

The young Latina gulped, getting a better idea of just how powerful the girls were. She glanced back at Lincoln, surprised and relieved that he was able to make it out of being caught in the crossfire of those sisters of his.

"Okay, so let's run down the powers of each of them, as well as the pros and cons. We'll start with youngest to oldest." Clyde turned to the chalkboard and wrote Lisa's name first. "Go."

And so Lincoln began, first he listed all the powers of his nine sisters, despite having told them the story of how he got here, it was another thing to hear about their powers in more detail. After writing it all down, both Ronnie Anne and Clyde took a moment to read over what Lincoln wrote down.

"Holy crap…" Ronnie Anne uttered.

"Seconded…" Clyde agreed.

"Yeah, now that I write it all down, even _I'm _surprised I lasted as long I did," said Lincoln.

Ronnie thought over Lincoln's story, trying to figure something out. While she was intent on helping her friend and former crush with his dilemma, she was still a bit apprehensive about letting him go through with possibly dating his sisters. "Did you ever consider that that mirror messed with their heads when they got their powers?"

Lincoln shook his head in the negative. "I thought about that, at first. But, from what I'm understanding, _all_ of them felt this way _before _they got powers. This has apparently been festering beneath the surface for years, and the Black Vortex just gave them the power, confidence, and opportunity to finally confess."

"Geez, I know what's like to be so close to someone you love, but cannot be with. But your sisters, they must've been hurting," said Clyde with a sympathetic tone.

Ronne Anne raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Look, it's one thing when a guy likes a girl, or a girl likes a guy, but you can't tell them because of normal fears." Clyde raised one finger after another as he spoke. "Will they feel the same way I do? Will this work out? Do I deserve to be with them? All these things we normally think about when we like-like someone. But now, add these thoughts to the mix. If I do this nothing will be the same anymore. If it doesn't work out, can we still be a family? What will our parents think? Will they separate us? What if my friends find out, will they cast me aside? These are things that all of them were probably thinking about. They were probably also thinking that you'd either hate them, find them disgusting, and/or have nothing to do with them."

Lincoln bit his lip, now that Clyde mentioned it, he never took a minute to think about how the girls felt before they got powers. All these years walking on eggshells, trying not to show that they had feelings for him, all the while, with each passing moment, their chances of even trying to confess were slipping away. And even if they did, the aftermath was just as – if not more – terrifying than the leap itself.

The white haired boy felt a little saddened by these thoughts. "I mean…I don't think I'd hate my sisters if they confessed to me. Have they done things that tick me off to no end? Totally, and completely. But…disgusting? That would be too harsh even for me."

Ronnie Anne switched her seated position so that she was cross legged. "You can't say that that wouldn't also change your outlook on them. If Bobbie one day came to me and said that he was in love with me…I gotta admit, I'd flip out and be weirded out at the same time. Don't get me wrong, I'd still love him, he'd have to do something _extreme_ to make me hate him. But he also knows I can kick his ass any day of the week, so, yeah. However, it would change how I acted around him, and every time we hugged and did something together."

That was another aspect Lincoln had to consider. On the chance that he just outright rejected them all and they were able to sensibly accept it, there was no doubting that the dynamic would change between them all. Any hugs shared with his sisters would take on new meaning, any affection showed to them would also feel awkward or possibly taken out of context. Family activities to beaches would _certainly _be _very _awkward, with the knowledge that the girls are in love with him, seeing them in bathing suits would make him start to see them in a different light. And if they remained in their current states, Lincoln was going to beat out Clyde for biggest nosebleed.

"Either way, Linc, there's no way of going about this that's not going to change your family more than it already has," said Ronnie Anne.

"Knowing all this, do you _still_ want to try…you know?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln dragged his hands down his face, this was more than an eleven-year-old should have to deal with in one lifetime. No matter his decision, the family would change, the genie had been let out the lamp, and there was no way to put it back. It's not like Lincoln could forget the confessions, not after the crazy amount of destruction and chaos that followed it. And there was no denying that he was feeling something inside, something possibly more than familial love for his sisters.

The middle child of the Loud House had called himself "The man with the Plan", priding himself on his intricate, if not sometimes convoluted plans. It had become more a habit really, being in family as large as his, with ten sisters needing one thing or another, Lincoln more often than not needed to stay one or two steps ahead of them all if he wanted to do anything himself or just get some alone time. Now he needed to think of some way to not only verify his own feelings for his sisters, but in that same breath, figure out which among them was a best match.

Then it hit him.

"That's it…!" Lincoln exclaimed. "It's so simple! It's, literally, the easiest way to figure this all out!"

Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked to each other with confusion.

"Mind filling us in?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln smiled.

* * *

Deep in the recesses of what was essentially, Lucy's room, the goth sorceress meditated. Her room was filled with floating islands, each one had its own designated function, one was a training field that would manifest a myriad of different creatures, including some demon-like monsters. Another island held multiple books, many of which were ancient tomes of magic – eastern and western teachings, demonology, poetry of the greats, as well as her books, and there may or may not be some "_Princess Pony_" books among them.

Another island served as her creative space, ink and parchment flowed in abundance, ensuring that there would no way for Lucy to run out of materials. Another island held her bed, and by bed I mean a coffin surrounded by headstones. On another was a colony of bats, Lucy felt bad that Fangs didn't have more friends, so she created an entire floating island and brought in an entire colony, with an unlimited amount of fruit for them to feast on. Yeah, yeah, contrary to popular belief, Fangs was not a vampire bat, but a fruit bat.

The island that Lucy was currently on was used for meditation, it had several spell circles that rotated at different intervals and spiraled around her. The object was to focus on each one, and make them rest upon the ground. With each grounded spell circle, Lucy was granted a bit more calm in the raging storm of her mind and heart.

She still hadn't completely forgiven Lynn for their fight, the jock did nearly kill her after all. Still, they were sisters, and previous history did show that when either of their sisters got into a fight, tensions and tempers rose to the point that they often did come to fists fights. But in the end they would make up, they just needed time and space, and since they had their own separate dimensions to give them privacy, that wouldn't be much of a problem.

Just then, Lucy sensed someone reaching out to her. She opened her eyes and saw a red door appear. A look of irritation formed on her face, but there was no avoiding this. "Enter."

The door opened and Lynn Jr. walked through, her aura allowed her to fly in the vast darkness. The jock took a quick glance around and shrugged. "This is about what I expected."

"Sigh…what do you want Lynn?" Lucy asked.

Lynn released her own sigh as she floated closer to Lucy. "Look…" Lynn rubbed the back of her head as her eyes shifted between Lucy and a random island. "…What I did…was effed up. I didn't mean for it to go that far…"

"Which part, the part about kissing Lincoln, nearly killing me, or nearly killing the rest of our sisters?"

Lynn crossed her arms. "First off, I will _not _apologize for kissing him. Not my fault all of you were slow. Second, yes to the last two. I just…snapped, the stronger I got, the more aggressive I became. To the point that I didn't see you guys as my sisters, just…opponents…enemies."

Lucy dismissed the circles and gave Lynn her attention. "Towards the end, you did become more like a berserker. And I guess…I'm sorry for what I called you when we fought. I just felt a bit betrayed, by everyone."

Lynn sat down across from Lucy as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sigh. I had no idea that all of our sisters, sans Lily, had forbidden feelings for our brother. But, I also felt that you…_we_ had a better connection between us. And that, if there was anyone who would understand how you felt, it would be me, or at least, that I could be someone you could confide in," said Lucy.

Lynn felt a pang of guilt upon hearing that. Now that she had said that, Lucy had a point. The goth girl was a strange one, and did not shy away when it came to things that were either unorthodox, or out of the norm. If there was anyone she could've confided in, it would've been her.

"I'm sorry, Luce. Guess if I did say something…maybe we could've worked together like Lola and Lana," said Lynn.

A small smile formed on Lucy's face. "Well…if you're not still mad…I don't think it's too late."

Lynn looked at her sister with shock. "You're saying…you'd be willing to share him?"

"You can't say sleeping in the same bed as him together wasn't fun, back when we were fighting."

Lynn blushed hard, she was embarrassed to admit it, but all three of them in the same bed together did give her…thoughts. The gutter kind of thoughts. Thoughts that if it wasn't for the fact that Lucy was sleeping in the same bed with them, Lynn was probably going to get handsy with Lincoln under the covers.

"Eh…heh, y-yeah, I did have some _thoughts_," Lynn confessed.

"I knew it."

Without warning, a creature appeared to Lucy's left, it was made of shadows and had yellow gleaming eyes. Lynn rose up, her aura flaring and ready to fight the shadow, but Lucy raised her hand in a stopping motion. "Don't, it's one of my familiars. He's been keeping watch over Lincoln."

Lynn powered down. "Leave it to you to have something like _that _tailing Lincoln."

Lucy shrugged. "Report, Dante."

_"Yes, Mistress. It would appear that Mistress' beloved is…aware of my presence."_

Lucy's brow furrowed. "How is that possible?! You were supposed to hide in his shadow!"

Dante visibly shrank at his master's irritation. _"Forgive me my Mistress, but…it seems that he has been aware for a while now. He provided me with a message."_ Dante shapeshifted and took on Lincoln's silhouette and spoke in his voice. _"'Lucy, for the record, I didn't know exactly how you were keeping an eye on me, but I'm not surprised it was a shadow creature hiding in my shadow. Anyway, Clyde and I are ready to come back home, and tell the others I want to call a Sibling Meeting."_ The shadow familiar reverted back to its original form.

"Thank you, Dante. Return to Lincoln and inform him that I'll bring them back in exactly five minutes," said Lucy.

Dante bowed to his mistress and then disappeared.

Lynn looked at Lucy with a nervous expression. "Sounds like he made a decision…huh?"

"It does…the problem is…I'm more worried than I was hours ago."

* * *

All around the upstairs, the Loud sisters scrambled to prepare for their brother's arrival. Lynn and Lucy split up the duty of informing each of their sisters. Luna brought Sam back and told her she would text her about what happened after. When it came to Lori letting Bobby head back, Lisa stepped in and teleported both Bobby and his truck back to Great Lakes City, the eldest sister glared at her younger sister for the act, but was then assured that Bobby would be alright upon arrival and not dropped anywhere that would get him hurt, especially in front of his Bodega.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Lori asked the assembled sisters.

The eight nodded as one. Lori took this moment to notate the expressions each of them had. Some were nervous and some were excited, she couldn't blame them. When Lincoln left earlier he was noticeably frustrated and ticked, which Lori couldn't blame him for being, with everything that had happened revolving around him, how could he not get stressed out? Still, Lincoln was coming back, which meant he made a choice, either he was going to choose one of them, or none of them. Part of Lori didn't want to know, in all honesty, she didn't know which would be worse, that he didn't chose her or if he didn't choose any of them. Lori sighed inwardly, it wasn't as if she could blame him, having nine of your sisters proclaim their incestuous love for their only brother would overwhelm anyone, especially an eleven-year-old.

"Okay, Lucy, bring them back," said Lori.

The event took place in the hallway, their parents were still downstairs mulling over their revelation and would serve as the perfect time to bring him back. Lucy raised her right hand, immediately it began to glow with violet magical light. In the middle of the hallway, a magic circle appeared, the bands revolved for a few seconds before the circle stopped and glowed brighter. A couple of seconds later, the silhouettes of two young boys appeared in the center, and after a few more seconds, their bodies fully materialized, both Clyde and Lincoln had returned.

Clyde seemed a bit dazed, as too did Lincoln, both of them were not used to warp travel by magic or super science. Upon seeing this, Lucy waved her hand over them, casting a healing spell that rid them of any sickness the teleportation may have caused. Once they had gotten back their bearings, Clyde took a moment to look upon the nine assembled sisters, his eyes widening now that he was able to see exactly how much each of them had changed, especially Lo…Lo…Lo…

"L-Lori!" Clyde exclaimed, taking in the image of the girl he crushed on.

"Ah, crap," said Lana.

"System overload! System Overload," said Clyde as he began to move about like a robot. "System shutting down!"

The young African-American's nose bled and then he fainted. Lincoln face palmed himself, forgetting about how Clyde would take to seeing Lori in her cosmic state, at least he didn't bleed out completely. Lincoln looked at his sisters, noticing that each of them had on different clothes than what they did earlier before he left. He guessed Leni had a hand in that, seeing as how she was able to fix each of their outfits after the fighting was over. Lincoln looked back down to his friend and was about to attend to him, that is until Lisa stepped in.

"Not to worry, dear older brother, I will take care of him," said Lisa.

The Science Goddess promptly placed her hand on him, her Omni-Code washing over Clyde's body, replenishing his blood supply and sealing up the busted vessels in his nasal passage, as well as erasing the bloodstains on his clothes and on the carpet.

"Thanks, Lisa," said Lincoln. "Do you mind sending him back home?"

"Not at all." Lisa's Omni-Code wrapped around Clyde and then swiftly teleported him away. "When he awakens, Clyde will find himself safely upon his bed."

"So, Linky," Lola began, "did you…make a decision?"

Lincoln nodded. "I have, so let's have the meeting. Though…" Lincoln looked at each of their rooms. "I'm not sure if we'll fit comfortably in either of our rooms. Wait, when did we get dials put in?"

"Ahem." Lisa spoke up. "That would be my doing. I have created a spacial distortion in each of or siblings' rooms, allowing all of us to have our own separate spaces within the confined space and mold it to our wills."

Lincoln blinked.

"Lis created pocket dimensions in each of our rooms, the dials let us switch between them so we can go in and out of each one," Luan explained.

"Oh, got it. Well then…I guess we can have it in anyone's room then," said Lincoln.

"Oh, oh! Let's have it in _my room_, Linky!" Lola exclaimed as she quickly rushed to his right side, grabbing his arm and pressing it between her budding chest. "It's a big castle, with motes, turrets, a grand hall, everything! And there's a throne with _your_ name on it."

"Uh-Uh! We should have it in my room!" Lana swiftly took up the position to his left, mimicking her twin's actions of pressing Lincoln's arm between her chest. "My room's a jungle paradise! Waterfalls, soft grass, clear blue skies, it's calming and cool!"

Lola grimaced at the idea. "I am _not_ sitting on the grody dirt in my dress!"

"No, no, dudes, we should totally go to my crib!" Luna announced. "It's like rock n' roll Valhalla up in there!"

"No, my room's better! I got it set up like the Roman empire in there, and I got a Coliseum for entertainment! And a few other _entertaining _things," said Lynn with a wink.

"Lynn, don't be a perv. We need solace, quiet, and focus, my room is better for that," said Lucy.

"Uh, no way. We need a place that's not depressing. Like my room! It's filled with all kinds of fun things! It's like a gigantic playhouse!" Luan stated.

Soon each of the girls were beginning to argue about whose room the Sibling Meeting should take place in, after a minute of hearing their arguments, Lori's hair flared up as she curtly declared, "_Enough!_" The rest of the siblings went quiet. "We'll have the meeting in _my room_. It's set up like a modern business/hotel. There's a corporate meeting room that's perfect for this. Plus, we always have our meetings in mine and Leni's room anyway."

The girls were about to protest, until Lincoln stepped in. "That's fine. I mean, we do _always _have our meetings there anyway."

The girls sighed and relented to their brother's decision, Lori, of course, sported a triumphant smile upon her face.

"Should we not inform our parental units of your return?" Lisa asked.

"No, I really need to get this off my chest before I lose my nerve or question myself. So the sooner, the better."

When Lincoln said that, the excitement and nervousness factor went up a few degrees, Lincoln was serious about this, which could either be bad or good depending on how this meeting went. Lori walked over to her room and switched the dial to her room. An azure light was emitted from behind the door, when it faded, Lori opened the door which led into the front of a high dollar hotel lobby. Lori let Lincoln enter first, letting him get an eyeful of the large room. The rest of the siblings followed behind him as Lori shut the door. She then directed them all towards the meeting room she had in mind. Lincoln's mind was still being blown away, they walked for a good three minutes, the windows outside showed a wide compound, with a garden and fountain, and high walls with security people walking the perimeter.

"Wait, are those guys real?!" Lincoln asked.

Luna stopped next to him and looked at what he was seeing. "Nah, bruv, they're not. Think of them like those characters in videogames that don't anything."

"You mean, NPC's?"

"Exactly. I have something similar in my room, and…" Luna leaned close to Lincoln's ear and whispered, "They're very _hot_ and very _attentive _if you want to come and see for yourself."

Lincoln may not know that much about sex and the like, but what little he did know, was enough to understand exactly what Luna was offering right now, considering their encounter out on the outskirts.

"I-I-I'll keep that in mind," said Lincoln.

Luna smirked. "Sure, don't be afraid to walk into my room, the girls in there know to treat you like a king."

Suddenly, a bucket of water was dropped upon Luna, making the rocker stumble backwards as she spluttered and spat out the water. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was matted. Luna looked around and saw Luan with a devious smile on her face. "What the bleedin' hell was that for?!"

"That was to cool you off. Plus, it's no fair using sex appeal on Lincoln to make him change whatever decision he made!" Luan accused.

"Wait, we can do that?" Leni asked innocently. "In that case…!"

Leni's clothes began glow turquoise as they unraveled themselves. Lincoln's eyes widened as the clothes were about to reveal his second oldest sister in her underwear, that is until Lucy's shadow cape wrapped around his eyes, preventing the preteen from laying eyes on his sister's undressing.

"Leni!" Lynn exclaimed. "We're not doing that! Well, Luna kind of was, but we're _not _doing that!"

Leni stopped her undressing and tilted her head. "Oh, we're not? Okay then."

With that, Leni's clothes returned to their original state.

Lori sighed in frustration. "Can we please keep a lid on the hormones until _AFTER_ the meeting?!"

Finally, the sibling arrived in the meeting room, it offered a good view of the garden with a window wall off to the right. A large oval shaped table sat in the center, with several seats lined up on the sides, with another set at the head of the table, and an eighty inch flat screen TV took up the wall behind the table.

Each of the Loud sisters took a seat at the table, there was brief argument about who would sit closest to Lincoln, but Lincoln, wanting to get this meeting started, promptly gave the seating order, dividing the siblings from oldest to youngest. The oldest sat at the left side of the table, and the youngest on the right. With that established, Lincoln sat at the head of the table and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as he steeled himself for what he was about to say.

"I thought about everything that's happened up till now. About you guys, about what's happened to you, and about how I feel regarding each of you."

Lincoln glanced about the table, making eye contact with each sister and noting how nervous they looked.

"Each of you is in love with me. And I'll be honest, I don't understand how you could…" Lincoln rubbed the back of his head as a frown appeared on his face. "I mean…compared to you guys, I'm pretty boring."

This caused the girls concern upon hearing the slight sad tone in his voice.

"Linky, what do you mean?" Leni asked. "You're totes not boring."

Lincoln chuckled. "Like I said, compared to you guys, I am. Lisa's a genius, Lana's an animal and mechanical expert, Lola's a pageant champion, Lucy's creative with her poems and short stories, Lynn's practically a master athlete, Luan's a comedic wonder and has a business, Luna's got music in her soul and plays like a professional, Leni's a fashion expert and designer, Lori's probably going to be running a multi-trillion dollar company one day. Aside from Lily, I'm the _only _one in this house who's not…special. All I do is play video games and read comics, and occasionally get into some kind of mishap."

Lynn slammed her fist against the table, causing it to crack a bit. Lori tapped it with her finger, fixing the damage, but it no less got everyone's attention. The War Goddess stood from her chair and glared at her little brother.

"Lincoln Loud, don't you ever say shit like that about yourself!" Lynn stated. "You're not boring, and you are special, to _US_!"

"Lynn's literally right, Lincoln. Yes, you may not have found your 'thing', yet, but you've done so much for all of us!" Lori added.

Lisa nodded in the affirmative. "Indeed, you may not have found your calling, yet, but in my opinion, you are the ideal sibling. How many other brothers out there would be able to stand to be my lab assistant? You don't just see me as a 'brain', you see me as the girl I am, which was a four-year-old until this morning."

"I agree with Lynn, too. Don't ever say you're boring, or useless. Out of everyone here, you've helped me the most in my pageant career, becoming my manager and coach at times, knowing I had you in my corner gave me the strength I needed to win each time," said Lola.

Luan stretched her left arm until it rested on Lincoln's shoulder. "That's why we don't think you're boring, you've helped us all in one way or another, sometimes more! Even though we're the older sisters and are supposed to be looking out for you, it feels like sometimes the roles are reversed."

Lincoln gave a little smile upon hearing this. Truth be told, the young preteen harbored some anxiety about his place in the family, being surrounded by sisters who were all extremely talented in one way or another, it kind of weighed on his mind, considering that even his younger sisters found their calling, yet he hadn't.

"But, you guys also know I can be a bit selfish right? I mean, there's been more than one occasion when I was only doing this or that for my own reasons," said Lincoln.

"Bro, considering how big our family is, being a little selfish comes with the territory. Hell, most of us here have done some pretty selfish things. Like when I tried to make you guys play better to impress Mick Swagger," said Luna.

"Or when I tried to cast a spell that would render you all mute so I could have some peace and quiet," said Lucy.

"And of course, when I tried to throw a 'sophisticated' party, only for it to totally bomb until you guys made it better," said Lori.

"Anythin' else eatin' at ya?" Lana asked.

Lincoln sighed. "Some things, but their not important right now. I'll be real with you guys, when Lisa first told me she was in love with me, I was having a mini panic attack in my head, same with all of you."

The girls began to grow more nervous.

Lincoln sat up from his chair as he continued. "I started to think to myself, 'Did I say something to start all this?' 'Was it the Black Vortex that was messing with your heads?' But, the more and more I played out what happened in my head, the more I started to feel…different. To be honest, I love you all. But…I'm not sure if I'm really _in love_ with you."

The hurt was noticeable on each of the girls' faces. This was a scenario that they all had played in their minds, the rejection of either one of them or all of them. Despite their actions, it was somewhat foolish to try and expect that Lincoln would just throw away everything to just enter into an incestuous love affair with any of them. The Black Vortex may have granted them power beyond imagination, and the courage to act upon their forbidden feelings, however, Lincoln's feelings weren't completely factored into their equation. Just assuming he would accept their feelings and elope with them. It was foolhardy to think so.

"……That being said, I can't deny that I've been feeling differently because of today."

Each of their downcast looks evaporated as a spark of hope was lit with those words.

"I know each of you as a sister, and I think that's what I need to change to see if I really want to go through with this," Lincoln explained.

"How so?" Lisa asked.

"I need to see you guys as _girls _rather than my _sisters_."

Lisa adjusted her visor. "Are you saying you wish to have your memories of us being related erased? I'll admit, that would eliminate the 'blood related' factor…"

Lincoln waved his hands to dismiss that. "No, no, I don't want my memories of you guys erased! I need those! What I mean is…ahem…I-I think I should *gulp* g-go on a d-date with each of you!"

Each of the Loud kids were red in the face. The girls' hearts thumped in their chests at the mention of the word "date". This news may not have been what they wanted, but at the same time, it was something just as good. It meant that Lincoln was willing, at the very least, to give this a shot, to be in a relationship with one of them. It also meant that each of the girls had a chance to woo their brother without the interference of one of the other sisters like today.

"You're definitely the 'Man with the Plan', bro," said Luna with a smirk. "So, how's this going to work?"

Lincoln cleared his throat as he spoke. "Well…first we need to set some ground rules." The girls raised their eyebrows. "First rule: no one is allowed to mess with the other's date. Rule Two: power usage is to be kept to a minimum." That earned a round of groans from the girls. "Look, I know what each of you is capable of, but this isn't about your powers, it's about each of you. Unless you don't think that's enough then you guys can back out now?"

Each sister smirked at the challenge Lincoln had thrown their way. Sure, with the powers they all possessed, they could show him the world and beyond, but, falling in love for power alone would be hollow and shallow, they would need to prove their worth as individuals.

"I would like to make an addendum to that rule," said Lisa. "Power usage will be permitted if danger is to come upon you."

Lincoln nodded. "Permitted, and I'll add this. If you want to use your powers, you only get to use them _once_, but it has to be something small, nothing planet scale, agreed?"

"Agreed!" the sisters shouted.

"Okay, also some of you already have boyfriends and girlfriends – I'm looking at you two," Lincoln pointed two fingers at Luna and Lori respectively. "I want you to tell them what's going on, and what we're planning on doing, after that, I want to talk to them. I know Sam's in town, and…is Bobby still here?"

"Lisa sent him back to the city before you got here," said Lynn.

"Guess I'll have to call him, or one of you two can send me to him. But, I do want to talk to Bobby and Sam and see where they stand on this, too. That okay?"

Luna and Lori were confident that their current lovers were onboard with their decision…but, it couldn't hurt to reaffirm that they were. In all honesty, neither Luna nor Lori had any intention of leaving their current lovers, but in the same breath, they wanted Lincoln to be a part of that relationship. Considering this, it was best to touch base again with Sam and Bobby to make sure that their relationships were strong and understanding enough to bring in Lincoln.

"I'll call Bobby after the meeting," said Lori.

"Same with me and Sam. When do you want to talk to them?" Luna asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's burned out after today, tell them I'll talk to them tomorrow," Lincoln suggested.

"Linky, who's the first one you're going to date?" Leni asked.

Lincoln could see each of the girls was about to start shouting out their candidacy, but Lincoln swiftly stopped that before it could start. "Since this all started with Lisa, we'll do this in reverse order. Oldest to youngest." A series of "yes's" and groaning was heard around the table. "Look, I think it's only fair. Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, you four let me hear why you guys are in love with me. But I never really got to hear why Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori are." Lincoln glanced to the oldest sister of the Loud siblings, Lori felt both excited, and concerned by the look he was giving her. "I _especially _want to know why _you _feel the same way as they do."

Lori was sure that he didn't mean that in romantic way, no, she was _definitely _sure. Not like she could blame him, to know that the oldest of your siblings also harbors forbidden romantic feelings towards her little brother, and that said oldest sibling has more than once acted in a authoritarian and selfish manner around him, yeah, a lot of questions needed to be answered for Lincoln to understand her infatuation with him.

"I take it…I-I'm going first?" Lori asked.

Lincoln nodded. "Like I said, oldest to youngest."

"O-Okay…" Lori stuttered. "I'll need some time to figure out the date. Maybe we'll go out on Monday?"

"Sounds good. Thank god it's summer break, or this would be hard to explain at school," said Lincoln.

Lana raised her hand, gaining the attention of her siblings. "I hate to rain on this parade, but…how are we supposed to have dates with Lincoln when some of us don't exactly look like ourselves anymore?"

The girls took a moment to look over themselves. Out of the entire group, Lucy, Lynn, and Lisa were the only ones who still looked normal, aside from the powers they wielded. Lori and Leni looked normal-ish, but their shimmering hair greatly stood out. Lastly, Lola and Lana were completely changed, one was an anthropomorphic animal girl, the other was a living diamond. Plus, after their little fiasco in the park, Lucy, Lisa, Lola, and Lana's images were plastered all over the news, they'd surely be spotted and all kinds of chaos would ensue.

Lucy stood up from the table and addressed the others. "I have a solution. I can create items that we can all wear that will cast a glamour charm upon us."

"'Glamour' what now?" Lola asked.

"It's a spell that's pretty much a very strong illusion. I can make it so that anyone looking upon us will only see us as we once were, and not what we are now," Lucy explained.

Lincoln smiled at the prospect. "Lucy, that's brilliant! How soon can you make them?"

"A few hours will do, I'll need to add some other things to add a few more things to them and make sure they're finely tuned."

It was set, the time and places, the conditions agreed upon. Now, Lincoln only needed to wait, and see where his feelings would take him.

* * *

Rita Loud was in her bedroom, going through old photo albums of her children. At first, she was scouring the still captured images to find a clue, to find anything that would've told her that her daughters were…in love with her only son. The older woman couldn't deny that the thought made her shiver. Knowing that nine of them had such feelings and were around Lincoln twenty-four seven, all the times the two parents left their children home alone, anything could've happened with any one of them. The only solace in this whole thing was that none of the girls had confessed or acted upon their forbidden feelings until recently. Albeit, that was a small comfort to Rita right now.

At first she cried while alone in the room, having told Lynn that she thought that it was best that they took some time to think separately, but the truth was, she didn't want her husband to see her bawl. When the crying was done, she began her search through the photos, although now she just found herself reminiscing about each captured moment.

Many thoughts ran through her head, the typical things a parent questions when a bombshell like this is dropped. "Did I not teach them right?" "Was I not attentive enough?" "What did I do wrong?" "Did we not love them enough?" "Were they having problems in their social lives that they weren't telling us?" All these and more cropped up, but sadly, Rita didn't have the answers to them. She loved her children, with all her heart and soul, she would die for them, and she knew Lynn would do the same. However…

Rita stood up from the bed and growled as she paced the room. Frustration mounting as she tried to figure out a way to help her daughters, at the same time, she tried to figure out a way to protect her son from them. Rita didn't want to think that way, despite how they could get rough with each other, she knew that girls would never hurt Lincoln intentionally, actually, upon knowing of their true feelings, she suspected that they'd sooner die than bring harm to him.

"Still…this…this isn't right…it…it isn't," said Rita out loud.

Luna and Lori were already in relationships with wonderful people. Bobby was a devoted boyfriend to Lori, and Lori a devoted girlfriend to Bobby. Lori was devastated when she learned Bobby was moving to Great Lakes City, that kind of sorrow was no act, she even planned to move to the city to go to college there and be with him for god's sake.

Luna was another case, Rita and Lynn had made a promise to each other before they had Lori, that they would love their children no matter who they loved, be it of the same or opposite gender, of different religion, or different nationality, love was love. This promise helped when Luna introduced them to Sam. Rita still remembered their conversation, when Luna discovered that she was bisexual at around age twelve. The confusion of feeling attracted to boys _and _girls, it was hard for Luna, sometimes making her question if there was something wrong with her that she couldn't just like one or the other. Rita and Lynn assured Luna that there was nothing wrong with her, that people were born wired differently, and that there was nothing wrong with that. They told Luna, so long as she truly loved the person she was with, man or woman, she would receive no judgement from them – so long as the boyfriend or girlfriend wasn't a serial killer, abuser, arsonist, or a sex offender. Now, it did take some time before Luna was comfortable coming out to her sisters and brother, but thankfully, it wasn't bad, all of them accepted Luna and they accepted Sam too. Sam was a wonderful girl, and someone that Rita would love to call her daughter-in-law.

Even with Lori and Luna having such wonderful people in their lives, why, why did they still feel that they needed to have their little brother as their lover?

If this was something coming from the young ones, Rita could kind of understand it. Some siblings of the opposite gender do develop crushes on their older siblings, but then they grow out of it and start to pursue partners outside their family. Hell, it was part of the reason why they gave Lincoln his own room in that converted linen closet.

As the girls matured and became teenagers, their bodies were going to change, hormones would kick in, and things they didn't notice about boys – or girls in Luna's case – would become more prominent. It would be the same for Lincoln, and like all young adults, boys and girls, curiosity would sometimes override what they knew to be taboo.

Lynn and Lincoln shared a room and even bathed together before Lucy showed up, that's when Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to give Lincoln his own room. Rita thought if they continued to let them share a room, their curiosity would eventually lead them to do things that they probably shouldn't. But, then again, considering that female to male ratio in this house was five to one, the number of mishaps regarding the aforementioned fears did happen to a degree.

Living in a house with eleven children, with ten of them being girls and one a boy, there were a few times when Lincoln accidentally walked in on one of his sisters in the middle of changing their clothes, or coming out of the shower without locking the door.

"Now that I think about it…I'm starting to wonder how many of those times were in fact 'accidents'."

Rita was sure that Lincoln was oblivious to his sister's feelings, at least that's how the girls told it. Still, a mother worries, and Rita's worries wouldn't be fully assuaged until she had the chance to speak with her son. The mother of eleven had half a mind to take Vanzilla and drive all the way to Great Lakes City to speak with her son, but, she thought against it. Lincoln was a smart child, maybe not genius level like Lisa, but he was definitely smart, if he needed some space to think then that's what she was going to give him.

Rita sighed as she put away the albums and exited the bedroom. When she did, the smell of food hit her nostrils, carrying her to the kitchen where her husband was busy cooking dinner for the family. Rita leaned against the archway, admiring Lynn Sr.'s dedication to his work, his passion.

Lynn put something in the oven and sighed as he turned around and said, "Oh, Rita, I didn't know you were there, sorry."

Rita smiled. "Don't be, I know how you can be 'in the zone' when you're cooking." The blonde woman sat down at the table and looked upon her husband. "Figure anything out?"

"In all honesty? No…" Lynn sat in the opposite chair. "I'm pretty sure you've been doing the same thing as me. Going over every little detail of our past to see if we missed something."

Rita nodded. "You're right, but, the only conclusion I can come up with is that we were just oblivious to our daughters' true feelings, or they were just _really _good at hiding how they truly felt about Lincoln."

Lynn shrugged. "Maybe a bit a both. I mean, not seeing the signs in one out of ten, is….meh," Lynn made a wavy motion with his right hand. "Missing the signs in nine out of ten? Yeah, it's definitely both."

Rita rubbed her hands down her face as she groaned. "What are we going to do, Lynn?"

"Is there really anything we _can _do? I mean, the girls are ridiculously powerful! What are we going to do? Ground them? Take away their allowance or privileges? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Lisa can make gold out of nothing, and LJ can more than likely snap this house in half."

"Ugh, no, no, we can't start thinking like that!" Rita stated firmly. "Despite what they are now, they're still our children, and if they really wanted nothing to do with us, they could've gone away or something. Which means they still look to us."

"You're right, I know the last thing they want is for us to be afraid of them. Still…I…I can't get over this whole 'being in love with Lincoln' thing," said Lynn.

Rita reached out with her right hand and placed it over Lynn's. "We'll need to talk to Lincoln, one on one. We need to know how he feels about all this."

Lynn grasped his wife's hand and looked at her directly. "And, what if he says he wants to be with one of them?"

Rita's grasp tightened. "I…I don't know. Part of me is really hoping he won't…"

"Honey, we need to be prepared for that possibility," said Lynn. "I don't…I don't particularly like it either, but we need to be ready for such an answer."

Both parents sighed heavily. There were a lot of things that parenthood brought with it, a lot of trial and error was involved, any parent would tell you that, trial by fire. You could read all the parenting books, websites, and attend group sessions on parenting, but in the end, it still came down to your decisions, what you decided was best for your child at the time or in the future. Lynn and Rita didn't think that they had to teach their children that having romantic feelings about your sibling was wrong, it was just something that was universal, at least that's what they thought. Although, to be fair, most families didn't have ten daughters and only one son as the middle child amongst them. Now it felt like it was too late, and the only thing that the two parents could do was try and mitigate this whole situation as best they could. Well, maybe it wasn't too late for Lily, she was just a one-year-old after all. Speaking of which…

"I haven't heard the kids this whole time, is Luan still watching Lily?" Rita.

"I…I didn't check, I've been thinking this whole time and then just headed straight into the kitchen," said Lynn.

Getting a bit worried, both parents stood up and made their way to the living room. Now, they did find Lily, she was giggling, and playing happily, however, it wasn't with one of her sisters.

The person, child, thing, that was in their living room was not human. It was roughly about the same height as Lucy once was, maybe a bit taller. It was female, as far as they could tell, with long, black, stick-like arms, with sharp claws. She had a white blouse on with some pink polka dots that had a dripping design, a pink skirt with yellow polka dots and the same drip design, and a scarf around her neck. Her face was a orange-yellow, with one eye like a cyclops, the sclera was hot pink, and her iris was yellow. Her hair was fluffy and hot pink colored, with yellow undertones and pink dots on her cheeks. The creature turned to the parents and smiled, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Hi, I'm Niffty!"

"Uh…Uh…" both parents babbled.

"Niffty," Lily spoke as she extended her arms towards the demon creature.

Niffty looked down and picked up Lily, she then gently poked the baby's nose, making her giggle. "I was asked to watch Lily! She's so cute! Are you the mom and dad? I mean you are the only adults I've seen!" Niffty zoomed at an unnatural speed towards the stairs and looked upon each picture of the Loud children. "Wow are all of these your kids?! You two must've been busy!"

Lynn and Rita blushed.

Niffty zoomed away from the stairs and appeared before them again. "I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned the room! It was _filthy_!" Niffty's pupil shrank at uttering the word. "But it's better now!"

Lynn was the first to find his voice and asked, "I'm…I'm sorry…but what are you? And what are you doing in our house?"

"Oh, Mistress Lucy summoned me! And I'm a demon! Temporary contract, but it's been awhile since I've been back to Earth!"

"I see…" Rita spoke.

The matriarch and patriarch of the family inhaled deeply and shouted as one, "** _LUCY!!!!! _**"

**A/N: ****For those of you wondering, Niffty is from the YouTube exclusive Hazbin Hotel Pilot episode, she's just too damn cute. In case it wasn't obvious, I watched the Hazbin Hotel recently, and as such, am doing a bit shameless promotion for Vivziepop and her team. GO AND WATCH IT, IT'S F-ING AMAZING! **


	10. A Moment to Think Pt 3

**A/N:**** Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for your patience in getting this chapter out. As per usual with life, things happen that tend to delay my writing. That, and I'm working on this fic, another Loudcest crossover **_**"Fate-Loud Struggle" **_**– shameless plug – and 2 others on Fimfiction! **

**Ha, ha…why have I done this to myself…? Because these ideas were too fun to wait to put them out that's why! **

**Anywho, onto the comments! **

**Doomharvester1:**** I am not telling whether or not Lincoln will or will not get powers. You may all entertain and discuss what powers he may get, but as far as if that will happen in canon of the story…I'm not at liberty to discuss that. However, I will say that the powers of the Black Vortex – as far as my story are concerned – are permeant , I will keep the ability of the Black Vortex being able to take the powers back if the recipient wishes it. **

**Guest:**** Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you found this fic and decided to give it a chance, stay tuned for more!**

**Now without further ado, please enjoy this extra lengthy chapter of **_**Loud House: Enter the Black Vortex!**_

**WARNING:**** NSFW content ahead.**

* * *

Lincoln stood at the foot of the stairs, he knew he couldn't avoid this encounter for too long. After hammering out the details about the whole going on multiple dates with his sisters, Lincoln decided to see how his parents were doing with the information that the girls dumped on them. No doubt they probably had a million plus questions for him, and one way or another, he'd have to face them, still, they didn't need to know the whole plan.

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln strolled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where he found both his parents. "Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm back."

Rita and Lynn Sr. glanced towards the doorway and gasped upon seeing their only son had returned. "LINCOLN!" they both exclaimed.

Both parents practically jumped out of their seats as they swooped in and embraced Lincoln between them. After a minute of hugging, they released Lincoln and checked him up and down, checking Lincoln for any sign of harm.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Rita asked.

"I'm fine, Mom," said Lincoln.

"Are you sure?" Lynn Sr. inquired.

"Really sure," Lincoln assured. "I heard the girls say that they told you guys everything that had happened today. How are you feeling?"

Rita and Lynn Sr. were still honestly trying to come to grips with the whole thing. But that wasn't as important, what was important was the burning question they wanted to ask of Lincoln.

"Honestly, kiddo, we were kind of wondering how _you _were holding up? We know you're sisters have…feelings for you. And given their current states, we're not sure how to go about this," said Lynn Sr.

"That's why, we wanted to know how this is affecting you. If you're at all uncomfortable with this situation, you can tell us, we promise we'll understand whatever decision you've come to," said Rita.

_Honestly, I don't think you guys would like the decision I came to today. But, at the same time, it's the only thing I could think of to sort out my own feelings and theirs, _he thought.

"I'll admit, when they all said they were in love with me, I was weirded out a little, but, no matter what, they're still my sisters, I'm not going to turn my back on them just because they have powers, or because they're…in love with me."

Rita and Lynn Sr. felt pride in their son, even despite their current circumstances, he was still able to see past all this and see his sisters as they are.

"If that's how you feel, son, then we'll back you. Just promise us that you'll come to us if you feel uncomfortable with whatever they do," said Lynn Sr.

"They may have…powers, but don't think that we'll let that intimidate us and don't let it intimidate you," said Rita.

"Don't worry, I had a talk with them, they're not going to do anything like that," said Lincoln.

After that talk, the Louds decided to have a family dinner. Of course, it was a little bit awkward. Rita had Lincoln sit close to her so that she could keep watch over her son, while Lori took up the seat next to Lincoln's right, there was a little animosity to this decision, making the other sisters question why Lori had the right to sit next to Lincoln. Her argument consisted of the fact that she was the oldest, and out of the nine of them, she was least likely to try something and make sure the others wouldn't either.

Even with the seating arrangements, it still didn't stop some of them from shooting flirty looks at Lincoln from across the table, more than once did Rita shoot a glare at her daughters that made them look at their meals instead. Despite being cosmically empowered, Rita was still their mother, and a mother's wrath was still something to fear.

"So…uh…just thought I put this out there, but Mr. Grouse told me that he was given a heads up about the military coming to Royal Woods," said Lynn Sr.

"Seriously?!" Lincoln asked.

"It was a logical conclusion, with the amount of unnatural phenomena we've caused in the last twenty-four hours, it was only a matter of time before the National Guard was called in to look into the matter," Lisa explained. "I've been keeping an eye on their movements since they entered the outskirts of Royal Woods."

Lola glared at Lisa. "You mean to tell us, you've known about them being here, and didn't tell us?!"

"If I thought that they would pose any kind of threat to us, I would have alerted you all immediately, but given that we're more powerful than any weapon or person on this planet, or this galaxy for that matter, I didn't see a reason to bring it up until Father did."

Rita bit her lower lip as she thought about her children being taken away by the U. S. military and experimented on at Area 51 or something. "If that's the case, maybe it's best you girls stay in the house for a while."

"Not to worry, Mother, I'm working on a charm that will mask our changes to everyone around us. To you, Father, and Lincoln, you'll see us as we are, but to everyone else, they'll see us as we were originally. On that note, I should have them done by tomorrow," said Lucy.

"Good, as much as I like my new room, I don't wanna be cooped up in it all day," said Lana.

"Wait, what 'new room'?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The girls all shifted their gazes about, waiting to see who was going to tell them that Lisa had created pocket dimensions inside their rooms so that they all had their private space.

Lincoln decided to run interference. "Trust me, Dad, it's nothing bad."

"If you wish, older male sibling unit, I'd be more than happy to create one for you, I'd even assist you," said Lisa as she stared with half-lidded eyes at her big brother.

Lincoln chuckled nervously, noticing that his mother and father were feeling uncomfortable by the look Lisa was giving him. "Thanks, Lis, but I'm not sure what I'd do with that much space."

"Even so, my offer still stands, all you need do is ask."

"Dude, don't try and bribe Linc with his space," Luna accused.

Lisa shot her big sister an annoyed glare. "I was simply trying to do something nice for my elder male sibling, I had no ulterior motives beyond that."

"Tch, right, like you weren't trying to make an excuse to be alone with Lincoln in his room," said Lynn Jr.

"Lynn!" Lincoln hissed.

"I'm just sayin'!"

As if by providence, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Rita announced as she walked into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_{Yes, am I speaking to Mrs. Loud, the mother of Lisa Loud?}_

"Yes, speaking. Who are you?" Rita asked.

_{My name is Dr. Elizabeth Sanders, I'm a research scientist that has arrived with the National Guard troops stationed near Royal Woods.}_

Rita's eyes bulged from her skull, her brow began to sweat as fear gripped her, wondering if the girls had been found out. "Oh, um, that sounds big, and how exactly do you know my daughter?"

_{We are colleagues, although most of our interactions have been via email and video chat. We have met in person a couple of times at some symposiums. But the reason why I'm calling is due to the recent odd happenings around your town. I would like to have Lisa join us in investigating these phenomena.}_

"Oh…um, well…"

_{Of course, as Lisa is still a minor, you are well within your rights to refuse. We will respect your wishes, but I thought it was at least worth a call to see if it was possible.}_

"A-Actually, Dr. Sanders, do you mind if I go and speak to my daughter right quick?" Rita asked.

_{Not at all.}_

Rita carefully placed the phone down and rushed back into the dining room. The rest of the family looked upon Rita with concern as she looked really worried.

"Honey, everything okay?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Okay, so, don't panic, but there's a Dr. Elizabeth Sanders on the phone and she's asking if Lisa will join in their investigation of the what you girls did!"

Everyone, sans Lisa, looked worried about this. The science goddess got up from the table and walked over to their mother.

"Not a problem, I will address this," said Lisa.

Rita followed her daughter back into the living room. Lisa's Omni-Code appeared around her right hand, she then pressed it against her throat, which then glowed and spread to her mouth. After that, she took up the phone and spoke.

"Greetings, Dr. Sanders," said Lisa with her old lisp and younger voice.

_{Ah, Lisa, I'm glad you're there. Has your mother informed you of what I asked?}_

"Indeed she has, and I would be happy to join you in your investigation of the strange phenomena around my home town. I have collected some data that we can go over in person."

Rita's mouth hung open, what was Lisa doing?

_{Splendid, can you place your mother back on the line so that I may make arrangements?}_

Lisa put the phone down and walked back to her mother.

"Lisa, what are you doing?! You can't go looking like _this_! And on top of that, why would you help them?!" Rita asked.

Lisa patted her mother's arm as she said, "Please calm yourself, Parental Unit. I know Dr. Sanders and she is a good scientist, I figured she might contact me regarding this issue. And in all honesty this will help me get an understanding about how much they actually know about what we've done, and from there, I can freely control the information they have and throw them off our trail easily. I'll just ask Lucy to put a rush job on my charm so that I can go."

Rita looked from the phone and then back to Lisa. "If you're sure…?"

"I am."

Rita sighed as she walked to the phone. "Hello, Dr. Sanders, I'm alright with you having Lisa over. But please have her back at a reasonable hour."

_{Of course, we'll be by to pick her up around 0800 and have her back by 1600.}_

* * *

Night time was a challenge for Lincoln, with the girls having their own private pocket dimensions, there was absolutely no line at all for the bathroom. It was such an alien feeling, being the first one in that it felt unreal once he stepped inside. Regardless, the young preteen made the most of it, brushing his teeth, flossing, and then heading into the shower.

He took extra time in the shower to let himself think a little more, and to let the hot water relax his body. Lincoln didn't realize how tense he was until the hot water loosened his muscles. So many things happened today, within the last twenty-four hours nine of his sisters obtained cosmic powers, and in that same time span all of them confessed that they were in love with him.

Lincoln slumped against the wall, he didn't know if his decision to date each one of them was the right one, but it was the best he could come up with. As much as he was doubting it, as much as he was not willing to admit, he was starting to develop feelings that were less than brotherly towards each of his sisters.

Part of Lincoln worried about these dates, he tried to ask out Paige, but that didn't pan out. He was forced on dates with at least three different girls, thanks in no small part to Luna, Luan, and Lucy. The only time he technically did go out on a date was when he and Ronnie Anne were forced to go on a double date with Lori and Bobby, and that was just to "make up" so that their older brother and sister would be able to go out again. Come to think of it, that was the first time he had ever kissed a girl.

"And the second time was with Lynn," said Lincoln himself.

His mind began to wonder back to when Lynn did kiss him, it then brought back the memory of when Luna was on top of him, and how Lynn had held him close to her when she tried to protect him. All of this, unfortunately, awoke the serpent from its slumber.

Lincoln looked down at himself and said, "Dang it."

The white haired boy pushed those thoughts out of his mind and finished up his shower. He exited the bathroom and was expecting a lot of commotion in the hallway as per the norm. But again, there was nothing. The hallway was clear, it was almost surreal. Lincoln was used to dodging everything from Lola's car, Luan's banana cream pies, Lisa's explosions, Luna's sonic amp blasts, and Lynn's random sports ball throws.

Lincoln was sure it was probably just as strange for his parents, given how thin the walls were, they were probably just as used to all the noise as he was, and were no doubt finding the silence just as strange. Lincoln sighed as he walked to his room, but when he opened the door, he was given quite the shock. Inside his room was Lisa, she was wearing her green leotard from when she was transformed, the very same form fitting leotard that drew attention her curves, especially her rear. Out of surprise, Lincoln released his hold on his towel and let it fall to the floor.

Lisa seemed to finally take notice of her brother's presence as she turned around and said, "Greetings, Lincoln, I trust your shower was enjoyable." Her eyes then roamed lower and her face began to blush. "I must say, your endowment is a lot…ahem…bigger than I hypothesized."

Lincoln shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze as he quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Lisa, what the heck are you doing in my room?!"

Lisa stepped to the side and showed Lincoln a multicolored dial with a button at the center. "Since each of us has our own pocket dimension, I thought it be better if you had a way to access each of our rooms without having to go outside your own room. Simply turn the dial to the color that corresponds to one of our siblings, and then press the button. It will alert the occupant on the other side that you wish to enter. Inversely, it will also alert you if one of the occupants on the other end wishes to come and see you. Of course, you can also refuse the visit, you need only tap the button twice."

Lincoln understood what she was saying, but still had one burning question on his mind. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, well, seeing as how my night wear no longer fits my current body, I resorted to wearing to garb that the Black Vortex provided me, it feels quite comfortable."

"Y-Yeah, I'm pretty sure you could go and ask Leni if she could make you some new pajamas," said Lincoln.

"I will do that, but I felt that getting this set up was more important at the moment. But I will go and avail myself of our second oldest sibling's seamstress abilities."

Lincoln moved out of the way and let Lisa walk out. Once she did, he closed the door behind her and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and Lincoln, should you require relief, you are more than welcome to call upon my assistance," said Lisa through the door.

Lincoln's left eye twitched upon hearing the offer, and he also felt something else twitch as well. The white haired boy smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. "What is wrong with me…she's freakin' four!"

_Technically, not anymore she's not._

"Shut up!"

It was a hot summer night, so Lincoln decided to forgo his normal orange pajama shirt and pants and decided to just wear some undies to bed. The eleven-year-old turned off his lights and got into bed, he was actually looking forward to getting some sleep, it had been a long, long day and Lincoln needed some well deserved rest.

However, as he felt his eyelids begin droop, the exhaustion of the day finally taking its toll, Lincoln couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Lincoln shrugged and turned onto his left side, his eyes narrowed. There were probably a lot of different reactions that he could've had to this situation, shock, anger, but right now, he just deadpanned.

"Lucy, what are you doing in here?" Lincoln asked.

Yes, somehow Lucy Loud had entered his bedroom without him knowing. She lied there on her right side, wearing a black nightgown that gave a nice view of her new cleavage.

"I'm surprised you didn't yell," said Lucy.

"At this point, I'm more concerned about what you're wearing, and why you are in my room right now."

"I just…ahem…I was wondering if you'd like me to cast any spells to help you sleep? If you wish, I know a spell that will allow you to take total control of your dream? Or…ahem…" Lucy blushed as she moved a lock of her black hair back behind her ear. "I could keep you company?"

Lincoln was about to open his mouth to quash all of those suggestions, but was beaten to the punch when his front door was forced open, causing both Lincoln and Lucy to look in the direction of the door. As expected, it was yet another of his sisters. Lynn entered his room, wearing her white tank top, which was the one she wore when she was thirteen and smaller, now it barely covered her chest, any wind generated threatened to blow the hem up and give Lincoln a show. On top of that, her red boxers were hugging her hips tightly, accentuating her curves, and making Lincoln think that that had to be in no way comfortable.

"Ha! I knew I'd find you here!" Lynn accused.

"You can't just let me have this?" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"Why should I?! We agreed, no using sex appeal to make Lincoln decide!"

Lucy got onto her knees and glared at Lynn. "I'm not trying to win Lincoln with my body!"

Lynn scoffed at that. "Oh, yeah, what's with that outfit?! It's practically see-through!"

Lucy looked down at herself and covered her chest with her arms. "That's the pot calling the kettle black! You're seriously wearing your old pajamas to come and get me?! They don't even fit you!" The Sorceress Supreme reached out and grabbed Lincoln, pressing the young boy against her chest. "Besides, you spent weeks with Lincoln in this room, I think it's only fair _I _get to do the same."

Lincoln's face was crimson red, once again he found himself pressed between the breasts of yet another one of his sisters.

_Shoulda guessed getting some peace after today wasn't going to be easy…_

"Girls, please, just go back to your rooms and go to sleep. Thanks, Lucy, but no thanks on the dream spell or the company. Same to you, Lynn, I'm not about to get another Dutch Oven from you, especially given your current state," said Lincoln.

Lynn blushed as she remembered those nights when she did bring her brother under the blankets and ripped one. Looking back on that it was funny, but given their current circumstances. "If I promise not do any Dutch Ovens…can I stay?"

"No," said Lincoln flatly. The eleven-year-old tore himself from Lucy's grip, got off the bed and marched into the hallway. "Both of you, out!"

The two girls sulked as they began walking out of his room.

"Nice goin', Luce," said Lynn.

"Don't put this all on me," Lucy retorted.

"No fighting!" Lincoln ordered. The two sisters released sighs, in Lucy's case an audible sigh. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lincoln."

The white haired boy watched as both sisters went to their door. Lynn went in first, followed by Lucy who gave a little wave. Lincoln waved back and then she went back into her room. Lincoln nodded and walked back to his room, but then stopped in the doorway when he noticed that his bed was otherwise occupied.

Lola was in his bed, also wearing a questionably revealing nightgown, the moonlight that did seep through his window made her diamond skin sparkle. And right next to her was Lana, she didn't wear anything, at all, well unless you count her fur.

"Hi, Linky~" Lola sang. "We thought you could use some company."

"Yeah, come and lie down next to me! My fur's super soft and silky!" Lana added.

"And don't worry, I made sure she washed out her fur before coming here."

"I woulda anyway! I'm not _that _dirty!" Lana turned her gaze back to Lincoln, her muzzle taking on a predatory smile. "But I can be if you want, big bro."

Lincoln's left eye twitched as he then slapped his forehead. "Okay, one, it's warm tonight, so why would I want you sleeping next to me with that much warm fur?"

Lana waved off that concern. "No problem, I can make it cool too."

"And, Lola, you're literally made of diamonds."

"Oh c'mon, Linky, you felt my hand, it may be diamond, but it's still as soft and smooth as skin," said Lola.

"Yeah, but with the amount of light that's bouncing off of you, you're going to be keeping me up rather than helping me sleep."

The twins got together and put on their best pouty faces, in Lana's case it looked like when Charles was begging for a treat. They then said in unison, "Please, Linky, let us stay with you tonight? You let us before!"

Lincoln crossed his arms and said, "Yes, I did, but back then you two were six years old, not fourteen years old and looking to do adult rated things in my bed with me."

The diamond girl and beast girl blushed, they totally had been found out.

"I can't physically pick you two up and throw you back in your room, so I'll ask you to head back to your rooms before I call Lori," Lincoln threatened.

"Alright, we'll go," said the twins.

Lincoln watched both leave, and this time he stood inside his room to make sure no one else was going to barge in. Once he made sure that they went inside their room, Lincoln nodded and closed his door. When he sat in his bed, the door hinges began to come off, allowing the door to slowly fall. Lincoln scrambled off his bed and quickly caught the door before it could slam against the floor.

"Dang it, Lynn!" Lincoln griped.

Lincoln pushed the door up so that it was leaning against the doorframe. He then walked over to the dial, turned it to the green color, hit the button, and then took a step back. It blinked for a couple of seconds before a green doorway opened up and Lisa popped out of it. And as if what he was seeing up till now wasn't nosebleed inducing enough, well, the universe seemed to love to prove him wrong.

Lisa wasn't wearing her green leotard anymore. She was wearing a green colored bra and a skimpy pair of panties. "Ah, I knew you'd want to take me up on my offer, older male sibling unit. I promise not to divulge tonight's activities to any of our other siblings." Lisa looked around and thought for a moment. "I took the liberty of researching several different pleasuring techniques and I'm quite confident that I can induce a _very _strong orgasm for you. Tell me, how comfortable are you about having your prostate stimulated? Don't fear, I promise no penetration will be necessary, I will simply use my Omni-Code to –!"

"LISA!" Lincoln shouted, silencing his second youngest sister, his cheeks were burning as his underwear was feeling tight at the moment. "I didn't call you here to do…do…any of _THAT_!"

Lisa blinked. "Oh…well…why have you called on me?"

Lincoln sighed heavily. "I just wanted you to fix my door, I'm not going to get into it, but Lynn was here and she forced her way into my room because Lucy appeared in here, and I guess she broke the hinges because it started to fall. Thankfully I caught it before it could make much noise. All I wanted was to ask if you could fix it so I could finally go to bed?"

Lisa looked slightly embarrassed, and a little disappointed. "Oh…I see. Of course I can fix this for you." Lisa released a burst of her Omni-Code, within seconds the door was fixed as if nothing had happened. "Good as new."

"Thanks, Lisa," said Lincoln.

"Not a problem…" Lisa began to twiddle her thumbs as she rocked on her heels. "So…um…are you sure that you don't wish to engage in any kind of nocturnal activities with me? Or…is my physique not to your liking? I must admit, compared to our older sisters, I am lacking in certain areas."

Lincoln pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew he shouldn't, but his brotherly instincts were telling him to say something. "No, Lisa, there's nothing wrong with how you look. You're…ahem…you're cute, and…*gulp*…attractive…but I'm not sure yet if I want to do that kind of stuff."

"You're lower body would suggest otherwise," Lisa noted.

"Ignore the hard on!" Lincoln inhaled deeply. "Look, if and when I do decide to do that, I'll let you guys know. But right now, I don't want anything messing up this plan. Lori will get her turn on Monday. I know it'll be a while before it's your turn, but try to be patient."

Lisa sighed as she rubbed her right arm. "Admittedly, I have waited for a long while for the day when I could conjure the courage needed to tell you of my incestuous feelings of love towards you, Lincoln. Now that I have obtained the power necessary to ensure that no one can tear us apart…waiting seems even harder now." The science goddess smiled sadly as she approached Lincoln and gave him a hug. "But, you are one worth waiting for, Lincoln Loud."

Lincoln smiled as well and hugged her back, ignoring the fact that both were half naked and just basking in the feeling of being a comfort to his little sister. The two siblings separated themselves, Lisa waved her hand and the doorway to her room opened up.

"Goodnight, Lincoln."

"Goodnight, Lisa."

Lincoln watched Lisa exit his room through her doorway. He then waited, standing in the middle of his room as he waited for something else, anything else to happen, he checked under his bed, he checked outside his door, and he even patted his bed a few times to make sure that there wasn't someone there. Satisfied that he was truly alone, Lincoln climbed back into his bed and began to close this eyes. However, he was still very aware of his erection, but decided that it would just go away after a while.

* * *

Lincoln did not sleep too well last night, and it showed. He looked grumpy, and irritated. The girls had gathered for breakfast in the dining room, of course they all changed into more appropriate night attire, their skimpier outfits were for Lincoln's eyes only, and they didn't want to give away what Lincoln had planned.

Luna was the first to ask, "Hey little bro, you feelin' alright?"

"I'm…fine," he answered.

"You sure, you don't look fine," said Luan.

"Trust me, I am."

Lola couldn't help but notice something different about Lincoln this morning, the young boy hadn't bothered to put on any more clothing other than his undies, and right now, it was his underwear that drew Lola's attention. For some reason, he was wearing his "victory undies", which were not the same pair he was wearing last night.

Lola waited for their mother and father to leave the room before she asked, "Lincy, why are you wearing your 'victory undies' this morning?"

"Reasons."

"What kind of reasons," she probed.

"_Personal _reasons."

Lana raised an eyebrow and walked over to Lincoln, she then began to sniff her brother, making him shoo her away, but that was all she needed to understand what why he changed. And it made her smirk. "Mmm, did someone have a wet dream last night?"

Lincoln spat out his milk upon hearing that.

"Bingo! Nose never lies!" Lana exclaimed.

Lola looked at her twin sister with slight disgust. "Wait a minute, you're telling me you can _smell _that Lincy had one? I'm afraid to ask…but how?"

"Animal instincts, I kinda know the smell of the…you know, _that stuff_."

The girls all looked towards Lincoln.

"Not cool bro, if you needed relief you could've asked us," said Luna.

"Indeed, I did offer my services to you last night," said Lisa.

"So did we!" Lola and Lana stated.

"And me," said Lucy.

"Same here," Lynn added.

Lori looked at her younger siblings and gave them all a piercing glare. "Hold on, you're saying that at least five of you all tried to get into Lincoln's pants last night?!"

"Dang it," the five said at once.

Lori's hair began to release flaming embers as her glare intensified. "Why you bunch of little–!"

"Okay, yes, I did!" Lincoln admitted. "Ugh, I couldn't help it! After what happened last night, the only thing I could see in my dreams were the five of you…doing things…and then when I woke up, _that _had happened."

All nine of the Loud sisters blushed, especially the five mentioned earlier, he had been dreaming about them in bed together, which meant that he may be more open to being intimate with them than they first thought.

"Lisa! Dr. Sanders is going to be here soon! You need to get ready!" Rita called out.

Lincoln sighed. "We will not talk about that again. And from now on, what you guys are wearing, you're wearing that tonight and every other night! No more of what you wore last night! Got it?!"

"Yes, Lincoln," said the girls.

Lisa glanced to Lucy and asked, "Have you managed to complete the item to mask my presence?"

"I have," Lucy made her shadow rise, she then reached into it and pulled out a silver ring. "Wear this, and to everyone else, you'll appear like you used to. Just remember, try to make sure when you use your power it isn't for anything too grandiose, the glamour charm will alter their perception and make them see something that their minds can comprehend. If it's too big and obvious, the spell will break and they'll see you for who you are. That goes for everyone once I've completed them."

Lisa nodded her head and took the ring, she then placed it on her left ring finger, and immediately a violet light shined and layered itself over her body.

"Very good, let's see if your hocus pocus works or if I need to use more reliable methods," said Lisa.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the comment, but let it slide. A knock at the door grabbed the table's attention.

"Oh no, you guys are still down here!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lynn Sr. rushed in with a panicked look on his face. "Okay, nobody panic! We'll just…uh…we'll just…!"

"Father, please relax," said Lucy.

The Sorceress Supreme clapped her hands together, and immediately a wave of magical energy struck the sisters, and in an instant they were transformed into their images pre-Black Vortex.

The girls all looked at each other with confusion, even to their eyes they looked like their old selves. Lori looked at her little sister with annoyance.

"If you could do that this whole time, why didn't you?" Lori asked.

"The spell isn't permanent, it only lasts twenty-four hours, which means I'd have to reapply it every time. The rings I'm making will be able to keep it going indefinitely while you're wearing it," Lucy explained.

So, the moment of truth arrived, Rita walked to the door and opened it. There stood Dr. Elizabeth Sanders, a woman around her early to mid twenties, she wore a white blouse, with a black pencil skirt, and a white lab coat with an ID badge pinned to it. Her hair was brown and put up in a bun, she also had on black rimmed glasses which hid her hazel brown eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Loud, is Lisa ready?" Dr. Sanders asked.

"Oh, um, yes! Lisa!" Rita called out.

Lisa picked up a backpack, took a deep breath, and walked into the living room. The super genius stood before her mother and Dr. Sanders, for a moment she waited and watched, Lisa's mother could still see her daughter as she was post-Black Vortex, but both were wondering what Dr. Sanders saw.

Thankfully, it seemed that it worked as Dr. Sanders had no reaction to Lisa's current form. "Ah, Lisa, so glad to see you," said Dr. Sanders as she reached out with her right hand.

Lisa took a few steps forward and shook Dr. Sanders' hand. "The pleasure is all mine, I am looking forward to working with you all in this investigation."

Rita looked outside and saw an armored Hummer that sported a white star. It only drove home the fact the military was present in their town, and could possibly take her children if they were found out. Although, the more Rita thought about it, the less worried she became. When she thought about what their powers and abilities were, Rita was sure that there was no way that any military force on this planet could harm them. On a level that filled Rita with some pride.

"Farewell, Mother, I shall return by 1600," said Lisa.

Rita watched as Lisa and Dr. Sanders walked to the Hummer, got in, and drove away. The matriarch of the Loud House sighed, she then turned around and yelped when she saw her daughters back in their original states.

"W-What? How?"

"One of Lucy's spells," said Leni.

"Oh…right." Rita was definitely not going to be getting used to this any time soon. "Guess I'll go to work…if you all are going out, just…please be careful. And look after Lily! And be careful with her!"

Lynn Sr. walked in and gave his kids a quick hug before they left the house.

Lincoln, on a level, now felt the hungry eyes of his sisters now weighing down upon him. It felt like many hands were pawing at him, working their way down to his underwear clothes and wanting look at what lied beneath that clothing. He also took stalk of their expressions, some of them had dreamy looks, others had pervy ones, and some were split between the two.

"Okay, I'm going to go and check in with Clyde. Lori, call Bobby and see if I can talk to him. Luna, same with you and Sam, call me when they're ready to talk," said Lincoln.

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want us to help you out, Linky?" Leni asked.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Help me with what?"

Leni leaned down and batted her eyes. "You know, with you're little accident this morning, you're probably still a little pent up."

Lincoln's face burned once again. "No, no thank you! No 'helping', 'relieving', or _anything_!"

Luna got on his right side, leaning down to where Lincoln could feel her hot breath on his ear. "C'mon little bro, I promise you won't regret it. And I'm sure we'd be willing to call a truce to help you out."

A round of nods were had as each girl concurred with the Goddess of Rock 'N Roll.

_When it comes to which of them gets to be my girlfriend they're at each other's throats, but when it comes to doing…__**that**__…with me, they're more than willing to share. Great…_

Although, if Lincoln was being honest with himself, denying his urges was starting to get harder with each lustful look his sisters were giving him. The notion that they were his blood related sisters was slowly being eroded, to the point that he was seeing them less as his sisters, and more like cute girls who just happened to live under the same roof with him. And it scared him a little.

"No…it's okay…just go and do that, please. I'll see you later," said Lincoln as he walked out of the house.

The girls all glanced between each other, they could clearly see that Lincoln was off, and it made them worry a little.

"Do you think he's having second thoughts about this plan of his?" Lola asked.

"Lincoln isn't one to bail on a plan, especially one that he cooked up. I can tell though, he's definitely a little upset about something," said Luan.

Lori nodded in agreement. "Why don't we lay off the sexy stuff for a little bit, we don't want to overwhelm him."

"Agreed," said Lucy. "Lincoln may be a boy, but even at his age, he'd be a little apprehensive about engaging in such activities with a girl, especially with his own sisters."

* * *

Lincoln eventually found himself at Clyde's house, his fathers had left the house which meant Lincoln could talk freely with his best friend about everything that had happened. Clyde had broken out the "Therapy Chair" and "Therapy Couch", put his tweed jacket and broke out a pad and pen, and then had Lincoln lie down as he told him all of his worries.

"So, how's it going at home since you told them about your plan?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln sighed. "Honestly, they liked it. They're all onboard with the whole dating thing…"

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too enthusiastic about it."

"I mean…I don't know Clyde. Part of me is still trying to come to grips with the fact that nine of my sisters are in love with me. The whole cosmic powers thing is easy enough, but…" Lincoln sighed again as he put his hands behind his head and stared up into the ceiling. "I'm just a little nervous about it. These dates are supposed to help me see them as not just my sisters, but also girls. Girls who want to be with me, who want to go on dates, kiss…and other things."

"I see. And, are you afraid of this change?" Clyde asked.

"Maybe…Clyde, can I tell you something?" Lincoln asked.

Clyde adjusted his glasses and said, "Lincoln, I'm your best friend, I'll always hear you out and help if I can. If there's something that you want to tell me that you don't want to tell anyone else, I'm your guy. Plus, that's what this session's all about."

Lincoln smiled; he really was lucky to have a friend like Clyde. He never knew on that faithful Halloween night that he would make a friend as good and as loyal as Clyde, he'd do anything for Clyde, and Clyde would do anything for him. They were practically like brothers, and if Clyde had it his way, he'd officially be his brother-in-law by marrying Lori.

"I…had a wet dream last night," Lincoln admitted.

Clyde blushed at the mention of that. "Oh…okay, do you…do you have them often?"

"No…well…there was that one time when we were competing for Stella. Then there was this other time when…" Lincoln tugged at the collar of his orange shirt. "When I thought about Ronnie Anne."

Clyde blinked. "Wow, glad you didn't tell her that when were at her place."

_Actually, she might take it as a compliment_, thought Lincoln.

"If it's not too personal…who was it about?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln closed his eyes as he prepared to divulge. "My sisters…" The white haired boy glanced to his left, waiting to see Clyde's reaction. To his surprise he had a neutral expression. "I think it's because they all tried to seduce me last night, well, five of them at least."

Clyde wrote some notes down and said, "I see…and when you realized you had this wet dream, how did it make you feel?"

Lincoln tensed a little. "Dirty…but in the moment, it felt right. I think I'm most worried about how easily I could dream up what I did."

"I know this may be hard, but do you remember it?"

Oh yes, he remembered, how could Lincoln forget it?

* * *

It happened in the order he saw them, each small scenario playing out like a porn video. Lucy would capture his lips in a passionate kiss, rolling onto him and straddling his hips. Looking back, he wasn't sure if she was wearing anything underneath the nightgown, it was too dark to tell, but that didn't matter. His imagination was enough to fill in that part. Lincoln could feel the heat of Lucy's snatch grinding against his underwear, coaxing his member to full mast, while she guided his hands to rest upon her mounds.

The dream felt so real, it was as if she was really there, he could feel each of her soft, plump breasts as his fingers squeezed them and elicited a lustful moan from his little sister. Lucy would then lower herself and kiss Lincoln once more, before lifting herself up. She used a free hand to work her big brother's phallus out of his underwear, and once she did, Lucy looked back at him, smiled and lowered herself onto his penis and began to ride him right there as Lincoln thrust into her warm walls.

His pleasure with Lucy didn't last too long as the dream switched to where Lynn was in his bed. The position Lincoln found himself in had changed as well, instead of being below his sister, this time, he was behind one. Lynn was on all fours, her face down against his pillow while she stuck her ass into the air. Somehow, Lincoln didn't need to ask to know where Lynn wanted it, someone like Lynn who was always brash and in control, someone like that would want to be taken control of.

Lincoln, underwear-less at this time, aligned his member with Lynn's Jr.'s tight pucker and shoved it all in one go. Lynn hissed in in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she felt her little brother invade the depths her ass, while Lincoln did everything he could not to blow his load due to the heat and tightness. Only a moment of respite was had as Lincoln began to thrust into Lynn's ass, shaking the bed each time as she moaned and panted from his work, letting herself be taken hard, letting herself be dominated by the person she loved.

The scene switched again, replacing Lynn with Lola and Lana. The twins were laying atop of each other, with Lola on the bottom and Lana on top. The twins were making out with each other, pleasuring each other and grinding their sexes, giving their big brother a show.

Lola and Lana stopped, both looking in Lincoln's direction. The diamond queen reached behind her bestial sister and spread her backside to give Lincoln and unabashed view of Lana's asshole and pussy. Lincoln didn't hesitate as he got behind Lana and thrust into her wanton cunt. The beast girl howled with pleasure, panting like a bitch in heat as Lincoln mated with her, her twin tails wrapped around his waist, anchoring him so that he couldn't pull away. But he did, it wasn't nice to just give attention to one twin over the other.

Lola had a cute, pensive look on her face as she stared into Lincoln's eyes. She nodded her confirmation as Lincoln aimed a bit lower and pierced the diamond mound of the second twin. Lola hugged Lana tighter to her as she once again made out with her. Lincoln would continue this rhythm, alternating between Lola and Lana, thrusting into one for a minute before going to the next, both girls were turning into panting messes, tongues lolling out of their mouths as their big brother continued to sate their lust.

The scene changed for the fourth and final time. This time it was Lisa, compared to the previous four, this one was a little more vanilla than the others. Lincoln attributed this to the fact that Lisa, despite her increased intelligence, was still a shy girl underneath all that. He could only go by the confession from today and the conversation he had with her not too long ago.

Nevertheless, Lincoln was on top of Lisa, her arms were looped around his neck as he held himself up with his arms. Lisa's legs were spread, with Lincoln's phallus ready to plunder her depths. The white haired boy caressed her cheek and kissed her gently atop her forehead, making Lisa smile as she blushed hard.

With that, Lincoln lowered himself and penetrated Lisa, brother and sister released throaty moans of ecstasy upon uniting with each other. Lincoln started off slow, but gradually picked up speed, going faster and faster to the point that the only sound that rang in his ears was the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Lisa looked like she was in heaven, her long awaited intimacy with her big brother, with the person she loved was finally happening, and she didn't want this to stop.

But it was about to stop, it was going to soon as Lincoln felt a pressure building in his groin. Lisa could see it, she could feel it, and her response was to wrap her legs around Lincoln's waist. The scenes started to shift more rapidly, Lisa would be replaced with Lucy, and then Lynn, Lola, Lana, and back to Lisa. Each girl was rotated out, all of them panting and had a look of pure pleasure and wanton lust, all five of them wanting the same thing.

And Lincoln, like the good brother he was, gave it to them. Lincoln felt his orgasm hit, spraying his seed into the confines of his sisters, each one shifting from one to the next, allowing him to witness each of them have their own orgasm in front of him. It felt like it wouldn't end, he could still feel his penis shoot out one rope after another, at some point he thought Lisa may've altered his body to allow for a longer orgasm, but he didn't care, it felt too good to care. Claiming not one, but five of his sisters and reducing them to a panting, sweaty messes, it was exhilarating, it was hot, it was…strange.

* * *

"Then I woke up about an hour before my alarm went off, and then I realized I made a huge mess in my bed and in my underwear. So I switched them out, hid them under my bed – which I really need to put those in the laundry ASAP – and cleaned up what I could. By the time I was done my alarm went off and it was time to get up…"

Clyde was rendered speechless, if you had told him that that was the scene from some Japanese hentai game or anime, then that would be one thing, but _this_? This was from his own best friend's mind. And with the way things were going, that dream of his wasn't too far off from becoming a reality. In all honesty, Clyde was probably not going to be able to get that imagery out of his head for a while, but thankfully, he was still able to retain some of his mental capacity to pick up on something.

"You said you felt strange after, was it because you didn't like what you were doing to them?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln turned away from his friend as he stared at the back of the couch. "No…it's because I liked it. I liked every second of what I was doing to them in my dreams…from Lucy riding on top of me. From controlling Lynn and the twins, and even how I was treating Lisa."

"Hmm, I think I understand. You want control."

Lincoln peeked over his left shoulder and asked, "What do you mean?"

Clyde put down his notepad and began to clean his glasses. "This is just me spitballing. But, I think that you want to have control over your sisters. I mean, you are the only brother amongst ten sisters both younger and older than you. You're literally outnumbered ten to one, and as you've told me before, they sometimes force you to do things that you don't want to do, or you have to drop something you're doing in order to help them out."

Clyde finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on as he continued. "But now it's different, nine of them want you, want to be with you, heck, they want to please you in every way they possibly can. Just so that you can choose one of them to be your girlfriend. In this case, _you're _the one with the power, _you're _the one with the control. Lincoln, that's what you're dream was about, you're subconscious showing you how much you actually like having this level of control over them."

Lincoln furrowed his brow upon hearing that. "You make it sound like I'm some kind of evil mastermind or something, I don't want to control them!"

Clyde waved his hands. "I'm not saying you want to, like, enslave them or something. I think, inside, whether you know it or not, you like knowing that they listen to you more now, that your word is practically law to them. And that they won't do anything that'll upset you if it means they lose their shot at you."

Lincoln thought about that for a moment, and realized that Clyde was right. When he got into the middle of the fight and made them stop, they did. When he told them he needed time to think, they obeyed him. When he came back with his plan, they all agreed to it. And, despite how last night went, they all went back to their rooms. As embarrassing as it is, his sisters could kick his ass any day of the week, Lynn and Lori could do it twice on Sunday, and they didn't give much of a damn about his opinion some of the time.

Now they were cosmic empowered, and could easily snap the world in two, put it back together, and do it again. If they so wished, they could end his existence at any time they chose. But they didn't, they wanted to be with him, they wanted do anything they could to please him, and none of them would dare hurt him, or let him be hurt. Before, they acted the way they did because they couldn't express their forbidden feelings, so they acted like sisters and tried to show him their love the way only sisters could. Now they were free from those constraints and would listen to anything Lincoln had to say.

Maybe it was true, maybe he really did like having this level of power over them. Eleven years of being the middle child amongst nine talented sisters, minus Lily since she was a baby and hadn't found her thing yet, and not having one thing that made him stand out amongst them, now he was the center of their attention. Hell, he was the center of their universes. If he ordered them to level Royal Woods and build up a city fortress for him, they'd do it without question if it meant they could get more of his affection.

Lincoln turned around and sat up, his mind finally coming to realize it all. "Holy crap…you're right…but…does this mean that I've wanted this from the beginning? That I wanted to do these things to them even before the Black Vortex changed them?!"

Clyde scratched his head. "Did you have dreams like that before? Not just wet dreams specifically."

Lincoln wracked his brain, trying to remember if he had any errant daydreams, fantasies, wet dreams, or even nightmares about bringing his sisters under his control. So far, he didn't. "No, I-I don't think so."

"Maybe it's because you never thought it would be possible that your subconscious never bothered to show you anything. But now it's different, now you do have control, and your mind's showing you the possibilities," Clyde explained.

Lincoln felt like an asshole. "Clyde…am I a bad person?"

Clyde furrowed his brow. "What?! No, of course not!"

"At first, I wasn't sure I could accept their feelings, but I feel like I'm slowly coming around to wanting to be with them, even doing things like that with them…" Lincoln sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do."

Clyde got off his chair and sat next to his friend, patting him on the back he said, "I'm not really sure what the right thing to do here is. I mean, other than saying no to all them. But that's not an option either, having all this out in the open, you can't really go back to the way things were."

"That's the truth."

"All you can do is do this dating thing and see where it goes, just don't forget, I'll always have your back," said Clyde.

Lincoln smiled. "You really are the best friend a guy could ask for."

Both boys did a fist bump, which then went into a series of complicated movements before ending in another fist bump. Suddenly, Lincoln's phone went off. The white haired Loud took it out and saw a text message from Luna.

[_Sam said she could talk to you. But she wants to talk to you somewhere she chooses. That cool?_]

Lincoln tapped his phone as he replied. [_Yeah, that's cool. Wherever's comfortable for her._]

[_Cool little bro, I'll text her your number. Have fun ;)_]

* * *

Lisa was driven to an FOB (Forward Operating Base) setup just a few miles outside of Royal Woods. A good number of National Guard troops were present, along with a Science Corp. made up of scientists of different fields of study.

The military had taken up residence in an old abandoned steel mill, it had a few open spaced warehouses that were perfect for setting up monitoring equipment and experimental studies. The scientists were brought to one of the mobile command centers, inside they were all seated as a man in army fatigues walked up to the front.

From what Lisa could see, the man was in his fifties, from the looks of his left lapel, and the patches on his sleeves, she deduced he was a Colonel. Normally, finding out the identity of a person would require a face, part of a name, or some other identifying information, and a computer. But for Lisa, all she needed to do was think.

Already her mind had accessed the Pentagon's archives of military personnel. Their security was a joke to begin with, but with her new powers, it was like stealing candy from a baby.

_Hmm…Colonel William T. Ross. Served in various combat missions, former Navy Seal, multiple commendations for heroism, combat under fire, worked in the intelligence field for a number of years and now…Oh, interesting, classified. _

Lisa scoffed as she broke down further into his records.

_Head of Special Operations, code named: Phenomena X. A task force that is setup to specifically address strange and unusual happenings in the world, be it terrestrial or extraterrestrial. And judging from the funding they give him; they take this division pretty seriously._

Colonel Ross turned on the flat screen TV behind him, and accessed a tablet. "Listen up, at around 1003, five unknown beings were spotted in the Royal Woods park. Satellite imagery, along with local news and social media footage shows that four of the unknowns are female in appearance. From this point forward they will be designated UA, Unidentified Anomaly."

The screen zoomed in Lucy. "This will be UA1." The screen then zoomed in on Lisa. "UA2." Then to Lola. "UA3." Then to Lana. "UA4." And finally, to Hops. "UA5." Colonel Ross tapped on the tablet and brought up satellite imagery of the outskirts, the place Lisa remembered where they had their fight. "We only have satellite imagery at this time, but we can see that UA5 is on longer there. However, as our satellites continue recording we see newer UAs entering this battle. The one with purple lightning is UA6, the red one UA7, the…uh…cartoony one, UA8, the shimmering haired one is UA9, and the one in blue will be UA10."

Colonel Ross continued to press a few buttons and let the video play out. "As you can see, these UAs possess incredible power that was making it hard to just get this much footage. And here's the interesting part."

Lisa watched as someone with white hair moved towards UA7 (Lynn). What happened next Lisa remembered as all of them working together to stop Lori's attack from hitting Lincoln. The footage showed the moment Lola got on top of the barrier and redirected Lori's beam, but then the satellite went dead. Colonel Ross hit a few buttons and switched the footage to another angle, showing the beam continuing into space before exploding a few thousand miles away from the Earth.

"That single attack took out a satellite, and was strong enough to escape the Earth's atmosphere," said Colonel Ross.

The other scientists murmured amongst themselves, but Lisa stepped up and asked, "Colonel, are we treating this as a hostile attack against us?"

Colonel Ross raised an eyebrow, as if just now noticing that there was a child in the room. "I'm sorry, who are you little girl?"

Dr. Sanders stood up and said, "This is Lisa Loud, she's a colleague of mine."

Colonel Ross glanced from Dr. Sanders to Lisa. "Doctor, this isn't a daycare."

"I assure you, Colonel Ross, that my contributions to the scientific community are well documented, I also have credentials with the Smithsonian, and hold a number of doctorates for both medicine, chemical engineering, mechanical engineering, computer science, quantum physics, I could go on but I do not wish to take away from your briefing."

Colonel Ross didn't like it. "Alright, I'm having you checked out, Dr. Sanders, you're to take full responsibility for this child while she's here, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"To answer your question, not yet. Their brawl caused some minor damage to the town and to Great Lakes City a few miles away, but not long after that, the damage was undone."

The screen showed some of the damage to the landscape and buildings from the Loud Sisters' battle, and then it showed a green wave wash over everything, fixing all that was broken.

"It seems that the UAs were trying to correct their mistake from their battle," Lisa commented.

"Unfortunately, we don't know what their intentions are. What we do know is that they're powerful, too powerful. They're not just a danger to the United States, but to the world if left unchecked," said Colonel Ross.

"What is it that you would like for us to do?" Dr. Sanders asked.

"We've gotten some data on the strange energy that these beings emitted, they can cover their tracks as far as damage is concerned, but we're hoping that they radiate some energy that we can trace. We've got some readings already, some of you will work on that, and some of you will be heading into the field to get direct readings. Hopefully we can track them down before they decide to have yet another little skirmish. Dismissed." As the others were about to leave, Colonel Ross looked to Lisa and Elizabeth. "Dr. Sanders, Ms. Loud, hold on for a second."

Lisa and Elizabeth stopped and stood before the Colonel.

"Yes, Sir?" Lisa asked.

"Would you say you're knowledgeable about your home town?" Colonel Ross asked.

Lisa smiled. "Of course, I've memorized the geography, geology, and catalogued all the flora and fauna that are indigenous to Royal Woods."

Colonel Ross nodded. "You two are to head up the field team, you're going to the location where they first appeared."

Dr. Sanders smiled a little. "Does that mean that you believe Lisa's credentials."

"I believe in results and what I can see. I saw all that as it was happening via the satellite feed." Colonel Ross looked down at Lisa. "Show you can get me results."

Lisa nodded her head to the Colonel. "Understood. We can use my samples of Royal Woods' dirt and sediment to give us a baseline and see if the UAs affected the soil and air radiation."

Colonel Ross nodded and with that the two scientists left the mobile command center. Dr. Sanders released a breath she didn't know she was holding, glad that the colonel didn't outright tell Lisa to leave. Although, she couldn't blame him, a four-year-old with the brain power that Lisa has would make anyone skeptical of her abilities, hell, even Dr. Sanders was at one point, but all those notions were dashed a long time ago, and now she had nothing but respect for the young genius, yes, respect…and…

"Dr. Sanders?"

Elizabeth snapped herself out of her thoughts and asked, "Y-Yes, Lisa?"

"I suggest we get 'suited up' and head towards our first destination. Once we're done, we can make another trip to my home so that I may pick up the soil samples," said Lisa.

"Of course," said Elizabeth with a smile.

Lisa gave a sideways glance to her colleague. Curious, she scanned her, noticing that there was an elevation her heart rate, which only intensified whenever she glanced at Lisa. There was also an increase in her hormones that were responsible for arousal and attraction.

_Hmm, I see, Dr. Sanders' respect for me seems to also be one of adoration, and sexual attraction. Perhaps this can be useful later should the need arise._

* * *

Lincoln met Sam halfway, both of them walked to the football field of Sam's school. Being Summer Vacation, there was no worries about being seen by teachers, so it made a for a good place to talk in private. The two of them sat on some bleachers on the football field, there was no one around as the preteen and teenager sat in silence.

"So…" Lincoln started.

"…So…Lunes told me about your plan," said Sam.

"O-Oh…a-and?"

Sam sighed. "I meant what I said to Luna, that I'd support her in her decision, whether that ends up with you and her together, or just me and her."

"Yeah…but…Luna's thinking more…you know, the three of us."

Sam blushed at the thought, she took a moment to look over Lincoln. She had to admit, the boy was cute, given a few more years he'd probably turn out really handsome. If she wasn't with Luna, Sam could see Lincoln as someone she'd be with. However, as Lincoln said, that wasn't what Luna wanted. Her rock 'n roll goddess of a girlfriend wanted them in a three-way relationship, with all three of them being each other's lover.

"Let me ask you something, Linc. Do like me?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, I do. You're really nice, and you treat Luna nice too," said Lincoln.

Sam smiled. "That's not what I mean."

"OH…well…" Lincoln took a look at Sam, a good look at her. Although she wasn't transformed into a sexier version of herself like what happened to his sisters, Lincoln still had to admit that Sam was an attractive girl. He never gave it much thought because she was with Luna and it didn't seem right to lust after his sister's girlfriend, not that he held anything against Clyde, Lincoln just didn't want to go down that road. "I never thought about it because you were with Luna, and because you were gay so…"

Sam patted Lincoln on the head. "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. I swing both ways, Linc, just like your sis. I can like girls and boys. And you're sweet for respecting your sister like that."

"T-Thanks," said Lincoln as he blushed.

"Still, I want to know, if Luna and I weren't a thing. Could you see us together? Could you like-like me?"

"I-I mean…you're cute and…sorry, but yeah you're kinda hot, and…I just don't want to mess up anything that you and Luna have with each other. It took a lot for her to finally confess to you, and the last thing I want to do is mess that up," said Lincoln with all honesty.

Sam felt her heart thump upon hearing that. Despite everything that was happening, he was still looking out for his sisters, caring more about the relationship Sam had with Luna than what Luna proposed. Sam hated to admit it, but Luna may've been right about how she might feel about him.

"Linc, could you close your eyes for a second, there's something I want to check out," said Sam.

"Oh, okay."

Lincoln did as she asked. Sam got closer to him, taking care not to alert him to what she was doing. Her heart thumped in her chest, she couldn't believe what she was thinking about doing, what she was about to do. In the back of her mind, the image of nine cosmically empowered Loud sisters raining down on her like the wrath of god was blaring in her head. Despite what Luna said, she wasn't sure if she'd take this as being part of the three-way relationship, or as Sam trying to steal her would-be boyfriend.

Sam edged closer, with her right hand she quickly placed it on the right side of Lincoln's cheek, gently pushing him to face the left. Swiftly, Sam pressed her lips to the young boy's mouth, making Lincoln's eyelids shoot up as he stared at the music loving girl before him, kissing him on the lips. Despite the shock of this, Lincoln was finding himself enjoying the kiss, she was gentle, Sam didn't prod his mouth with her tongue, and neither did Lincoln. They just lingered there, enjoying the feeling.

Sam broke the kiss and stared into Lincoln's eyes. "Did you…feel anything?"

"I-I felt my heart racing…is that something?" Sam nodded. "W-What about you?"

Sam frowned a little. "I did too…god…I love an eleven-year-old boy…and I'm in love with his sister…I'm the worst."

Lincoln furrowed his brow as he took Sam's left hand. "No, you're not, if anything _I'm _the worst! I'm indecisive about this whole thing that I have to set up dates with each of my sisters to know if I really want to be with them!"

Sam shook her head. "Lincoln, that's not being indecisive, that's being practical. You can't just say 'yes let's get married' on the day you get confessed to. You have to be with them for a while, you have to date them. You already have an advantage since you've lived with them most of your life. Hell, you probably know things about Luna that'll take me longer to drag out of her. And, I must admit, I am kinda jealous about that."

Lincoln began to chuckle, which in turn let Sam chuckle about the whole situation. The boy and girl eventually stopped and took a moment to regard each other.

"I hope your plan works, Lincoln."

"Me too."

Sam sat up and said, "Well, we'd better get going. We got some time to kill, if you want, we can make this a little date between the two of us?"

"You'd be okay with that?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, you got to first base, but if you're looking to get to second or third, you're going to have to pick Luna," said Sam with a wink.

Lincoln blushed and began to stutter incoherently, trying to think of a comeback. Sam shook her head and took him by the hand.

"C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Following Lincoln's talk with Sam, Lori informed him that she was able to contact Bobby and that he'd be willing to talk to him, but also asked if Lincoln could come to him as the teleportation thing still made him feel uneasy. Understanding Bobby's plight, Lincoln went back home and had Lucy transport him back to Great Lakes City. Lincoln said hi to Ronnie Anne and Sid, the Loud boy managed to rib Ronnie Anne about confessing to Sid before he added her to the "harem". That little comment earned him a loving punch to the gut.

_Yeah, okay…I kinda deserved that…_

Bobby managed to get some time away from the bodega, he and Lincoln walked to through a the city a little, letting the little Loud enjoy the big city. Once the two boys found a semi-private area, the two began to talk.

"Did Lori tell you about the plan?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne told me a little more when I came back. But, I gotta ask, how you handling all this bro?" Bobby asked.

Lincoln sighed heavily. "As best I can…I had kind of an interesting talk with Clyde about how I'm feeling about all this. And it's making me rethink some things of my life before the Black Vortex."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Really? Nothing bad I hope."

Lincoln shook his head. "No, just, how they've all been hiding how they feel about me, only showing how much they do in small moments, but having to act like they don't feel _that way _towards me. I feel like I've been hurting them or something."

Bobby nodded his head. "Well, I will say, Lori's been in some kind of pain over it, at least from what she told me yesterday. She hated being the authoritarian, and making you feel like you couldn't get closer to her. She was afraid that if she did let herself get closer, she'd end up doing something to show her true feelings and scare you off or something."

Lincoln could understand that, he assumed that's what drove most, if not all his sisters from confessing. The idea of Lincoln hating them forever, or thinking that they were all freaks. Or that their parents would find out and keep them all separated from Lincoln. Honestly, Lincoln couldn't think of being separated from his family. Yeah, did he want some alone time once in a while? Of course, what kid didn't want some me time, especially when you had ten siblings? But to be forcefully kept away because their parents were afraid of what they might do to him, or what he might allow to happen to him.

If he allowed himself to think like his parents for a moment, if there was any fear, it would come from the older Loud girls. The younger ones, something like that could be addressed with maybe therapy or something, but for Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori, yeah, the only recourse would be therapy, or keeping them as far away from Lincoln as they could. Again, he hated to admit it, but his older sisters were stronger than him, if push came to shove, if any of them had decided to just say "screw the consequences" and go after Lincoln, there wouldn't be much he could do to stop them.

"I just don't want you doing this because you think you have to please them or something, little bro. You don't have to be with them if you don't want to," said Bobby.

"The thing is…I'm starting to wonder if deep down, I really did want this? I didn't react as harshly as a brother might when they get confessed to like that, yeah it was a shock, but I was calmer than I thought I would be in retrospect." Lincoln dragged a hand down his face. "Maybe there's something wrong me too?"

Bobby placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder, offering him some comfort in his inner struggle. In truth, Bobby wasn't sure if he was the person to answer that question. When Lori told Bobby about her forbidden feelings, well, he was shocked, maybe a little disgusted, but overall, he was accepting of Lori's feelings for her little brother. Part of him wanted to understand how that could be, during most of the day yesterday, he tried to think of himself and Ronnie Anne together like that. Needless to say, that didn't turn out so well, each fantasy led to stabbing guilt as a memory of them growing up would pop into his head, reminding him that he was her big brother, nothing more.

The Latino teen had stopped going down that road, afraid if he did, he'd start seeing Ronnie Anne differently, and the last thing he needed was for her to be afraid of him.

"Damn, I think I understand how she feels now," Bobby whispered.

"What was that?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, i-it's nothing."

Lincoln decided not to press it. "Do you think you could still love Lori if she decides to be with me? If she decides she wants both of us?"

Bobby used his other hand to rub the back of his head. "If it was any other guy, I'd probably beat the living shit out of them."

Lincoln gulped.

"But…it's you, I know you'd be good to Lori, I know you love Lori. And…when you think about it, whenever I got around to marrying Lori, the two of us were going to be family anyway," said Bobby.

"Yeah, but then I'd be your brother-in-law, not another husband," Lincoln pointed out.

"True…very true, but my point still stands. Anyone else except you wouldn't work, but…I'm willing to try an see if we can make it work with Lori. I don't want to deny her something that she's been keeping herself from for years, I at least want her to have a shot," said Bobby.

Lincoln smiled and held up his fist. "You really are the best boyfriend she could have. Depending on what happens, I hope I can be half as good as you are. Either with Lori or any other girl."

Bobby fist bumped his surrogate little brother and said, "Linc, the way you take their feelings into consideration, and everything else you're doing for them, I'd say any girl be lucky have you."

"Thanks, bro." Suddenly, a green screen with text appeared in front of Lincoln's face. "What the heck?"

* * *

Lori was close to ripping out her hair, sure it was made of flames and she really couldn't pull it out, but it didn't matter. Currently, the cosmic powered young woman was in her private dimension, up in her luxury suite as she paced about, trying to think of the best first date she could have with Lincoln.

Eleven years, eleven years of helping to raise Lincoln, eleven years of getting to hold him, bathe him, walking him to school, eleven whole years of pining for him, and now when she finally was able to get her chance to show how much she loved him, Lori Loud couldn't think of a single damn thing to do. It was frustrating, it was infuriating, it made Lori want to blast a hole in her room. You know what, it was her room, she could do what she wanted.

Lori thrust her fist in a random direction, letting a beam of azure light blast out and pierce through several layers of drywall before exploding outside. The eldest daughter of the Loud House fired off more beams, again, and again, and again, turning her high-rise tower into Swiss cheese. Lori panted as her flaming hair was flaring with embers, burning with the same intensity.

In a lapse of concentration, a turquoise door appeared a moment later, and in popped Leni. "Lori, I was coming to see if you…" Leni glanced about the room, seeing the destruction that Lori had caused. "Uh…what happened in here?"

"NOTHING!" Lori screamed. She took a breath and calmed herself down, her flaming hair settling down as well. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell."

Lori waved her hand and immediately the damage was fixed as if nothing happened. She then created a desk and chair and sat in it as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's okay, but why do you look so stressed?" Leni asked.

"My date with Lincoln is, literally, tomorrow! I've been trying to think of what I could do for our date, but I've can't come up with a thing!" Lori admitted. "Lincoln's not a teenager – technically neither am I anymore – but still, I can't take him to do the things me and Bobby do, he's still a kid. Plus, I don't want to take him anywhere here in town!"

Leni blinked. "Why not?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "Obviously, because people know us here. If anyone in town saw us acting like a couple, they'd literally call us out, post on social media, and drag Lincoln through the mud. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Lisa can keep that from happening, but still, I don't want something like that ruining the date. Plus, all the places in town he's been to, and I want to take him someplace he hasn't been before. And as if that wasn't enough, this is my chance to show Lincoln how much I love him! All these years of feeling this way, and now I can finally show and tell him! I'm freaking out Leni!"

Leni could tell, her big sister looked frazzled. The innocent girl walked over to Lori and gave her a hug, running her hand through Lori's flaming locks soothingly. "Lori you're overthinking this, and this is me saying that, so you know I'm serious."

"…"

"You don't need to do something extravagant, Lincoln's not about big things. You know that," said Leni.

"…I know."

"He loves us, and yes, I know you're finally going to get to show him how you feel. But you got this, Lincoln's sweet, kind, goofy, and brave. You just need to have more confidence."

Lori brought Leni into a hug as she shuddered. "I'm afraid Leni…I've spent these last eleven years building up walls, making Lincoln and everyone see me as a authoritarian who doesn't give a crap most of the time. Did you know he had a letter that read 'Why Blank is the worst sister ever'?"

Leni blinked. "Uh…no."

"He literally had that ready for the day that any one of us messed up bad enough to make him angry at us. The day I got that letter was the day I broke his gaming VR goggles. I didn't show it, but I felt terrible…" Lori thought back to that day, how she acted so callously and indifferent about breaking her brother's possession, and then blowing it off as if it was nothing. "When I was alone, I panicked. Lincoln loved those goggles and I went and broke them!"

"But you didn't mean to, right?" Leni asked.

"No, of course not, it was an accident! But it was the way I acted that made him angry, I didn't apologize, _at all _for what I did, I just blew him off! I had to, because…if I showed him how much I was sorry, he'd know something was up! Inside, I was berating myself, mentally bitch slapping myself for being so careless and acting that way!"

Leni thought back to that day, she did see Lori getting all panicky about something, but didn't know what. "But, didn't you buy him a replacement?"

Lori nodded. "I literally did, and looking back, I remember Lincoln leaving me a voice message, but I deleted it. I'm guessing it was something close to what he wrote in the letter, he was trying to take it all back, but when I read the actual letter. After I…ahem…turned him into a human pretzel, I was sad. Because I wondered, 'Is this what he really thinks about me?' Was I too good at being a strict and demanding sister that that's all he sees me as?"

Leni didn't know how to answer that question. Up until now, Leni thought that too, but now that she knew that Lori had the same feelings as her for Lincoln, all the stuff she did in the past, all the times she would smile at Lincoln, but then hide it with a frown or sneer. Lori was just trying to make sure that her true feelings didn't show. Believing that the more she acted like a strict sister, the easier it would be to bury the feelings. It kind of worked, but like Leni, and the rest of the sisters, there were moments that they couldn't help but swoon for the boy, especially when he acted selflessly when it came to them.

"You know, I still don't think he forgave us for that Bad Luck Incident, or the Sister Fight Protocol," said Leni. "We messed up bad on those times."

Lori pulled away from Leni and slapped her forehead. Oh how she wished she could forget those times, two times where the Loud sisters risked almost losing the love of their only brother. Lynn's drive to win and her superstitions overrode her love for Lincoln, and somehow managed to suck them all into believing that Lincoln was bad luck. In truth, Lincoln was partially to blame for that too, since he perpetuated the lie, but when he told the truth, they just followed Lynn Jr. and kept on believing. After that baseball game, Lincoln wore that stupid squirrel costume for three days before Lori finally said enough was enough and took it off him.

The Sister Fight Protocol was even stupider than that. The girls had thought of this Protocol during a meeting of just the nine of them. Part of Lori wondered if the reason why they didn't include Lincoln in their Protocol was because of their shared love of him, and since he didn't really get into the kind of fights they did, there was no point in factoring him into their plans.

That almost backfired horribly, they commandeered his room multiple times, took his sheets when there were extras in the basement, and the younger ones literally beat him up to stop him from turning on the TV. After that whole thing, the girls were close – _very _close – to going after Lincoln in their anger idled minds. If it wasn't for their deep seeded incestuous love, that could've turned out ugly for Lincoln. Even so, he didn't like the fact that he was left out of the whole thing, and in retrospect, yes, Lincoln could have indeed helped them sort out their problems, being a neutral party and a boy did give him a slightly – very slightly – better aspect on things.

"Ugh, I never want to go through something like that again, just remembering them makes me feel like shit," said Lori.

"Same, but he forgave us," said Leni.

"Yes, but we came close to losing him! Now we've all been given the chance to show Lincoln just how much we love him, and I'm the first one up to bat! I'm going to be setting the tone for how your date goes, and Luna, and Luan, and Lynn, and everyone else!" Lori stated.

Leni ran her hand through Lori's hair again. "Shh, it'll be alright. I know you'll find something you can do with him tomorrow. When it comes to dates, you're totes great at them."

Lori smiled. "Thanks, Leni."

At that moment, a green holographic screen appeared before both Lori and Leni which read, [_Dear family, I am contacting you via this method. Don't worry, no one else will be able to see what you're seeing. I wish to give you all an update on the military situation when I return, so I am requesting a family meeting. Sincerely: Lisa Loud._]

* * *

After receiving the message from Lisa, the family awaited her return. The armored Hummer brought her back home at 1600 on the dot, Dr. Sanders bid the young genius a farewell as Lisa walked into her family home. Once inside the science goddess decided that they should have their meeting in one of their rooms, as it would be the optimal place of privacy.

Lisa opted for her room, as it would have the equipment necessary for her to show her findings. Deciding to go with it, the Loud family entered Lisa's room. For Rita and Lynn Sr., this was the first time they have set foot in their altered daughters' room. For Lincoln, this would be the second, and it was still a shocker. Seeing all of Lisa's scientific machines, some that looked as if they were from Earth and others that looked alien in origin.

Multiple sliding doors were seen, each one leading to a different section of study that Lisa had set up, there was one for purely chemical research, another for mechanical crafting, and another that read, "Zoological Research Facility".

Lana gave Lisa a stern look. "You better not be hurting any animals in there!"

Adjusted her visor. "Lana, I assure you, my ethical treatment of any animals in that section is completely above bar. My powers allow me to conduct such research without completely harming the test subject, and if I do, I can immediately erase the damage as if it never happened."

"Yeah, that doesn't exactly instill me with a lot of confidence, little sis," said Lana.

Lisa shrugged. "Believe what you will." The science goddess led her family into a large auditorium, similar to one would see at a major science conference. "Please have a seat."

The Louds took a seat in the front row, Lily seemed to be finding the whole thing fun, while the two adults were just a bit skittish about how Lisa so easily manipulated the small space of what was her room and turned it into a incredibly large, ever expanding space. Once everyone was seated, Lisa clapped her hands together and created a holographic screen, which was about thirty feet wide and ten feet high. Once it appeared, Lisa created a hard-light keyboard and began to type.

"Now, shall I dispense the good news or the bad news?" Lisa asked.

Everyone gulped.

"The bad news, I guess," said Lynn Sr.

Lisa nodded, she then typed on her hard-light keyboard and brought up her data. "As was already known, the military is currently surrounding the outskirts of Royal Woods. During our, ahem, confrontations, a number of satellites were keeping watch over our activities. As such, besides media footage, they have also obtained footage of our battle on the outskirts of town. They have given us designations as well."

Lisa brought up each of the sisters, while also displaying the military's designation of UA1-10. Lana was surprised that they counted Hops among them.

"Currently, they're devising a way to track us down via our unique energy signatures, today we were taking radiation samples around the areas we appeared in or fought."

Rita and Lynn Sr. were worried, they sounded real close to finding out where their family was, and both parents feared that they would soon hear the sounds of boots and helicopters around their house.

"So what's the good news?" Luna asked.

Lisa smiled. "Now that I know how they are planning to track us, it will be an easy feat to either sabotage their equipment, or alter the signature, or hide it amongst a tangle of others. As far as our identities are concerned, the internet will soon find itself the subject of a massive hack that will pixelate all of our faces that appear on social media, or satellite footage."

"Sweet," said Lynn Jr.

"Added to that, I have also hacked all foreign and domestic satellites to mask our presence whenever we're out and about, as well as slaved them to my commands. For the moment there is no danger, although, I must advise we all refrain from discussing potential sensitive information through our cellular devices. With my employment, they will surely monitor us to make sure I am not a potential security risk."

Lori scrunched her face at that. "Then how will we communicate if there's an issue?"

"So glad you asked."

Lisa clapped her hands again, before everyone a holographic display of a complex device appeared. It looked similar to a satellite, and yet also like a brain.

"This my dear family, is a virtual mental cloud based system. Rooted in the metaphysical plane, it will serve as a hub for which we can communicate to each other telepathically." Lisa brought up a few of their profiles for example. "Simply think about reaching out to someone in our immediate family, and the VMC will instantly connect you both in a kind of mind space. The time in that space will be accelerated, so that if you spend at least one second in there, it will be comparable to two hours in this reality. This will allow us to carry on private conversations without the military listening in."

Leni began to clap as if Lisa had given a presentation, and soon after the rest followed suit, making Lisa blush a little as she took a bow.

"So we're safe for now, right sweetie?" Rita asked.

"Indeed Maternal Parental Unit, we needn't worry about anything. Just be aware that we may be monitored, even when you and Father are at work," said Lisa.

The two parents nodded in understanding, after hearing Lisa lay out all that she planned to do, Rita an Lynn Sr. felt a little more at ease with their current situation. As everyone was about to leave, Lincoln stopped and asked, "Um, Lis, you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Of course, male sibling unit." Once everyone was gone, Lisa brought Lincoln to a study area, complete with a rug, fireplace, walls of bookshelves, a couple of comfortable chairs and a sofa. Lisa took a seat in the chair adjacent to Lincoln's and asked, "What is on your mind?"

Lincoln twiddled his thumbs as he tried to figure out how to broach this subject. "Lisa…do you think…do you think I'd be capable of hurting you guys?"

Lisa arched an eyebrow at that question. "What makes you ask me such a question?"

"I had a talk with Clyde today, it was kind of a psychiatrist talk. We talked about my…ahem…wet dream, and he thinks that I might have some kind of desire to control you guys," Lincoln admitted.

Lisa hummed as she put her hands into a finger pyramid. "Hmm, Lincoln, describe this dream to me."

Lincoln knew that that was coming, but even so there was no getting around it. So he told her, every detail, he noticed that she was blushing when he got to the part about her, but even so, she still retained her professional neutral expression.

"And that's it…"

"I see, well, I wouldn't necessarily disagree with Clyde's psychological analysis. It's not unusual for you to want some modicum of control in your life, Lincoln. I will admit, we do tend to 'railroad' your opinions and ideas a good seventy to eighty percent of the time, and we do have the power of the majority as you are the only male sibling amongst ten other females."

Lincoln buried his face in his hands, having Lisa confirm it was enough now. "Does this mean that I wanted to do these kind of things to you guys?! What if I hurt you guys because I couldn't take it anymore?!"

Lisa got off her chair and walked to her big brother. She got on her knees before him and took his hands into hers as she made him look her in the eyes. "Lincoln, I can honestly say that you are not a violent person, but I know that there's only so long you can push the buttons of a generally kind person before they snap. And to note, you have snapped a few times, but it hasn't been to the degree of wanting to cause physical harm, I don't believe you are capable of that."

"But how can you be sure?!" Lincoln asked.

Lisa smiled. "Because you are you, Lincoln Loud. I don't need to do a psychological evaluation of you to know that. Plus, if you did decide to try and force yourself upon us, I am almost 99.9% sure you'd feel so much contempt for yourself that you might do something unthinkable."

If anything were true, that certainly was. The thought of harming his sisters like that made him want to throw up.

"And if I were to be completely honest, we, myself included, do like that part of you that takes charge," said Lisa.

"I figured…"

Lisa stood up and released her brother's hands as she smiled down on him. "Fear not, I believe that this is mostly caused by our flagrant attempts to seduce you the previous night. You should know that we have agreed to 'turn down the lewd'. We won't be causing you anymore incidents like that again."

"Thanks, to all of you."

Lincoln still wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring when it came to his first real date with Lori, he was still trying to figure himself out, but one thing was clear, love was there, and soon it would come to be known to the Loud boy how much they did love him.

**A/N:**** Whew…okay, that's done. Act 1 is completely ****DONE****! Now we can move into Act 2 of Lincoln dating each of his sisters. Will the military find a way to ruin these dates? Will something **_**else **_**find a way to ruin these dates? I don't know yet, so you'll just have to wait and see! **


	11. The First Date: Lincoln x Lori

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the wait! Holidays are coming up and my birthday is on Christmas Day itself! Happy – early – B-Day to me!**

**Anywho, please forgive the slowness of these particular chapters, Slice-of-Life slow scenes aren't my forte, I'm more about fist fighting, energy blasts, sword clashes, and anything that goes BOOM! If you've seen some of my other works then you get the general idea. **

**So, with that said, I will make sure that these dates with each of the sisters don't end up repeating themselves. However, there will be one repeating theme throughout these next few chapters, and that will be Lincoln learning of the defining moment that each of his sisters fell in love with him. Yes, we've gotten an idea of why that is, but what exactly happened that made nine of his sisters fall in love with him? What event in their lives did Lincoln show that he could be more than a brother? What made them see him as a potential lover?**

**Well, strap in, as you're about to find out in this one! It's the Lori date!**

* * *

Lori was busy texting on her phone, carrying on multiple conversations with her friends, especially Carol. The two former rivals – now turned best friends – were trying to figure out how they could get more likes on their next selfie project. Carol had made a joke that maybe they should kiss in their next selfie, or do a lewd one together.

The oldest Loud child rolled her eyes at that, upon getting to know Carol, she found that her newest friend was quite the closet pervert. On a level, Lori was happy that Carol felt comfortable around her enough that she was willing to act that way, but it did make her wonder if the Pingrey girl was trying to subtly say, "I think you're hot, Lori, let's have sex!"

"Admittedly the idea doesn't repulse me," Lori muttered to herself.

The Loud girl continued to walk to her home, but once she entered the house, she found herself harshly dragged in by her father. "Daddy? Daddy what are you doing, that hurts!"

Lynn Loud Sr. brought her to the living room and made her sit on the couch. Lori noticed that her mother was there as well, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave her oldest child a death glare.

Lori, confused, and a little afraid, asked, "M-Mom, D-Dad, what's wrong, why do you look so mad?"

"Lori, I need to know right now, why? Why in the hell did you do that to Lincoln?!" Rita demanded.

Lori looked at her parents with wide, frightened eyes. She wracked her brain, frantically combing through her memories, trying to figure out what she did to her little brother that would warrant this kind of anger towards her. Had she failed to pick him up from somewhere? Did she break something of his and forget to apologize or replace it? Was it that fight they had one time that she accidentally struck Lincoln in the balls? To be fair, Lori felt all kinds of awful after that and apologized up and down to Lincoln for doing that. However, nothing else was coming to mind.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Lori admitted timidly.

Lynn Sr. punched the wall hard enough to make a small dent, an action that startled Lori and almost made her jump out of her seat. "Dammit Lori! How could you forget about raping your own little brother?!"

Time stopped in that moment for Lori Loud, her mind was trying to register the words her father had just spoken to her, but her brain was failing to understand those words.

"W-What d-did you say?" Lori asked.

"I did not stutter, young lady! Why did you **rape**Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. asked again.

Lori shook her head, "No, no, that's not true! I-I would never do that to him! I swear on my life, I would **NEVER** hurt Lincoln like that! I love him!"

Rita snapped as she approached Lori and slapped her across the cheek with enough force to make the seventeen-year-old collapse onto the couch. "Don't you dare say that! He told us! He told us that you said that to him over and over again as you…you…!"

Lori was stunned, stunned that her own mother had struck her, and stunned that both of them believed that she would do that to Lincoln. Yes, she feared this of herself deep down, afraid that her emotions and feelings for her little brother would override her better judgement and force her to commit an unforgivable deed. Had that happened? Did she finally lose control like she feared?

"Mom, Dad, I swear I don't remember doing that! I would rather die than hurt Lincoln like that," said Lori with a frantic tone.

"Right now…Lori, I wish you had," said Rita.

Lori felt her heart breaking when her mother said that. She collapsed to her knees and hunched over, hugging herself as her mind tried to grapple with this information. "This can't be…why…why would I do that?!"

"Cause you got fucked up at a party!" Lori raised her head, all around her was darkness, a large spotlight was shining down on her and illuminated the carpet, couch, and herself. The owner of the familiar voice stepped into the light, revealing it to be Luna. "I know Mom and Dad asked you chaperone me, but if I knew you'd do this to Lincoln, I'd have never gone to that fucking party!"

"W-What?" Lori asked.

Luna closed the distance between them and picked Lori up by the collar of her tank top. "Don't you 'what' me! You got hammered at the party, I called Lincoln to come and walk you back home, and then on when got home, you took him into the basement and fucked him! He told you stop several times but you wouldn't!"

Lori listened to her words, but all she could do shake her head. "No…dear god…no I couldn't do that…I wouldn't…"

Luna threw her to the floor, and right around that time, Lori felt a kick come to her stomach, making her wheeze as the air escaped her lungs. Lori looked up and saw none other than Lynn Jr. glaring daggers at the oldest Loud sibling.

"I've watched Lincoln's back since he was a baby, I promised myself that I'd kick the ass of any bully that hurt my little bro! Un-fucking-believable, the one place I thought he'd be safe, the one place I know I could defend him in, is the same place he was hurt…and by one of my so-called _sisters_!"

Lynn threw another kick into Lori's gut, digging her foot in for good measure and causing the blonde to cry out in pain. Lori rolled onto her other side and expected to see Luna, but it was someone much worse. She laid on a pair of sneakers, blue jeans pants, and as her eyes moved upwards, a orange polo shirt. Lincoln looked down at her, hugging himself, his eyes looked dead, and he looked pale.

"L-Lincoln…?"

"Why would you do that to me…?"

Lori struggled to get up, tried to get up, but Lynn's earlier assault made it hard to do so. "L-Lincoln, I promise I don't remember doing that! If I did, then you need to know that I never meant to hurt you!"

Lincoln averted his gaze from her. "It's too late now for sorry…I trusted you, Lori, I trusted all our sisters."

Lori caught onto that word. "W-Wait, 'trusted', past tense, why would you not trust them?!"

Lincoln turned back to look at her, his neutral expression was slowly morphing to anger. "Because now I can't trust any of you! Are the rest of you going to hurt me like that?! Are the younger ones going to do that when they get old enough! I'm the only boy in a house full of girls who are older and stronger than me! I'm basically a sitting duck! So thanks for that! I never want to see you again!"

Lincoln began to walk off, Lori kept trying to rise up, she reached out towards Lincoln and called out his name. But, then she saw something that made her blood run cold. In the distance, in the direction Lincoln was walking, was a gallows, and noose hanging just low enough for a child of Lincoln's height to step into.

"No…No…NOOOOOOO!"

**X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X**

A beam of azure light shot up through the high rise luxury tower that Lori had created in her dimension. Lori herself shot up, panting heavily. She looked up and saw that she had blasted a ten foot wide hole in her ceiling. The oldest child of the Louse House took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Lori lifted the blankets and swung her legs out as she now sat at the edge of her bed.

"What the hell…Why would that be in my mind, today of all days…" Lori whispered.

Yes, today was the day that Lori and Lincoln would have their first date, kicking of a series of eight others with each of the sisters. Lori was chosen first, this was her best opportunity to show Lincoln that she wasn't just some bossy, callous person who only cared about her cellphone. Come to think of it, she hadn't messed with her cellphone as much as she used to since this whole thing started. How could she when there was this much craziness happening around their family.

Of course, she did send a text to all her friends that she was going to be spending time with her family today. Which wasn't a lie, she was going to be spending time with her family, but it was going to be with a certain male member of their family, alone, on a date, together.

Some of the nervousness left Lori for a moment as she began to giggle like a giddy school girl about today. "I'm going on a date with Lincoln! OMG this going to be so…" and then the nightmare popped back into her head, "…much fun…"

* * *

Lincoln took a deep breath as he looked himself in the bathroom mirror, today was the first of many dates that were to come, and with Lori no less. If was he being honest, out of all the girls, Lincoln really wanted to know why she felt for him. The others he could understand, to a degree, even Leni. But Lori Loud? That was a bit of a head scratcher.

Nonetheless, this was his plan, and Lincoln was going to see it through. He started the sink and began running the water, splashing some on his face as he washed up. While he was doing this, a part of him felt bad about lying to his parents about this whole thing.

It was his decision to keep this a secret from them, they had more than enough to deal with concerning the military, the fact that nine out of eleven of their kids were given cosmic powers, and that nine of those said kids were in love with the middle child of that family, namely himself. So the last thing he wanted was to add that he too was developing feelings for his nine transformed sisters.

But even after finding out how he really did feel about each of them, would Lincoln still be able to tell his parents?

Lincoln splashed some more water onto his face, there was no time to think about such things. Today was going to be about him and Lori, and the questions he had for her. Once Lincoln was finished he looked himself over, yeah, he was wearing his standard outfit, blue jeans and an orange polo shirt.

He thought about asking Leni to make him some more fancy duds, but if he did wear that, his parents would start asking questions as to why he was dressed up. The point of this was to have a normal date, just a girl and a boy going out together.

"Oh…wait, what if she decides to take us somewhere fancy? On that note, what does she have planned?"

Lincoln finished up and exited the bathroom, at around the same time he saw Lori exit her room. Both Loud children paused as they stared at each other from across the hallway. A light blush was on Lori's face, and on Lincoln as they slowly made their way towards each other. The teen (well twenty-year-old) and preteen met at the middle of the hallway, it was strange. They've passed by each other, talked and walked in this hallway many times before now, and yet, right now, it felt different.

Lincoln took a moment to notice what she was wearing. Lori had a azure tank top on, with spaghetti straps, he couldn't make out any bra straps on, and that made him wonder if she was even wearing one? Going further down he saw that Lori had forgone her normal khaki colored shorts, and was wearing white skirt that rested just above her knees, complete with matching white low-heel shoes, and faux pearl earrings. Upon her wrists were a couple of gold colored bracelets, and hanging off her shoulder was a white purse.

"Hey, twer – I mean, Lincoln," said Lori, inwardly chastising herself for using the nickname. "Sorry…"

Lincoln chuckled at her slip. "It's alright, Lori." The eleven-year-old rubbed his arm as he tried to figure out a way to break the awkward tension. "You look…pretty."

Lori blushed a little harder at the compliment. "T-Thank you, you look handsome."

"I-I don't think so…I mean, I'm just wearing what I normally do…I knew I should've gotten something better…"

Lori knelt before her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lincoln you, literally, didn't have to. I just felt like putting on something a little nicer, you just be you. Which is a handsome and cute young man."

Now it was Lincoln's turn to blush harder. "S-So, where did you want to go?"

Lori smiled when he asked and said, "Well, I know you said you don't want us to do anything extravagant with our powers to win you over, but that we could use them if needed, and for where I want to go, I'll need to fly us there."

The white haired boy raised a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, okay, is it far?"

"Not far enough that I can't take Vanzilla, but at the same time, far enough that I don't want to explain to Mom and Dad why I would need Vanzilla," Lori explained.

"Fair enough, but didn't Lucy say not to do anything too over the top while you have the ring?"

Lori looked at her right ring finger, the enchanted item that Lucy had made for each of the sisters that would mask their physical changes, as well as trick people into seeing something other than what they were actually doing whenever they used their powers. "So long as nobody sees me, we're good. Besides, with Lisa hacking the satellites, she'll erase me and you if they're watching."

Lincoln was glad he didn't have to worry about that, but still if they were found out, it would be very bad. "Alright, but…are you sure you don't want to ask Lisa or Lucy to teleport us there or something?"

Lori fixed Lincoln with a annoyed look. "I don't need their help to get you there."

"Not exactly worried about that, I mean…your skirt and all…"

"What about my…" Lori took a moment and then understood what her little brother meant. "Oh, don't worry about that, we'll be moving too fast for anyone to see anything. Have you figured out what we're going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"I was going to tell them I would be hanging out with Clyde, since he knows what I'm doing, he can cover for me," said Lincoln. "And you?"

"I'll tell them I'll be hanging around town."

With their stories straight, the two Loud siblings headed downstairs. Of course, the moment they did, Rita and Lynn Sr. noticed the outfit their daughter was wearing and asked where they were both going. And as they agreed upon, Lincoln told them his story and Lori told them hers. Both of their parents seemed to buy their little lie and headed out the door. Normally they'd ask if Lori needed to take Vanzilla, but in her current state, that wasn't an issue.

"I'll walk Lincoln to Clyde's, just to be safe," said Lori.

Lynn Sr. looked to Lori and then his son, "Are you okay with that, Sport?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's just Lori. I'll be fine," said Lincoln.

It wasn't "just Lori", it was Lori with a incestuous romantic crush on her brother, and wielding enough power to bore a hole through the other side of the Earth. So one could understand why both parents were weary of leaving the object of her feelings alone with her, even for a short period of time.

"If you're okay with it, then that's fine," said Rita.

The brother and sister exited the house and began walking in the general direction of where Clyde's house was. Lincoln glanced to his left and saw that Lori had a sullen expression on her face, and he already had an idea as to why.

"They don't think you're bad or anything," said Lincoln.

"No…I can see it, Linc. They're not scared of our powers, they're scared of what we could do to you, and I really don't blame them," said Lori.

"Look, you guys were a little overzealous – is that right word?" Lori nodded. "Right, overzealous, when it came to confessing to me and everything, but I didn't feel as if you guys were going to hurt me. Yeah, I did think I was going to die when I was in that dimensional tunnel, and then when I fell through the sky before Luna caught me."

Lori narrowed her gaze as Lincoln retold that bit. "That reminds me, I need to properly punish those four for bringing you into the middle of that stupid fight of there's instead of just sending you home or something!"

Lincoln scratched the back of his head as he said, "Honestly, I think it was better that I was there. After thinking about it, I don't think they would've stopped until one of them was dead or near death. My disappearing gave them something else to focus on. In fact, if I hadn't stepped in, you might've…"

Lori winced upon remembering that fight. In the moment, she thought she had to do whatever it took to stop Lynn, to assert her dominance as the eldest child of the Loud House and show them that Lincoln belonged to her and her alone, her own power overwrote her better judgement, and as a result she nearly killed her younger sister and her beloved in one fell swoop.

"I'm still so sorry for that…"

Lincoln reached out and took a hold of Lori's right hand with his left as he looked up at her. "I forgave you guys, so don't worry about it."

Lori allowed a small smile to grace her lips, but for a brief moment the nightmare flashed through her mind, and the image of the Lincoln in Lori's dreams replaced one who was holding her hand. Nightmare Lincoln stared up at her with his dead eyes filled with hurt and anger. Lori flinched before the real Lincoln reappeared before her.

Lincoln saw the reaction in Lori's face and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just fine…" Lori looked around the neighborhood, she then led them into an alleyway behind some houses. "Okay, I don't see anyone around, so, are you ready?"

"Yep!"

Lori eyes shined azure as her aura began to outline her body. The aura then spread to Lincoln, doing the same for him. "Hold on tight, little brother!"

Lincoln did as she said, gripping her hand as tightly as he could. In the next moment, Lori shot into the sky, faster than a rocket and then zoomed off in another direction. Lincoln, for his part, had closed his eyes upon their launch, his last experience with the sky was not a pleasant one.

"It's okay, Lincoln, you can look!"

Surprisingly, he could hear her, Lincoln figured it was due to the aura that Lori had put over them, because he didn't feel any of the g-forces or biting cold that would normally accompany such actions. But that still didn't negate the fact that he was several feet in the air and would drop like a stone if he wasn't holding onto his sister.

"I promise, Lincoln, I will not let _anything _happen to you. It's okay to look," Lori assured.

Slowly, Lincoln opened his eyes, which now grew wide with amazement as he looked down at the ground and then ahead to the cloudless blue skies around him. Lincoln glanced to his left, seeing Lori smile at him as she held his hand firmly, granting him the power to float alongside her. They were still flying at a fast speed, but not so fast that neither one of them couldn't enjoy the scenery.

"This is _WAY_ better than when I was falling to my death!" Lincoln stated.

"I'd should hope so," said Lori.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"We're heading to Great Lakes City, I figured going on a date back home wouldn't be that exciting since we've been to all the different places that I'd deem romantic, plus many of them were places Bobby and I used to go. I wanted to go to a place that's new, a place that when I think about it, it'll be about me and you, and I wanted it to be the same for you, too."

Lincoln blushed at how much Lori thought about this. She didn't want to just repeat dates she had with Bobby back home, Lori wanted to create memories in a new environment. Plus, this would also be good for the both of them, there was a lot to do in Great Lakes City, and since neither one of them had completely explored the city on their own without Bobby or Ronnie Anne at their side, this would be a fun experience.

* * *

Lisa hummed when she got an internal alert. As she had told her family, Lisa had hacked all the spy satellites in the US and foreign ones as well. Doing so allowed her to keep track of her family's whereabouts, and gave her the ability to hide them from detection. Which, it seemed, that one of her sisters was already having her do just that.

At this moment she was having a conversation with Dr. Sanders, but with her newfound powers of the mind and science, Lisa could carry on a conversation whilst going through various other things, you could say it was like extreme multitasking.

_It seems that my eldest sister unit has begun her date with Lincoln_. Lisa couldn't help but feel jealous of her big sister, but it was Lincoln's decision to start from oldest to youngest, still, that meant that it would be at least eight more days before Lisa had her turn to woo Lincoln. _By then he could've already made up his mind…_

Deciding not to give into that depressing thought, she erased the presence of her brother and sister from the satellites and went back to the conversation she was having with Dr. Sanders.

Currently, the two scientists were going over the footage of the battles that the UAs had. Almost overnight, the internet had been completely hacked, including cellphones and other such devices that had video of the battles. Each instance that showed the faces of Lisa's sisters found their heads completely pixelated.

Even though their current appearances would make it hard for someone outside their circle of friends to recognize them, Lisa wasn't taking any chances that they could be recognized by someone, a relative or friend could easily blow their cover. To be honest, it wasn't that any of the sisters were afraid of being found out, I mean, any one of them could lay waste to an army without even trying. It was more about how big a hassle it would be to have to do so. They wanted to live their life with Lincoln as peacefully as they could, while slowly making the world a better place through the use of their powers, mostly for themselves, but also to ensure that none of the so called "people in charge" ruined the Earth any further than it already was. Worst case scenario, Lisa could just make a whole new planet for them to live on.

"These UAs are quite powerful, they've managed to hack the planet in less than twenty-four hours, and hidden their faces completely. What kind of technology could allow them to gain access to that many wireless devices, and even military systems so quickly?" Dr. Sanders pondered.

"We may need to adjust our theory. If these beings are capable of such extraordinary feats, perhaps it is not a too farfetched to believe that this stems not from a technological ability but…"

Dr. Sanders turned to Lisa as she figured out where the young genius was going with this. "An organic ability, a mind with the power of a quantum computer?"

_Heh, Doctor, don't make me laugh. I've far outpaced a quantum computer system. _"Perhaps even stronger, but essentially yes."

Dr. Sanders hummed she thought about Lisa's theory, it would make sense. If these beings were capable of such reality warping power, then hacking the planet would be child's play to them. "What I would like to know is who _this _is."

Lisa paused. "Pardon me?"

Dr. Sanders walked up to the screen and tapped on the screen where UA 3 (Lola) and UA 4 (Lana), were holding Lincoln close to them. His face was pixelated, but you could still make out his orange polo shirt and blue jeans.

"I wasn't paying attention to it before, but the UAs seem to be concerned with this child, he even appears in the other footage. Maybe he's important to them?" Dr. Sander's pondered.

_Shit!_ "Maybe he was just a random civilian that was caught up in their little scuffle?"

"Hmm, I don't know, he's not running away in the satellite footage, and he seems to run to one of them."

Lisa mentally slapped herself, in trying to protect their identities, Lisa may've given them the key to figuring them out. Of course there was no way she couldn't hide Lincoln's face as well, there weren't that many kids in Royal Woods who had white hair. And Lisa checked, whatever it was, Lincoln's DNA stumbled onto some latent genetic code that allowed for abnormal hair color. Pop-Pop was born with white hair, and it seemed to skip a generation with their mother. Given how many times Lisa's parents copulated, the odds of at least one of their children having this rare genetic abnormality in their DNA was likely to happen.

That being said, it was imperative that she erase Lincoln's face from the footage or else they'd have found them out a lot sooner. "Well, if this…boy, I guess, is important to them, then I doubt there is any uncorrupted files of his face."

Dr. Sanders sighed. "You're right, but all the more reason to work on that tracker for the Colonel. The quicker we can identify their energy signature, the easier it will be to find them and ask them directly why they are here."

Lisa nodded. "While I would like to engage in diplomacy, I feel as if the Colonel may seek use more draconian methods."

Dr. Sanders wasn't about to argue that fact, although the Colonel did appear to be a man of sound judgement, there was no telling what his orders were from his superiors. However, she hoped the fact that the UAs fixed the damage they caused was enough to sway the Colonel into thinking that they may not be hostile towards the people of Earth.

"Well, we'll just have to convince him otherwise, you can be very persuasive when you want to be, Lisa."

"Why thank you," said Lisa.

"And cute too…" Dr. Sander's whispered.

Lisa pretended not to hear her, but she did. She didn't like the idea of possibly seducing a fellow colleague, but if push came to shove, she just might. Although, with her abilities, it wouldn't be a stretch to manipulate Dr. Sanders' mind into believing she had.

* * *

Lincoln and Lori managed to find a secluded spot to land in Great Lakes City, in all the trip took about five minutes. Lori could've gotten there faster, but she felt it better not to go so fast with Lincoln, plus, it made for some great sightseeing as they gazed down upon the land.

Lincoln had to admit, coming to Great Lakes City was a great idea. Since nobody knew who they were here, aside from the Casagrandes and Santiagos, it would be easy for them to act like a couple without having to worry that someone they knew saw them doing something that wasn't exactly right considering their blood ties.

When they walked onto the busy sidewalk, Lincoln was a little nervous. He trusted Lucy's magic, but that still didn't make him stop worrying. To his eyes, Lori was still in her current state. Older, definitely curvier, and with flaming corona hair. Lincoln kept expecting someone to say something about her appearance, but no one did.

As they walked, they stopped near a window, and when they did, both Lincoln and Lori looked surprised. In the window, Lori's reflection was that of her previous self, before the Black Vortex changed her, but when Lori looked back at herself, she was still in her Black Vortex state.

"Wow…Lucy's ring really works," said Lincoln.

"Seriously…I mean, I know what she said the ring would do, but didn't think that it would work _that _well! If I look this way in a window or mirror, then…Lincoln c'mere a sec," said Lori.

Lincoln got closer to Lori, she then whipped out her phone and had Lincoln pose for a selfie with her. The blonde quickly snapped the photo and both siblings waited to see what the result was. When Lori brought up the picture, they couldn't believe it.

"Even my cellphone! This is, literally, so cool!" Lori stated.

"Wow, that means we don't have to worry at all! I mean, so long as you don't do anything too over the top," said Lincoln.

"I'm tempted to see what 'over the top' would look like through the camera, but that's for another day. Today is all about you and me," said Lori as she put her cellphone away.

"Speaking of which…I don't exactly have that much money."

Lori cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I didn't know where we were going, so I scrounged up whatever I had in my room to pay for whatever we were going to do," said Lincoln.

Lori smiled at her little brother/lover, he was such a gentleman, wanting to pay for their date. It seemed only right, the dates were his suggestion, and he did leave it to the girls to figure out where and how they wanted to date him. Loir placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Lincoln.

"And, pray tell, were you going to pay for _all _your dates with the girls?" Lori asked.

Lincoln blushed. "Well…I was going to try at least."

Lori leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so adorable, but we don't have to worry about money. We have this." Lori reached into her purse and pulled out a black card, similar to those that the rich people own. "Lisa made this to be used on all of our dates, with it, we can literally buy anything we want. She just warned us not to overuse it or it might destabilize the economy. So, everything will be on us."

"Sorry…I should've thought that part out more," said Lincoln as he stared down at his shoes.

Lori bent down and used her right hand to gently lift Lincoln's chin up. "You have a lot on your plate right now, some of the smaller details are bound to slip, but that's why you have us here. And it's sweet that you wanted to do that. If it makes you feel any better, you can use the card when you're dating Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa. You are their big brother after all."

Lincoln nodded.

Lori took her little brother by the hand and two of them walked side-by-side. She could already tell that this was way different from the times she used to walk Lincoln to school, or take him out during Halloween. Her body felt tingly all over just by holding his hand, this was different from those times before, because this was a date, this hand holding was different because of that fact, they were holding hands as not brother and sister, but as a couple.

Sure, to anyone else, it would look like she was just walking her kid brother around, and that's not a lie really. But Lori had been waiting for this for so long that it almost didn't seem real. Lori used her other hand to fish out her cellphone and bring up restaurants in the area.

There was a pretty good Italian place not too far from them, and would serve as a nice romantic venue for them. After making her suggestion, Lincoln agreed and the two of them walked in that direction. A couple of minutes later the two siblings arrived at Italian restaurant (insert), they were given a booth to sit in, placed their orders, and now waited.

Lincoln decided that now was the time to ask since they were semi-alone. "Okay, so…I gotta ask, Lori, why me?"

Lori placed her hands on the table and interlocked her fingers as she sighed. "I knew this was coming."

"Sorry, but…I mean, out of all of you, you're the only one I can't figure out. I get why Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy like me. And I sorta get why my older sisters do, but you…how?"

Lori looked down at her hands as she sighed again. "Let's be honest Lincoln, without knowing it, you've captured the hearts of all your sisters. Except for Lily, but only because she's a baby. Just by being you, and that's all that was needed to win me over when we were younger. Aside from Mom and Dad, I was the first of the girls to hold you in my arms when they brought you home. When I looked into your eyes, I felt a connection."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at that. "You fell in love with me when I was a baby?"

Lori understood how that sounded and clarified. "Not exactly, I did love you, but I think it was more of my sisterly instincts kicking into high gear. I mean, you were the first boy in a long string of girls to be born into the family. I was excited and terrified. I knew how to help the girls when they needed it, but I didn't know how to help a boy, the difference was like night and day. But, if we're being honest with each other, the day that I fell in love with you was when you were five and I was eleven…"

**X***************************************************************************X**

A young Lori Loud was crying her eyes out, for you see, she had just broken up with a boy she thought like-liked her. Lori, an eleven-year-old, had one other boyfriend before Bobby, and that boyfriend completely broke her heart. Rita Loud had gone to console her daughter a number of times, but the preteen hadn't come out of her funk for at least two days.

The other Loud siblings were advised to give her some space, even Leni was told to leave the room for a while.

"_But not you, Lincoln."_

A young, five year old Lincoln walked up to Lori and Leni's door. He hadn't bothered to knock, he simply just opened the door. Lori, with her back to the door, glanced over her shoulder and saw a head of white hair from her angle.

"Go away, Lincoln," said Lori.

Lincoln was still in the doorway.

Lori's brow furrowed. "I said _go away_, Lincoln!"

However, even with that raised tone, Lincoln still didn't budge from his spot.

Lori growled angrily as she picked up one of her pillows and shouted, "I SAID GO AWAY YOU LITTLE TWERP!" as she chucked the pillow straight at him.

Lincoln raised his hands up and managed to block the pillow, the impact made him wobble a bit, but thankfully he didn't fall down. As angry as Lori was, she'd feel worse if she'd hurt him, all she wanted was for everyone to leave her alone, was that so much to ask for?

Lincoln, still undeterred, picked up the pillow and walked over to Lori's bed. He then put the pillow back on the bed and, haphazardly, climbed onto Lori's bed.

Lori looked at her baby brother with annoyance, waiting for him to say or do something. "What, are you going to hit _me _with the pillow now?!"

To her surprise, he did something else that caught her completely off guard. Lincoln moved forward and hugged her. The action was so sudden that Lori didn't know how to respond to it.

"I'm sorry you're sad. If you want…I can be your boyfriend," said Lincoln with a sincere look in his eye.

"_I really said that?"_

"_You literally did. You hugged me so tight and said that with such a straight and determined face that I didn't know what to say…"_

"Lincoln…you…you silly little…"

Lori couldn't hold it in, she wept, she sobbed hard as she embraced Lincoln tight. If she was holding him too tight, Lincoln didn't make any attempt to tell her, if anything, he only hugged her tighter in response. Lori didn't know why, but his words, his actions, somehow allowed her to release the dam of sadness she had over the breakup.

Of course this alerted most of the sisters, and Rita, as they saw the door open and a young Lincoln being held by her. No one decided to interfere, Rita simply closed the door and let them have their moment.

Lori didn't know how long they were like that, or when they ended up lying down on the bed. But it looked like Lincoln fell asleep, Lori watched him nap comfortably after being her emotional support through all of that earlier. She gently brushed his freckled cheek and smiled, Lincoln was showing that he could be a caring young boy, she hoped that he would stay that way when he got older, god knows any girl would be lucky to have him.

Lincoln finally stirred awake and said, "Hi, Lori."

"Hi, Linc," she replied.

Lincoln sat up and asked, "Are you better?"

Lori sat up too and sighed. "A little, but it'll be a while before I'm fully better."

Lincoln turned to his big sister. "I meant it, I can be your boyfriend if you want!"

Lori chuckled at how serious he sounded. "Lincoln, that's sweet, but you can't be my boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"You're my little brother, and brothers and sisters can't be boyfriend and girlfriend," Lori explained.

Lincoln cutely tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because, Linc."

"Why?"

"Because…being boyfriend and girlfriend means you have to love the other person very much," said Lori.

Lincoln scooted closer and gave Lori a hug. "But I do love you very much."

Lori's heart fluttered in that moment as she looked down at the sincere look in his eyes. "You really want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

Lori knew she should not indulge this, if she did or said the wrong things, Lincoln could end up actually believing that they were a true couple. At that moment though, was it really that bad a thing? Lincoln had proved to be a considerate little brother, he helped her take care of Lucy, and he helped each of the older Loud girls in one way or another, despite his young age. In some ways, he was already the perfect boyfriend. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad playing pretend for a little bit.

"Okay, Lincoln, you can be my boyfriend. But only until I start to feel better, is that okay?" Lori asked.

"Yep!" Lincoln answered.

"_I can't believe I said all that…but, now that you mention it, I do remember us spending a lot of time together for a couple of months."_

"_That was our time as 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. We'd hold hands everywhere we went. Randos on the street would say how cute we looked and how sweet it was that I was walking my kid brother around. If only they realized that it was the other way around."_

"_Wow…I didn't know it meant that much to you."_

"_I didn't know it either, but as the months went on like that, I didn't realize that my feelings towards you were changing, at least, not until that day…"_

Three months had gone by since Lincoln became Lori's "boyfriend", the oldest Loud girl was surprised that this had gone on for this long, at some point she expected Lincoln to stop pretending and just go on and do whatever he wanted after. But he didn't, the little boy still stayed at his big sister's side, he'd even sit in and listen to her and her friends gossip and talk about things that she was sure he'd find annoying or uninteresting, but again, surprisingly, Lincoln was attentive and even laughed a few times.

Every time Luna or Luan would ask if Lincoln was bothering her with how much he hung around her, Lori would always dismiss the notion that he was bothering her and corrected them in saying that she loved having him around. Although, as this did continue, Lori was starting to get afraid.

Her feelings were shifting when it came to her brother, during the night, sometimes, she'd find herself dreaming of the two of them together when they got older. Of course, Lori would be much older than Lincoln by the time he was of marrying age, but in that essence, she imagined herself to be way hotter by that time. And such dreams often led to her having some…accidents in her bed.

Leni was the one to wake her up after having such wet dreams, and was more often than not the one to help her clean up the evidence. The last thing she needed was to have her mother know that she was secretly thinking of her brother in that way.

Maybe it was time to stop this? Maybe it was time to release Lincoln and try to move on, because if she didn't, Lori feared she'd be reliant on Lincoln as they grew older, and her love might end up causing problems for the both of them.

One weekend, Lori took Lincoln to an ice cream shop, she figured if she was going to breakup with Lincoln, it should be over something sweet. At least she'd have the decency to do it properly instead of in a callously worded text.

When they got into the shop, Lori froze. The boy who had dumped her was there, and with another girl no less. All the sadness that Lori had managed to bury over the past few months was coming back all at once, Lori had been avoiding him at school and up until this day she had been doing a good job of it, but now…

Lincoln could feel Lori's grip tighten around his hand, prompting him to ask, "Lori, are you alright?"

"I…I…L-Let's just go to another place, Linc…okay?"

Lincoln looked ahead, in the same direction that Lori was. The five-year-old locked onto a boy that was at least twelve years old, taller than Lori, and looked like he played sports. All-in-all, not a person a little kid should mess with, but did that matter to Lincoln Loud right now? Hell no. The only thing that mattered to him was that that was the guy who made his big sister cry, and no one makes his sister's cry.

Lincoln managed to get his hand free of Lori's and marched towards the boy in question, it took a full minute before Lori realized that Lincoln was no longer holding her hand and that he was, awkwardly, marching towards Lori's ex, but by then it was too late.

The boy in question noticed the white haired Loud and looked down, he saw that Lincoln had a mad face, but he really didn't know why. "You need something, kid?"

Without a word, Lincoln kicked the boy in the shin, hard. He yowled in pain and began hopping like a rabbit, wrapping his hands around his throbbing shin bone, Lincoln was not holding back on that one.

"That's for my sister! You meanie!" Lincoln declared.

"UGH! That hurt you little brat!"

Lincoln was about to give him another kick, but the boy managed to dodge it. He then pushed Lincoln with enough force to send the little kid flying onto his back, making the other patrons wince from the sound.

"_I actually do remember that…I hit my back so hard that I couldn't breathe. That was scary…"_

"_You were scared, I was terrified, and…angry."_

Lori snapped out of her depressed state long enough to watch as her little brother had kicked the boy who broke up with her, and kicked him hard. She then watched him attempt to do it again, only to miss and have that same boy push her brother. When Lincoln landed on his back, she heard a gasp come from him as the air escaped his lungs, his eyes going wide from both the shock and pain of the impact.

Something snapped in Lori at that moment, her feelings for Lincoln were magnified times a hundred, her vision blurred and started to tinge with crimson red. The last thing that Lori saw before her vision was completely obscured in scarlet, was her eyes locking on the boy who had hurt her precious little brother.

"_What happened next after that was a blur, I blacked out, 'cause the next thing I knew, my right hand hurt like a bitch, and he-who-shall-not-be-named, was on the floor. From what I was told I rushed towards him and released a pretty fierce battle cry before punching him and sending that jackass flying instead."_

"_Wow…just…wow!"_

"_Anyway…"_

Lori ignored her throbbing hand and turned to her little brother, she knelt at his side and tried to make him focus on her. "Lincoln, are you alright?! Just try and breathe sweetie!"

Lincoln took in gasping breaths, but soon was able to get some air back in his lungs. He then began to cry, burying himself in his big sister's chest. Lori held him close and rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. What he did was so stupid and reckless, that boy was taller and stronger than him, and yet he went and tried to defend her honor by fighting him. Lori wasn't sure if Lincoln knew he had an advantage over him or if he was just trying to be a hero, either way, Lori gave him an earful and afterwards, she gave him a peck on the lips as thanks.

"_That's when I knew my heart wanted you…You were such a little knight in shining armor, it didn't matter if someone was bigger or stronger than you, when it came to me, or any of our family, you'd protect them in any way you could. That devotion…that bravery…it made me fall even harder for you."_

**X***************************************************************************X**

Lincoln was amazed that that incident was what made Lori fall in love with him. Looking back on it, he maybe sort of liked being Lori's "boyfriend". It was times like this that he was glad to have so many sisters, some memories of his childhood would fade, and while not all may make it into the "Lincoln Library" – with cloud backup – he could count on his sisters to fill in the gaps.

After telling the story, Lincoln did remember it, but also remembered that not too long after that, Lori decided to end their "relationship", he remembered being sad about it, but she assured him that they'd always be brother and sister, even if they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I don't get it…if you really felt that way about me, why didn't you just let it continue? If you did, we…we'd probably be a thing right now," said Lincoln.

Lori took her glass of water and swished it around in the glass as she thought. "Don't think I haven't looked back on that day and wished I did. But…"

"But what?" Lincoln asked.

"…Lincoln I–"

"Sir, Madam, your meal is here," said the waiter.

Lincoln and Lori looked to the edge of their table and saw that their food had indeed arrived. The remainder of their time at the restaurant was spent enjoying their food and making some small talk. Lincoln wanted to go back to why she didn't pursue her love for him, since, when he did bring it up, Lincoln could see something in her eyes. He wasn't sure exactly how to describe it, but the closest word to describe it was…pain.

* * *

Lincoln and Lori headed to different tourist attractions around the city. They were laughing and actually enjoying themselves. That was probably the strangest thing that Lincoln found about this date, he was really enjoying spending time with Lori. Not that he didn't before, but those times were far and few between when she wasn't being…well…Lori. But he was finding out that she was a really good person, it kind of made Lincoln mad that he never spent that much time with her.

Actually, now that he thought about it, if it wasn't concerning one her hobbies, or asking about advice on girls and dating then she didn't do much with him in fact, most of the time she seemed to not want to.

As they continued to explore the city, Lincoln guided Lori to the tower that Ronnie Anne had brought him and her friends once. Yeah, they technically could get just as good a view, if not better, if Lori flew them up high enough, but it was the experience that counted.

Lori hadn't been to the tower, so once they were there, Lori was excited to see the city skyline, even more so with Lincoln at her side. While they were there, Lincoln looked around and couldn't believe who he saw there.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

The young Hispanic girl froze in place, her eyes glancing in Lincoln's direction as the straw to her drink remained in her mouth. For some reason, she was blushing quite a bit.

"Uh, Lori, wait here a sec, I need to look into something," said Lincoln.

"It's okay, I'm enjoying the view anyway. Maybe we can get a loft for you in the future, you know, one with a view?" Lori asked.

Lincoln chuckled nervously. "I'll think about it."

He then left Lori and went to where Ronnie Anne was still frozen in place.

"Oh, uh, Lincoln! I-I didn't expect to see you here! When did you get in?!"

"About a couple of hours ago, we're just exploring the city."

"Uh-huh, wait, 'we'?"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "You know…the plan."

Then it clicked in her head. "Oooh, yeah, now I remember." Ronnie Anne looked over his shoulder and spotted Lori, she didn't look any different, especially given how he described each of their transformations. "Why does she look…well, normal?"

"Lucy made a ring that would hide their appearance, I can still see what they really look like, but to everyone else, they just look normal," Lincoln explained.

"Wow…that's some powerful mojo your little sister has," said Ronnie Anne.

"Tell me about it…Actually, what brings you here?"

Ronnie Anne glanced about the room and began to stammer, however, before she could form a coherent sentence, someone called out to her.

"Ronnie Anne!"

It was then that Lincoln saw Sid Chang walking towards them. The white haired boy looked to her, and then back to Ronnie Anne and a smirk formed on his face.

"Say one word and I'll throw you out the window!" Ronnie Anne threatened.

The threat did nothing to make his smirk vanish, A: because he knew it was an empty threat and Ronnie Anne wouldn't do something like that, and B: if she did, Lori would burst through the window, fly down and catch him, and then possibly nuke the entire tower just to teach Ronnie Anne a lesson.

The young Asian girl stood beside her best friend and then noticed that Lincoln was with her. "Lincoln Loud, you're back? Did something happen?"

Lincoln waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "No, just checking out the city with my big sis. What about you two?"

"Um – uh – we – that is –!"

"Oh we're just hanging out, Ronnie Anne said that she wanted to spend some time together, just the two of us, so I said, 'Why not?!', and here we are," said Sid.

Lincoln crossed his arms as he glanced to Ronnie Anne. "I see."

"HEY SID! Do you mind grabbing a snack, anything's fine!" Ronnie Anne quickly uttered.

"Oh, sure! BRB!"

When Sid was out of earshot, Ronnie Anne rushed towards Lincoln and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and despite the aggressive move, he still didn't flinch.

"Are you _trying _to embarrass me, Loud?!"

"Nope, I'm just happy for you," said Lincoln.

"W-We're not on d-date! We're just hanging out like we normally do!"

"I never said you were."

"Don't play with me! I can see it in your eyes!" Ronnie Anne accused.

Lincoln raised his hands and placed them on Ronnie Anne's fists, he gently pushed down on them, and little by little, Ronnie Anne released her grip on him. The small amount of fury that was building in her was evaporating and soon was replaced with regret.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, I probably pushed you a little with the teasing, but honestly, I'm glad you're taking a step in that direction," said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne glanced in Sid's direction, watching as she tried to find the right snack to buy them. "I really like her, Linc…I just…I just don't want to ruin our friendship because I have a stupid crush on her. I don't want her to wig out that I'm…"

"Bi?"

"Yeah…"

Lincoln comfortingly patted her on the shoulder and said, "If she's anything like you've told me, I don't doubt that she'll still accept you no matter what. I mean, it'll probably sting a bit if she doesn't, but so long as you two can still have your friendship, then it's not a total loss."

Ronnie Anne smiled, she then gave the Loud boy a soft punch to his right shoulder. "You know, it's hard to stay mad at you when you're acting all mature and whatever. Does having a harem change your perspective or something?"

Lincoln sighed. "Guess it does. Speaking of which, I better get back to my date. See ya, dork."

Ronnie Anne smirked and replied, "Smell ya later, Lame-O."

Lincoln walked away and when he did, he saw Lori leaning on the guardrails and was sporting her own smile.

"I saw that," said Lori.

"S-Saw what?" Lincoln asked.

"You and Ronnie Anne talking, I didn't know she had a crush on her friend like that."

Lincoln's eyes widened with shock. "You heard?!"

Lori pointed to her ears and said, "When I was changed, everything was dialed up to eleven, my sense of smell, sight, hearing, etc. Compared to Lana she most likely outclasses all of us as far as those three senses, but that doesn't mean mine aren't lacking either."

"Please don't tell Bobby, Ronnie Anne's still trying to understand how she's feeling, and I don't want her family to –!"

"Relax, I won't tell Bobby. Luna came out to us on her own, forcing it out of someone is never a good thing, especially if the person themselves isn't sure. Have you asked if she wants to talk to Luna about this or Clyde's dads?"

Lincoln nodded. "I have, she said she might do that. Shoot, that reminds me, I need to talk to Luna later to see if she can at least start talking to Ronnie Anne."

Lori walked up, leaned down, and kissed him on the forehead. "Are you starting to understand why we like you so much?"

"Partly, but you know I can be selfish too."

Lori shrugged. "So what, who isn't? But the times that you have don't outweigh the number of times you were there for us. Even when we didn't deserve it…"

Lincoln went silent for a minute, he knew exactly what she was talking about. There were two incidents in the young Loud child's life that left a sour taste in his mouth, the first was the whole "Sister Fight Protocol" thing, but the one that held his ire the most was the "Bad Luck" incident. Now, Lincoln will accept a good portion of the blame for that, after all, he did perpetuate the bad luck thing, but when he came out and confessed to making it up, his whole family didn't believe him, all because Lynn couldn't get over the fact that she lost a game to a team that was just a little bit better than them.

And when Lincoln wished to prove that he wasn't bad luck, and ended up doing so, they made him wear a stupid squirrel suit for a week before Lisa snapped to her senses and managed to make everyone do the same. Of course, the family apologized up and down about what they did, making him sleep outside, and even throwing out his belongings. Thankfully he hid his most valuable and treasured comics in a secret place in the house, so the comics weren't a huge loss. But still, his bed, dresser, clothes, toys, games, all of it was gone.

Lori watched as her little brother's smile morphed into a scowl of irritation upon bringing up that awful time. "Lincoln…?"

"Great…I had almost managed to keep that memory buried…" Lincoln turned around and began to walk away.

"Lincoln wait!" Lori called out.

Lincoln raised his hand and made her stop. "I need a minute Lori…don't follow me right now…" Lincoln continued to walk until he was at the elevator and then headed down.

Lori was left there, standing alone as she began to internally berate herself for bringing up that terrible moment.

"Lori?" The blonde girl turned and saw Ronnie Anne and her friend approaching her, the young Latina looked concerned by what she saw. "What's going, where's Lincoln going?"

"I messed up…Ronnie Anne…well…not just me," Lori answered.

"What happened?" she asked.

Lori glanced between Ronnie Anne and Sid, she then sighed and asked, "How much time do you have?"

* * *

Lincoln was walking in no particular direction, he just needed some distance and space. Yes, he had almost managed to forget about that incident, but then Lori brought it up, why did she have to bring it up?

It took Lincoln over a month before he started to talk to his parents and siblings again after that whole mess, despite their constant apologies. That was probably one of the reasons why he was struggling with this whole love confession thing. If they were really that much in love with him, why were they all so ready to forget that love and just give into the mass hysteria?

Were they afraid of being seen as an outcast for believing him? Did they think that it would affirm that they felt more than sisterly love for their brother?

"UGH!" Lincoln growled as he kicked a random can. The can bounced off a trash can, ricocheted off a brick wall, and down an alleyway.

"SHIT!" came a voice.

Lincoln froze, out of the alley walked three boys, they all seemed to be around eighteen or older.

"Was that you?!" the middle teen asked.

"Uh…I…"

The same teen walked up to Lincoln and picked him up by his shirt, dragging him into the alley and showing him what he had done. On the ground was the same can that Lincoln kicked, and on the ground next to it was a good amount of white powder and a plastic bag. Lincoln gulped, he had seen enough cop shows with Lola to have a good idea what that was and what kind of affiliation these guys had.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to do that!" Lincoln stated.

"You have any idea how much that costs?!" another asked.

"Uh…I can pay for it…?"

"That was worth more than your ass could make in a year," said the third.

"Great, what are we going to tell 'em?" said the second.

The lead gangster glared at Lincoln. "We'll take this little bastard with us. You're going to explain why we're out 50k's worth of product!"

"Fifty-thousand dollars?!" Lincoln exclaimed. He had no idea that powder drug was worth that much.

"Yeah, hope you're ready to work it off!"

The three boys began to drag Lincoln kicking and screaming down the alley, but only got halfway down before they were stopped by an explosion going off a couple of feet in front of them. All four of them were thrown to the ground by the force of blast, but managed to come around after. Lincoln was still on the ground behind them, watching as each of the boys took out a gun.

The explosion had kicked up a dust cloud, but from that cloud, a lone figure approached them. Lincoln wasn't surprised to see that it was his sister, Lori, but right now, she looked terrifying.

"Who the hell is this chick?" the lead gangster asked.

"Did you set off a bomb you crazy bitch?!" the second asked.

"What were you going to do with my little brother?" Lori asked in a dangerous tone.

"This little shit cost us a lot of money, so he's going to pay up." The third took a moment to look over Lori and smirked. "Actually, forget the kid, let's just take her."

The lead gangster smirked as well as he nodded. "Yeah, we can definitely get more out of her."

Lincoln wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing that these three idiots couldn't see Lori's true form. Because right now, without the Glamour charm, Lincoln could see it. Lori's azure aura was flaring around her body, her flaming corona hair was like wildfire as it released crackling embers, and her eyes, the blues of her eyes shined more brilliantly than before. The Glamour charm only showed a very pissed off blonde girl, but Lincoln saw a war goddess ready to tear them apart.

"LORI, DON'T KILL THEM!" Lincoln pleaded.

The three gangsters looked to the little kid with confusion, and then they laughed once they took in his words.

"Don't worry, Lincoln, I'm just going to hurt them really, _really _badly."

In the blink of an eye, Lori snatched Lincoln away and brought him back to where she was standing. It took them a whole minute to realize that Lincoln was no longer there, but by then it was too late. Lori snatched each of their guns from their hands using her Power, she wrapped those guns in her energy and began to crush them, bullets and all until they were nothing but a ball of scrap metal.

The three teens again realized too late that their weapons were gone, and were now looking down at a piece of metal that was once their weapons.

Lori crossed her arms and stared them down. "I'll give you guys this one chance, since my brother is asking me to show you dickheads mercy, you can run now."

"Fuck you, slut!" the lead gangster yelled as he pulled out a knife and charged her.

"Dumbass."

Before he could get within a foot of her, a barrage of azure comets rained down upon him, striking him from every angle possible, his two associates were stunned as they, through the haze of the Glamour charm, watched as Lori beat the ever loving tar out of the teen like a trained MMA fighter. The lead gangster tried to counter, but Lori only had one word to sum up such an action.

"Useless."

After about thirty seconds of constant pummeling, Lori delivered an uppercut to the boy's jaw, breaking several teeth as he was sent flying backwards and landed before the feet of his two associates.

He groaned in pain, his body littered with bruises, his face swelled up, and blood dripped from his mouth. The two remaining teen boys looked at Lincoln and Lori, the latter of which didn't have a scratch on her.

"You have at least ten seconds before I, literally, tear you all apart. Ten…"

The two remaining gangsters managed grab their downed comrade and dragged him down the alley. Lori watched them carefully as they rushed away, and stayed there for a few seconds to make sure that they weren't coming back.

Lori turned around and knelt before her brother and asked with a frantic look her eyes, "Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, they didn't hurt me, well, they didn't get to anyway," said Lincoln.

"I'm so sorry, after I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you I…"

Lori began to cry, but Lincoln managed to give her a hug to try and calm her down. He then took a look around and decided that this wasn't exactly the best place to do any comforting.

"Lori, I know you're upset, but I think we should find someplace else to do this, and not in a sketchy alley," Lincoln suggested.

Lori nodded, held him tight, and then took off into the air.

* * *

After getting a bit of ice cream, the two Loud siblings headed to a private place in the park and ate. Lori still seemed to be upset by what happened, but then again, Lincoln could see that there was something else underneath that she was hiding from him.

"Lori, I'm sorry about bringing that incident up, I didn't mean to upset you," said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, you have every right to be angry at us for what we did, and honestly, I think it's something you'll need to talk to Lynn about when it comes time for your date. It won't be exactly the best time, but it'll help to clear the air with you two. But, I'm upset because of something else, too," she said.

Lincoln licked his ice cream and said, "Yeah, ever since this morning you've kinda been acting strange, why is that?"

Lori took another lick of her treat and sighed heavily. "Before we started this date, I had a nightmare last night. A nightmare in which I didn't have my powers, and I acted on my worst urges."

Lincoln didn't understand. "I what do you mean by that?"

"You asked me why I didn't let it continue, why I didn't just let us stay as boyfriend and girlfriend? It's because I was afraid of doing something to you, I knew full well that my feelings for you were unnatural, and as I matured, I thought it would just vanish, but it didn't, not even after I started dating Bobby. You two are so alike, is it any wonder you two became 'bros'?"

Lincoln couldn't deny that, they did get along much better than he had ever thought. While Clyde was the brother he always wanted, Bobby was the big brother he always wanted.

"I kept thinking to myself that, one day, I'd do something to you, something so horrible that I could never take back, and would scar you forever…" Lori held herself as she remembered the nightmare. "In the nightmare, I…I…I raped you! At least that's what everyone told me, at first I thought it was a lie, until you appeared in it, and I saw your face. Then I knew it was true…You looked hollow…like I ripped your soul from your body…!"

Lincoln didn't know what to say, never in a million years would he ever think his sisters capable of doing something like that to him. So hearing Lori say that she was afraid of that was a bit jarring.

"That's why I've acted like a bossy, self-absorbed, sister…especially towards you." Lori looked at Lincoln with tears in her eyes. "Because I thought it would be easier to keep you at a distance and only show my sisterly side to you, so that I would never see that nightmare come true…"

"Lori…I didn't know you had all that going on," said Lincoln in a somber tone. The middle Loud child scooted closer and wrapped his left arm around Lori the best he could. "You don't have to worry about that though."

"Why not? Lincoln, I've had these thoughts for years about you, I literally could've done that to you at any point in time!"

"But you didn't, and that speaks volumes," said Lincoln. "If you really were that monster, then you wouldn't have let anything stop you from doing that. Especially now that you have your powers."

"That's because I don't want to hurt you."

"And there you go! You never wanted to hurt me, sure, you had urges to…ahem…do _that _with me, but you didn't! Lori! Not even when you got your powers! You're still my sister, someone that I love, that'll never change!" Lincoln assured her.

The flaming blonde started to smile a little as she returned the hug from her brother. "I won't betray that trust you have in me, I swear…"

"Don't worry, I never doubted you."

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded well enough, now that Lori was able to get rid of most of her emotional baggage from this ordeal, she was a lot happier and was enjoying their date to its fullest. By sunset, the two Louds thought it best to hurry back before their parents got wise that they were not in Royal Woods anymore.

The flight back was leisurely, and scenic as they watched the sun set on the horizon from high above the clouds. Lori looked to Lincoln, her eyes had a dreamy look in them as she brought him closer.

Lori slowed down and brought them to a hover in the middle of the air and said, "Lincoln, may I ask you something?"

Lincoln looked up at and Lori and said, "Yeah?"

Lori took his other hand and blushed as she looked down for a moment. "I…I wanted to ask if it was alright to kiss you?"

Now it was Lincoln's turn to blush. "Oh…!"

"You don't have to say yes, I just thought you'd prefer being asked instead of getting surprise attacked."

_That's true_, Lincoln thought as he recalled Lynn's little stunt two days ago. Lincoln would be lying if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind. The setting was perfect. Floating above the world, in the sky colored in warm hues of orange, yellow, and red. The yellow sun dipping on the horizon, it was a truly romantic setting.

Lincoln looked upon Lori, forgetting for a moment that this girl before him was his sister, and just seeing someone who cared so much about him that it hurt, someone that would do anything for him and who had worried for so long that she'd hurt him or that he'd hate her if he figured out her true feelings. Lori had to carry a lot of burdens as the oldest of the Loud children, she was always the one to keep them all in line, always the first one that their parents would look to when it came to them leaving the house. In a lot of ways, Lori had to grow up faster than the others, sacrificing some of what she could do as a teen since she always had to think about how this would affect her ability to care for her siblings.

Lincoln leaned up and placed his lips on Lori's, this time surprising one of his sisters instead of the other way around. Lori was a little shocked, but that was quickly forgotten as Lori closed her eyes, her heart raced as her mind was in euphoric bliss, finally, after all this time, she was able to do one of things she had always fantasized about doing with her little brother, and now, the scene could not be more perfect.

Part of her wanted to make this kiss a little more passionate, she wanted to prod Lincoln's lips and enter his mouth with her tongue, but Lori thought against it. This was enough, there was no need to take this too far, there would more than enough time in the future to do that with him…if he chose her.

Their kiss felt like it lasted hours, but it was only a few seconds in reality. Lori and Lincoln parted, both siblings seeing a intense blush on the other's faces.

"I know you're not my first kiss…but…"

"It was special to me all the same, thank you, Lincoln," said Lori with a genuine smile. "C'mon, we need to get you back home, you have a date with Leni tomorrow, and I'm not letting you cancel on her because you were too tired to go out with her."

* * *

Night finally fell on the town of Royal Woods, in addition to the military presence outside the town, the Mayor of Royal Woods had allowed for a curfew to be enforced, making it so that all residents, unless it was job related, had to be indoors by midnight. Military patrol would begin going through the town to ensure the safety of the citizens, but in reality, they were searching for the Loud children, or UAs as they've been designated.

When Lori returned home she requested privacy and so did Lincoln. She lied there on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she sighed with joy in her heart. Although the date didn't go exactly as she wanted towards the middle, it did serve as a way for Lori to release all her fears about herself and how Lincoln would see her. The visions of her nightmare had disappeared since that moment, now every time she thought of Lincoln, she thought of that moment high in the sky, with the sun setting on the horizon, it would surely be one of her most treasured memories.

Just then, she sensed Leni's dimension knocking at hers. Lori mentally gave permission for Leni to come in, no doubt her little sister wanted to know how it went and probably wanted some advice for her date.

The turquoise door appeared about three feet from Lori's bed. However, when it opened, Leni wasn't the only person to come out of it. Indeed, eight of the Loud sisters poured out of the same door and landed in a pile on the floor before the door finally disappeared. Lori rushed to the edge of her bed and narrowed in her gaze in annoyance.

"Wow, I'll give you guys credit, that was pretty ingenious, all of you coming through one door instead of multiple ones," said Lori.

The girls got off each other and surrounded Lori's bed.

"Dude, can you blame us?! We want to know how it went!" Luna stated.

"Yeah, give us the goods, Sister, how did Lincy feel about the whole thing?!" Lola demanded.

Lori groaned, but she knew that they were all anxious about their dates with Lincoln, so it was better to ease their minds about it. So Lori told them, stopping a moment to thank Lucy for the Glamour Rings and telling her how well they worked to hide their true forms from even cameras and mirrors.

Lucy smiled a little smile as her chest swelled with pride over her work.

Then Lori went into the date itself, telling them how Lincoln won her heart way back when, their meeting with Ronnie Anne – minus the whole bisexual thing, Lori was sure Lincoln wanted to address that with Luna – and the…not so good parts.

Out of all the assembled sisters, Lynn was the one who looked most upset about Lori bringing up that topic, and for good reason too.

"Lori, what the fuck?! Why would you bring **THAT** up of all things?! Are you trying to sabotage me?!" Lynn accused as her aura flared.

Lori fixed her little sister with a stern gaze. "First of all, watch your tone while you're in my room. Second…this was something we were all going to have to address at one point or another, Lynn."

The Loud girls remembered that incident very well, it had been a sore spot in their history with their brother, worse then than the Sister Fight Protocol. And while they did agree that Lincoln was partially to blame, he did try to apologize and confess that it was all his doing, however…they were all swept into the mass hysteria and ended up treating their only brother like an object after it was over, a good luck charm to be used whenever they needed it.

Out of all of them, none felt worse about it than Lynn. It all started because she lost a baseball game, and it continued because she managed to convince the entire house that Lincoln was bad luck even after he told the truth.

"We're all going to have to face that demon at some point, in our own way. Lynn, if you want to have any kind of romantic relationship with Lincoln, you're going to have to address this with him," said Lori, putting on her big sister voice.

"I know…god…he probably hates me deep down," said Lynn as she stared at the floor.

Lana came up next to her big sister and nuzzled her cheek, despite the action, Lynn didn't pull away from it. "C'mon, Lynn, if Lincoln really couldn't forgive you for that, then I doubt he'd be willing to date you."

"I guess…"

"So, what else happened?" Leni asked.

Lori continued and told them about how he stormed off, and in the time that she left him alone, Lincoln managed to get in trouble with three gangsters. And just as expected, all eight of them were glowing with fury, Lisa had already brought up the profiles of each of three gangsters in question.

"I can hit all three of them with a tactical, precision beam attack, just give the word," said Lisa.

"Screw that!" Lana's eyes became feral. "I wanna hunt 'em down and tear them apart!"

Lynn pounded her right fist into her left hand as she said, "You can have what's left after I turn them into red paste!"

"Good luck finding them and doing that after I've sent them on a one way ticket to hell," said Lucy as her hands started to form spell circles.

Luan spoke up and said, "Guys, guys, calm down." Her face then morphed into a wicked cartoon villain face, and somehow the lighting in the room changed to make her look red as a bright light shined underneath her chin. "We can just demolish their entire gang, heh, heh."

"GUYS! No, no mass genocide of a gang! The last thing Lincoln needs is that on his conscious," said Lori. All eight of the Loud girls' auras fizzled out, and each one had a face that was filled with disappointment that they weren't going to seek vengeance on the ones stupid enough to cause harm to their beloved brother. "But, just to ask, Lisa, how discreet would this beam attack be?"

* * *

Lincoln lied awake, staring up at his ceiling. He had just had his first date with one of his sisters, and…he liked it. It was strange, Lincoln kept worrying that this wasn't going to work, that he wouldn't be able to objectively separate Lori as a sister and Lori as a girl. But he did, and to even his own amazement, he kissed her.

Strangely, he felt that this whole date actually made him more aware of Lori, as both a sister and as a person. Now he felt kind of bad for not helping her out more.

"Oh, shoot, almost forgot!"

Lincoln got up from his bed and stood before the dial that Lisa installed. He turned the dial to the purple and pressed the button. The light flashed for several seconds before it glowed purple. Lincoln stepped back and watched as a purple doorway opened up. Steeling himself, Lincoln walked through it and was instantly transported into…Asgard?

Lincoln looked around, remembering that Luna had created a Viking style, rock 'n roll mix of a dimension. The first thing he noticed were the maidens clad in white, Lincoln gulped, remembering that the maidens were created beings, like NPCs, but Luna never mentioned how…busty some of them were.

One of the maidens walked up to Lincoln and said, "Greetings, Lord Lincoln."

"_Lord Lincoln", okay…_ "Uh, hi, um, where is Luna?" he asked.

"Mistress has been expecting you, follow us."

Lincoln was flanked by two other maidens, both of which gave him warm smiles. He was then led into the Great Hall, where he saw a statue of Sam, all the while the Maidens were giving him a kind of tour guide experience, explaining where each of the halls led to and what they were about. He wasn't surprised at all to find out that Luna had hall completely dedicated to him.

The Maidens stopped before a large door and said, "Mistress Luna awaits you inside."

Lincoln thanked them and proceeded through the doors. When he entered, Lincoln saw several guitars lining the right side of the wall, along with a drum set and some amps. Lincoln wasn't going to question how those amps were powered given that all conventional rules of reality were pretty much out the window at this point.

To his left was a fireplace, although the fire was lit, he didn't feel any heat, which meant it was more for show than function. Above that was a portrait of three people that meant the most in Luna's life, one was obviously Mick Swagger, the second was Sam Sharp, and of course, Lincoln Loud.

At the center of the room was a large bed, more than big enough to accommodate multiple people at once. For reasons. In said bed, was Luna, and Lincoln nearly had a nosebleed to rival Clyde's. Luna had her hands behind her head, resting up against the headboard with the blanket's drawn up just enough to cover her lady pillows, but hanging just enough so that any movement might make the blanket slip off.

"Uh…L-Luna, what's all this?" Lincoln asked.

"Funny story, I always wanted to try sleeping in the nude, but with Luan in the room, I really couldn't do it. Now that we have our own spaces, I can!" Luna said happily.

"O-Okay…that makes sense…I can relate to that, I mean, I do sleep in my underwear when it's hot."

Luna had a pervy grin on. "I know you do, bro."

Lincoln gulped.

"So what's on your mind? Needed to talk? Or…" Luna leaned forward, she caught the blanket before it could reveal everything, and then gave Lincoln the bedroom eyes. "Did you wanna mess around with your big sis?"

"The former, not the latter!" Lincoln stated quickly.

Luna frowned. "Dang it…oh well." The Rock 'N Roll Goddess snapped her fingers and materialized some clothes; she threw off the blankets and revealed an oversized purple t-shirt with a white skull on it. "Cop a squat, little bro, and tell me what's on your mind?"

Lincoln walked up to the bed and sat next to Luna. He then began to tell her about Ronnie Anne and the trouble she was having about coming to grips with her feelings towards another girl she likes. The lustful sister was gone, and now Luna switched to her big sister role.

After Lincoln told her about all this, Luna thought for a moment. "Wow, didn't know Ronnie Anne was having these issues…I'll give the little dudette a call tomorrow, see if she wants to talk at all."

"Thanks, I told her I'd talk to you. I don't know if she'll want to talk about it, but I'm hoping that knowing that there is someone she can talk to is better than nothing," said Lincoln. "Besides, I remember how nervous you were when you came out to all of us."

Luna felt her heart swoon for her little brother, again. She ruffled his white hair and said, "Linc, you really are rockin' little dude. I can't wait till it's my turn."

"Well, one more day."

"Yep, on that note, don't go messin' around with Leni. I know she's super hot and all, but don't take it too far." Luna shifted her eyes about and then whispered, "But between you and me, I don't think she'd mind."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "I won't, I'll let you guys know when I'm ready for…that."

"I know, no rush, we've all waited this long, we can wait for when you're ready."

Lincoln nodded and gave his sister a hug. An orange doorway opened up and Luna watched as Lincoln exited her room and enter his own. Once he was gone, Luna began to chuckle loudly as she looked over to the slight lump in her sheets.

"Damn, we missed out on a three-way, huh, Sam?"

The blanket's rustled and from underneath popped out a half naked Sam with a bright blush on her face. "Not funny, Lunes!"

"C'mon, you can't say that didn't excite you a little?"

"I won't dignify that with a response!"

"Ya just responded, dude."

Sam growled and went back under the blankets as Luna continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N Part 2:** **Well I hope that was satisfying for the first of the nine dates. I thought that Lori would have the most emotional baggage regarding her feelings towards Lincoln. She is the oldest and therefore she has a lot to live up to in terms of responsibility. The fear of her hurting Lincoln was always prevalent in her mind, afraid that her repressed feelings for Lincoln would someday break free if she even gave an inch to them, and make her do something that she could never take back. **

**But now Lincoln has allowed her to finally move past that, allowing Lori to no longer have to hide her feelings and show Lincoln her love, and know that he accepts it. What a good little brother he is. **

**And for those you wondering, no, the girls will not be raiding the gangsters and raining down holy hell on them. **

**Anyway, see you next time for the Leni Date!**


	12. The Second Date: Lincoln x Leni

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait my readers! I was on a role on Fimfic so I had to prioritize, but anyway, that story is completed so I switched gears to work on this one and ****_Fate-Loud Struggle_****. I'm also kicking around another crossover****_ish_**** idea, but we'll see if it gains any traction in my head. **

**Anywho, without further ado, it's the Leni date!**

**EliteSlayer103: Oh pitiful mortals, hear the words of the words of the 9 goddesses and take heed. For whom so ever harms the boy of Loud, shall incur everlasting torment that would make even the gods quake in fear! Lol**

**OMAC001: Thanks, I want to use these chapters to try and get into their heads a little, flesh our their reasons for liking Lincoln beyond the superficial. **

**Guest 1: You have been spending too much time with Luan, either than or BV Luan just broke the fourth wall, again…**

**Mark the Mark: Glad you're enjoying this, truly!**

**Guest 2: Thank you!**

* * *

Lincoln awoke to another day, and this day would be another date with another of his cosmic powered sisters. He had to admit, the date with Lori went better than he anticipated, aside from almost getting kidnapped by some gangsters. Now, Lincoln didn't want to directly admit this to the girls, but he did sort of, kind of had a crush on Leni a long time ago when he was little. She was practically like a second mother to him and the younger siblings and she was drop dead gorgeous.

The eleven-year-old started to wonder what kind of date she'd take him on? Lori took him to Great Lakes City, so where was Leni going to take them? Part of him wondered if it was going to be someplace way out there or in some other galaxy? It was no surprise to anyone in the family that Leni was…ahem…not always playing with a full deck. She sometimes, if not often, took things literally, and could act like an airhead. Lincoln heard of the term "ditzy blonde", he hated it when some guys referred to his sisters, some of whom were blonde, by that term as Lori, Lana, and Lola were far from that. When it came to Leni however…

"Best not to comment any further," said Lincoln aloud.

The young man got out of his bed got himself ready, once he was showered and dressed his nose caught the scent of something good being made downstairs. The scent was like a siren's call as it drew him straight into the kitchen, and that's when he saw her.

Leni was cooking, the sashes of her outfit acted as extra arms as she multitasked, stirring pancake batter, picking up toast from the toaster, and various other things while her main arms were busy making eggs and pancakes. The shimmering blonde turned around and gave him a sparkling smile as she greeted him, "Morning Linky~"

"Good morning, Leni. Did…are you making breakfast?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm-hmm, I'm totes making your favorites first, and then I'll make everyone else's," said Leni.

"Wow…that's cool! But, you do remember how everyone likes there's right? If you don't, I can give you a hand," said Lincoln.

Leni waved off his concern. "Let's see, egg whites for me. Sunny side up for Luna, 'Funny' side up for Luan, scrambled for Lynn, fried for Lisa, deviled eggs for the twins, hardboiled for Lori, extra crispy for Lucy, and gooey for Lily!"

Lincoln blinked. "You remembered?"

"Yep, and yours are scrambled too, right?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, they are!"

"Yay!"

Lincoln stepped aside as he watched Leni's sashes bring the completed dishes into the dining room, and placing them on the table for everyone to eat once they arrived.

"Go ahead and dig in, I'll right out!"

Lincoln went to the table, everything smelled good, there were flapjacks, toast, French toast, bacon, sausage, waffles, and an assortment of butter and jams. The snow-capped tween sat at the table, at which point, another sash slithered into the room and dropped off a glass of orange juice for him. Lincoln wasted no time in digging into the spread, when he did, he gave a loud "Mmmmm". It tasted really good, next to their father, Leni was possibly the only other one in the house who could cook close to, if not exactly, to their father's level.

"'Sup, bro!" came a raspy voice.

Lincoln turned around and spotted Luna, already dressed and looking like she was going somewhere. Swallowing his food, Lincoln replied, "Morning, Luna."

"Did you make us eggs again, Linc?" Luna asked.

"Nope, Leni did, she made all of this!"

"For real?"

"For realsies!" Leni replied.

"Damn, well, I'm not complaining about the grub." Luna sat down where she saw her plate of eggs and ate as well.

"Why're you up so early? I mean, I know why Leni is, and why I am, but…?"

Luna downed some more food before replying. "I know, our date isn't until tomorrow. Looking forward to it by the way." The rocker teen gave a wink. "But, seriously, I'm heading to Great Lakes City to visit your friend, Ronnie Anne. Thought I'd have a talk with her and see if I could help her figure some things out, girl-to-girl."

Lincoln smiled upon hearing this. "Thanks, Luna. I know she'll be happy to have someone to talk to about this, especially someone who's the same as her."

Luna finished off her food before walking around the table and ruffling his hair a little. "She's lucky to have you as a friend, don't sell yourself short, bro. Oh, and don't worry about those satellites, I'm going to be moving as fast as lightning, I'll be impressed if they can snap a good shot of me."

Luna downed some orange juice before saying "Later!". She opened a nearby window and transformed into a bolt of lightning that zipped right out of the window and into the sky in nearly the blink of an eye. The indication of her exit was a small scorch mark on the carpet from where she stood. Leni walked in with some more food and then glanced about the room in confusion.

"Where's Luna?" Leni asked.

"She took off, and I mean literally, she turned into a bolt of lightning and flew out the window," Lincoln answered.

"Oh, okay!" Leni's sash moved towards the window and closed it before sitting down.

"Ahem, so…what did you want to do today, since it's your turn?" Lincoln asked.

Leni smiled at the question. "Well, since you had a day at the city, I thought you might like to just hang around town with me? It'll be totes relaxing, considering that you might be getting into crazier dates with the others."

Lincoln scratched at his chin, that did sound good to him. Honestly, Lincoln was sure that he'd be getting into some crazy situations during their dates, the gangsters notwithstanding, so a normal day around Royal Woods did sound good.

"But, you realize that if we do that, we can't…you know, do anything that might make people suspicious. Like…kissing me or saying things that might give people ideas," said Lincoln.

Leni thought about that for a moment before she shrugged. "I know, and it's alright. Besides, if I do kiss you, it'll be on the cheek or forehead. I'm your big sister, I'm allowed to do that." A sad look appeared on her face for a moment. "Plus, most people we know think I'm…"

"Leni?"

The shimmering blonde shook her head. "Don't worry, it'll be great! Plus, I thought we could also go to Dairyland."

"DAIRYLAND?!" Lincoln practically yelled. "I'm sold!"

Lincoln went back to eating his meal, while Leni smiled more broadly at his reaction. Her eyes did roam to the corner where the stairs were, sensing the presence of some of her sisters, she then stuck out her tongue playfully.

Behind that corner, Lola, Lana, and Lynn were fuming a little at what they heard.

"No fair using Dairyland! He loves that place!" Lana whined.

"That little, UGH! She's totally trying to buy him off!" Lola accused.

Lynn Jr. looked less agitated and more depressed. She didn't want to admit this out loud, but she was getting more and more worried about her date with Lincoln, with each day, her day grew closer, and now with the resurfaced memories of the "Bad Luck" incident, Lynn figured her chances of netting her brother were near zero. How was she supposed to convince him that she was the best pick for him when that ghost was looming over her? There wasn't a day that went by that Lynn didn't look back on that incident and wish it had never happened. Yes, Lincoln was partially to blame, but Lynn helped make it worse, convincing the family he was bad luck, and even getting him kicked out of their house because of it. And as if to add insult to injury, she also convinced them that Lincoln wearing the squirrel suit was only the way to give constant good luck to them.

"Thank god Lisa snapped us out that…" Lynn whispered.

"You okay, Lynn, you're looking kinda mopey," said Lola.

Lynn snapped out of her depressing thoughts and put on her normal tough girl bravado. "What, do you mean? I'm freakin' great! In fact, I'm going to go a few rounds in my coliseum with my practice dummies. You guys want to wrestle instead?"

"Uh, hard pass, the last time we all had a brawl in another dimension, we made it collapse and nearly lost Lincoln," said Lana.

"Besides, I need to make an appearance at my pageant practice, if I don't, my competition starts to think that I'm backing out, and I can't have that," said Lola.

Lynn watched as her younger siblings went off to do their own thing. She then gave a sigh and said, "Well, guess I'll kill time in my room until my softball practice."

* * *

About a couple of hours after everyone had their breakfast, Lincoln and Leni left the house. Thankfully their parents already headed out to work, making it easier for them to leave without any questions being raised. Unfortunately, Leni hadn't yet gotten her license, and asking Lori was out as this day was only to be for them. So they decided to walk since it was a nice day out. Although Leni said that they'd fly to Dairyland after a bit.

It was weird, in the sense that it wasn't weird. Leni was happily walking beside him, her purse hanging off her shoulder, her shimmering radiance only added to her already beautiful visage. Lincoln wasn't going to lie, Leni was by far one of the hottest girls he'd seen. Not that his sisters weren't knockouts, the Black Vortex saw to that, but Leni was, well, Leni.

"I just thought about something, didn't you need to work?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh…I almost forgot! I asked Miguel and Fiona to cover for me when I took off that day, but I haven't heard back from them since!" Leni stated.

Lincoln didn't like that, Leni loved her job, he wasn't sure if she still felt the same way after getting her powers, but from the look on her face, he was sure that she did still care about her place of employment.

"If you want, we can stop by there and check in with them," said Lincoln.

Leni leaned down and hugged her little brother gratefully. "Thank you, thank you! I promise this'll be quick!" The cosmic healer suddenly released dozens of ribbons that wrapped around them, forming a cocoon. "Hold on!"

Lincoln suddenly felt the two of them lifting off and flying into the sky. "L-Leni, what if someone saw?!"

"No way they could, I used camouflaging ribbons, we can see through it, but what they see is nothing. It'll be like we just disappeared," Leni explained.

Once again, Lincoln was treated to a heavens view of the world below, watching as the numerous houses of the suburban landscape turn into the shops and retail stores. Soon the Royal Woods Mall came into view and Leni began her descent, stopping behind a couple of cars and crouching low. Once the ribbons dissolved around them, Leni and Lincoln walked up to the Reininger's entrance of.

"I hope Mrs. Carmichael isn't too mad that I've not shown up…"

"We'll just come up with something, but we should talk to Miguel and Fiona first, we don't want to mess up whatever they told Mrs. Carmichael," said Lincoln.

Taking a deep breath, both Lincoln and Leni entered the store. They carefully walked around and watched for any signs of the store manager, thankfully, so far, there was no sign of her. The store seemed a bit slow today, but then again, with the military standing right outside of Royal Woods' front door, and the imposed curfew, and the ruckus the Loud sisters caused, it wasn't a stretch that people weren't in a shopping mood.

_Yeesh, wonder if Dairyland will even be open_, Lincoln thought.

The teen and preteen both made it further into the store and spotted Miguel and Fiona at their stations. Leni waved to them and both teens scrambled from behind the cashiers desks and ran to give Leni a hug.

"Leni, you're alright!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Oh thank god, we thought something happened to you," said Miguel.

"I'm sorry guys, a lot happened in the past few days, I really meant to call you, but things got hectic," said Leni.

The two teens stopped their hug for a moment and spotted Lincoln, showing a sheepish smile and waving just the same.

"Lincoln, you're alright?" Miguel asked.

"Y-Yeah, stuff happened…"

"I'll say, and Leni, how come you look normal again? Did whatever that freaky mirror thing did to you wear off?" Fiona asked.

"Nope, I'm still powered up. Lucy just made these rings so that we can look normal." Leni then whispered, "I'd take off the ring and show you, but I don't want to get caught on the cameras, just in case."

"Got it, so, what brings you here?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, right! What happened with Mrs. Carmichael? I needed to know what you guys told her, 'cause I still want to work here with you," said Leni.

Miguel and Fiona went into the story of how Miguel lost their rock-paper-scissors bet and ended up having to make up a story for their manager. The story being that Leni had a family emergency and that her younger brother was missing in all the chaos of what was going on. Thankfully, Mrs. Carmichael bought their story, having had to rush home to her own child during the commotion.

"Well, glad to see you're both alright," said Fiona.

"Better than alright," said Leni as she stood next to her little brother. "We're on a date. And I do mean a date-date."

Lincoln felt as if the world had become still, and in contrast, he felt his heart beating a million miles a second. The white haired boy studied the expressions on Leni's friends' faces, Miguel looked worried as his eyes darted between Leni and Lincoln, Fiona…Fiona just glared at him, which somehow made him feel even more worried.

The glare evaporated on Fiona's face as she put on a cheerful smile. "Hey, Leni, do you mind if I show Lincoln some of our new clothes for young boys? I'm pretty sure I can find something to suit his style."

Miguel watched as Fiona's gaze shifted to him. "Miguel, why don't you and Leni catch up for a minute and we'll come to see you in the employee lounge."

"O-O-Oh, yeah, that sounds fabulous!" Miguel stated. "Girlfriend, come back here and dish, I'm sure you have lots to tell!"

Before either of the two Loud siblings could offer protest or affirmation, they were whisked away. Fiona had put on a fake, professional smile as she herded Lincoln all the way to the storage room, giving the eleven-year-old a quick push inside.

Lincoln stumbled for a few seconds, but managed to regain his balance. That was when he heard the door lock behind him, and a perturbed looking Fiona advanced on him.

"Fiona, whatever you're about to do, I swear, it won't end well for you! I'm telling you this for your safety!" Lincoln warned.

Fiona stopped. "Don't tell me…you have powers too?"

"No, not me, my sisters though…let's just say, that if you're planning on beating me up, or worse, then I promise that you'll start Armageddon, I'm not even exaggerating," said Lincoln.

Fiona sighed heavily, releasing the tension in her shoulders and letting the anger fade a little. "Okay, fess up then, what did you do to trick Leni into this?"

Lincoln narrowed his gaze at the older teen. "Wait, 'trick her'?"

"Look…" Fiona rubbed the back of her head. "You and I both know that Leni isn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, she has her genius moments, but otherwise she's scatterbrained and too often the definition of 'ditzy blonde'."

"Can't argue that," said Lincoln honestly.

"So you can imagine why I'm dubious of your intentions then. Look, I'm a girl, and even _I _know Leni's hot as hell, but that doesn't give you the right to trick her into making her think you're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Lincoln felt as if he was just slapped in the face. "Excuse me?! I did not trick her!"

"Oh c'mon, Leni wouldn't do something like this unless someone talked her into it! So, what? Why did you do it? Were you just curious about her body and wanted to get with her or something?" Fiona accused.

Lincoln blushed, both out of embarrassment and anger. "That's not it all!"

"Look, if seeing a girl naked is all you want, then we can set up a date and I'll strip for you, hell, I'll even let you stick it in me! But I'm not letting Leni get hurt!" Fiona stated.

Lincoln wanted to lay into Fiona, but he took a moment to take apart her statement. Yes, she questioning his motives, and it wasn't like he could fault her for being dubious of his intentions, hell, before all this, Lincoln would've been suspicious of any boy who dated Leni. He understood why she was doing this, but at the same time he couldn't let her think that of him.

"Fiona, I understand you want to protect Leni, believe me, I'm the same way. So, believe me when I say, Leni's in love with me."

Fiona sighed heavily, she didn't want to believe, she was hoping it was just another one of Leni's scatterbrained moments, but apparently it wasn't. Honestly, she suspected that Leni might've felt that way after that strange hypothetical question about Lincoln being good boyfriend material. Fiona took a few steps back and slumped up against the door, sliding down it until her rear met the floor. Lincoln stepped forward and sat on the floor as well, crossing his legs as he looked upon her with worry.

"So, now my next question is, are you just humoring her or are you seriously dating Leni?" Fiona asked.

"I'm seriously dating Leni, this isn't a trick or anything. I'm doing this because…I want to know if this can work," said Lincoln. He debated telling her about the rest of his dating plan, but thought better of it as he wasn't sure how she'd take it.

Fiona sighed heavily, again, there had been a lot of different boys who tried to hit on Leni at work, in the mall, when they went out, hell, even the girls from Leni's school had told her that they had to do the same thing and vet all the boys who wanted to date her. Leni was a kind and caring soul, and very trusting, always seeing the good in others rather than the bad. Sometimes that good could turn even the surliest of assholes into assholes with a heart of gold.

Then there were the ones who couldn't be changed and just wanted to date Leni because she was hot, cute, and gullible, some calling her an "easy lay" if you convinced her. But, when Fiona looked upon Lincoln, she couldn't see any of that in his eyes. If there was anyone that Fiona would trust with Leni, it would be her brother, hell, he went through all that trouble to get Leni's job back.

"You're not just doing this to humor her are you? You're serious?" Fiona asked.

"No…I'm serious, this is a date," said Lincoln.

"And you're okay with that? You know what people will say about you two if you're found out."

"I do…but what I'm really afraid of is what you and Miguel think of Leni. You're her best friends and I don't want you guys to be angry or think she's sick or something," said Lincoln.

Fiona was starting to wonder if Lincoln wasn't secretly some nice guy who was reincarnated to allow him a second chance at life, because sometimes he was too self-sacrificing for his own good, putting others before himself, if what Leni told them was to be believed.

"Sorry I went off on you…"

"It's alright, you're just looking out for Leni."

Fiona shook her head. "No, that's no excuse. Leni may be a scatterbrain, but she isn't dumb. If she decided she wants you…like that…then it must be for a reason that goes deeper than just feelings of infatuation." The brunette stood up and offered a hand to Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled and took her hand, helping up to his feet.

"And don't worry, Leni's still Leni to me, and I'm sure Miguel is the same way." Fiona turned to open the door, paused, and then turned around to look at Lincoln again. "Just to clarify, that offer I gave you earlier, it never happened."

"Yeah, trust me, the last thing I want to do is have my sisters' wrath on you. But you are cute," said Lincoln with a smirk.

Fiona smirked back. "Cheeky little brat, c'mon."

* * *

**Great Lakes City…**

Ronnie Anne laid down, looking straight up at her ceiling. Her mind was still racing with her encounter with Lincoln and her secret (not) date with Sid. She also couldn't help but think about what Lori told her about what they did to Lincoln, it pissed her off on a level.

_I can't believe they did that to him! "Bad luck", really?! What kind of bullshit is that?! And now his so-called sisters are trying to be his girlfriend now?! Dammit, Linc, you Lame-O, sometimes you can be too nice for your own good!_

Just then, Ronnie Anne heard a tap coming from her window. She glanced towards it, half expecting Sid to be there, but she froze when she noticed that it wasn't Sid, but Luna Loud. Ronnie Anne rushed to the window and opened it up. "L-Luna?!"

"In the flesh, dudette," said Luna.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

Ronnie Anne backed up and let Luna enter her room. "Bro said you needed someone to talk to. You know, about your feelings for another girl and stuff."

"Oh…well…thanks. How did you get here?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Luna stepped away from the window and took off her ring, in an instant Luna's body changed from what was before her. Luna was taller, older, and her body crackled with electrical energy, Ronnie Anne could even see it in her eyes. Luna placed the ring back on her finger and she was once again in her fifteen-year-old form.

"Oh, right, magic rings. Forgot about that," said Ronnie Anne. "Wow, you guys really got a total makeover from that mirror thing."

Luna sat on Ronnie Anne's bed and chuckled. "Yeah, that thing doesn't do anything halfway. Not only did it give me storm powers and make my already sick guitar skills even sicker, but it gave me this rockin' bod too!"

Ronnie Anne blushed a little, but then turned away and said, "S-Sorry!"

Luna shook her head. "You don't gotta be sorry for feeling like that, dude. You're allowed to be attracted to whoever you want to. Girl or boy, it doesn't matter, you don't ever have to be ashamed of it." Luna patted the spot next to her and said, "Cop a squat."

Ronnie Anne sighed and sat down next to Luna. "It's just…dammit I'm not good at this…"

"Just tell me what's on your mind."

Ronnie Anne sighed. "I…I feel like I'm walking on eggshells most days. I pass by some guys and girls in my school and feel…funny around some of them. Like my stomach was getting tied in knots or something."

"Hmm, anyone that made you feel like that more than the others?" Luna asked.

"For a bit – and please don't call down a lightning bolt – I kinda felt that around Lincoln," she confessed.

Ronnie Anne winced, preparing herself for either a verbal lashing or for nature's wrath to be unleashed on her. But, she didn't feel anything. She dared to open an eye and saw Luna looking at her with confusion.

"Dude, why do you look like you're bracing or something?"

"I mean…I just said I kinda liked Lincoln the way you guys do, back before I moved that is…I thought you'd–?"

"That I'd called down a hurricane and blow you and this neighborhood down to the ground?" Ronnie Anne nodded. "One: if I did that, Linc would never forgive me, no matter what I do to make it up to him. Two: I don't blame you for feeling that way for him, he's a rad little dude. So, who's the other?"

Confident that she wasn't going to get smote, Ronnie Anne continued. "For a bit I also felt like that around this girl I met here in the city, her name's Nikki."

"Got a pic?" Luna asked.

Ronnie Anne fished out her cellphone and brought up a picture of Nikki and her friends hanging out. She wore a powder blue hoodie and some ripped jeans, and had blonde hair. The hoodie was tied around her waist, letting her blonde hair spill out. Luna whistled.

"Damn, she's kinda hot," Luna commented.

"And then there's Sid," Ronnie Anne switched the picture and showed her and Sid messing around in the Lucha Libre Robotics Club, "she's so weird, in a cool way, and funny, and outgoing like me. She's never afraid of trying something new and…and…"

Luna smiled. "You really like her don't you?"

Ronnie Anne turned off the screen and sighed. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship…and I'm afraid of what my family will think."

Luna rubbed Ronnie Anne's back. "I get ya, I felt the same way for a bit with my fam."

"Really? I mean, when it comes to you guys, I'd think you'd be a lot more open so you wouldn't be afraid."

Luna shrugged. "My Mom and Dad are very open minded, I mean, they didn't make a fuss when they found out Clyde had two dads, and they didn't get all bent out of shape whenever Linc would go and spend time at Clyde's. Still, that doesn't mean the fear isn't still there. Because it's not happening to you, to your family. It's easy to accept something like that when it's happening to someone else, but when it's happening to your own kid, they sometimes change their minds."

Ronnie Anne gulped, that was exactly what she was afraid of. As far as she knew, her family didn't have any qualms about same sex couples, or gay people in particular, but…then again, none of them were family. Family friends, but not their blood related family. Ronnie Anne feared that the moment she came out of the closet, her family would see her as an aberration, something that shouldn't be.

"But you know what, that doesn't mean what _you _feel is wrong. Honestly, if someone says they're okay with something, and then turn around and say they aren't when it's happening to them, they're just hypocrites paying lip service. And honestly, what matters is what your heart tells you. So, tell me, what do feel," Luna pressed her index finger to where Ronnie Anne's heart was, "in here?"

Ronnie Anne placed her hand over her heart when Luna withdrew her finger. "I…I want to tell Sid how I feel. I want to tell my family how I feel."

Luna's smile widened. "Atta girl, and if it doesn't work out, you can always come to me and the girls. You're one of Linc's best friends, and for sure, _we _won't turn our backs on you. If that happens, but I bet it won't, your family's pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"And if you're lucky, I'll let you join and we can make a little harem with me, you, my girlfriend Sam, and Linc!"

Ronnie Anne's face blushed bright red. "Y-Yeah, that's not going to happen!"

* * *

**Royal Woods…**

Lincoln's eyes widened with delight as he looked upon the wonder that was Dairyland. The nation's foremost dairy themed theme park, it boasted a myriad of different rides and games. Leni loved seeing that look of wonder and happiness in his eyes, it made her feel warm inside to see her beloved Lincoln so happy.

They went through a number of different rides, ranging from rollercoasters to tilt-a-whirls, and go carts. As they walked along, they heard one of the game booth operators call out, "Step right up, and win a Tippy the Cow!"

Lincoln looked at Leni and then at the cow plushie, he then walked up to the booth and placed some tickets on the table. "I'll take a shot!"

"Ah, a plushy for your sweetheart?" the vendor asked.

Leni blushed and so did Lincoln.

"Y-Yeah," said Lincoln in a nervous tone.

"Ah-ha, lucky girl you are missy! Well then, hit the target with the milk gun and get a high score!"

The sound of a hand slapping the table drew their attention, and another boy had the same determined grin on his face. Lincoln looked again, and gulped, there was only one Tippy plush left, he glanced over to the boy and the boy glanced back at him. Sparks flew between them as their auras clashed in the air, neither one was going to let the other have it.

"Oh-ho, looks like we have a challenger!"

Lincoln got behind one of the squirt guns, and the challenger did the same. It was a simple game, aim the water – er, milk – at the open mouth of Tippy until the colored light reached the top and declared you the winner. It wasn't an overly complicated game, but it did require you to keep the stream steady at all times.

Lincoln took a second to look over the squirt gun, it was a pressurized gun, pretty standard. The vendor stepped back and then pushed the button to begin the game, when the bell chimed, Lincoln and the boy pulled the trigger. The pressure was strong, and both contestants missed their marks. Lincoln realized that there was more to this than he thought, the harder he squeezed the trigger, the stronger the stream was, but it was also harder to control.

Once he understood that, Lincoln eased off the trigger until the stream wasn't as intense, allowing him to aim directly at the open mouth of Tippy. The boy on his left seemed to catch on as he too made the corrections and hit the target as well. Now it was a race as the lights began to blink on.

Leni watched with rapt excitement, cheering on Lincoln as the race continued. Lincoln would increase the pressure on the trigger from moment to moment, allowing him to get higher and higher. But the boy next to him was getting better with each passing second, and Lincoln determined it wouldn't take long before he won. It was all or nothing at this point. Lincoln planted his feet, gripped the squirt gun tight, kept his eye on the target, and then squeezed the trigger as hard as he could. The stream doubled in strength, the recoil nearly made Lincoln lose his grip, but he would not be deterred.

The boy panicked when he saw Lincoln's light begin to soar higher than his. In his panic he fired at full pressure, but his panic was his undoing, not taking the time to properly brace himself against the recoil as his stream hit the corner and not the target. That brief moment was all that Lincoln needed as the light hit the stop, making the alarm go off and declaring Lincoln the winner of the game.

The snow capped boy released the squirt gun and yelled, "WOO-HOO!" and then did a little victory dance.

"And we have a winner!" The vendor took down the Tippy plushy and handed it over to Lincoln. "Here ya go kid."

"Thanks!" Lincoln watched as the boy began to walk away in shame, he continued to watch him and paused when he noticed a girl walking up to him.

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"I uh…"

Lincoln looked at the Tippy plushy and then to Leni. "Leni…I…"

Leni smiled and nodded.

Lincoln smiled back and walked over to the young couple. "Ah man, can you believe it?!"

"Uh…what?" the boy asked.

"I won this thing for my girl and she didn't want it! What a waste of tickets!" Lincoln shoved the plushy into the boy's hands. "Here, you have it."

Lincoln stomped over to Leni and she pretended to look ungrateful as the two walked away. But slowly enough so that he could glance over his shoulder. The last thing he saw before turning the corner was the boy's girlfriend lighting up with joy as he gave her the plushy.

"Lincy, that was totes the sweetest thing I have ever seen," said Leni.

Lincoln shrugged. "I mean I wanted to give it to you, but…I don't know, it didn't feel right to leave him with nothing. I'll find something else for you, though!"

Leni stopped walking and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Lincoln froze the moment he felt Leni's soft lips press against his left cheek, his heart began to flutter and his legs were jelly. When she pulled away, Leni's bright smile widened. "That's why I love you, you're such a kind boy. You put everyone's needs before your own, even if sometimes you don't want to."

Lincoln blushed as he rubbed his left arm in embarrassment.

"Hey, do you mind if we go do that next?" Leni asked as she pointed in a direction.

Lincoln looked in the direction she was pointing. "The Ferris wheel?"

Leni nodded.

Lincoln took her hand and led her to the ride. After a few minutes of waiting in line, Leni and Lincoln got in. It was funny, despite the fact that Leni could fly like the rest of their sisters, she still found the prospect of going high up in a Ferris wheel exciting. That was one of the things that Lincoln loved about Leni, her childlike innocence and sense of wonder. Some may take it as her being simpleminded, but that was far from the truth. The truth was, Leni saw the world as it should be, not as it is. She saw the good where people would see the bad, a "glass half full" kind of girl.

"Are you having fun?" Lincoln asked.

Leni nodded happily. "I totes am."

"That's good, I really didn't just want this date to be one-sided y'know. I want _you _to have a good time too."

Leni turned her attention back to Lincoln. "Linky, what makes _me _happy, is whatever makes _you _happy. You give a lot for me, our sisters, without asking much in return, or us giving much back…" Leni looked down at the floor of the basket they were in. "Lori told me that she brought up the bad luck thing on your date, are you still mad at me? At us?"

Lincoln sighed heavily as he looked out the window, seeing the wheel stopped, giving them a perfect view of the park. It could've broken down for all he cared, so long as Leni was nearby, he'd be safe. He chuckled. _Could've used that kind of safety back then…_

"Linky?"

"I have…but, part of me still hasn't, and I hate it." Lincoln balled up his fist and hit the edge of the windowsill. "I accepted my part in making it worse, but no matter how many times I go over it in my head, it still doesn't make it better. You guys threw me out, and sold my stuff…"

Leni's sniffled a little. "I'm your big sister, I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, at least that was before I got my powers, but even now, I realize I should've done _so much more _to protect you, to help you!"

"Leni…"

"Do you know what made me fall in love with you?" Leni asked.

Lincoln turned his head towards her, he admitted he was curious if any of his other sisters would confess to the moment in time that made them see Lincoln differently after his date with Lori. He suspected that Lori told them about their date and that it was probably a good idea to tell him. "What?"

Leni blushed as she smiled. "To be honest, I've _always _been in love with you."

Lincoln sputtered. "W-What?! _Always_?! Like…since I was a baby?"

"I mean, you were totes the cutest baby ever, but as time went on, I could see that you were going to be the best little brother anyone could ask for. And in case you're wondering, no, that time you sucked on my chest wasn't the moment," said Leni matter-of-factly.

Lincoln went red, remembering that story he was told about his baby antics of trying to suckle from Leni. "S-Sorry about that…"

"You were a baby, it wasn't like you were doing it to, like, get off or something. Although, if you do that now…" Leni shot him a half-lidded gaze. "…I wouldn't exactly mind."

Lincoln crossed his legs, feeling a bulge beginning to form in his pants.

Leni giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't help teasing you. But, getting back to what made me love you…hmm? I'd say it was probably a year after your 'break up' with Lori."

**X*X**

"_I was totes jealous of you and Lori. You followed her around, went on dates with her, and did all kinds of things together. I knew at that time that it wasn't like you were really boyfriend and girlfriend and that you were doing it to help Lori get over that guy who dumped her. But…part of me was jealous all the same. I couldn't help feeling what I felt, I really loved you, and even at that age, I understood that what I felt wasn't just sisterly love, but something else…it kind of scared me, but it was exciting too. And the fact that you went out with Lori made me wonder if you might do the same thing with me?"_

"_Wait, the year after I was Lori's 'boyfriend'…you don't mean–?!"_

"_Yep!"_

Leni Loud couldn't help but feel jealous of her big sister, Lori. She knew it wasn't right, but she was. Lincoln followed her around all the time, day and night, sometimes she'd even see her precious Linky waddle into their room and attempt to sleep in Lori's bed. Sometimes Lori let him, and sometimes Lori didn't.

It wasn't fair, she loved Lincoln, and yes, she understood why he was doing it. Little Linky was such a sweet boy, his big sister was hurting and to make her not hurt anymore, he became her "boyfriend" so that she wouldn't be sad anymore. At first, Leni thought Lori was just indulging him, was that right word? Yeah, indulging him. But, as time went on, the days turning into weeks, weeks turning into months, Leni stopped believing that this was just pretend. The look on Lori's face said otherwise, or maybe it was just her imagination?

It had to be, Leni often did get confused sometimes, there was no way her sister had feelings for Lincoln, at least not the way she did. _That would be totes funny, like, _**_all _**_of us having feelings for Linky. _

"_Oh how life likes to pull a fast one on you," Lincoln commented. _

"_I know, right?"_

Leni noticed that Lori "broke up" with Lincoln not too long after an incident at the ice cream parlor. Once again, her little Linky defended his sister with everything he had, he even got hurt doing it. Leni wished she was there, because she wanted to bop the S. O. B. who hurt her Linky, but after hearing that Lori decked him hard, she was content in the knowledge that the person who hurt Lincoln was given that hurt back with interest.

Lincoln was a little sad that Lori wasn't his "girlfriend", but like most five-year-olds, he got over it and went onto the next thing that caught his interest.

Two years had passed since then, with Lincoln having become a seven-year-old and Leni now thirteen. Lincoln was busy drawing in the living room, with Leni watching from afar. She kind of wanted to have Lincoln "pretend" to be her boyfriend too, but he might not take it as seriously as he did with Lori. With Lori, he was doing it to help make Lori feel better, if she did it, Lincoln might just think it was a game or something.

This weighed on Leni's mind for a while, of course, whenever she got to thinking, she sometimes concentrated too hard on one thing and tuned out the rest of what was going on around her. This happened at school when she was leaving, Lori had told Leni she met a boy that was really sweet and that she was going to get to know him better.

Leni sighed. _She already found a new boyfriend. I hope Linky doesn't get sad when he finds out…_

She typically walked home from school, and knew it by heart, but this day, her mind was entirely focused on the notion of Lincoln. She knew it was wrong to think of your little brother like that, of any family, she wasn't as dumb as some people thought she was. But still, Leni couldn't help how she felt about him. Lincoln wasn't at the age where girls were important to him, but she knew that would change soon enough, and that he'd start to get curious about girls, dating, kissing, and…ahem…_other things. _Leni blushed hard when she thought about the _other things _part.

She was only twelve, but puberty was kicking in and her body was changing fast. She was already developing breasts, and oftentimes she found herself fantasizing about guys. Some of her more vivid fantasies were of her and Lincoln, much older of course. In her fantasies he was older than her, handsome and suave, in others they were the exact same age and acting like two lovesick puppies.

_It's totes not fair that Linky's only six! If only he was born, like, I don't know, around the same time as Luna! Or, like, if he and I were born at the same time, we could've been twins!_

But that was a fact, he was too young to be in a relationship, and she was too old to ask him to be in one. Even when time passed and they did get older, by the time Lincoln was old enough to like girls, it wouldn't be long before she had to go to college and move out of the house. And that's not also counting the fact that Lincoln might find another girl to be in love with, years were long, and a lot can happen. What if some girl came up and told Lincoln she liked him? What if he went out and sought a girl he liked and she liked him back?

Images of Lincoln being happy with a phantom girl played out in Leni's mind, seeing her little brother happy with another girl who wasn't her made her sad. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to be there for when he needed advice on a girl, or when a girl dumped him. First of all, any girl who dumped her little Lincy was a tramp and didn't deserve his time if she couldn't see how sweet and loving he was. Second – and this was from the unpleasant part of Leni's mind that she didn't acknowledge often – she wanted to be there to comfort him.

The comforting would serve a dual purpose, to ease the pain of whatever breakup Lincoln would have, and to slowly…seduce?…convince, maybe?…yeah, _convince _Lincoln that the perfect girl for him was much closer than he knew, and that it was okay to feel that way.

"_Uh…wow…Leni that's…"_

"_*Sigh, I know, it wasn't something I'm proud of thinking about. My emotions were just a little bit in overdrive at that point. I've totes stopped thinking that way though. So…please don't be afraid of me…"_

"_I'm not! It's just, I had no idea you were thinking so much about me, about being with me!"_

"_You'll understand why. Cause all my thinking did was get me lost."_

When Leni finally snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed that she wasn't in her neighborhood anymore. Leni looked to the left and right, checking the street signs but not recognizing the street names. She looked behind her and didn't see the school.

"I…I couldn't have walked _that _far…right?" Leni asked.

The houses where she was at were under development, skeletons made of wood, held together with nails, glue, and cement. There was no one around, at least as far as she could tell. There was a lot of construction equipment around her, looking upon them, Leni was reminded of that one cartoon movie she saw with Lincoln, "_Once Upon a Forest_". The preacher bird in that movie referred to the construction machines as "yellow dragons". Being alone amongst the hulking machines made of steel, glass, and rubber, it was hard not to see them as such. Leni knew they were just machines and nothing more, with nobody behind the wheel, they were harmless.

Still, that didn't mean that something could happen to make them come alive. There was another movie that popped into her mind, a movie that they weren't supposed to see, but Lori, Luna, and Leni watched it without their parents knowing. It was called "_Maximum Overdrive_", some 80's B movie about machines gaining sentience and attacking and killing all humans. Soda machines, lawnmowers, blenders, and yes, cars, all types of cars.

"_I can already see Lisa saying that that's scientifically impossible, and even I agree with that. Cars from that time didn't have microchips in them. If that was now, yeah, I could see that making sense, but back then?"_

"_Yeah, Lori and Luna laughed, it was just a movie that was on so we watched it…but, I didn't think it was funny. Cause in the back of my head I kept wondering if Vanzilla might come alive and drive us off a cliff! Or chase us all down like dogs!"_

"…_Actually, that last part is cringe inducing…considering all the abuse we put Vanzilla through, I'm surprised it hasn't come alive and tried to off us."_

"_Yeah, I'm so asking Lisa to look at Vanzilla later."_

Anyway…

Leni began to panic, she was in an unfamiliar neighborhood, and god only knew how far she walked. She thought about going the way she came, but that didn't mean a straight line was the best option. In her deep thinking, she was known to sometimes make the occasional turn, which meant that there was a possibility that she had turned a couple of times and went down different streets. If she wasn't careful, she could end up more lost than she was if she wasn't paying attention.

"O-O-Okay…I-I just need to call Mom and Dad!" Leni stated.

Leni reached into her pants pocket and took out her cellphone, and then gasped when she saw that the device had only 2% power remaining. Her hand began to shake, there was enough power for, maybe, one call or a text. There was too much to explain in a text, and if she called, there was a chance that her sisters or parents might be too busy to check their phones. It was a risk, but she had to try. Leni opened the texting app and hurriedly wrote.

[_HELP! I'M LOST, I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM! PLEASE FIND ME! 2% POWER LEFT ON PHONE!_]

Leni hit the send button and checked her battery power; it was down to 1%. Quickly, she switched it power save mode, the screen dimmed and the readout stated that she now had fifteen minutes before her power went out. She didn't dare text or call again, afraid that it might use up more power, and that those last fifteen minutes of power might be all she had left to talk to someone.

The young blonde huddled against a fence and began to cry, all those times kids called her stupid and ditzy were coming back to her mind. And right now, she couldn't deny what they called her, she got herself lost. She knew the way home, all of them did, it was so simple that even Lincoln figured it out. Not that they liked him walking home from school without one of them with him, that being Lynn, but still, he was seven, and she was thirteen for crying out loud.

The sun was dipping lower in the sky, the blue tingling with hues of orange and purple. It wouldn't be long before it was night, and that terrified Leni. She didn't want to be alone in some strange place, it was already scary enough right now, but at night, it would totally look like the setting for a horror movie.

"I want my Linky…" Leni wept as she hugged her legs closer to her chest and buried her face in them. "I want to go home…!"

"LENI!"

Leni's head shot right up, she scanned the area, sure that she heard someone call her name.

"LENI!"

The platinum blonde-haired girl shot up to her feet and looked down the multiple streets. Then, as if god was answering her prayer, Lincoln showed up on his hand-me-down bike. He huffed and puffed as he hurried, his speed doubling when he spotted her.

"LINKY!" Leni shrieked with joy as she ran towards him.

Lincoln came to a stop and hopped off his bike, running the rest of the way to her. Leni enveloped him in a tight hug as he did the same, she dropped her knees, sliding down until her face was in Lincoln's chest.

"Linky! I was so scared!" Leni cried.

"I know, I know, you're okay now! I'm here!" Lincoln said.

Leni pulled back a little and noticed that he was wearing his Ace Savvy costume. She chuckled a little and said, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, when I was playing Ace Savvy when I saw the text on Lori's phone. When I saw it, I got my bike and came out here to find you," said Lincoln.

"But…how did you know where I was?"

"A good detective always knows how to find someone. That, and…" Lincoln looked nervous as he pulled out his own phone. It was a cheap cellular device, it only allowed him to make calls to certain numbers that their parents ordained, but it did allow him to download a few apps, one of which was open. On it was a map with a GPS beacon that read "Leni L.". "I…I sorta downloaded a locator app to my phone and secretly downloaded it to your phone too. It's called 'Where U At?'"

Leni blinked, she took out her phone and searched through her apps, and sure enough, it was on her phone. "But…wait, _you _downloaded it onto my phone?"

"I was afraid that…you might get lost or something might happen to you, so…I wanted to be able to find you since I knew you'd always have your cellphone." Lincoln looked down with shame. "Please don't be mad, I didn't do it because I thought you were dumb or anything, cause that's not what I think!"

Leni felt tears coming to her eyes again, but not out of sadness, but happiness. She reached out and hugged her kind and thoughtful little brother to her chest. "Linky, you saved me from being lost, how could I _ever _be mad at you!"

Lincoln hugged her back, happy in the knowledge that he managed to find his big sister. The two of them got up and prepared to leave, but before that, he asked Leni to bend down. When she did, he took off his cape and draped it over her.

"L-Lincy, this yours," said Leni.

"Do you know why superheroes wear capes?" Lincoln asked.

Leni stood up and pondered the question while he got the bike. "Um…is it to make them look cooler?"

Lincoln smiled. "Not exactly." He then turned around and flashed a confident grin at her. "It's so that a hero can comfort someone who's suffering!"

Leni's cheeks felt really warm, and her heart thumped in her chest. At that moment, Lincoln looked so…heroic to her. He was a child, and it wasn't like he just saved her from a burning building or anything, but…for that moment in time, her little brother sounded like a genuine superhero, and looked like one too.

**X*X**

Lincoln felt embarrassed to be thought of as a hero.

"From then on, I knew that you were the only one for me, Lincy. If it wasn't obvious to me before then, it _really _became obvious."

"I mean…that really wasn't original, I just lifted it from a comic book," said Lincoln.

Leni leaned forward and took his hands into hers, looking him straight in the eyes. "That doesn't mean they weren't true, or were less special. You are my hero, Lincoln. You always will be…" tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered her failure. "And when you needed a hero the most, I didn't step up…I _should've _stepped up! But I didn't…"

Lincoln had tears in his eyes, he slipped his hands free and hugged Leni. "It's okay, I promise it is. You don't have to be sad about that anymore."

The two broke the hug as they stared into the eyes of the other, a faint blush tinting their cheeks. Without a word spoken, Lincoln and Leni closed the gap between them, and kissed, just as the Ferris wheel reached its peak. Leni's hair shimmered brighter, reflecting the excitement in her heart. The two lovers parted and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Lincoln, I promise you, no matter what happens, I will _never _let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you, I'll become your shield," said Leni.

"That's my job, I'm your brother," he said with a chuckle.

"You've protected us enough, it's our turn to protect you. And I'm not taking no for an answer, mister!"

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, you win, you can be my shield."

"Yay!"

A bit of time passed before they reached the bottom, goofy grins were plastered on their faces as they exited. The urge to hold the other's hand was strong, but the risk of running into someone they knew was too high even in Dairyland, Lincoln promised himself to make up for that sometime soon.

Just then, the screams of the people on the rollercoaster caught his attention. There was something off about them, they didn't sound like screams of joy, but…fear? Lincoln glanced towards the ride and watched as a crowd gathered, several workers huddled around the control panel to the ride and seemed to be working frantically on it for some reason.

Leni noticed where he was looking and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good."

Lincoln looked up at the rollercoaster as it sped through another loop. Something caught his eye, something flailing with each rumble of the coaster. His ears managed to pick up the faint sound of metal clanging against metal, and then, like a premonition from "_Final Destination_" Lincoln could see what was about to happen.

"Leni, that rollercoaster isn't stopping! And I think it's about to go off the rails!"

"WHAT?!" Leni exclaimed.

As if on cue, the rollercoaster hit the bum rail and was sent flying into the air. Several of the passengers screamed bloody murder as they helplessly awaited their death to come. Lincoln shot a glance towards his big sister, and as if reading his mind, Leni bolted for an out of the way place, slipped off the Glamour Ring, and summoned her "hero" outfit.

She zoomed from her hiding spot and flew towards the snake of a coaster. Leni summoned her barrier, creating a huge bubble that contained the coaster inside. Leni slowly began to lower the sphere, the people down below quickly cleared a landing zone for her as the coaster was brought safely down onto the ground. For good measure, Leni released a healing shower of sparkles from her hand, letting them fall upon the passengers. Whatever nausea or near heart attack symptoms they had were quickly gone in a matter of seconds.

The people cheered and applauded Leni's heroics, and the cosmic healer blushed. Lincoln felt very proud of his big sister, but his attention was divided when he heard that same clanging sound again. He looked back at the rails and noticed that it was still swinging back and forth. In less than a second the rail snapped up and flung itself into the air, spinning rapidly as it began to its descent. Lincoln was about to run, but noticed that the couple from earlier was right in its path.

His mind told him to run away, but his body had other plans. Lincoln dashed towards the couple, running like a madman as he employed all the years of playing sports with Lynn in one go. Time slowed to a snail's pace as the events unfolded before Lincoln, the couple had finally noticed the railing coming towards them, too scared and stunned to move. Lincoln dove at them, his hands and arms thrust forward as he plowed into them, pushing both the boy and girl as hard as he could. Both of them stumbled in the opposite direction of the rail, however, Lincoln was right in its path. Lincoln closed his eyes as he hit the ground, curling up into a ball and preparing for his end.

But, nothing happened, no pain whatsoever. Lincoln cracked an eye open and saw that Leni was standing over him, her left hand thrust out, a bubble formed around the rail. She looked down at him and smiled gently, "I told you, I'll be your shield."

Leni released the rail, letting it fall, harmlessly, to the ground. Her body was then wrapped in shimmering cloth before disappearing. Lincoln knew she didn't go far, just far enough so that she could slip the Glamor Ring back on. Because ten seconds later, Leni came running towards him and scooped him up in her arms.

* * *

Lisa was once again "working" with her colleague, Dr. Sanders. They were making some progress on the machine to detect the cosmic energy Lisa and her sisters emitted, but some _minor _setbacks had been occurring that made the task a bit more complicated. Truthfully, Lisa hated sabotaging her fellow scientists like this, but it was for the greater good of her family that she kept the government off their backs.

It really wasn't out of fear, anyone of the Loud sisters could decimate an army with little to no problem. No, the problem lied with how the world perceived them. Lisa could easily make a new world with her powers from scratch, one where her family could live with no one to bother them, technology would flourish with her powers, and with a planet roughly the same size as the Earth, her sisters could go forth and forge their own kingdoms, instead of having one house, they'd have a whole planet to call their home.

_Well, that's the backup, just in case_, she thought.

Just then, Lisa was pinged by a few of the satellites she hacked into. She hurriedly checked it and mentally slapped her forehead. _Leni! _The images she saw were of Lincoln and Leni, the latter having forgone her disguise and used her powers to save some innocent people from getting seriously injured or killed. Lisa's heart nearly stopped when she saw Lincoln almost get smeared across the ground by a piece of the railing. Thankfully, Leni swooped in and saved him.

Lisa had already erased the footage and was already working on scrambling all the cellphones that were in the vicinity during the incident, but then the General walked in.

"General Ross, we haven't completed the device yet, Sir, but we're making progress," said Dr. Sanders.

"No need to rush, I'd rather it be done right than have a half-assed piece of crap that breaks down when we need it. After today, I know for sure that they're still here," said General Ross.

Lisa turned around and adjusted her glasses. "Pray tell, General, how did you come about this knowledge?"

General Ross grinned. "Kids like that, young ones especially, like to think of themselves as superheroes. So I didn't think they'd resist the urge to save people, whether or not that was out of goodwill or just as a way to get popular is another story."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at the way he worded his sentence. "What exactly do you mean by that, General?"

"I'm saying, young miss, is that we know the targets are still operating in this town. Most likely, they live here, which means they're hiding in plain sight. For whatever reason, these beings haven't left, and whatever's keeping them here, means that we have a chance to find them and capture them," said General Ross.

The General turned around and walked towards the door, he then stopped in the middle of the doorway and said, "I look forward to seeing your finished product."

When the General left the room, Lisa's brow furrowed, something that did not go unnoticed by Dr. Sanders. "You seemed troubled, Lisa."

"I am, the way that the General spoke belays and underlying knowledge of a covert operation being undertaken. I am starting to wonder if our efforts are amounting to little more than 'busy work'," Lisa thought aloud.

"What? No, the General wouldn't…" Dr. Sanders stopped the moment she heard her words aloud. That was the kind of thinking that led one to make mistakes and not see the whole picture. She wasn't a movie buff, she'd seen enough of them to see what Lisa was getting at. "If you think he is doing that, then what do you suppose he really wants us to do?"

"I still believe he wants us to complete the detection device, although, if I'm understanding his motives, he's running some kind of shadow operation to make those super-powered beings reveal themselves. I'm sure we'll learn how that came about later today."

_I'll need to address this with everyone when I get home…_

* * *

Later that night, the family gathered around the dining room table. Lynn Sr. and Rita glanced about, taking notice of their children. They looked normal again, but knew that that was only a disguise, hiding the fact that they were changed. Part of them feared that their children would never be able to change back, that Lisa's research might come up telling them that there was no way for the effects of this "Black Vortex" to be undone, and that their nine daughters would be forever empowered with cosmic might.

You'd think the incest love nine of their ten daughters felt towards their only son would be their top priority, but they figured that was more manageable down the line, what concerned them more was getting their daughters back to normal. Then again, Rita and Lynn Sr. came to a realization, that if there was really no way of changing them back, then this was the new normal.

"Girls," Rita spoke, "you don't have to wear those rings to the dinner table."

The Loud children glanced between each other with uncertainty.

"Are you sure, Mommy?" Lola asked.

"Look, we know that you're wearing them to make us feel as comfortable as possible, but you're our children, we love you all no matter what you look like," said Lynn Sr.

"So, please, go ahead and take them off," said Rita.

The nine Loud girls nodded to each other and slipped off their Glamour Rings, one by one their disguises faded away and revealed their true forms. To Rita and Lynn, it looked like they were hosting Comic Con, or a meeting of the Justice League.

Leni was allowed to sit next to Lincoln, since today was still technically her day. Thankfully she dialed down the lovey-dovey stuff as to not arouse their parents' suspicions.

Lincoln still felt bad about not telling them what they were doing. They knew that his sisters were in love with him, and he told them he was okay with that, but he never told them that he too was developing the same kind of feelings. He wanted to tell them, but at the same time, he didn't want to overburden them. They had nine cosmic powered girls to worry about, they were already worried about him because of their love confessions.

"So, Lincoln, how was your day today?" Rita asked.

"Oh, nothing too special, I just hung out with Leni today," said Lincoln.

Now, normally, he wouldn't just blurt that out, but Leni was, well, Leni. If there was anyone in the room that he knew his parents weren't going to be suspicious of, it was Leni.

"Oh, well that's nice, what did you do?"

"I just wanted to hang out with Lincy, but then I got worried about my job at the mall and Lincy was, like, we should go there and make sure I still had my job," said Leni.

"Oh, was Mrs. Carmichael upset about you leaving and not showing up?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Nope, Miguel and Fiona covered for me, oh, before I forget, if she calls and asks, we were all out looking for Lincoln last Saturday," Leni said the last part in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Got it," Lynn Sr. winked, "what else?"

"We went to Dairyland," said Lincoln.

"Oh…" Rita's expression fell. "I heard on the news that something happened on one of the rides and it came off the rails."

"It did, but Leni saved the people there, and me. She was a regular superhero!"

Leni blushed, "Lincy, stop!"

The others, sans Lisa, all looked at Leni with shock and then to Lincoln.

"Seriously?! Are you okay, bro?!" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, really, Leni used her barriers to catch the rollercoaster and then the loose rail that came flying at me," Lincoln explained.

Leni wrapped her left arm around Lincoln's shoulders and added, "It totes wouldn't have hit him, but little Lincy ran and pushed this couple out of the way before they could get hit! He's the _real _superhero!"

Now Lincoln blushed.

Lana looked at her brother with wide eyed amazement, her twin tails wagging back and forth notating said excitement. "You did?! Lincoln, you're awesome!"

"That was also, really dangerous, Linc! You could've gotten really hurt," said Luan!

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. "I know, sorry, my body just moved on its own before I knew what happened…"

Luna smiled, turned into lightning, and zipped around until she was behind Lincoln. She then gave him a little noogie and said, "My little bro's a regular superhero in the making!"

"Hey, Stinkoln." Lincoln looked to Lynn and she shot him a proud smile. "Prouda ya."

Lincoln smiled back at Lynn, she didn't often say those words, so whenever she did say them, he couldn't help but feel proud.

"But, seriously, Linky, next time, try to restrain yourself. I'm made of indestructible diamond, if anyone's going to take a hit for you, it'll be me," said Lola.

"I must apologize, I should've been more attentive, had I seen that happening I would've teleported you far from that," said Lisa.

"I have to apologize as well, my familiars should've alerted me immediately, I'll make sure to have a word with them later," said Lucy.

"Guys, really, it's okay," said Lincoln.

Rita and Lynn Sr. weren't sure about this romantic love their daughters felt for Lincoln, but if anything, also kind of put them at ease. Seeing how concerned they all were for his well being, how their faces were so filled with love for Lincoln, it kind of assuaged their fears that the girls would take advantage of him with their powers, if anything, they were sure if one of them tried, the others would be there to defend him. But seeing the girls at this table, that wasn't even a possibility.

* * *

Later that night, the girls met up in Leni's room. The dimension she created was similar in look to Paris, France. Leni aspired to be a fashion designer, and so to further drive that home, she modeled her room after the city that was the fashion capital of the world.

The second oldest Loud sibling housed herself in a fancy hotel, again modeled after one she saw on the internet. Leni spent the next five to ten minutes telling the girls about her date with Lincoln, including the moment when she fell in love with him.

Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa couldn't help but swoon over the retelling of the memory, the image of their big brother donned in in heroic garb and draping his cape over them in comfort was something that made them weak in the knees. Lynn didn't want to admit it, as many times as she had made fun of his geeky superhero outfit, she couldn't help but fantasize about Lincoln swooping in said outfit and holding her princess style.

"I almost forgot about that, I remember panicking until Lincoln showed up with you," said Lori.

"You don't think it might be a good idea to have him stand in front of the mirror? He loves superheroes, why not give him the chance to actually be one?" Lynn suggested.

"Actually, I think that would be a critical _mirror_. Geddit?" Everyone groaned. "Seriously though, I don't think that's a good idea. What if it changes him too much and we lose what we like about him?"

Lucy shuddered at the thought. "No, I don't want that! I do feel bad that he isn't powerful like us, but I shudder to think what that power would do to him, whether we know it or not, the Black Vortex has altered our minds to a degree, it might even make Lincoln less caring…"

Luna winced at the thought. "Yeah, I'm with Luce on this one, probably a good idea to keep him from it. On that note, it's finally my turn!" Luna declared as she threw up the "goats".

"You're not going to make a double date with you, Lincoln, and Sam, right?" Lori asked.

"Heck nah, Sis. I do want lil' bro and Sam to have some one-on-one time later down the line, but that'll be _after _he picks me, gotta seal the deal first," she said with a wink.

Lynn put on a façade of confidence, but her nerves were getting to her. One more Loud girl after Luna, one more until it was her turn, one more until she'd have to own up to her mistake, one more before she heard the dreaded words from Lincoln that she secretly feared.

"On that note, I must address something that came up while I was at the military FOB. It seems General Ross' now aware that we reside in Royal Woods," said Lisa.

"What?! Lisa, you literally said you had control of all the satellites and networks so you could erase footage of us!" Lori stated.

"I did…however, it seems the General is running his own covert operation under our noses, he may've imbedded spies among the citizenry of Royal Woods, and…" Lisa put her hands behind her back as she began to pace. "What I find more troubling, is that I think he may be behind the incident at Dairyland."

Everyone had a worried look on their faces, they knew the military was looking for them, but to go that far to flush them out, that was intense.

"M-Maybe we should tell Lincoln, he's good at figuring out plans and making them, he might know a way around this Ross guy," said Lola.

Lisa shook her head. "No, I don't think that's necessary. Lincoln will begin to worry, and considering everything we're doing, the last thing our brother needs is the added stress of the military. I was too lax in my observations of the FOB, and as such I will remedy this and keep a closer eye on the base and the movements of the soldiers. If at all possible, try not to use your powers."

The other Loud girls weren't too thrilled that the military had operatives working behind the scenes to find them, but they were confident that Lisa might find something before things got too out of hand.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yet another sister done! So, what can be said about Leni? I figured she would be the one who was most honest about her feelings, but still afraid to act on them or give them voice. Despite being in love with her little brother, Leni was still fully aware that having romantic feelings for your sibling was taboo, and not something that would be looked favorably upon. **

**Of course, Linc's heroic gesture didn't help matters, only serving to deepen her affection for him even further. And yes, that line was from Mirio Togata (aka Lemillion) from ****_My Hero Academia Season 4_****. Episode 10 I believe?**

**Well, onward to the next! It's Luna's time to rock! **


	13. The Third Date: Lincoln x Luna

**A/N: I'm back baby, yeah! Hello all, I'm sure you were all waiting for this one. Personally, speaking, I love all the Loud sisters, but I'm partial to Luna and Lynn myself. Now to the Reviews!**

**Rider Fang: Glad it was worth the wait, and you are right when it comes to Lincoln, he would rather fight to protect his sisters than the other way around. However, will he get powers, or won't he? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Dogspirit1: Also, glad you've liked this story! And while you're right about the fact that the nine of them could create a utopia, what fun and drama is there in going big right out the gate? However, there's nothing saying that that might be the end result. Still deciding on whether or not to give Lincoln powers, I have been beating around some ideas. Do I keep him as the unpowered middle child or do I turn him into a cosmic powered super? Decisions, decisions…**

**Mark the Mark: Good to be back! Yeah, like I said, when it comes to Slice-of-Life, I'm not big on it. I can read it, but writing it is, ugh! Sometimes I don't know if I'm not putting in too little or putting in too much? Well, hopefully this is better, I tried to keep it more concise. **

**Guest 1/EliteSlayer103: Oh, you have no idea…**

**Cookie Warlord: To answer your Lana and Lucy questions. I struggled with them. Some of the Loud sisters have dual traits, especially these two. Lana is animal lover and a great mechanic. But since Lisa already has techno powers, it seemed redundant to have someone else get powers of that nature, so I went with the other, animal. As far as Lucy is concerned. Eh, she could go full vamp if she wanted to, she's practically the sorceress supreme of their dimension, so there's nothing saying she could turn herself into one. In the end, I'm comfortable with my power choices. **

**Okay, 'nough of that, time for the Luna date people! Be warned, this chapter does contain a song that I cobbled together. I wrote with Luna in mind, so…yeah, if it sucks, it sucks. Onward!**

* * *

Luna paced about the inside of her Asgardian bedroom. She was nervous and stoked at the exact same time, she must've called Sam at least ten times now. Before, she was confident as hell about her date with Lincoln, now that the actual day was here, all that confidence just evaporated like an ice cube on a sidewalk in the middle of summer. Luna took out her cellphone again and called Sam. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

_{Luna, you called me at 5:00, 5:10, 5:15, 5:30, and 5:45. Then another round at 6:01, 6:16, 6:28, 6:37, and now 6:50. And as I've told you almost a dozen times…_You'll. Be. Fine._}_

Luna rubbed the back of her head, feeling bad that she had interrupted her girlfriend's sleep so many times. "I-I know, and I'm sorry, really, Luv, I am! But…this is the thing I've been dreamin' about – aside from rock 'n roll fame. I-I just want this to be perfect, y'know?"

Sam chuckled on the other end. _{Luna Loud, there is no such thing as the perfect date. There's always something off about every date, no matter how much planning you do, no matter much of a control freak someone can be, there are just things that cannot be controlled. And sometimes those things end up making a date that much more memorable. Remember our first date?}_

How could she forget? In retrospect, making a contest your first date probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world. Luna and Sam found how little they had in common during the Astonishing Race that they almost broke up because they thought they were incompatible. However, thankfully, they realized that that was alright, they could like different things, but part of a relationship – as Lori told her – is embracing each other's likes, and also finding things that they both liked together.

"Heh…yeah, that was kinda messed up," said Luna.

_{Yep, and honestly, I wouldn't have changed a thing. Because I know more about you, and you know more about me. You've already got a leg up on this date, I mean, you and Lincoln have lived under the same roof for years. You've watched him grow up and he's watched you grow up. You both know each other's likes and dislikes, so really, the only thing you need to do is convince him that you're the perfect girl for him. And, I meant what I said before, out of all the girls in that house, I think you and him would make the best match.}_

Luna's heart swelled with love, not just for Lincoln, but for Sam as well. Sam Sharp really was the best girlfriend in the world, she was willing to accept her crazy family, and her taboo love for her little brother. "Sam, Luv, you're the best, I love you."

_{I love you too. Now go and sweep Lincoln off his feet. I'm getting kind of excited about this three way relationship thing.}_

"Awesome, I'll talk to you later when it's over."

_{Oh, and Luna.}_

"Yeah, Luv?"

_{I'm going to be _very _honest right now. I love you, but if you call me one more time before nine – cosmic powers or not – I'm going to come over there, ask Lisa to make me something that even _you _can't defend against! Hit you with it, and take Lincoln for my damn self!}_

Luna gulped at the threat, and then chuckled nervously.

* * *

Lincoln would be lying if he said that he wasn't looking forward to this date. Out of his ten sisters, if there was one that he had to absolutely name as being closer to than the others, it would be Luna, with Lucy coming in at second. He loved her rock and roll, free spirited style, sure her music could bust your eardrums, but it was still good. Plus, she taught him how to knit lanyards that also doubled as ropes, something of which came in handy when he and Clyde tried to "prove their manliness".

The eleven-year-old opened his door and saw Luna leaning against the wall closest to the stairs. She was wearing a pair of torn up purple shorts that rode high on her thighs, almost to the point of being called short-shorts. She was also sporting a black Metallica shirt with the sleeves cut off. Her paper clip earring was still there, part of her signature look. Lincoln was actually taken by the rocker look she had going on, with her new aged up appearance and long brown hair with purple, lightning bolt highlights, she looked the picturesque rock and roll fan.

"S'up lil' bro," said Luna.

"Morning," Lincoln replied happily.

Luna leaned forward and turned to face her brother. "What do you think? I didn't want to get overdressed, but wanted to stay comfortable."

Lincoln gulped, his eyes couldn't help but wander up Luna's creamy legs, spotted with freckles, and then the shirt, which seemed to hug her newly acquired C-cup breasts. "You look good, Luna."

Luna gave her little brother a half-lidded. "Good? Or _really _good?"

Lincoln gulped, again. "Uh…r-really good."

Luna strode over to Lincoln and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed about checkin' me out, Linc. I want you to look at me, because it's you and me for the rest of this day."

Lincoln blushed, but understood, if he was to be successful in this endeavor, and fully see his sisters as the girls they are, he needed to not feel ashamed about staring at them. "Alright, so, what's on the agenda for today?"

Luna remembered the talk the girls had last night about power usage, but for this date, she was going to need to travel. The goddess of rock 'n roll pulled out her cellphone and showed Lincoln website that was announcing a music festival. "It's goin' down a few miles from here, definitely passed that little military thing they got on the outskirts."

"That sounds cool, how are we – oh, wait, you're flying me there aren't you?" Lincoln asked.

"Heh! Dude, I'll turn us into lightning! We'll there before you can say–!"

A crash of thunder broke through the house as Luna and Lincoln turned into lightning, zipping around until they pierced through the roof and headed straight for the festival. Upon doing this, the house repaired itself, still under the influence of Lisa's Omni Code hack. The twin bolts of lightning zipped through the air, crossing miles in a matter of seconds as Royal Woods rushed passed them, and then the National Guard base that was set up, and finally they made it to their destination, a little out of the way place close by the forest. The two lightning bolts aimed for the trees, weaving around branches until they landed side by side in a small clearing.

" –rock n' roll!"

Lincoln blinked and then realized that he was no longer in the hallway of their house. Large pine trees were everywhere, and not too far away he could hear the sounds of music. "Whoa…"

Luna took Lincoln's hand into her own and said, "C'mon!" She led the two of them through the woods and towards the music. After a minute of walking, the two Louds exited the forest and were now at the opening of the "Gods of Rock Music Festival". "Stay close to me while we're in here."

"Oh…do bad things happen? I've never been to one of these," said Lincoln.

"I mean stuff happens anywhere, but people tend to get a little freaky at music fests. Especially when they camp out here, lightin' up a duby, drinkin', and of course the occasional hook up," said Luna. "But don't worry, there's still a lot of stuff to do 'round here."

Lincoln wasn't too worried with Luna around, he knew she had been to these kinds of things more than once, either with the knowing knowledge of their parents and sometimes without because of how late they would go into the night. But then again, Luna usually had Chunk there to take her and bring her back, the older British man was a great guy so no one worried about him hurting Luna.

The two Louds went along the venues, grabbing a program to see who was playing where and at what times. In between those shows, other would-be rockers held their own concerts to try and drum up a fan base for themselves. Luna and Lincoln moved to a concert headed up by a punk rock band, which was Luna's jam. Lincoln didn't have an ear for music like Luna did, but he could appreciate it, he liked SMOOCH, and these guys were in the same genre, and he found himself head banging along with Luna.

After that band finished they went to one of the numerous food trucks and bought some Mexican food. They sat at an open picnic table and chowed down, Lincoln hadn't realized how hungry he had gotten until after it was over, you'd think he was up there playing with a band.

"Havin' fun so far, Linc?" Luna asked.

"Totally!" Lincoln answered.

"Just wait, I'm goin' to show you all kinds of different music around here, it's a great place to immerse yourself in the art and soul of it all…" Luna's happy expression faltered a bit, and Lincoln picked up on it.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, don't worry about it," said Luna.

Lincoln crossed his arms and gave his big sister a scrutinizing look. "Luna, tell me what's wrong. I can tell something's on your mind."

Luna sighed, she really didn't want to sour their date with what happened a few days ago, but she could tell that Lincoln wasn't going to let her drop it. When it came to his sisters and their troubles, he was like a dog with a bone, won't let it go no matter what. "You know how I was auditioning for a music contest a few days ago? On that day when we all got BVed?"

"Yeah…"

Luna told Lincoln the story of what happened, how the two hosts/producers of _America's Next Hitmaker_ were also the ones running the contest that Luna had entered. She overheard both Doug and Michelle talking with the judges about why they weren't going to pick her, and of course she barged in. When she was done, Lincoln was practically red in the face, anger boiling in his veins like molten slag at how poorly those two treated Luna.

"Those…Those…Assholes! They can't do that to you!" Lincoln declared.

"Well, they did, and it's done," said Luna.

"We should tell someone! Especially about that part about you being a lesbian, first off: your bisexual, second: that's just discrimination on top of everything else!" Lincoln ranted.

Luna smiled at how worked up her little brother was getting on her behalf. "Dude, chill out, it's fine. My priorities kind of changed when I turned into this," she gestured to herself with her hands, "now, the only thing I care about is _you_ and _Sam_. I mean, I'm a rock 'n roll goddess now! What do I care about being on TV or whatever?"

"Oh Christ, of course _she'd _be here."

Luna's left eye twitched when she heard that voice. She slowly turned her head and nearly called down a lightning bolt upon seeing Doug and Michelle. "What, in the ever lovin' _hell_ are you two douchebags doing here?!"

Both TV hosts were wearing the same outfits the last time she saw them in person. And both of them were just as angry to see Luna here as she was them.

"One of our talents is playing here, and we've brought a crew to film the entire thing," said Doug.

"And what are _you _doing here?" Michelle looked at Lincoln and smiled wickedly. "Oh, I see, you got dumped by that lesbo and now you're moving up to pedophilia, real nice hun."

Lincoln slammed his palm onto the table and said, "I'm her brother!"

"Oh, pardon me," Michelle feigned contriteness. "But that's even sadder, you can't get a grown man so you're getting it from your little brother?"

"Wow, that is just saaaaaaad," said Doug.

The low rumble of thunder echoed in the sky as storm clouds were slowly gathering overhead. The wind was picking up, slowly, as if nature was deliberately trying to hide that a storm was brewing. But Lincoln knew better, this wasn't natural, no, Luna was causing this. He looked up and sure enough some dark patches were forming here and there, it wouldn't be long before the sky was covered by dark gray clouds and the fury of the heavens would be called down upon Michelle and Doug. Personally, Lincoln was very much willing to let things play out and watch Luna smite the two dumbasses before him. On the other hand…he really didn't want his sister to murder them. Hurt them? Kinda-sorta-yeah, but not _kill_ them.

Lincoln got out of his seat and grabbed Luna by the wrist, "Luna, let's go."

"Bruh…let go of me," Luna warned.

"Look, these guys are on the highway to hell anyway, let's just let them get there on their own." Luna looked like she wanted to leave, but her anger was telling her to just get rid of them. "Luna, c'mon!"

Luna didn't want to leave, but Lincoln was squeezing on her wrist and staring at her intensely, it was enough to snap her to her senses as she got up and let Lincoln lead her away.

"Ah, guess the little brother's the man of the house," said Michelle.

"That's a sad house if _that _kid is what passes for a man," Doug added.

Thunder roared through the sky as Luna turned on her heel and waltzed up to Doug. "You don't know what a _real _man is! Of course, I wouldn't expect that from you or this walking bitch with a mouth! My bro's twice the man you could ever _hope _to become, sadly there's no hope for you, Doug!"

Before Doug could get his two cents in, Luna returned to Lincoln's side and let him lead her away again. They passed by several booths until they were out of sight from Doug and Michelle, they then broke off and went into the woods where Luna could cool down. Lincoln watched the sky as the clouds finally scattered and the rumble of thunder faded away.

"You okay?" Lincoln asked.

Luna was leaning against a tree as she ran her hands down her face. "Honestly, bro…no. I wanted this date to be perfect, and those two just riled me up. I almost killed them just now in front you, if you hadn't gotten me out there that is…"

Lincoln walked up and patted Luna on her left arm. "It's alright, the day isn't over yet."

"Yeah…but I don't know if I can stay here knowing that _those two _are here. They'll just rag on us any chance they get," said Luna.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes as a devious smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, we're staying, and we're getting some payback while we are. The nonlethal kind, but at the same time, one that will hit them right where it hurts the most!"

Luna cocked her eyebrow as she listened to her little brother. "I like what layin' down so far, Linc. You goin' to do your 'Man with the Plan' thing?"

"Damn right." Lincoln took out his cellphone. "Lisa, I'm pretty sure you bugged my phone and are listening to me right now. If you did, I'm not mad because I need to talk to you."

Luna and Lincoln waited a few seconds, but then the screen changed to a green color and a symbol appeared on it, that of a fairy with pixelated wings. _{Elder brother, I'm sorry, I know I can see you all through the satellites, but I felt extra security was warranted. Yesterday's incident made me a little paranoid.}_

"Like I said, not even mad, but I need your help with something, it's regarding Luna."

_{…Lincoln, per the agreed upon rules that you yourself established, we are not permitted to interfere with the dates of our fellow siblings.}_

"Look, I know, but this is different, I'm making an exception! Listen…" Lincoln explained what happened, the competition that Luna went to on the Saturday of the Black Vortex's arrival, and to the exchange that happened a couple of minutes ago. "And that's what happened."

_{I see…I assume you have a plan dear brother, or have you called to request I take them out with a precisely fired beam attack? Or, if you wish, I can financially bankrupt them to the point that they'll be living on the streets until the day they die.}_

The first option was a no go, the second…it was a good backup plan, but he wasn't too keen on making a lot of people who work under Doug and Michelle lose their jobs. "We'll circle around to that second option in case mine doesn't pan out. But, yes, I do have a plan!"

"By the way, Lise, how the hell are you talking to us right now? I thought those military guys confiscated your phone when you got in?" Luna asked.

Actually, Lincoln was curious about that.

_{Oh, simple really. I am currently speaking to you through a form of technopathic thought transference. In layman's terms, I'm talking to you via my brain. Right now I'm still working and talking to my colleague as I am talking to you, my thought processing abilities allow me to multitask at an unprecedented level. Allowing me to have a conversation with you and my colleague with neither being the wiser.}_

Luna and Lincoln blinked, that was crazy. Lisa was talking to them, but at the same time, she was talking to one of her scientist friends at the same time and even doing other things.

"Wow, okay, well here's what I'll need your help with…"

* * *

"_Excuse me, why am I going to some music festival three counties over?!"_

"_Katherine, we got a request from the studio to show something upbeat and fun, music is one of those things that everyone can enjoy."_

"_Our town has become a hotbed for supernatural happenings! For god's sake, we practically have Smallville going on here! I need to be out there, trying to find out what's going on! If you're going to send me anywhere, send me to that Forward Operating Base the National Guard setup on the outskirts!"_

"_Katherine, we don't have any kind of credentials or pull to make that happen. And the military has enforced a serious blackout order regarding their activities, no news copters, or reporters unless _they _authorize it. Just run the fluff piece for now, tomorrow, you can start you hunt or whatever, with my blessing."_

Katherine Mulligan was a reporter for Channel 3 News, she was a local girl, wanting to make it big into network news, but of course, the only way to do that is by reporting on big, hard hitting stories. Royal Woods lacked such action, but it had its interesting moments, definitely never dull. Still, it wasn't anything that would catapult her career. Now though, the town had been invaded by super powered women. No one knew if they were still around until yesterday when one of them appeared in Dairyland and saved a rollercoaster full of people, and apparently that white haired boy whom Katherine mistook for being rich and important a long time ago.

Although, she wondered if she would even be able to get any kind of video footage of the incidents. Almost immediately after any kind of footage was obtained of the super teens it was erased, as if some unseen force was purposefully erasing their tracks, they even managed to get into the cellphones and wipe away the footage, or alter it so that faces weren't seen. It honestly scared her a little, if this unseen force was working with the super teens, it was able to hack countless mobile devices at once and erase the footage in less than a second after it was taken.

_If I do try and get anything regarding them it'll have to be written, but then again, who's to say that they can't erase anything I write on paper?! Ugh, these guys make comic book characters seem tame with their powers. Are we sure they aren't some long forgotten mythological gods that just decided to pop in on us mortals?_

It was an interesting thought, considering all the property damage that was done from the earthquakes was just fixed as if nothing had happened, Katherine was suspecting that they might just be gods. After a few minutes Katherine and her cameraman Drew arrived at the "Gods of Rock Music Festival".

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of what she was thinking about earlier and what she was seeing now. "Heh, maybe we'll see 'em here?"

"What's that Kat?" Drew asked.

"Nothing, just wondering if we'll get a visit from those super teens here," said Katherine.

Drew shuddered, "I hope not, they could destroy the whole town if they wanted to."

Katherine smirked. "And that's _exactly _why I want to find them! _Why _haven't they destroyed the town? _Why _are they still here? _What _is so special about Royal Woods that they're willing to stay? Or, a more provocative thought, _who _are they staying for?"

Drew cocked an eyebrow. "You think they're staying here because they're looking for someone?"

"Either that, or it's because that someone lives here and they don't want to leave. Wonder if this someone's a person they love?" Katherine mused.

"Or someone they hate, not trying to be sexist or anything, but you know the old saying. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. And here we have the equivalent of goddesses walking around…"

Katherine tapped her chin. "Yeah, that's another possibility. But I don't think so, if there was someone in Royal Woods they hated so much, then they'd just wipe the town off the face of the Earth and be done with it. Get this person in one shot. Although…what if they _all _live here? Eh, food for thought, c'mon, let's go and shoot some fluff."

Katherine and Drew exited the car and began their rounds around the festival grounds.

* * *

Luna had forgone her nervousness, with Lincoln's payback plan, she was totally stoked. His plan was simple enough, Lisa would use her techno powers to create a stage for Luna to perform on. Lisa was remotely using her powers to create a perception deflection field, making it so that no one saw or paid attention to the creation of the stage, or Lincoln and Luna's presence. When the field goes down, as Lisa told them, it will be as if the stage had always been there.

When the stage was complete, the second phase would start. Lisa would send out a mass update to the program of the festival that would include a solo act by Luna at around the same time as Doug and Michelle's latest prospect was about to go on. It was going to be a battle of the bands, and if Lisa's calculations were correct, Royal Woods media should be there by now to offer their own coverage of the rock event.

Luna and Lincoln spotted Katherine Mulligan immediately. While they wouldn't be killing them in the biblical sense, they were going to kill their pride. They were going to steal their client's spotlight and show them, and everyone else, why Luna Loud was the best rocker around. It would also go down that Doug and Michelle passed on such talent, and make them out to be the two most idiotic people for doing that.

"Nervous?" Lincoln asked.

"Not one bit, lil' bro. The stage is where I belong, the one place where nerves don't exist, only music," said Luna.

"Well, good, 'cause I got a secondary surprise that will put the nail in their coffins," said Lincoln deviously

Luna smirked. "What would that be?"

"Oh trust me, it'll be better if you don't know. Just go out there and be you, Luna Loud," said Lincoln confidently.

Luna took a knee and brought herself level with Lincoln. Without a word spoken, she placed her hands on his face and brought his lips to hers. At this point, Lincoln had resigned himself to the fact that his dates were going to end up with him Frenching his sisters one way or another, so the shock factor had lessened since Lori. Although, Lincoln could tell a distinct difference in the way his sisters kissed. Lori, while tame, had a sense of authority, as if she was taking the lead. Leni was gentle and caring.

Luna, Luna was passionate, she'd taken her right hand away and wrapped it around Lincoln, bringing him closer to her as she titled his head back, invading his mouth with her tongue, and Lincoln reciprocated.

When they broke the kiss Lincoln had a dreamy look in his eyes to match Luna's.

"Wish me luck," she said.

"You don't need it, just rock on," said Lincoln.

Stood up and held out her left hand. Purple lightning crackled around it, gathering and solidifying until it snapped with a crack of thunder and transformed into a pure guitar construct. Lincoln looked at the instrument, noticing that it looked almost like a normal guitar, but upon closer inspection, you could see sparks of electricity coming off of it. Luckily nobody would be able to notice from a distance, and if they do, they could write it off as a special effect due to the Glamour charm.

The stage was finally completed and Luna hopped up onto it, noticing that there were a lot of machines that were set up to provide special effects, but they were just for show, as Luna was going to be doing the effects herself. Lincoln walked backstage and pulled out his cellphone. "Okay, Lisa, drop the field."

As he requested, the field was dropped, and no one seemed the wiser to the newly formed stage. Almost a minute later, several people checked their cellphones and saw a notification about a new act.

Lincoln gave the thumbs up to Luna, and the goddess of rock began to her song.

"_Little girl without direction~  
Don't be afraid, for you're on a course correction~  
Wanderin' 'round, aimlessly  
You can't just act thoughtlessly  
Don't despair  
Don't feel shame  
Valhalla is callin' out your name  
You're gonna see,  
Baby stand up and be proud  
Take up the axe and shred it – LOUD!"_

Luna struck a chord on her guitar, and immediately, purple lightning shot out from around the stage and into the air. Hundreds of people saw it, along with the boom of thunder that carried her chord like a loudspeaker.

Across from her, Doug and Michelle's latest project's concert was starting to lose steam, it was a young girl, as old as Luna was, and Doug and Michelle were watching from backstage as she was faltering from the opposing music across the way. Unfortunately for the two TV hosts, they recognized the voice behind that music, and it only irritated them further.

_"Look at me, tell me what you see~  
Imma Rock 'N Roll Goddess obviously!  
Look at me, c'mon can't you see~  
Imma Rock 'N Roll Goddess, it's my destiny!"_

Luna riffed on her guitar, at the same time, lightning began to shoot out from around her, crackling in the air as it swirled about and made shapes. Crowds of people started to gather around the stage, Lincoln smiled as he watched the crowd growing. This wasn't the cosmic power Luna had obtained drawing them in, no, this was just Luna Loud, her music, her passion, that's what was drawing them in.

"_Haters gonna hate  
There's no debate  
But what do they know,  
It's all bluster and blow  
Findin' love, findin' my way  
I'll get through it A-okay~  
Music luv is my passion!  
Spreadin' it far and wide is my mission~"_

Luna looked into the wide eyes of the people before her, every one of them captivated by her music, but to Luna, there was only one person she wanted to impress right now, and he was standing just a few feet from her right, watching her and rocking out to her song. Luna struck another chord and made her voice boom with another thunderclap.

"_Look at me, tell me what you see~  
Imma Rock 'N Roll Goddess obviously!  
Look at me, c'mon can't you see~  
Imma Rock 'N Roll Goddess, it's my destiny!"_

Luna strummed her guitar wildly and made even more lightning erupt around her.

"_Look at me, tell me what you see~  
Imma Rock 'N Roll Goddess obviously!  
Look at me, c'mon can't you see~  
Imma Rock 'N Roll Goddess, it's my… DESTINY~!"_

Luna ended her song by raising her guitar and smashing it on stage, the result of which shattered the instrument like glass, but the fragments exploded like fireworks around her as Luna raised both arms and produced the "goats". Luna took a moment to glance over to the stage where Doug and Michelle's latest prospect was holding her concert, but it seemed there was no one there, in the crowd or on stage. Her attention was brought back to her own stage where people were cheering for an encore, and who was Luna Loud to deny her fans what they wanted?

Of course she (pretended) to go backstage and grab another guitar, but actually just made another one, and headed back out to do it all over again. It was at this time that Luna began taking notice of the crowd, and among them was Katherine Mulligan, who looked genuinely enthralled with Luna's music. She took one more glance to her right and saw Lincoln with his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he winked at Luna.

* * *

Three encores later, Luna finally decided to call it. "THANK YOU, GODS OF ROCK MUSIC FESTIVAL!" she yelled to the crowd.

Luna left the stage with a hundred or more people cheering, she loved hearing them, but not as much as she loved the happy look on her little brother's face as she practically rushed into his arms.

"Lil' bro, your plan was perfect!" Luan exclaimed.

"Maybe, but you were amazing!" Lincoln replied.

Luna broke the hug and then asked, "Hey, I saw Katherine Mulligan out there, how'd she get out here?"

"I may've had Lisa fake an email to their station from their higher ups requesting a fluff piece to 'take away from the stress' the town's been feeling, and that Katherine was the perfect choice for this," said Lincoln deviously.

Luna smirked. "You sly little devil."

"YOU!" Lincoln and Luna turned to see Michelle, Doug, and their latest project walking towards them.

The girl who was performing on the stage yards away from Luna's stage had fair skin, she was dolled up in much of the same crap they had Luna in when she was "Lulu". The girl looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but here, but when she looked to Luna, she smiled a little.

Luna stood up and crossed her arms, a smug grin was plastered on her face as she stared down the two TV executives. "'Ello gov'ner what seems to be the issue, mate?"

"The _ISSUE_ is your little guerilla concert cutting into Cici's debut concert!" Doug griped.

Luna cocked an eyebrow upon hearing the girl's name. "Uh-huh, 'Cici', right. Hey, what's your real name?"

"Uh…I…"

Michelle stomped her heeled shoe on the stage floor and made Cici snap her mouth shut. "That's not important right now! I want to know how you–!"

"I was askin' her a question ya bleedin' twat!" Luna glared at Michelle, making the older woman back off. It was easy to act high and mighty from a TV screen, but she was live and in person. "Go on, mate, what's your name?"

The young girl fidgeted but finally said, "Cynthia…Cynthia Armstrong."

Luna smiled at her and then turned her ire back to Michelle and Doug. "Let me guess, you liked the way she sounded, but not the way she looked and acted, right?"

Both of them crossed their arms indignantly.

"At least _she _is willing to tow the line, unlike a certain _someone _we know," said Michelle with venom. "I mean, seriously, rock and roll? Nobody wants to hear that loud ass crap!"

"The people cheering Luna's name would beg to differ," said Lincoln in a smug tone as he pointed his thumb towards the stage.

Doug scoffed. "A small fan base! You can't reach a worldwide audience like that!"

"Plus, no one's going to be cheering for some Elton John, dyke wannabe," Michelle added.

"Oi, that's _Sir _Elton John to you yanks."

Luna felt like the world just froze up, because there was no way she just heard that voice, that oh so familiar voice. The voice that awakened the love of music in Luna's heart, the voice that brought about her identity as Luna Loud, the voice who's career she followed like a religious fanatic. The third eldest Loud child turned slowly and gasped, and amazingly enough, so did Cynthia.

Walking towards their group was none other than famous rock and roll musician, Mick Swagger.

"I don't rightly like hearin' blokes trash talkin' young artists, but neither can I stand watchin' wankers like you change their very rock 'n roll soul!" Mick spoke.

Luna had checked out, pretty much swooning over the fact that Mick Swagger was here, she was able to catch his words, etching them down in her mind like holy writ.

"Mr. Swagger, sir, with all due respect…" Doug began.

"Zip it!" Mick ordered. "I heard about what went on with our Luna Loud, I happened to catch her and her family during a music competition not too long ago, she sounded great then." Mick turned to Luna and smiled. "But today, luv, you sounded like a true rock 'n roller. I could feel your passion and your love of music. Very well soon, you _will be _the goddess of rock 'n roll."

"Lincoln…catch me…"

Luna swooned as her legs turned to jelly, making Lincoln have to get behind her and catch her before she hit the ground. Granted, before, he could manage this with some ease, but that's when Luna was fifteen and smaller, now she was older, and more stacked, somehow he managed to keep her from smacking against the floor.

"I do have that effect on people," Mick commented. "I'm also goin' to have a word with my record company and see about gettin' you and in with us." The old rocker then looked at Cynthia. "Oi, girly, you really want to be with these wankers?"

Cynthia looked like she was about to say something, but Doug and Michelle cut her off.

"Pfft, don't even think about it Swagger! She's locked into a contract with our label! She won't be up for grabs for a _very _long time," said Doug as he puffed up his chest in triumph.

Lincoln smirked. _I wouldn't be so sure._

Just then, Michelle's cellphone went off. She quickly took it out and answered, "Yes, what is it? Uh-huh…Wait…it's what?! What do you mean the contract's been deleted?! We have physical copies, so that's…Son of a bitch, how do you _lose _a _PHYSICAL FUCKING COPY?!_"

Cynthia perked up, Mick and Lincoln smirked, and Luna fist pumped.

"Sounds like she's up for grabs after all." Mick pushed Doug and Michelle aside and said, "Now, Luv, what do ya say we get you into some proper threads and let the real you shine?"

Cynthia glanced at Luna who nodded, she then turned to Mick and said, "Yes, please!"

Doug and Michelle walked off fuming, spouting obscenities as they did so. Mick walked up to Lincoln and held out his fist for a fist bump, to which Lincoln bumped back.

* * *

After the concert, Cynthia, Mick, Luna, and Lincoln hung out at the Festival. Mick donned a disguise for obvious reasons, but it made their hanging no less enjoyable. Mick said he would give Cynthia a lift back to her home in Hazeltucky, and then wished the two Loud kids farewell.

Lincoln and Luna decided to find a hill where they could be alone. They looked down upon the people milling about the festival, but Luna managed to keep her eyes on Lincoln.

"You gotta tell me, Linc, how in the hell did you get Mick Swagger here?" Luna asked.

"Well, while Lisa was constructing the stage, I asked her to put me in touch with him," said Lincoln.

"You did it when you 'went to the bathroom'."

"Guilty. I figured someone with Mick's fame might be able to stick it to those a-holes, he was the icing on the cake. I'm just glad he's going to help out Cynthia, she didn't deserve to be with those jerks."

Luna chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder, making Lincoln blush a little. "Man with the Plan, that's you Linc…as far back as I can remember. This ain't the first time you did something like this for me, you remember?"

"Oh…" Lincoln chuckled. "I think I remember that one, but, I'd like to hear what you were thinking."

"I bet you do, 'cause that's the moment I realized my feelings for you."

**X******************************X**

_I'd always loved you, you were the best thing to happen to this family Lincoln. The day that Mom and Dad brought you home, I was really happy, I practically showed you off any chance I got. Mom would let me sing to you when she put you down for a nap, and sometimes I just watched you sleep. _

"_Not creepin' me out at all, Lunes."_

"_Oh shut up, I was a little kid, it's not creepy it's cute!"_

"_Uh-huh, the term 'Cradle Robber' comes to mind.'_

"_You can be a cheeky little blighter sometimes, but you're my cheeky blighter. So I'll let it slide."_

_Anyway, I guess I started to realize my love for you reached above the sibling line when I was thirteen. It was during my concert, my first one in fact…_

Luna Loud had entered a lot of different musical talent shows at her school, and rocked out of her garage with her dad. But this was the first time she was going to be performing solo. She didn't want any help from her siblings, or parents, stating that a true rock and roller needed to get things done on their own.

So when the day came, she was stressing. She was haphazardly getting the amps hooked up, getting what small amount of effects she was able to gather together, but still, it was a chaos in her head.

It was then that a seven-year-old Lincoln appeared to her awkwardly glancing about at the mess Luna was making. "Luna, are you alright?"

Luna groaned, she loved Lincoln, but right now she was stressing too much to remember that. "Lincoln, seriously, I need to get all this setup before the show! It's my first one and I can't mess it up, bro!"

"Well…maybe I could help?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "No offense, dude, but I don't need your help. You'll just get in the way."

Lincoln stamped his foot and crossed his arms as he said, "No I won't!"

Luna glanced over her shoulder while her hands were messing with some wires. "Lincoln, I said leave me alone right–YAAAH!"

The young rocker had crossed a wire and accidentally shocked herself. Luna shot to her feet and shook her right hand, trying to make the stinging sensation stop.

Lincoln's eyes widened with fear as he rushed to Luna's side and asked, "Luna, are you okay?!"

She knew she shouldn't blame him, shouldn't yell at him, but the stress of her first show, and the stinging from her guitar hand got to her. "I WILL BE WHEN YOU LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!"

Lincoln backed away slowly, his lower lip trembling.

"I told you I need to get all this done, and you just keep pestering me, Lincoln! I freakin' shocked my hand because you made me not pay attention!" Luna ranted.

"I…I…I'm sorry," Lincoln whispered.

"The hell with – you know what, just _go_!" Luna stated. "_NOW _Lincoln!"

Luna didn't turn away and went back to work, she heard sniffling from behind her but didn't turn to see. She heard the retreating footsteps of Lincoln until they were gone, and when they were gone, and Luna was alone, she realized just how harsh she was to her little brother. The little brother whom she loved dearly, the little brother who only wanted to help his big sister.

"I'm sorry…" Luna softly spoke to no one.

"_Well, I wasn't as stressed about the show anymore, because right then I felt like a complete and total bitch…you didn't deserve that, Linc. Not when the only thing you were doing was trying to help me…and all I did was bite your head off."_

"_It's okay–"_

"_No it's not! God…_I've _loved you since the day you were born. I was proud to have a little brother, and what did I do to said little brother who wanted to help me? I treated him like crap! Then again…I guess you're used to it from us…anyway…"_

Luna still hadn't gotten everything ready, mostly because now she was sulking due to what she said to Lincoln earlier.

"'Ello, 'ello, what's this then?"

Luna turned her head and saw a large man walk up, he had a black leather vest, denim jeans, a white shirt, a purple beret, and he had a nose ring. "Who're you, dude?"

The large man took off his hat and nodded to Luna. "The name's Chester Monk, but you can call me 'Chunk'."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Chunk?"

"Yep."

"Okay…what can I do ya for dude?" Luna asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you're havin' a spot of bother there, luv, mind if I give ya a hand?" Chunk asked, well, he asked, but already started to work.

"Whoa, wait, dude I–!" Luna stopped when she watched Chunk make quick work out of the mess she had strewn on the stage. "Whoa…"

Chunk continued his work, getting the amps aligned, getting the wires together and plugged them in properly to their sockets. "Where's your instrument, luv?"

Luna shook her head, went to her guitar case and opened it up. She produced her guitar to Chunk, he took a look at it, inspecting it, and softly plucking the strings. He smiled and nodded as he hooked it up to the amp, and then went over to the soundboard to hook up the microphone.

"Let's do a sound check, ya?" Chunk asked.

Luna wasn't sure what this guy was getting at, but he was helping her out a lot, and Luna wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She took up her guitar and strummed a few chords, nodding with satisfaction at the decibel level of the amps. She then sung a few bars and Chunk managed to get the volume just right after a few tweaks.

"Thanks dude," said Luna as she walked over to the British man. "But…I gotta ask, why did you help me?"

"Heh, funny story, this kid wit white hair saw me workin' and he comes up and asks me to help out some girl. He showed me some video of ya rockin' out. Gotta say, ya got some real talent, luv." Chunk took out a card and handed it to Luna. "Imma professional roadie, call me if ya ever need help with another gig."

Luna stared at the card, but she wasn't reading it, she was thinking. A boy with white hair showed a video of her playing, there was only one white haired boy she knew of. _Lincoln…_

"Oh, wow, well that's quite the crowd out there," Chunk commented.

"What?" Luna rushed to the curtain and peeked through it to see at least a dozen or more people waiting for her to perform. "I…I didn't think I'd get that big a crowd!"

"Probably that same lad, 'cause when I left, I saw him walkin' around and talkin' ya up." Chunk cracked his knuckles and said, "Well, I certainly can't leave ya with that big a crowd. What's say we work together here?"

Luna nodded her head vigorously, smiling wide as she did. When it came time to play, Luna stood before the stage and looked out into the crowd, among them she saw her family, and sticking out like a sore thumb was her little brother, shooting her a sheepish smile.

Luna smiled as well and said into the mic, "This one goes out to my lil' bro!"

Sometime later, after the concert and everyone got back home, and it was time for bed, Luna visited Lincoln while everyone was sleeping. The young boy rose from his bed and sat at the edge as Luna took the spot next to him. The thirteen-year-old rocker gave a heavy sigh as she looked at her little brother.

"Listen, Linc, I'm _really _sorry for what I said and how I acted back there. I know I said I was stressed and all…but that's no excuse for how I yelled at you when you were trying to help."

"It's okay, I know you were really nervous," said Lincoln.

Luna placed her right hand on his shoulder. "That's still no excuse, bro, but still you helped me out."

Lincoln blushed a little embarrassed as he looked at his legs. "I…I know you said you didn't want help, but I just…I just didn't want you not to play your music. You're really great, and everyone should know it! So, I got that Chunk guy to help, and I was able to get the rest of our family to help get more people to come and watch."

Luna's heart fluttered, but the flutter felt different, because it was him. Lincoln did all that, after she was a total bitch to him, and yet, despite that, he went out to find someone who was a professional to help her, and got their family to rustle up a crowd for her. All for her.

Luna threw her arms around Lincoln, and brought him into a hug. She felt her love for him grow with each second, knowing that he went through all that just for her. The rational part of her mind told Luna that that's just how Lincoln was, he'd do anything to help his sisters, but her heart felt differently.

Luna knew she was an unconventional kind of girl, certain things that others found were slightly off she'd view as just being what they are. In that sense, it was probably how she was able to rationalize her feelings at this moment. She loved Lincoln, she adored him, what could only be the next evolution of that love than something deeper and stronger than just familial love?

They separated for a moment and Luna stared into his beautiful blue eyes, he smiled up at her, feeling pride that he was able to make his big sister happy. When she smiled at him, it was the smile of a girl who had just found the perfect guy to spend her life with. Luna gently stroked his hair and flicked his stubborn cowlick, an urge to kiss the young boy before her was growing.

_You can't do it Lunes…_A said smile formed on her lips. _He won't understand…not right now…and if he does, and Mom and Dad find out…I'll never see him again. _

"Luna, are you okay?" Lincoln asked innocently.

Luna slowly nodded. "Just fine lil' bro. Although…do ya mind if I sleep beside you tonight?"

Lincoln shook his head, he then lied down on his bed and padded the empty spot beside him. At their current ages, Lincoln and Luna were able to rest comfortably in the bed without taking up much space. Lincoln let Luna wrap her arm around him, spooning him.

She began to hum a soft tune, the memories of Luna singing to him helped Lincoln to drift to sleep quickly as she nestled closer to Luna. The young rocker knew that her love for her little brother would never be accepted by others, she knew that she was probably doomed to pine for him even after she found someone else who made her heart flutter, but for now, being with him, being his big sister, that would have to be enough for her.

"I love you, Lincoln…"

**X****************************X**

Lincoln looked at his big sister with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were living with that for so long."

"Dude, you couldn't have known, I mean, I wasn't the only one hiding how they felt about you," said Luna.

"Still…I feel like I've made you guys suffer without knowing it…" Lincoln hugged his legs closer to his chest.

Luna managed to grab him and pull Lincoln close so that the back of his head was resting on Luna's chest as she hugged him from behind. "Lincoln, you're not responsible for that. Had the Black Vortex not come into our lives, I don't think any of us would've had the courage to say how we really feel. Same for you. If this hadn't happened, I doubt you'd give dating us any real consideration."

Lincoln had no response to that, as he really couldn't deny it.

"I just want you to know somethin'," Luna held him tighter. "I love you, Lincoln. That'll never change, no matter who you end up choosing in the end. I'm just grateful that I could finally tell you how I feel, and how you made me feel that day, so I can really say it with all that love I couldn't tell you about before. Thank you, Lincoln, for everything you did for me, and all you do for me now."

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her arms as he rested against Luna, the sky was about to turn orange, and the music was still going. But right now, the only music Lincoln could hear, was the beautiful melody that his big sister hummed.

**A/N 2:** **Whelp, there we go. I see Luna as being more in touch with her feelings, similar to Leni, except she was on the edge of it, not quite there, but needed a gentle nudge to get her over that hump. I also see her as more laid back about her feelings than the others, as she did know why her feelings weren't acceptable by everyone's standards, she still saw her love for Lincoln, her romantic love, as the next step in its "evolution", you might say. **

**Hope that was a satisfying chapter, Doug and Michelle were douches and I enjoyed humiliating them. Now it'll be Luan's turn!…I do not do puns well so that might take a minute…oh boy…**


End file.
